hi my sweetheart
by riii-ka
Summary: Kyuhyun berencana membuat sungmin menyukainya dengan identitasnya yang baru. namun ternyata sungmin mulai curiga pada kyuhyun. apa yang akan kyuhyun lakukan?/KyuMin slight SiMin and KyuSeo/ GS/
1. Chapter 1

**-Hi.. My Sweetheart!-**

**-Pairing :**

**Cho KyuHyun (N)**

**Lee SungMin (Y)**

**And other cast**

**-Chapter : 1 of ? -**

**-Warning : Genderswitch(GS), typo(s), don't like don't read,**

**-Disclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan, keluarga dan diri mereka sendiri-**

**_terinspirasi dari drama dengan judul yang sama dengan sedikit perubahan disana dan disini_**

**Chapter 1**

Di sebuah kota incheon, terdapat sebuah rumah megah dengan gaya eropa, taman yang luas, dan segala hal yang menunjukkan bahwa pemilik rumah itu adalah orang sangat kaya.

Kali ini, tidak seperti hari biasanya. Para pelayan tampak berkumpul berjejer rapi di depan rumah. kenapa? Apakah mereka akan mengadakan demo atas kenaikan bbm?. Jika dilihat lebih teliti lagi, terlihat sang kepala pelayan membawa koper besar dengan seorang tuan muda di belakangnya. Sepertinya tuan muda itu akan pergi jauh

Tuan muda yang telah diselidiki bernama Cho KyuHyun itu penampilannya tidak seperti tuan muda pada umumnya yang akan berpenampilan elegan, potongan rambut yang keren seperti seorang pangeran.

Cho KyuHyun dengan penampilan yang cupu, seperti kacamata besar yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya, baju yang dimasukkan, celana katak pendek, kaos kaki dan sepatu yang rapi, serta boneka pink panther di pelukannya. Dia tidak terlihat seperti laki-laki berumur 20 tahun yang akan menlanjutkan kuliah di seoul university, melainkan seperti anak sd yang akan pergi liburan. Dan jangan lupa potongan rambut mangkok atau lebih seperti kepala jamur itu. Biarpun begitu dia adalah tokoh utama kita, lagipula setiap orang memiliki fashion yang berbeda. Benar?

Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dengan muka sedih, dia akan bersiap untuk pergi jika tidak ada suara yang menghambatnya

"KYUHYUN! KYUHYUN JANGAN PERGI!"

_Kyuhyun pov_

Aku memutar badanku kebelakang saat seseorang memanggilku. Disana, di depan pintu terlihat dua orang yeoja. Salah satu dari mereka terlihat menangis histeris melihat kepergianku dan yang satu lagi menahannya untuk tidak berbuat yang berlebihan.

"KYUHYUN!"

"Sudahlah kak.. Kyuhyun hanya pergi belajar ke seoul kan, bukannya tidak akan pulang lagi"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu" ujar yeoja pertama emosi. "aku.. karena dia tidak pernah pergi dari rumah ini aku jadi khawatir. Jika dia.. jika dia.." lanjutnya kemudian mulai menangis kembali.

"karena kau seperti ini makanya dia mau pergi dari rumah ini." Ujar yeoja kedua ikut terbawa emosi. "karena kau sudah terlalu mengekangnya. Jika tidak untuk apa dia pergi ke seoul" mulai jengah atas kelakuan yang ternyata kakaknya itu.

"omong kosong! Dia pergi kesana semua karena kau. Kau ingin dia tegar semua karena kau" ujar yeoja pertama tidak terima

"iya. Iya. Kau mau tau kenapa aku berkata seperti itu? Apa kau tau, jika kau terus mengikutinya, dia akan ditertawaui oleh temannya!"

"kenapa menertawakannya?"

"melihatmu yang selalu mengikutinya, mereka berpikir ibu atau neneknya yang menjaga anaknya. Hahaha.. lucu sekali" yeoja kedua tertawa puas.

Oke, mungkin kalian bingung siapa yeoja-yeoja itu.

Yeoja kedua. Dia adalah kakak keduaku, umurnya 37 tahun tapi wajahnya masih sangat cantik, tinggi, ramping, sangat berkelas, 2 kali menikah dan 2 kali cerai. Namanya adalah Cho Ryeowook. Dia sering bilang wanita hidup di dunia ini hanya untuk cinta, tapi dia tidak memberitahuku untuk apa pria dilahirkan.

"semua ini karena kau!" ujar yeoja pertama emosi.

Kalian jangan terkejut. Yeoja pertama ini bukan ibuku, juga bukan nenekku. Dia adalah kakak pertamaku. Namanya Cho Leeteuk. Kalian pasti bingung kenapa dia dikira ibuku, karena umurnya sudah tidak muda, umurnya 50 tahun, wajahnya tidak seperti kakak keduaku, badannya pendek, terdapat beberapa kerutan di wajahnya, selalu berpakaian zaman dulu. Pokoknya kebalikan dari kakak keduaku. Dari kecil dia menjagaku, kudengar waktu berumur 30 tahun, kakak akan menikah. Tapi karena orang tua kami meninggal dan menitipkanku kepada kakak pertama. Jadi sampai sekarang dia masih belum menikah.

"semua itu karena kau!" ujar leeteuk noona masih emosi

"kenapa? Kenapa? Mengaku saja!" ujar ryeowook noona dengan memeletkan lidah mengejek leeteuk

Melihat mereka seperti itu membuatku pusing!.

"sudah! Jangan ribut lagi. Aku sudah terlambat."

"tidak apa-apa. Jika terlambat maka tidak usah pergi" ujar leeteuk noona gembira.

Aku tahu akan membuat leeteuk noona sedih. Tapi aku sudah bertekad. Aku mulai berdiri tegap menghadap mereka kemudian membungkuk 90 derajat sebagai tanda perpisahan, lalu kembali berdiri tegap. 2 ekspresi berbeda ditunjukkan kakakku. Ryeowook noona tersenyum bangga padaku, sedangkan leeteuk noona mulai bersiap untuk menangis.

"terima kasih atas perhatian kalian semua kepadaku selama 20 tahun ini. Aku akan berangkat" ucapku tulus

"TUAN MUDA JAGALAH DIRI ANDA!" seluruh pelayan memberikan ucapannya padaku.

Setelah tersenyum kemudian melambaikan tangan pink panther pada mereka aku segera berlari menuju mobil yang sudah disiapkan.

Kenapa aku berlari tergesa-gesa? Karena leeteuk noona pasti tidak akan rela melepasku pergi dan akan membuatku terlambat.

"KYUHYUN!" benar kan yang aku bilang pasti dia akan mengejarku.

Aku memasuki mobil dengan buru-buru!

"jalan pak"

"KYUHYUN!" leeteuk noona masih setia mengejarku dengan ryeowook noona yang berusaha menahannya

Kulihat dia di belakang mulai tertinggal jauh. Semoga dia menyerah.

Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Kota ini adalah kota kelahiranku dan aku tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Aku akan memulai kehidupan baru di seoul. Selamat tinggal rumahku

.

.

.

.

"KYUHYUN."

Tunggu dulu kenapa aku masih mendengar suara leeteuk noona. Dengan gerakan slowmotion aku melihat kaca mobil kananku. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku. Ternyata leeteuk noona masih mengejarku, kupikir dia akan menyerah.

"KYUHYUN.. KYUHYUN... KYUUUUHHYYYYUUUUNN"

'tidak ini hanya ilusi, sadarlah!" batinku berusaha mengabaikan kenyataan yang ada. "cepat! Kita harus pergi dari sini secepatnya" suruhku kepada supir.

Dan leeteuk noona mulai tertinggal–lagi- di belakang. Huft, akhirnya tidak aka yang menghalangi.

_Kyuhyun pov end_

Leeteuk mulai berhenti berlari ketika mobil yang membawa kyuhyun menambah kecepatannya. Tapi dia tidak semudah itu menyerah.

Leeteuk mulai bersiap untuk kembali berlari tidak lupa meregangkan otot-ototnya. Dan..

WUUUUSSSHHH...

Leeteuk mulai berlari sangat kencang. Kecepatannya mengalahkan mobil dari pembalap F1 yang kemarin author tonton. #abaikan

Dalam sekejap leeteuk berhasil menghentikan mobil kyuhyun dengan berhenti di depan mobilnya. Kemudian mengeluarkan dompetnya. Kyuhyun masih terpaku akan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Dia tidak menyangka leeteuk noona akan segigih itu.

"kutemani kau pergi ke seoul" ujar leeteuk dengan senyum kemenangan.

'aku memang tidak bisa menghindarinya' batin kyuhyun sedih

.

.

.

.

At incheon airport

"kau duduklah disini, aku akan pergi check in" suruh leeteuk noona. Dengan setengah hati kyuhyun duduk di bangku yang tersedia di bandara.

"aku tidak mungkin seumur hidup tidak bisa check in sendiri." Protes kyuhyun tidak terima dengan kelakuan noonanya yang menganggapnya seperti anak kecil.

"aku takut kakimu pegal, jika ada masalah dengan kakimu bagaimana aku memberitahu kepada ayah yang percaya kepadaku untuk menjagamu." Alasan leeteuk noona. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan noonanya.

"tapi ayah kita tidak menyuruhmu membantuku check in." Protes kyuhyun. 'padahal aku ke seoul kan mau belajar dewasa tanpa bantuan noona' batinnya sebal.

Mendengar perkataan kyuhyun yang seperti –memang- tidak menyetujuinya, membuat leeteuk noona memasang wajah –pura-pura- sedih. Jika orang yang melihat pemandangan wajah sedih leeteuk itu pasti bukan kasihan, melainkan membuat orang merinding.

Kyuhyun yang melihat wajah noonanya yang seperti itu jadi merinding.

"baiklah aku duduk disini"

Wajah leeteuk pun berubah 180 derajat menjadi ceria mendengar jawaban kyuhyunnya, kemudian pergi membawa koper kyuhyun untuk check in.

Setelah noonanya pergi kyuhyun melihat boneka pink panthernya dengan wajah sedih. 'karena ayahku melahirkanku waktu berumur 60 tahun makanya seluruh keluargaku terlalu memanjakanku. Dan ini adalah alasanku ingin pergi ke seoul. Setelah aku tiba disana... maka aku akan bebas' batin kyuhyun yang tadinya sedih menjadi ceria kembali. Kyuhyun juga ikut melempar-lemparkan ke atas bonekanya. #childish sekali permisah -,-

saat-saat seperti itu tiba-tiba terdengar suara yeoja yang membuat kyuhyun terpaku bahkan mungkin terpesona hanya dengan mendengar suaranya.

"bagaimana membuatmu menemukanku di waktu yang terindah ini...

demi dirimu,

aku sudah berdoa selama 500 tahun

berdoa kepadaNya supaya aku bertemu denganmu

dan Dia merubahku menjadi sebatang pohon

tumbuh di tepi jalan yang sering kau lewati

di bawah terik matahari

bunga yang mekar sangat indah.

Setiap kuntum bunga adalah harapanku..."

'suara yang merdu sekali' batin kyuhyun yang masih setia dengan aksi tercengangnya. Perlahan-lahan kyuhyun mencoba menengok ke belakang tempat sang yeoja membaca sebuah puisi.

"... waktu kau mendekat, dengarlah dengan teliti

Daun adalah perasaanku waktu menunggumu

Waktu kau lewat tanpa memandangku,

Dibelakangmu daunku berguguran

Teman, itu adalah hatiku yang sedih."

"Kyuhyun!"

Sedang asyiknya mendengar sekaligus berusaha melihat sang yeoja bersuara indah itu. Tiba-tiba saja leeteuk noona datang merusak suasana.

"kajja, aku sudah check in. Ini tiketmu" kyuhyun menerima tiket yang disodorkan(?) noonanya

Saat melewati bangku di belakangnya. Kyuhyun berusaha-lagi- untuk melihat wajah sang yeoja. Namun sang yeoja malah melihat ke arah yang berlawanan dengan kyuhyun, membuat kyuhyun jadi sedih. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga menabrak orang yang lewat di depannya.

" maaf." Ucap kyuhyun walaupun tidak dihiraukan oleh orang tersebut karena langsung pergi.

"apa kepalamu terluka?" melihat kyuhyun yang menabrak orang tadi membuat leeteuk noona cemas.\

"gwencana"

"jika kepalamu terluka, bagaimana aku menjelaskan kepada ayah kita."

"sudah kukatakan tidak apa-apa" ucap kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit tinggi

Mendengar nada yang sedikit tinggi dari kyuhyun sontak membuat leeteuk noona memasang wajah –pura-pura- sedihnya

"sudahlah benar tidak apa-apa."melihat noona kesayangannya berwajah seperti itu membuat kyuhyun jadi tidak enak hati.

Leeteuk menganggukan kepalanya kemudian mereka pergi untuk naik ke pesawat. Dan tanpa dia sadari tiketnya yang penting itu terjatuh dekat bangku sang yeoja.

"terima kasih nona" ucap kakek tulus kepada yeoja bersuara indah tadi. "ini adalah puisi yang paling disukaioleh istriku yang sudah meninggal. Terima kasih sudah membacakannya" lanjutnya lalu tersenyum.

"sama-sama" sang yeoja membalasnya dengan senyum termanisnya. Dia pun beranjak pergi membawa kopernya bersiap menaiki pesawat.

Tapi, baru saja ingin melangkah dia melihat sebuah tiket pesawat tujuan seoul yang sepertinya terjatuh di lantai. Yeoja itu mengambil tikenya dan menengok ke kanan kiri, melihat apa ada yang kehilangan tiketnya.

"bodoh! sampai tiket pesawat bisa jatuh!" umpatnya. Dia melihat nama pemilik dari tiket pesawat itu. "cho kyuhyun?"

In the other place

"mana tiketnya?" leeteuk yang berada di depan menengok ke belakang dan meminta tiket untuk bisa masuk pesawat.

Kyuhyun memberikan passportnya karena tiketnya diletakkan disana.

Leeteuk membuka passport itu dan betapa terkejutnya dia tiket pesawat itu tidak ada di tempat.

"kyuhyun. Mana tiket masuknya?" sembari memperlihatkan passportnya yang menjadi saksi hilangnya tiket itu

Kyuhyun yang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu lalu menjawab "sepertinya jatuh"

"jatuh dimana?"

" sepertinya di dekat pohon sana" kyuhyun menunjuk ke belakang tempat yeoja bersuara indah tadi

Leeteuk membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan polos atau bodoh dongsaengnya itu.

"di bandara mana ada pohon!" ucap leeteuk tidak percaya

"aku.." kyuhyun sudah bersiap untuk menjawab tapi...

"**penumpang pesawat tujuan seoul bernama cho kyuhyun. Mohon anda datang ke pusat informasi untuk mengambil tiket pesawat anda**"ucap seorang yeoja dari speaker di bandara

Setelah mendengar informasi itu leeteuk dan kyuhyun segera menuju pusat informasi.

"nona, ini cho kyuhyun" leeteuk juga menyodorkan passport kyuhyun sebagai tanda bukti.

"sebentar kulihat passportnya" yeoja bername tag luna itu memeriksa passport kyuhyun "baiklah ini tiket anda" ucap luna sembari tersenyum

"terima kasih" kyuhyun dan leeteuk berucap bersamaan

"kusimpan jika tidak nanti kau akan menghilangkannya lagi" ucap leeteuk ketika melihat kyuhyun akan mengambil tiketnya. Kyuhyun hanya pasrah, karena memang itu salahnya.

"eh, kenapa ada sebuah kertas?" leeteuk melihat kertas yang ditempel di tiket pesawat kyuhyun

"kertas apa?" kyuhyun yang juga penasaran itu mengambil tiket pesawat di tangan leeteuk guna melihat lebih jelas.

"bodoh?" kyuhyun membaca kertas tempel itu

_Flashback_

"nona apa ada kertas kecil?" yeoja yang ternyata bersuara indah tadi langsung pergi ke pusat informasi untuk menyerahkan tiket pesawat tersebut supaya dapat ditemukan dengan pengeras suara.

"ada, ini kertasnya nona." Luna menyerahkan kertas kecil tersebut kepada sang yeoja

_Flashback end_

"Siapa yang menempelnya?" tanya leeteuk

"nona yang menemukannya, yang menempelnya" jawab luna

Kyuhyun yang masih melihat kertas itu menunjukkan ekspresi bodohnya. "noona, apakah aku memang bodoh?" tanya kyuhyun melas

"tidak mungkin kau bodoh" ucap leeteuk berusaha meyakinkan

"kau tidak membohongiku kan?"

"kyuhyun, kau yakin kau bisa hidup sendirian diluar?" melihat dongsaengnya seperti itu membuat kyuhyun khawatir apa dia bisa hidup di seoul, kota metropolitan itu.

Melihat wajah cemas noonanya, dia jadi sadar bahwa dia tidak boleh dihina seperti tadi. Dengan penuh keyakinan dia mengangguk dengan cepat

"aku bisa. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain mengejekku." Lalu kyuhyun mengambil kertas tempel itu dan merobeknya kemudian membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Apakah kyuhyun mampu hidup di seoul? Dan Siapakah yeoja tadi?

t.b.c

review please! :D

mianhe jika ada kata2 yang slah.. _ _


	2. Chapter 2

"_kyuhyun, kau yakin kau bisa hidup sendirian diluar?" melihat dongsaengnya seperti itu membuat kyuhyun khawatir apa dia bisa hidup di seoul, kota metropolitan itu._

_Melihat wajah cemas noonanya, dia jadi sadar bahwa dia tidak boleh dihina seperti tadi. Dengan penuh keyakinan dia mengangguk dengan cepat_

"_aku bisa. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain mengejekku." Lalu kyuhyun mengambil kertas tempel itu dan merobeknya kemudian membuangnya ke tempat sampah._

**-Hi.. My Sweetheart!-**

**-Pairing :**

**Cho KyuHyun (N)**

**Lee SungMin (Y)**

**And other cast**

**-Chapter : 1 of ? -**

**-Warning : Genderswitch(GS), typo(s), etc-**

**-Disclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan, keluarga dan diri mereka sendiri-**

**_terinspirasi dari drama dengan judul yang sama dengan sedikit perubahan disana dan disini_**

**Chapter 2**

Seoul university

"Pemandangan di sekolah ini bagus juga" komentar leeteuk setelah melihat lingkungan dari seoul university

"kalau begitu sampai jumpa noona" kyuhyun sudah siap membawa kopernya untuk masuk ke seoul university melakukan pendaftaran ulang. Jika saja leeteuk tidak menghalanginya.

"eitss, apa maksudmu" ucap leeteuk

"bukankah kau akan pulang setelah tiba di seoul?" tanya kyuhyun kepada leeteuk, yang sepertinya tidak akan beranjak pulang.

"tidak bisa, aku harus menemanimu sampai di pendaftaran dan mengantarmu sampai asrama"

"aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi. Mana ada mahasiswa ditemani oleh orangtuanya" kyuhyun tidak terima dengan keputusan noonanya. Hei, mana ada anak kuliahan yang masih diantar orangtuanya, mau ditaruh mana mukanya, bisa-bisa dia dicap anak manja sebelum masuk kuliah.

Leeteuk yang mendengar jawaban dewasa dari kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum remeh.

"sampai tiket pesawat juga bisa kau hilangkan. Aku mana bisa tau apa kau bisa menghilangkan dirimu juga" ucap leeteuk yang menurut author itu sangat LEBAY. Tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau kyuhyun akan hilang

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu hanya bisa merengut tidak terima. Dia tidak bisa membantah perkataan leeteuk noona karena pada kenyataannya dia memang ceroboh.

"cepat jalan" leeteuk mengambil koper dari tangan kyuhyun dan berjalan meninggalkan kyuhyun di belakang.

Kyuhyun yang melihat kopernya dibawa leeteuk segera merebutnya dan berjalan cepat berusaha untuk tidak berjalan bersama.

Leeteuk yang melihat kyuhyun berjalan jauh di depan berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya. Tapi, setiap sudah sejajar kyuhyun pasti akan memperlambat jalannya membuat leeteuk juga berusaha menyeimbangi kyuhyun,setelah itu kyuhyun akan berjalan cepat lagi atau berpura-pura tidak mengenal noona-nya, pokoknya dia tidak mau berjalan bersama noona-nya dia kan sudah besar. dan acara mari-berjalan-beriringan itu pun terus berlanjut sampai tempat pendaftaran.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan leeteuk pun sampai di tempat pendaftaran. Dengan leeteuk yang berjalan di belakang kyuhyun.

Suasana di tempat pendaftaran itu sangat ramai. Banyak yang antri untuk mengisi form pendaftaran. Ada yang keliatanya dari luar negeri, dari desa, berbagai macam orang berkumpul disini. Semua orang disini rata-rata berumur 20an, karena umur merkea yang tergolong sama tak jarang ada beberapa mahasiswa baru yang langsung dapat teman disini. Oke! Kita lihat keadaan kyuhyun

Kyuhyun yang mengetahui noona-nya masih bersikeras mengikutinya ditambah dengan banyaknya orang disini yang beberapa melihatnya dengan pandangan geli, berusaha mencari ide supaya bisa lepas sebentar saja dari noona-nya.

TRING

Sebuah ide muncul di otaknya jika ini sebuah kartun pasti sudah muncul lampu menyala di atas kepala kyuhyun. Inilah rencananya kyuhyun akan mengalihkan perhatian noona-nya kemudian menerobos secara perlahan-lahan antrian, mengambil form, mengisinya di tempat yang sepi, lalu kembali lagi menyerahkan form, setelah itu dia akan mengendap-endap mencari asramanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum memikirkan rencana briliantnya itu. Dan dia akan segera menjalankan rencananya.

"dimana tempat mengambil form itu?" leeteuk sangat capek berjalan dari depan gerbang kampus sampai pendaftaran ini. Ck, dari gerbang ke lokasi pendafatran itu sangat jauh, mengingat halaman seoul university itu sangat besar. Di usianya yang tidak muda ini tentu saja akan semakin capek.

"sebelah sana noona!" tunjuk kyuhyun ke arah mana saja yang jelas bukan tempat untuk mengambil form yang sebenarnya.

Leeteuk yang sedang menyeka keringat dengan sapu tangan itu segera menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk kyuhyun. kemudian dia menaikkan alisnya tanda heran karena disana tidak ada apa-apa.

"mana? Tidak ada.." ucapan leeteuk terhenti ketika mengetahui bahwa kyuhyun tidak ada di sebelahnya. Ternyata para pemirsah., kyuhyun segera lari ke tempat pengampbilan form untuk menjalankan rencana sempurnanya itu saat leeteuk melihat ke arah yang ditunjuknya tadi.

Sesuai rencana kyuhyun menerobos perlahan-lahan, mengendap-endap layaknya seorang pencuri dia sudah bersiap mengambil form tapi panitia yang menjaga sekaligus pengambilan form yang sedang melayani mahasiswa lain melihatnya dan segera menanyakan namanya.

"siapa namamu?" kyuhyun yang merasa bahwa dia yang ditanyai segera menjawab "namaku cho – " belum selesai dia menjawab ada seorang yang sudah menjawab pertanyaan itu

"namanya lin-da-lang" kyuhyun segera menengok ke atas (posisi kyuhyun itu jongkok(?) di depan meja. Ingetkan kalo dia sedang mengendap-endap). Di atas sana terlihatlah seorang yeoja yang terlihat tua, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah cho leeteuk. Sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak berada di pihak cho kyuhyun.

"apanya yang lin da lang?" kyuhyun segera berdiri mendengar ucapan aneh noona-nya itu.

"namanya lin da lang" leeteuk noona mengabaikan pertanyaan kyuhyun dan mengulangi jawaban dari pertanyaan panitia tersebut.

\

Kyuhyun bingung dengan sikap noona-nya yang memang dari sananya aneh itu. namanya cho kyuhyun. kenapa tiba-tiba dia ganti nama jadi lin da lang. Nama aneh macam apa itu. Apa noona-nya lupa namanya. Lagipula pasti tidak akan ada nama itu, dia kan mendaftar sebagai cho kyuhyun bukan lin da lang

Panitia segera mencari nama lin da lang di daftar

'pasti tidak akan ada' batin kyuhyun yakin

"ada!" kyuhyun melebarkan mata tidak percaya mendengar jawaban si panitia. Leeteuk? Dia tentu saja tersenyum dengan sangat lebar.

"murid lin da lang, selamat datang di sekolah kami" panitia itu segera memberikan form pendaftaran kepada leeteuk. Dan tentu saja diterima leeteuk dengan sepenuh hati

"terima kasih" ucap leeteuk

"terima kasih apanya, siapa yang lin dalang. Noona! Yak noona" tidak mendapat jawaban dari noona kesayangannya itu. Kyuhyun atau mungkin sekarang jadi lin dalang itu mengejar leeteuk noona yang berjalan di depannya

'ini pasti ulah noona' batinnya tepat sasaran.

.

.

.

.

"tunggu sebentar noona" ucap kyuhyun yang berjalan di belakang leeteuk. Sekarang mereka tidak lagi berada di tempat pendaftaran melainkan sedang berjalan menuju asrama. Tentu saja setelah mengisi form itu.

"kenapa namaku bisa jadi lin dalang?" leeteuk membalikkan badannya menghadap kyuhyun yang sepertinya frustasi mendengar nama barunya itu. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun dia melihat kanan kiri memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar.

"hei, kau tau kan keluarga kita itu sangat kaya, kalau biarkan orang lain tau kalau kau itu kaya, dia bisa mencelakaimu. Aku sangat takut" jelas leeteuk dengan nada yang hanya bisa didengar kyuhyun yang jaraknya sangat dekat dengannya

"tentu saja kita sangat kaya dan aku juga satu-satunya laki-laki di keluarga kita, jika orang tau dia akan menculikku dan meminta uang tebusan. Begitu maksudmu?"

"benar. Benar. Sstt jangan bicara terlalu keras" peringat leeteuk saat kyuhyun mulai bicara terlalu keras.

"aahhhh... aku karena tidak ingin dijaga bodyguard dan setiap kali pulang selalu dijemput mobil mewah, makanya aku belajar disini" jelas kyuhyun dengan nada sebalnya.

"makanya aku pakai nama palsumu. Yang jelas kau harus ingat keluarga kita SANGAT MISKIN, maka kau akan aman"

"aku kali ini tidak ambil uangmu, aku juga tidak pakai kartu kredit ini semua dari uang jajanku sendiri. Dari waktu kecil pura-pura miskin tidak masalah tapi kenapa harus pakai nama palsu" protes kyuhyun tidak terima. 'sebenarnya tidak masalah kalau hanya berpura-pura miskin, tapi kenapa harus mengganti nama' batinnya

Leeteuk hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar perkataan kyuhyun.

"yang penting kau tenang saja, sejak kau putuskan mau ke seoul aku sudah memakai nama palsumu." Terang leeteuk tidak mempedulikan perkataan kyuhyun. "kau harus ingat ini, **kau dari keluarga miskin dan namamu lin dalang**" lanjutnya

"ish, oke aku terima hal kenapa harus nama lin dalang? Jelek sekali" kyuhyun masih tidak terima dengan namanya, apa tidak ada yang lebih bagus lagi

"apa kau sudah lupa? Aku kan mendapat nama itu karena kesukaanmu waktu kecil" ucap leeteuk dengan smirk di wajahnya

Kyuhyun mencerna ucapan leeteuk noona, dia mulai mengingat masa lalunya saat-saat ketika dia masih kecil.

Kyuhyun melihat boneka pink panthernya. Kemudian mensejajarkan dengan wajahnya

"maksudmu 'DIA'?" tunjuk kyuhyun kepada boneka pinknya itu. Lalu menurunkannya lagi dengan salah tingkah mengingat banyak orang yang lewat, walaupun tidak ada yang memperhatikan

"kau sudah lupa? Bukannya waktu kecil kau paling suka.." leeteuk mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit kemudian menyanyi dengan nada pink panther yang ada di film "_daalaaang.. daalaang.. dalang.. dalang.. daalang..." _*kalian taukan nada di film pink panther yang detektif bodoh itu.. nah begitu nadanya

Kyuhyun melirik kiri kanan takut ada yang lihat, ingat kan mereka ini masih di tengah jalan menuju asrama.

"kenapa kau maih ingat" heran kyuhyun sekaligus malu.

"tentu saja kau juga masih ingat kan?"

"aku sudah lupa."

"benar? Kau hanya malu saja" leeteuk mulai menggoda kyuhyun, menyenangkan sekali menggoda kyuhyun, baru dibilang begitu saja sudah salah tingkah.

"ish" kyuhyun memang tidak pernah menang debat dengan noona-nya lalu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju asrama

"hahahahaha" leeteuk tertawa sembari mengikuti kyuhyun

BRUK!

_Kyuhyun pov_

Aku mulai berjalan lagi meninggalkan leeteuk noona yang tertawa puas karena berhasil menggodaku.

Aku terus berjalan sambil menggerutu dan tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan. Karena di pikiranku hanya ada kata-kata protes kepada leeteuk noona yang tidak bisa kukeluarkan, bagaimanapun aku masih menghormatinya.

BRUK!

"Ah! Mianhe. Jeongmal mianhe" Karena aku tidak memperhatikan jalan aku malah menabrak orang. Aku segera membantunya mengambil buku yang terjatuh saat bertabrakan denganku.

"tidak apa-apa" sepertinya aku menabrak seorang yeoja, dilihat dari suaranya yang seperti yeoja.

Saat aku mau mengambil yang tinggal tersisa satu itu tidak sengaja aku memegang tangan si yeoja yang juga berniat mengambil buku yang sama denganku.

Tangan itu sangat putih seperti susu, aku merasa seperti tersengat jutaan listrik hanya dengan memegang tangannya yang lembut itu. Padahal ini baru tangannya

_Kyuhyun pov end_

Kyuhyun pun menengadah ke atas untuk melihat sang yeoja, dan dia hanya terpaku melihat sang yeoja yang telah memberikan senyum manisnya,

Bersama dengan tangan yang terpaut itu kyuhyun juga merasa seperti tersengat listrik dan itu sangat aneh, dia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini

Kyuhyun hanya bisa ternganga melihat wajah cantik sang yeoja, sepertinya dia juga lupa melepaskan tautan tangannya. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama, karena kyuhyun segera sadar dari keterpesonaannya dan melepas tautan tangan mereka. Terlihat rona merah di pipi kyuhyun setelah melepas tangan itu

"mianhe, mianhe, jeongmal mianhe" kyuhyun terus meminta maaf dengan ekspresi salah tingkahnya itu, kemudian menyerahkan buku yang jatuh tadi kepada sang yeoja.

"tidak apa-apa" sang yeoja tersenyum meyakinkan kyuhyun bahwa dia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"kau murid baru yang baru daftar?" tanya sang yeoja

"tidak aku murid pindahan" yap, kyuhyun sebelumnya kuliah di incheon university kemudian dia pindah ke seoul university karena.. yaaa kalian tau kan dia mau belajar mandiri. *sumpah author ngasal nulis universitasnya maaf ya kalo salah. #bow

"benarkah? Annyeong seo joo-hyun imnida,kau bisa memanggilku seohyun" ucap yeoja yang ternyata bernama seohyun itu yang masih setia dengan senyum manisnya.

"annyeong, cho- " ucapan kyuhyun terhenti kemudian dia melirik leeteuk noona yang sedari tadi hanya diam di belakang tak jauh dari mereka. Kyuhyun bimbang, dia harus memakai nama apa. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir nama lin dalang tidak apa-apa kan? Toh dia kan sedang menyamar jadi miskin.

"lin dalang imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku dalang" jawab kyuhyun dengan agak sulit mengingat dia belum terbiasa mengucapkan nama barunya itu.

"kau lucu sekali. Kau sudah pilih klub?" tanya seohyun setelah tertawa kecil

"klub?"

"benar, aku dari klub menari, aku harap kau bisa mengikutinya" seohyunpun menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bersiap untuk menjabat tangan itu tapi urung ia lakukan saat ingat bahwa dia tadi merasakan sengatan aneh. Seohyun sedikit sedih kyuhyun tidak menjabat tangannya tapi dia berusaha berpikir positif.

"Klub tarian?" tanya kyuhyun setelah melihat raut wajah seohyun yang agak berubah.

"benar, kau bisa menari?" tanya seohyun dengan tersenyum,sepertinya dia juga berusaha untuk besikap biasa

"Menari?" kyuhyun agak bingung untuk menjawabnya, sedangkan leeteuk noona yang sedari tadi diam sambil menguping pembicaraan mereka mulai kembali menggoda kyuhyun dengan menggumamkan nada pink panther.

Kyuhyun berusaha mengabaikan godaan leeteuk, dan mengeluarkan senyum kaku sebagai jawaban.

"tidak masalah kalau tidak bisa menari. Aku tunggu di klub ya" seohyun yang mengerti arti senyuman kyuhyunpun menguarka kata bijaknya. Kemudian seohyun pergi setelah tersenyum manis yang membuat kyuhyun kembali terpesona. Dia terus memandang punggung seohyun sambil tersenyum tapi senyumnya langsung luntur saat leeteuk menghalangi pandangannya.

Dengan kyuhyun yang kembali merengut dan leeteuk yang tersenyum lucu melihat tingkah kyuhyun. mereka kembali berjalan menuju asrama

.

.

.

Di kamar nomor 317 itu terlihat dua namja yang duduk di meja belajar berhadap-hadapan dengan wajah mengantuk. Sepertinya mereka bosan

TAP, TAP, TAP

Mendengar ada yang masuk kamar, mereka pun mendongak dan menemukan wajah kyuhyun yang tersenyum lebar pada mereka. Berusaha terlihat baik pada teman baru. Disampingnya leeteuk sedang melihat suasana kamar

"Kau murid pindahan itu?" tanya shim changmin, namja tinggi yang terbilang cukup tampan dan cukup pintar

"namaku shim changmin dan dia choi minho" tunjuk changmin pada namja satu lagi dan dibalas dengan senyuman dan lambaian tangan.

"siapa namamu?" tanya minho

"namaku lin dalang" leeteuk tersenyum puas saat kyuhyun mengenalkan diri dengan nama itu

"kalau begitu kau pasti neneknya?" tanya changmin pada leeteuk.

"aku bukan neneknya!" leeteuk menahan emosi mendengar pertanyaan changmin. Dan kyuhyun dia hanya bisa menahan tawa

"kalau begitu kau pasti ibunya!" jawab minho

"aku ini noona-nya, NOONA!" ucap leeteuk emosi. Sedangkan kyuhyun dia berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa. Jika tertawa bisa mati dia di tangan leeteuk

"kakak" minho tercengang

"mana mungkin" changmin tidak percaya

"apa segitu parahnya samopai kalian tidak percaya" kyuhyun yang berhasil menahan tawanya itu bertanya

Leeteuk tidak peduli dengan omongan mereka, dan menelisik kamar yang seperti kamar asrama pada umumnya

"coba lihat. Kamar yang begini kecil ditinggal tiga orang. Kamar tante kita lebih besar daripada kamar ini" leeteuk mengambil selimut di ranjang terdekat "kau lihat selimut ini? Ini bukan dari kapas. Ini membuat... dalang alergi" hampir saja leeteuk salah ucap nama.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kaku melihat noona, bukannya dia ingin aku berpura-pura miskin kenapa bertingkah seperti itu.

"hei rumah kalian sangat kaya ya?" tanya minho melihat tingkah leeteuk

"anni. Kami tidak kaya. KAMI SANGAT MISKIN" ucap kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan teman barunya itu dia juga menaikkan nada MISKIN agar leeteuk sadar

"tapi tadi noona-mu mengatakan.."

"dia ada penyakit kelainan jiwa karena memikirkan kekayaan" jawab kyuhyun asal

"penyakit jiwa?" tanya changmin dan minho

"benar. Penyakit ini jarang ditemui, harus ada orang yang terlalu miskin baru bisa memikirkan dirinya kaya raya." Bohong kyuhyun dengan lancarnya

"apa maksudmu? Aku ini tidak gila" leeteuk tidak terima kalau dia dibilang gila.

Kyuhyun segera menghampiri leeteuk

"ada! Dan sakitnya parah. Kalau tidak kau mana mungkin sering memikirkan dirimu sangat kaya." Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya ke leeteuk mengingatkan rencana miskin mereka

"bukankah kita sangat miskin?" leeteuki yang mengerti maksud kyuhyun segera menjawab

"benar, kami miskin sekali" ucap leeteuk dengan wajah sedihnya.

"kasihan kami juga sangat miskin tapi tidak sampai mengidap penyakit ini. Bisa kelihatan, kalian lebih miskin daripada kami" ucap minho

"benar kasihan sekali" leeteuk menjawab dengan sedih

"noona, kau sudah boleh pulang" kyuhyun mencoba alihkan pembicaraan

Leeteuk segera melancarkan jurus muka sedihnya + melas pada kyuhyun. kyuhyun yang tau akan seperti ini. Tidak terpengaruh dan menyuruh leeteuk tetap pulang

"jurus ini tidak ada gunanya lagi. Bukannya kau sudah janji, setelah mendaftar dan masuk asrama, kau akan pulang?"jawab kyuhyun. "dan kau juga janji kepadaku sebelum lulus kau tidak akan datang melihatku" lanjutnya "dan sejak kecil aku selalu diajarkan olehmu harus menepati janji" ucap kyuhyun lagi yang membuat leeteuk menyerah

"baiklah... kalau begitu aku pergi.." dengan tidak ikhlas leeteuk mengikuti perkataan kyuhyun. "aku akan pergi"

"bye"

"aku pergi dulu"

Kyuhyun yang melihat leeteuk tidak berniat bergerak sedikitpun mendorong pelan leeteuk menuju pintu

Sebelum dia beranjak menuju pintu dia meletakkan tas kecilnya di atas koper kyuhyun tanpa disadari kyuhyun.

Setelah leeteuk menutup pintu kyuhyun segera mendekati changmin dan minho untuk berkenalan dengan lebih dekat.

"hai aku dalang" ucapn kyuhyun pada changmin dan minho yang disambut baik mereka

"hai, aku minho." "aku changmin"

Belum selesai mereka kenalan tiba-tiba perasaan kyuhyun tidak enak, dia pun menoleh ke arah pintu. changmin dan minho yang melihat perubahan kyuhyun pun ikut menoleh ke pintu dan disana lagi-lagi muncul leeteuk dengan senyum tanpa dosanya.

"kenapa kau kembali lagi?" ucap kyuhyun jengah

"aku lupa ambil tasku" jawab leeteuk yang tadi memang sengaja ditaruh olehnya. Dia masih belum rela kyuhyun jauh darinya

"semoga kau beneran pergi"

"aku benar-benar mau pergi"

Setelah pintu tertutup kyuhyun kembali berkenalan akrab dengan changmin dan minho. Tapi-

TOK TOK TOK

'Yang mengetuk pintu pasti leeteuk noona' batin kyu jengkel. Dia bersiap mnuju pintu memarahi noonanya, tapi dihalang changmin dan minho

"biar kami saja" jawab changmin yang mulai sebel dengan tingkah leeteuk

Mereka pun membuka pintu dan seperti dugaan wajah leeteuk yang ada disana. Tapi belum selesai leeteuk bicara.

"aku.."

"kami semua sudah tau kau sudah mau pergi" potong mereka kemudian menutup pintu. Tadi dia sempat melihat kyuhyun yang tidak peduli dan bermain dengan dia harus pergi.

.

.

.

.

Tapi kita semua taukan leeteuk tidak akan menyerah, apalagi tentang kyuhyun jadi dian menghentikan taksi setelah sampai di depan gerbang

"ke hotel terbaik di seoul" perintah leeteuk. "mau mengusirku? Aku tidak akan membiarkannya" lanjutnya dengan senyum licik.

Well, sepertinya kyuhyun tidak akan pernah lepas dari sang noona

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya

Changmin dan minho bersiap pergi ke sekolah. Tapi tunggu kemana kyuhyun? ohh pemeran utama kita sedang tidur nyenyak.

Melihat kyuhyun yang tidak kunjung bangun padahal jam menunjukkan pukul 6.45 yang berarti sebentar lagi mereka masuk. Mau tak mau mereka harus membangunkan kyuhyun walaupun universitas mereka dekat tidak berarti tidak akan telat kan?

"dalang.." koor ChangHo.

"DALANG" sekali lagi tidak ada reaksi dari kyuhyun.

"LIN-DA-LANG" Teriak ChangHo yang membuat tenggorokan sakit. Tapi itu tidak sia-sia karena kyuhyun langsung bangun. Tanpa membuka mata ia menjulurkan tangannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya minho bingung

"bukannya kalian akan menggantikan aku baju" jawab kyuhyun santai sepertinya dia belum sadar

"kami ini bukan pelayanmu kenapa harus membantumu ganti baju" jawab changmin yang bingung dengan tingkah kyuhyun, "apa dia masih tidur?' batinnya

Kyuhyun langsung sadar sepenuhnya. 'benar juga, aku kira masih di incheon jadi tuan muda yang begitu bangun langsung ada yang menggantikan baju' batin kyu gugup saat tau kebiasaan paginya belum hilang.

"kenapa kau masih diam disitu? Cepat bangun. Kita sudah mau terlambat." Changmin melihat jamnya di tangan kirinya "omo, sudah mau terlambat, kami pergi dulu" lanjut changmin setelah melihat jam dan bergegas menuju kampus dengan minho

"hei tunggu aku" sepertinya kali ini kyuhyun harus berangkat sendiri -_-

.

.

.

.

Setelah melalui berbagai rintangan dari hampir kepeleset saat memakai kaos kaki, kacamata yang salah pasang dan juga hampir nyolok ke mata. Kyuhyun pun berhasil sampai di depan kelas.

'semoga aku mendapatkan banyak teman' doa kyuhyun sebelum membuka pintu

"annyeong!" seru kyuhyun saat masuk kelas

Tapi baru mengucapkan satu kata seluruh kelas sudah kabur keluar kelas. 'apa aku salah bicara?' batinnya bingung lalu dia ikut keluar kelas mencari tahu

"ada apa" tanya kyu pada ChangHo setelah berhasil menemukan mereka di keramaian

"TaeTiSeo sudah datang" ucap minho dengan wajah berbinar

Kyuhyun pun melihat ke arah yang dituju semua orang. Dan disana 3 yeoja cantik sedang berjalan ke arah mereka yang salah satunya dikenal kyu.

"seohyun?"

"kau kenal dia?" ucap ChangHo bersamaan ketika mendengar ucapan kyuhyun bahkan sampai menarik bajunya saking semangatnya

"tidak kenal" jawab kyuhyun ragu. 'hanya tau namanya saja' lanjutnya dalam hati

"ooh begitu" ChangHo pun melepaskan baju kyuhyun dan kembali melihat TaeTiSeo

"hei, mereka itu siapa?"

"mereka adalah tiga yeoja cantik disini dan dikenal dengan nama TaeTiSeo, yang gabungan dari nama mereka" jelas minho

"yang pertama adalah Taeyeon, yang menjadi nilai plusnya adalah dimple di kedua pipinya saat tersenyum yang membuatnya semakin cantik. yang kedua tiffany hwang, matanya yang indah itu sangat enak sekali dipandang. dan yang paling cantik seohyun, semua kecantikan wanita rasanya dimiliki oleh seohyun dia juga sangat baik sekaligus putri kepala sekolah. Mereka wanita tercantik di kampus dan digilai semua pria di kampus ini" terang changmin panjang lebar.

"benar, lihat.. dia tersenyum padaku" ucap minho pede

"kau buta? Dia tersenyum padaku" jawab changmin sengit

Lupakan ChangHo yang bertengkar Gaje, kita liat ke kyuhyun, sepertinya diaa sedang melamunkan seohyun, di sekililingnya sudah dipenuhi bentuk love-love walaupun TaeTiSeo sudah mulai tak terlihat dia masih tersenyum aneh. Sampai bel menghancurkan lamunannya.

TENG TENG TENG

Semua murid yang tadinya berada diluar segera masuk ke dalam kelas meninggalkan kyu yang masih bengong. Tapi tidak lama kyu pun masuk ke dalam kelas.

Di kelas 3-A ini terdapat 16 bangku. Dimana masing-masik baris terdapat 4 bangku ke belakang *ngerti ga? Kalo ga dingertiin aja

Semua bangku terisi penuh, hanya bangku deretan kedua yang di tengahnya ada 2 bangku kosong, karena di depan dan belakangnya sudah diisi orang. Dia pun duduk di bangku ke 3.

Dia sempat melihat ChangHo yang melambaikan tangan dengan wajah panik. Kyuhyun yang emang dasarnya polos hanya mengira kalau mereka memberi salam.

Belum 1 menit kyuhyun duduk dan sempat lambaian tangan dengan ChangHo, seorang yeoja dengan gaya premannya menggeplak kyuhyun dari belakang

Kyuhyun yang baru digeplak segera melihat ke belakang dan yeoja itu sudah mengeluarkan aura jahatnya tidak lupa dengan kaki kanan yang dinaikkan ke atas kursi ck benar benar preman

dia membuat kyu merinding, yeoja itu memakai celana panjang yang terlihat pas di kakinya, kaos dan jaket hitam, serta rambut panjang yang dikuncir setengah agak miring dengan beberapa helai rambut yang diwarnai pink. Walaupun dia sangat manis jika dari dekat tapi jika melihat tampang sangarnya pasti akan berpikir dua kali untuk mendekat

ChangHo yang melihat keadaan itu hanya berdoa agar kyuhyun selamat

"ini tempatku"

"maafkan aku" dengan wajah takut kyuhyun pindah ke kursi kosong di depannya

"tempat itu aku gunakan untuk kakiku" ucapnya sadis. Lalu sang yeoja melemparkan tasnya ke samping dan duduk dengan kaki kanan naik ke atas kursi di depannya *dasar tidak sopan

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas, bangku yang tersisa hanya ini tak ada lagi yang lain. Dengan berani kyu pun duduk walau ada kaki yeoja sangar disana. Melihat yeoja itu tak protes kyuhyun duduk dengan lega. 'syukurlah sia tak marah' batin kyu

Songsaengnim pun masuk kelas, sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan sang yeoja

"semuanya semester baru sudah dimulai. Dan kita kedatangan murid baru dari incheon." Salam songsaengnim sekaligus mengisyaratkan kyuhyun untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Kyu yang merasa disebut berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri, walaupun dia masih malu dengan namanya, mau bagaimana lagi ini sudah terjadi

"joneun, lin da lang imnida" jawab kyuhyun malu, dia pasti ditertawakan

"lin da lang. Ayahmu pasti sangat benci kepadamu, sampai memberimu nama sejelek itu" ucap murid nakal di sekolah lalu tertawa keras bersama teman sebangkunya yang gemuk. Tawa itu tentu saja mengundang murid lain dan songsaenim tertawa juga. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunduk malu

Hanya tiga orang yang tidak tertawa, ChangHo yang menatapnya prihatin dan yeoja sangar yang menatapnya dengan wajah sulit diartikan

.\.

.

.

.

"Orangtuaku tidak membenciku, mereka sangat menyayangiku, hanya saja sebelum dewasa mereka sudah meninggal" jelas kyuhyun pada ChangHo setelah kelas bubar. Mereka sekarang di koridor menuju kantin sebelum pelajaran berikutnya dimulai.

"kau tidak usah pedulika jung yonghwa dan shindong, mereka memang menyebalkan. Semua anak takut padanya karena dia suka menjahili murid lain tidak hanya di kelas kita saja bahkan mereka pernah berkelahi dengan seorang murid karena tidak menuruti perintahnya" ucap changmin

"kau harus berhati-hati" lanjut minho

"changmin, minho, apakah semua murid dikelas membenciku?" tanya kyuhyun "tadi yonghwa menertawakanku dan yeoja dibelakangku sepertinya juga tidak suka padaku." Lanjutnya

"maksudmu lee sungmin? Dia memang tidak menyukai semua orang" jelas minho

"kenapa" kyuhyun penasaran

"sikapnya sangat aneh dan dia sangat penyendiri, juga ada banyak isu tidak baik tentangnya" terang minho "yang jelas dia wanita jahat" 

"kudengar dia belajar tae kwon do dan matrial arts, sangat pintar berkelahi. Tidak ada yang berani melawannya, bahkan ada yang panggil sungmin noona padahal umur kita sama" ucap changmin yang melihat minho meminta persetujuannya

"benar, kau juga harus berhati-hati padanya" setuju minho

'apa aku akan susah mendapat teman disini' batin kyu galau

'tunggu, sepertinya aku kenal dengan aura gelap di belakangku, sepertinya minho dan changmin juga' batin kyu mulai gelisah, dia dan ChangHo melihat ke arah koridor. Dan benar kan firasat kyu

Yeoja sangar yang bernama sungmin sedang berjalan disana menebarkan aura gelap. Membuat kyu semakin merinding disko saat sungmin melewatinya.

'huft, untung saja tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku harus mengajak changmin dan minho segera pergi dari sini' batin kyu. Belum sempat melangkah sebuah tangan yang halus menepuk pundaknya menahan pergi.

PUK

"hei!"

Kyuhyun mematung, dia kenal dengan suara ini suara yang akan membuat hari-harinya buruk

Apa kyuhyun mampu melaluinya? Siapa yang menepuk pundaknya?

t.b.c

mianhe jika ada yang salah baik penulisan maupun informasi yang ada

berniat meninggalkan jejak :D


	3. Chapter 3

'_huft, untung saja tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku harus mengajak changmin dan minho segera pergi dari sini' batin kyu. Belum sempat melangkah sebuah tangan yang halus menepuk pundaknya menahan pergi._

_PUK_

"_hei!"_

_Kyuhyun mematung, dia kenal dengan suara ini suara yang akan membuat hari-harinya buruk_

**-Hi.. My Sweetheart!-**

**-Pairing :**

**Cho KyuHyun (N)**

**Lee SungMin (Y)**

**And other cast**

**-Chapter : 1 of ? -**

**-Warning : Genderswitch(GS), typo(s), etc-**

**-Disclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan, keluarga dan diri mereka sendiri-**

**_terinspirasi dari drama dengan judul yang sama dengan sedikit perubahan disana dan disini_**

_Italic : bayangan kyuhyun_

**Chapter 3**

"sungmin noona" jawab kyuhyun dengan senyum kaku

"cepat sekali sudah mengikuti perkembangan" sungmin tersenyum miring

"terima kasih atas pujiannya" ucap kyuhyun senang

"aku tidak memujimu!" sungmin kembali menggeplak kyuhyun, sampai kyuhyun memutar ke belakang sesuai arah geplakan sungmin saking kuatnya

"terima kasih karena tidak memuji" jawab kyuhyun dengan muka yang ditekuk.

"model rambutmu digunting dimana?"

Mendengar ada orang yang pertama kali menanyakan rambutnya sontak membuat kyuhyun senang. Kyuhyun membalik badannya mendekati sungmin setelah merapikan tatanan rambut jamurnya

"sungmin noona, kau juga ingin membuat model rambut seperti ini?"

"SAMA SEKALI TIDAK INGIN" jawab sungmin sadis

"kau datang dari incheon? Kebetulan sekali aku juga dari sana" tanya sungmin

"sungmin noona kau juga dari incheon?" kyuhyun tidak percaya dia akan bertemu orang yang satu daerah dengannya

"MEMANGNYA TIDAK BOLEH?!"

"boleh, boleh" ucap kyu takut

"kau bilang namamu siapa?"

"kyu-.. lin da lang"

Sungmin tertawa kecil

"Lin da lang? Kau pikir kau teman baik pink panther?"

"kau tau siapa temannya?" kyuhyun penasaran

"omong kosong. Teman baiknya... _dalang, dalang, dalang, daalang._." jawab sungmin sambil menyanyikan nada pink panther.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu segera memegang tangan sungmin dengan raut muka bahagia, melupakan seberapa galaknya sungmin

"waaahhh... kau benar-benar tau" seru kyu heboh

"KENAPA BEGITU HEBOH" kesal sungmin melepaskan genggaman tangan kyuhyun. "dulu waktu kecil saat sendirian di rumah aku selalu menonton pink panther"jelasnya. Sungmin sendiri heran kenapa dia merasa nyaman menceritakan kepada orang yang baru kenal

"aku juga. Kita sama-sama dari incheon, juga sama-sama menyukai pink panther. Kita pasti bisa jadi teman baik" kyuhyun kembali menggenggam tangan sungmin. kyuhyun tidak menyangka akan menemukan orang yang menyukai pink panther terlebih lagi orang itu adalah sungmin si yeoja galak. Mungkin sungmin tidak seperti yang orang bicarakan.

Sungmin terkejut mendengar kata-kata kyuhyun bukan tentang pink panther tapi teman baik. Ada perasaan senang, takut dan sedih bercampur jadi satu.

" kau ingin jadi temanku?"ucap sungmin dengan ekspresi yang sulit dimengerti. Kyuhyun menggangguk dengan cepat

Tapi sungmin segera kembali berwajah datar dan menyebarkan aura gelap yang sempat hilang karena berbicara dengan kyuhyun

"KAU BERANI JADI TEMANKU!?" teriak sungmin sembari mencengkram kerah baju kyuhyun

Kyuhyun kembali takut mendengar teriakan sungmin.

Changmin dan Minho yang sedari tadi bersembunyi segera menyelamatkan kyuhyun saat melihat sungmin yang sepertinya bersiap memukul kyuhyun

"maafkan dia sungmin noona" changmin dan minho membungkuk 90 derajat kepada sungmin lalu pergi menyeret kyuhyun

Sungmin hanya memandang kepergian mereka dengan wajah datarnya

.

.

.

.

ChangHo menyeret kyuhyun sampai depan gedung fakultas mereka. Kyuhyun dkk adalah siswa dari fakultas bisnis manajemen.

"kami baru saja menyelamatkanmu. Kau harus berterima kasih pada kami." Jawab changmin terengah-terengah.

"ingat. Kau harus menjauh dari lee sungmin. Dia sangat berbahaya, kau mengerti?" peringat minho setelah mengatur nafasnya.

"tapi dia tidak seperti yang kalian katakan"

"kenapa kau bisa tau?"

"karena dia tau teman baik pink panther"

"siapa?" tanya ChangHo

"Da Lang"

"aish! Walaupun dia tau teman baik pink panther itu siapa. Kau harus menjauh darinya" peringat Changmin.

"OMO! Kita harus segera pergi ke klub tari jika tidak kita tidak akan kebagian tempat" jawab minho

Dia baru sadar kalau tujuan mereka adalah klub tari setelah kelas bubar, tapi karena terhalang sungmin tadi, dia sempat melupakannya karena lebih meikirkan bagaimana kabur dari sungmin dengan selamat.

"Kau benar, pasti disana sudah ada banyak orang" seru changmin

ChangHo kembali menyeret kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam ke tempat klub tari.

.

.

.

.

Klub tari

Tempat itu sudah penuh sesak dengan namja-namja yang ingin mendaftar ke klub tari. Ruangan yang luas itu terlihat sangat sempit sekarang karena ulah para namja itu. Yang anehnya kemana para yeoja? Bukankah klub tari itu setidaknya harus ada yeoja yang mendaftar klub tari. Entahlah hanya tuhan yang tahu.

Di antara kerumunan tersebut terlihat Kyuhyun, changmin, dan minho yang berdesak-desakkan ikut masuk klub tari. Beruntung pendaftarannya belum dibuka jadi mereka masih punya kesempatan untuk masuk.

"kenapa kita harus berdesak-desakkan disini?" tanya kyuhyun yang mulai merasa tergencet oleh orang gendut di kiri kanannya

"karena di klub tari ini ada taetiseo, jadi kita harus masuk klub tari, supaya kita bisa dekat terus dengan mereka." Jawab changmin mupeng

Tak lama kemudian muncul TaeTiSeo berjalan dengan anggun di depan mereka.

"terima kasih semuanya sudah begitu bersemangat mengikuti klub kami. Tapi orangnya terlalu banyak ruang klubnya tidak akan muat. Jadi kami putuskan malam ini mau buat pesta sekolah, semoga semuanya bisa ikut" Ucap taeyeon.

"yang datang akan sekaligus menjadi bagian dari klub tari, silahkan ambil undangannya" lanjut tiffany dengan tersenyum manis. "jumlahnya terbatas" sembari mengacungkan undangan warna merah itu

Mendengar kata 'terbatas' membuat semua namja maju untuk mengambil undangan. Termasuk changmin dan minho. Kyuhyun yang emang dasarnya lemah segera jatuh saat namja di belakangnya mendorong kyuhyun dengan sekuat tenaga.

Hanya dalam beberapa detik, undangan itu langsung habis tak bersisa, semua namja itu juga langsung pergi dengan wajah bahagia dan sedih

Changmin dan minho yang melihat kyuhyun sedang duduk sambil memegang pinggangnya yang terasa nyeri saat terinjak tadi, segera membantu kyuhyun untuk berdiri.

"dalang, kita tidak dapat undangannya, ayo kita pergi" ucap minho dengan raut kecewa yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan changmin

"ne"

Seohyun yang melihat kyuhyun akan pergi segera memanggilnya.

"lin da lang"

Kyuhyun segera menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar seohyun memanggilnya. Seohyun menghampiri kyuhyun

"kau masih ingat aku?" tanya kyuhyun

"tentu saja, aku sudah sisakan satu undangan untukmu."

"kalian adalah teman dalang jadi kalian temanku juga, tentu saja kalian boleh datang" jawab seohyun lalu kembali menatap kyuhyun "dalang, semoga setelah mengikuti klub kita bisa berteman dengan baik. Aku mewakili klub tarian menyambutmu" seohyun menjulurkan tangannya sebagai tanda masuknya kyuhyun di klubnya

Kyuhyun hanya melihat tangan seohyun. Merasa ragu

_Kyuhyun pov_

Bagaimana ini? Dia mengajak salaman. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bagaimana kalau aku tersengat listrik lagi.

"hei cepat sambut tangan seohyun. Dia mau salaman denganmu"

perkataan changmin membuatku tersadar kalau seohyun sedang menunggu. Aku melihat seohyun yang masih setia tersenyum manis padaku. Dengan berani aku mulai menjabat tangan seohyun

ZZZTTTTTT

Benarkan. Aku tersengat listrik lagi. Tuhan kenapa bisa ada tangan sehangat ini? Seperti sedang berada di bawah bukit dengan pepohonan rindang, angin sejuk menerpa tubuhku, rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

Tunggu! Kenapa tiba-tiba tanganku terasa aneh ya?

_Kyuhyun pov end_

"kyaaaaa!" kyuhyun terkejut saat ChangHo sedang menggrepe-grepe tangan kanannya. Dan dia juga baru sadar kalau TaeTiSeo sudah tidak ada disana.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya kyuhyun yang masih shock

ChangHo berdiri dan merangkul kyuhyun di kanan-changmin- dan kiri-minho-

"aku mengerti perasaanmu, karena kau telah memegang tangan seohyun." Jawab changmin dengan muka lebay

"aku memegang tangannya?" kyuhyun melihat tangan kanannya

"benar, dan katakan kepada kami apa kau mengenal seohyun?" tanya minho

"aku tidak kenal dia, aku baru pindah kemari aku tidak kenal siapapun"

"lalu kenapa dia begitu baik terhadapmu dan menyisakan undangan untukmu?" lanjut changmin kepo

"mungkin karena waktu itu aku tidak sengaja menabraknya"

ChangHo segera melepas rangkulannya

"menabraknya sudah begitu baik terhadapmu. Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya changmin tidak percaya

"kau beruntung sekali, kenapa dia menyisakan undangan buatmu?" tambah minho

"aku tidak tahu" kyuhyun segera berlari keluar, kabur dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan gaje teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

"apakah benar disini?" tanya changmin memastikan mereka tidak salah jalan

Malam telah tiba dan mereka sekarang berada di sebuah bangunan yang sepertinya tempat pestanya.

"di undangannya tertulis disini" kyuhyun melihat penjaga di depan bangunan itu dan bertanya. "apa di dalam ada pesta dari klub tarian TaeTiSeo?"

"benar"

"lalu dimana pintu masuk restorannya?" kyuhyun melihat bangunan itu dan dia bingung kenapa tidak ada pintu masuk kaca atau yang sejenisnya, malah hanya sebuah pintu yang seperti zaman koboy itu. 'masa itu pintunya?' pikir kyuhyun

"tuan, ini diskotik bukan restoran"

"diskotik?" ChangHoKyu kaget

Jika kyu dengan muka shock, beda lagi dengan ChangHo yang sumringah

"silahkan masuk" penjaga tadi membuk pintu itu menyambut mereka

ChangHo bergegas masuk tapi langsung ditahan kyuhyun

"tunggu sebentar! Aku belum pernah masuk diskotik, aku juga tidak bisa menari" jelas kyuhyun bingung.

"ayoolah! masuk diskotik juga tidak harus menari" bujuk minho

"apa tidak apa-apa jika tidak menari?"

"kau ini benar-benar kampungan. Kita kesini untuk melihat TaeTiSeo, bukan melihatmu menari"

"benar, apakah kau tidak ingin lihat seohyun menari?" tambah changmin

"seohyun menari?"

"benar!" changmin dan minho segera masuk ke diskotik bersama kyuhyun

.

.

.

.

Begitu masuk mereka sudah disambut dengan musik yang memekakkan telinga. Mereka langsung melihat orang-orang menari yang ternyata siswa seoul university. Sepertinya diskotik ini sudah dibooking oleh TaeTiSeo untuk mengadakan pesta.

"kenapa diskotik seberisik ini?" tanya kyuhyun sambil menutup telinganya

" diskotik memang seperti ini" teriak changmin mengingat betapa keras musiknya

Kyuhyun melihat sekitar, dan menemukan seohyun sedang menari bersama yang lainnya di lantai dansa.

'woow.. seohyun cantik ditambah lagi tariannya sangat indah' pikir kyuhyun saat seohyun menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai dengan irama lagu.

Entah karena merasa diperhatikan atau dia memang tau kalau kyuhyun sedang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk. Seohyun segera memberikan senyuman bersamaan dengan bergantinya lagu mellow.

Seohyun melambaikan tangannya menyuruh kyuhyun ke tempatnya.

Kyuhyun yang memang lola. Menunjuk dirinya pada seohyun. Memastikan kalau dia yang dipanggil.

Seohyun tersenyum dan menunjuk kyuhyun lalu melambaikan tangannya untuk ke tempatnya.

Orang-orang yang sedari tadi meperhatikan seohyun juga ikut menyaksikan seohyun yang memanggil kyuhyun

Yonghwa yang dari dulu suka pada seohyun tidak terima kedekatan si culun dengan wanita idamannya. Saat kyuhyun berjalan mendekati seohyun dia segera mennggeser kaki kirinya ke arah jalan kyuhyun dan membuat kyuhyun jatuh ke pelukan seohyun yang ada di depannya

Kyuhyun yang terjatuh di pelukan seohyun masih belum melepas pelukannya, sepertinya dia masih kaget. Sedangkan seohyun, dia hanya bisa diam mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba.

Taeyeon dan tiffany beserta semua orang mulai tersenyum-senyum melihat kyuhyun belum melepaskan pelukannya. Yonghwa hanya memasang raut tak suka. Niatnya ingin membuat kyuhyun ditertawakan malah dia jatuh di pelukan seohyun. 'dasar sial' umpatnya dalam hati.

"maafkan aku" ucap kyuhyun setelah sembuh dari kagetnya dan melepas pelukannya

"tidak apa-apa"

"semuanya, aku perkenalkan anggota baru klub tari, dia bernama..."

"lin dalang" ejek yonghwa, tertawa bersama shindong

Seohyun yang tadinya sedang memperkenalkan kyuhyun dipotong oleh ejekan yonghwa. Memarahi yonghwa.

"yonghwa, beginikah caramu menyambut teman baru?" ucap seohyun tidak suka

Yonghwa yang dimarahi seohyun makin membenci kyuhyun, karena dia penyebab seohyun memarahinya

"yonghwa dimarahi seohyun yang dia sukai, kalau tidak marah baru aneh" ucap taeyeon ke tiffany

"kelihatannya dalang harus hati-hati" sambil tertawa kecil ke arah kyuhyun

"seohyun apa hubungan dalang denganmu? Kenapa harus sengaja memperkenalkannya?" seru yonghwa tak terima

Kyuhyun yang juga ingin tau jawaban seohyun melihat ke arah seohyun.

Seohyun yang ditanya yonghwa seperti itu hanya tersenyum pada kyuhyun, menarik tangan kyuhyun ke tengah lantai dansa.

Yonghwa yang diabaikan seohyun meremas kuat bahu shindong membuat si empunya meringis kesakitan

"santai saja dan menari denganku" ucap seohyun yang melihat kyuhyun tegang

Seohyun meletakkan tangan kanannya di pinggang kyuhyun, tapi belum baru disentuh sebentar kyuhyun sudah merasa tersengat listrik dan agak menghindari tangan seohyun. Membuat seohyun bingung

"apa kau tidak mau menari denganku?"tanya seohyun di samping telinga kyuhyun membuat kyuhyun kembali merasa geli.

'geli sekali, kenapa bisa begini?' batin kyuhyun

"kau kenapa?" tanya seohyun yang melihat kyuhyun merinding

"aku .. aku sedikit haus, aku pergi ambil minum dulu" jawab kyuhyun dengan tersenyum gugup lalu pergi mengambil minuman.

Semua orang hanya cengo melihat tingkah kyuhyun yang aneh

"berikan aku minuman apa saja" pinta kyuhyun ke bartender

"lin dalang! Aku peringatkan kau- "

BRUUUSSSHHH

Yonghwa yang tadi bersiap melabrak kyuhyun malah disembur kyuhyun. 'orang ini, benar-benar bikin emosi!' pikir yonghwa emosi. Shindong yang menemani yonghwa hanya tertawa melihat kejadian itu

"kenapa minuman ini begitu aneh?" sepertinya kyuhyun belum menyadari yonghwa yang terkena semburan airnya

"KENAPA KAU TERTAWA?!" yonghwa yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya memukul shindong yang menertawakannya.

Dia beralih ke kyuhyun dan mencengkram kerah bajunya

"kenapa kau memuntahkan bir ke mukaku?" geram yonghwa

"ini bir? Kenapa rasanya sangat tidak enak" jawab kyuhyun dengan muka aneh

"jadi, karena itu kau memuntahkan bir ke mukaku! KAU CARI MATI!" yonghwa bersiap memukul kyuhyun jika ChangHo tidak menghalanginya.

"jangan emosi.. klub tari sedang buat pesta, jika ada keributan kau akan membuat seohyun sedih" rayu changmin pada yonghwa

Yonghwa yang tidak mau makin dibenci seohyun mengalah

"lain kali, jangan pernah cari masalah denganku!" yonghwa pergi menarik shindong bersamanya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

ChangHo hanya bernapas lega melihat yonghwa pergi

Kyuhyun masih linglung karena rasa aneh di minumannya

DRRTT DRRTTT DRRTT

Ponsel kyuhyun berdering menandakan panggilan masuk.

"hallo?"

"siapa? Aku tidak bisa dengar?" suara bising membuat kyuhyun tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa. "aku keluar dulu" pamit kyuhyun pada ChangHo

.

.

.

.

"kyuhyun, ini leeteuk noona"

"noona, kau sudah sampai rumah?"

"aku sudah tiba" leeteuk menjawab dengan gugup, dan duduk di bangku hotel termahal di seoul "kau tadi dimana? Kenapa berisik sekali"

"aku di diskotik"

"APA?" leeteuk menegakkan badannya mendengar perkataan kyuhyun. "buat apa kau kesana? Apakah ada 'wanita penari' disana?"

"wanita penari?" kyuhyun tidak mengerti maksudnya

"wanita yang akan menari denganmu jika kau berikan dia uang" terang leeteuk tak sabar

"yang menemani menari itu wanita penari?"

"benar. Ada tidak?"

"ada banyak, tapi..."

"tapi apa?"

"tapi sepertinya tidak usah bayar"

"kalau tidak bayar, buat apa mereka menemanimu" jawab leeteuk malas

"aku juga tidak tau, nanti aku tanyakan" kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal

"tidak ada 'wanita penari' yang tidak terima uang. Itu aneh kalau dia tidak terima. Hei buat apa kau ke diskotik?"

"temanku yang menyuruhku datang"

"teman macam apa itu? Kau tidak boleh berteman dengan orang seperti itu" perintah leeteuk. 'kenapa anak muda zaman sekarang sepeti ini semua' batin leeteuk

"wanita penari itu semuanya teman sekolahku"

"aigoo.. kyuhyun kau harus bujuk temanmu jangan terus masuk ke jalur yang salah" nasehat leeteuk. "Dan ingat jadi pria harus bisa melindungi wanita"

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu"

"mau masuk ke diskotik lagi?"

"bukannya kau suruh aku membujuk mereka?" lama-lama kyuhyun gemes juga ma noona-nya

"benar, kalau begitu sampai jumpa" leeteuk menutup telponnya

Sepertinya omongan kakak beradik ini sangat tidak sinkron, kyuhyun mikir apa, leeteuk mikir apa. Ck -_-"

.

.

.

"anak muda.. mohon berilah kasihan pada kakek ini" lirih kakek pengemis kepada 2 orang preman yang mabuk

"pergi! Siapa yang mempedulikanmu" preman bertubuh kekar menendang sang kakek, sedangkan preman yang berambut merah menginjak-injak kakinya

Sungmin yang kebetulan lewat situ dan melihat penganiayaan kepada orang yang lebih tua tidak tinggal diam.

"kalian mengganggu kakek itu tidak malu"

Dua preman yang melihat sungmin berhenti menindas sang kakek dan menatap sungmin dari atas sampai bawah. Sedangkan kakek langsung pergi dengan tenaga yang tersisa

"gadis kecil, tubuhmu boleh juga untuk menghibur kami berdua malam ini" preman bertubuh kekar tersenyum mesum padanya

Mereka berjalan mendekati sungmin, sampai sungmin terpojok di tembok belakangnya

Kyuhyun yang sedang berada di luar diskotik tidak jauh dari tempat kejadian itu segera melihat ke arah jalan yang hanya diterangi lampu jalan itu. Disana dia bisa melihat yeoja yang sangat dia kenal sedang dikepung 2 preman.

"kalau kalian tidak mau pergi. Jangan salahkan aku jika kalian terluka" peringat sungmin angkuh

"hooo... gadis ini begitu galak, menarik sekali" jawab preman berambut merah mulai kembali mendekati sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang melihat sungmin terpojok segera berlari menolong sungmin dan berdiri di hadapan sungmin. Melindungi sungmin di balik tubuhnya.

"apa yang kalian lakukan!"

"dalang?" kaget sungmin

"sungmin noona, tidak usah takut. Aku akan menolongmu" jawab kyuhyun berani padahal dia takut, tapi seorang laki-laki harus melindungi perempuan jadi dia harus bisa melawan preman jelek itu.

"kepala jamur, jangan ikut urusanku. Cepat minggir!" bisik sungmin dengan mata melotot

"aku tidak mau! Aku ini seorang pria, pria yang baik harus bisa melindungi wanita" jawab kyuhyun tegas dengan menatap tajam para preman.

"kau begitu ingin dihajar rupanya. Baik akan kukabulkan keinginanmu" preman bertubuh kekar segera melayangkan tinjunya.

Kyuhyun membalik badannya, memegang pundak sungmin berusaha agar sungmin tidak terkena pukulan. Kyuhyun cukup tau diri jika dia tidak akan bisa melawan, jadi dia akan melindungi sungmin dari pukulan sang preman walau tubuhnya harus terluka

"kepala jamur..." sungmin tidak percaya kyuhyun akan melindunginya seperti ini.

2 preman itu masih terus memukul punggung kyuhyun, kepala, kaki, semua bagian tubuh belakang kyuhyun. kyuhyun yang sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi segera menyuruh sungmin untuk pergi dari sini. Setelah itu dia tak sadarkan diri

Yang sempat dia dengar sebelum benar-benar pingsan adalah suara kemarahan sungmin, bunyi pukulan, serta suara ambulans

.

.

.

.

"dalang!" changmin dan minho segera keluar diskotik saat kyuhyun tak kunjung kembali.

"dia pergi kemana?" cemas changmin, kyuhyun kan baru tinggal disini, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya. Apa yang harus dia katakan kepada noona-nya

"coba telpon dia" suruh minho

"DALANG!" teriak changmin. Lalu beralih ke minho yang tidak melakukan apa-apa

"kenapa kau tidak telpon?"

"sebaiknya kau saja yang telpon"

"kenapa tidak kau saja?" jawab changmin kesal

"hehehe... aku tidak punya pulsa"ucap minho cengengesan.

Changmin mendengus sebal, mengambil handponenya dan menelpon dalang.

"tidak ada yang angkat" seru changmin menutup panggilan

"coba kau telpon lagi"

"buat apa telpon lagi jika tidak ada yang jawab!"

"ish. Aku suruh kau telpon lagi. Telpon saja!" jawab minho dengan melihat sekeliling 'sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu tadi'

Changmin walau dengan setengah hati tetap menelpon kyuhyun. saat itu juga minho mendengar nada dering pink panther yang berasal dari handphone kyuhyun.

"kau dengar?" tanya minho

changmin menurunkan ponsel di telinganya dengan panggilan yang masih tersambung. Changmin membuka telinga lebarnya dan menangkap nada pink panther di ujung jalan sana

ChangHo yang sadar kalau itu bunyi handphone kyuhyun segera kesana, dan menemuka handphone tanpa sang pemilik

"ternyata benar handphone dalang" seru minho

"lalu dimana orangnya?" changmin menatap sekeliling, tapi tak menemukan apapun

"jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu padanya." Jawab minho horror

"stop! Keluarga dalang sangat miskin, kakaknya sangat jelek, tua, dan penyakitan. Kita tidak boleh membiarkan itu terjadi. Kita harus mencari kyuhyun." ucap changmin yang masih sempat menghina leeteuk.

Minho menggangguk tanda setuju dengan changmin. Mereka segera menelisik daerah tersebut, berharap kyuhyun ada di sana

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun –orang yang dicari ChangHo- terbaring lemas di rumah sakit dengan sungmin yang terus menggenggam erat tangannya sedari tadi, berharap kyuhyun cepat sadar.

_Kyuhyun melihat sekitar dan menemukan pohon dan semak-semak sejauh mata memandang._

"_ini dimana? Apa aku sudah mati" kyuhyun mulai takut karena berada di tempat asing_

"_tidak usah takut, kau tidak apa-apa" disaat kyuhyun ketakutan terdengar suara seorang yeoja, kyuhyun ingat suara manis ini. Suara yeoja yang ada di bandara_

"_kau ini siapa?" tanya kyuhyun yang merasa tenang. "suaramu bagus sekali" _

"_aku malaikat pelindungmu"_

"_malaikat pelindung?" ulang kyuhyun dengan bingung. Kyuhyun berkeliling berusaha mencari suara itu._

_._

_._

Sungmin terus menggenggam tangan kyuhyun, genggamannya semakin erat saat melihat kyuhyun yang gelisah dalam tidurnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit membuka matanya, dan dia melihat seorang yeoja yang diyakini adalah yeoja bersuara indah itu.

"malaikat pelindung jangan pergi." Igau kyuhyun. dia menggenggam tangan sang yeoja berharap yeoja itu akan selalu di sisinya

"aku tidak akan pergi.. tidurlah dengan nyenyak. Setelah bangun tidak akan ada masalah lagi" Suara lembut sang yeoja membuat kyuhyun kembali tidur dengan tenang.

Sungmin yang melihat kyuhyun tidur dengan tenang, mulai bernafas lega. Dia tidak pelu khawatir lagi, dokter juga berkata kalau dia akan membaik setelah menginap satu hari di rumah sakit. Dia akan mengabari kampusnya kalau kyuhyun sakit. Dengan begitu teman-temannya juga pasti akan tau.

Sungmin melihat kyuhyun lagi, tersenyum manis, melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"terima kasih" sungmin keluar dari rumah sakit yang terlihat sepi itu mengingat ini masih dini hari

.

.

.

.

Cahaya pagi menerobos jendela kamar inap kyuhyun, mengganggu tidur indahnya. Dia mulai bergerak gelisah.

"malaikat pelindung, kau dimana?" igau kyuhyun, saat tangannya terasa hampa

Kyuhyun semakin panik dalam tidurnya saat tidak menemukan malaikat pelindungnya. Tapi dia sedikit tenang saat tangan hangat menggenggam tangannya.

"dalang.. kau tidak apa-apa" sang yeoja yang baru datang itu segera menghampiri dan memegang tangan kyuhyun saat kyuhyun mulai terlihat gelisah.

Kyuhyun membuka perlahan matanya, menemukan seorang yeoja dengan wajah cemasnya di samping tempat tidurnya. 'apa dia malaikat pelindungku' batin kyuhyun

"seohyun?" tanya kyuhyun saat sadar sepenuhnya

"benar, ini aku"

"nde?"

"apakah yang terus berada disampingku dan mengatakan jangan takut padaku itu kau?" tanya kyuhyun lagi

Seohyun diam. Dia bingung apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh kyuhyun.

Mereka tetap diam seperti itu hingga changmin dan minho muncul di depan pintu kamar. Mereka segera datang kemari saat mendengar dari pengawas asrama bahwa kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit

ChangHo terkejut melihat seohyun disana ditambah lagi sedang berpegangan tangan. Changmin dan minho saling berpandangan kemudian kembali melihat tangan kyuhyun yang digenggam seohyun. Tanpa aba-aba Changmin dan kyuhyun segera bersimpuh di bawah tempat seohyun duduk dan memegang tangan seohyun setelah menghempaskan tangan kyuhyun. *mencari kesempatan eoh?

"terima kasih, kau telah menyelamatkan dalang kami. Aku sungguh cemas karena dia menghilang tadi malam" ucap changmin memegang tangan kiri seohyun sambil meremasnya

Kyuhyun yang tangannya dihempaskan dan melihat ChangHo mencari kesempatan memegang tangan seohyun, menunjuk kesal pada ChangHo tapi segera ditepis sebelum seohyun melihat.

"tidak, aku baru datang karena mendengar dalang terluka" jawab seohyun yang mulai risih dengan tingkah ChangHo

"tidak mungkin. Kami hanya melihatmu di rumah sakit pasti kau yang menyelamatkannya" jawab minho dengan masih mengelus tangan kiri seohyun,

"apakah kau melakukan kebaikan tanpa ingin orang tau. Mengharukan sekali" ucap changmin dengan menempelkan pipinya di tangan kanan seohyun

Seohyun yang mulai risih segera menarik tangannya dari ChangHo

"terima kasih" ucap kyuhyun tulus

"tidak apa-apa" seohyun berdiri dari duduknya. "kau sudah ada yang menemani. Aku pergi dulu." Seohyun mengambil tas-nya di meja

"tidak bisakah kau tinggal lebih lama?"

"di klub masih ada urusan. Cepat sembuh dan kita menari bersama" seohyun tersenyum

"menari?" kyuhyun ingat ucapan kakaknya.

'_kyuhyun kau harus bujuk temanmu jangan terus masuk ke jalur yang salah'_

"seohyun kau sudah menyelamatkanku tapi aku tetap harus membujukmu" ucap kyuhyun mulai melaksanakan perintah noona-nya. "jangan menari lagi"

"kenapa?" tanya seohyun dengan raut bingung

"walaupun aku tidak tau kenapa aku tidak bayar saat menari denganmu. Tapi kerja sebagai wanita penari tetap tidak baik" jelas kyuhyun dengan raut serius

"wanita penari?"

"benar, bukankah kau wanita penari?"

"dalang, apakah kau jadi bodoh? Mana boleh bilang seohyun wanita penari" seru changmin hati-hati pada kyuhyun. minho memberikan senyum tanda maaf pada seohyun

"leeteuk noona bilang yang menemani orang wanita menari adalah wanita penari. Seohyun menemaniku menari bukankah dia wanita penari" jelas kyuhyun

GUBRAK!

Changmin dan Minho rasanya pengen terjun dari lantai dua mendengar ucapan polos kyuhyun. sedangkan seohyun yang mengerti kalau kyuhyun salah paham hanya bisa tertawa

"dalang! Kau lucu sekali" seohyun tertawa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tidak percaya atas ucapan kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Kamar 317

"Hahahaahahaa..." changmin dan minho tertawa keras mendengar cerita kyuhyun

"kau lucu sekali. Kau mengatakan seohyun wanita penari?" changmin kembali tertawa

"apakah kau dipukul terlalu parah. Harusnya diperiksa lagi dengan teliti." Ucap minho setelah berhasil meredakan tawanya.

"sudahlah. Jangan tertawa lagi" kyuhyun cemberut melihat ChangHo menertawakan dia. Dia kan memang tidak tau kalau tidak semua wanita yang sedang menari itu wanita penari. Untung saja seohyun mengerti kesalahpahaman kyuhyun dan hanya bisa tertawa meski tidak separah ChangHo.

Kyuhyun sekarang sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dan beristirahat di kasur empuknya bersama teman-teman yang menertawakannya.

ChangHo berusaha Menghilangkan tawanya, meski sesekali tersenyum menahan tawa

"sekarang jelaskan pada kami. Kenapa kau sehabis telepon bisa seperti itu?" changmin dan minho hanya mendengar kalau kyuhyun dipukul dan dibawa ke rumah sakit

"aku juga tidak begitu ingat, aku hanya ingat kakakku telepon, setelah itu ada preman..." kyuhyun mengingat-ingat lagi kejadian semalam. Dan mulai muncul bayangan kyuhyun yang melindungi sungmin dan preman yang memukul tubuhnya.

"KYAAAAAAA" Teriak kyuhyun saat ingat semuanya, membuat ChangHo mengurut dadanya saking kagetnya

"kenapa mengageti kami?" tanya minho masih dalam mode kaget

"kalau kalian tidak tanya mungkin aku sudah lupa keadaan sungmin noona" jawab kyuhyun ke ChangHo

"maksudmu lee sungmin?"

"benar, aku ingat waktu aku mau pingsan dia berada disampingku"

"kenapa dia bisa ada disana?" tanya minho penasaran

"aku juga tidak tau. Aku hanya ingat ada orang jahat yang mengganggunya, lalu..." kyuhyun diam dengan raut tegang

"lalu bagaimana?" tanya changmin tak sabar

.

.

"_aku mohon jangan lakukan apapun padaku" mohon sungmin sambil terisak-isak saat preman-preman itu mendekatinya_

"_kyaaaaaaaaaa"_

_._

_._

"kyaaaaaaaa" teriak kyuhyun saat membayangkan sungmin diapa-apain

ChangHo segera melompat dari duduknya dan berpelukan.

"kenapa mengagetkan kami lagi!" seru changmin kesal yang tadi aja belum begitu sembuh dari kaget sekarang dikagetin lagi. Bisa sport jantung nih

"jangan-jangan sungmin noona sudah digituin sama preman itu" ucap kyuhyun shock

"maksudmu apa?" tanya changmin

"ituuuu"

"apaa?" tanya minho yang juga tidak mengerti.

Kyuhyun membisikkan maksudnya pada ChangHo. "diperkosa" bisik kyuhyun

"Tidak mungkin" seru ChangHo kaget

"kalau tidak mana mungki orang jahat itu mengganggu sungmin noona" ucap kyuhyun. "wanita lemah seperti sungmin noona mana bisa menerima perlakuan orang jahat itu" lanjut kyuhyun meyakinkan sobatnya

"tapi lee sungmin bukan wanita lemah" jawab changmin hati-hati

"aku tidak peduli" teriak kyuhyun. "aku ini parah sekali sebagai laki-laki menjaga satu wanita saja tidak bisa" kyuhyun frustasi mengingat hal itu.

"tidak bisa. Besok aku harus tanyakan padanya di sekolah" putus kyuhyun. dia harus memastikan keadaan sungmin

"kau ingin menanyakan masalah ini padanya?" tanya changmin tidak yakin

"tentu saja. Aku akan tanya, sungmin noona kemarin kau digituin sama orang itu?" jawab kyuhyun innocent

"TIDAK BISA!" tolak ChangHo

"kenapa?"

"coba kau fikirkan, kalau dia katakan tidak kau akan dipukul karena bertanya tidak sopan" jelas minho berapi-api. "mungkin kau bisa ditampar" lanjutnya

Kyuhyun langsung memegang pipinya. 'omo, digeplak saja sakit apalagi ditampar' batin kyu takut

"lalu jika dia katakan kepadamu bahwa dia digituin maka yang kau lakukan adalah?" jelas minho kemudian. Di sampingnya changmin hanya menatapnya gelisah

.

.

"_dalang.. aku digituin oleh orang jahat itu" lirih sungmin menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya dan mulai menangis._

_Kyuhyun muncul bak seorang pahlawan dan memeluk sungmin_

"_aku akan bertanggung jawab" ucap kyuhyun dewasa._

_Sungmin melihat kyuhyun. kyuhyun melihat sungmin. Wajah mereka pun semakin dekat. Dan..._

.

.

"kyaaaaaaa" teriak kyuhyun. membuat ChangHo kaget

"mengerikan sekali" ucap kyuhyun memasang wajah horror

"benar. Jadi kau yakin ingin bertanya?" tanya changmin risau

"kita lihat suasana hatinya dulu" kyuhyun memandang lurus ke depan

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

_Kyuhyun pov_

aku mulai mencari keberadaan sungmin noona, tapi dia tak menemukannya. Sudah bertanya pada teman yang lain mereka bilang tidak tau dan tidak peduli. Haahh~ sebenarnya sungmin noona kemana. Tidak tau apa aku mengkhawatirkannya. Saat di kelas dia juga tidak datang.

"perhatian semuanya, hari ini kita akan mengadakan aktifitas bersama. Bagaimana jika kita bakar daging di taman dekat danau sekolah" saran park songsaengnim membuat kelas heboh dan senang. Park songsaengnim merupakan wali dosen kelas kami, dan dia orangnya santai, bahkan seperti tidak mengganggap dia songsaengnim saking akrabnya

Sepertinya tadi aku melamun, aku tidak sadar kalau pelajaran sudah berakhir dan park songsaengnim mengajak jalan.

Aku mengangkat tangan

"songsaengnim kenapa lee sungmin tidak masuk?" tanyaku yang berharap ia tau. Aku benar-benar cemas.

\

"lee sungmin tidak masuk? Dia tidak minta ijin padaku"

Ternyata songsaengnim juga tidak tau.

"apakah ada yang tau kenapa dia tidak datang?" tanya park songsaengnim kepada semua siswa.

"apa disini ada yang berteman dengannya? Tidak ada songsaengnim. Dia hilang saja tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada kita kan" jawab yonghwa dengan wajah arogannya.

Sepertinya semuanya tidak tau, apa tidak ada yang mempedulikan sungmin noona disini? Memikirkannya membuatku makin sedih

.

.

.

.

Kelas 3-A sedang berkumpul di tepi danau bersiap barbeque-an.

"teman-teman kita bagi kerjanya. Yang wanita mempersiapkan makanan dan yang pria siapkan api. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya park songsaengnim

"baik songsaengnim" jawab semua kompak

Semuanya mulai menjalankan pekerjaanya

"dalang, aku dan minho akan kesana" tunjuk changmin ke arah barat. "dan kau kesana" tunjuk changmin lagi ke arah utara

"eehh!" aku menahan ChangHo yang akan pergi

"tadi mendengar yonghwa berbicara seperti itu membuatku semakin kuatir. Apa sungmin noona baik-baik saja?" tanyaku, raut cemas belum juga menghilang dari pagi bahkan saat sedang bersenang-senang seperti ini

"dia tidak masuk hari ini, tidak ada yang tau rumahnya. Kita juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa" changmin menjawab dengan bijak. "sebaiknya kau mulai mencari kayu bakar sebelum dimarahi"

Changmin dan minho segera pergi meninggalkanku. Aku juga pergi ke arah yang dituju changmin tadi.

Aku mulai mengumpulkan kayu bakar. Walau berusaha tidak terlalu memikirkannya, tapi malah makin mikirin. Aklu menghela napas

Tanpa sengaja aku melihat seorang yeoja yang berdiri membelakangiku menghadap ke arah danau.

Sepertinya aku pernah liat yeoja itu. Iya, aku yakin aku kenal. Omo! Itu sungmin noona. Sedang apa dia disana? Jangan-jangan dia ingin melompat ke danau?!

"SUNGMIN NOONA! ANDWAAEEE!" Teriakku dan berlari ke arah sungmin noona berusaha menyelamatkannya

_Kyuhyun pov end_

Sungmin yang mendengar teriakan di belakangnya menoleh dan mendapati kyuhyun berlari ke arahnya. Refleks sungmin menghindar dari terjangan kyuhyun. dan hal itu sukses membuat kyuhyun tercebur ke danau.

Sungmin ternganga. Otaknya masih mencerna kejadian tadi. 'mau apa dia tadi' batin sungmin heran

Sungmin yang melihat kyuhyun sepertinya akan tenggelam Cuma mendengus sebal. Masa iya dia tidak bisa berenang

"jangan katakan kau tidak bisa berenang" tebak sungmin pada kyuhyun yang mulai timbul tenggelam

Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak kuat lagi dan banyak minum air, mulai tenggelam. Sungmin yang melihat bahwa kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa berenang langsung terjun menolong kyuhyun setelah melepas sepatunya.

Sungmin yang memang dasarnya kuat, tidak mengalami kesusahan saat mengangkat kyuhyun

"kepala jamur! Ayo bangun!" sungmin menepuk-nepuk pipi kyuhyun berusaha membuatnya sadar. Sepertinya kyuhyun terlalu banyak minum air

Tanpa berpikir lagi sungmin segera melakukan napas buatan. Yang sebenarnya pada saat itu juga kyuhyun membuka sedikit matanya dan terbelalak saat sungmin menciumnya.

.

.

.

.

Changmin dan minho sudah selesai mencari kayu bakar tapi tidak melihat kyuhyun dimanapun.

"dimana dalang?" tanya changmin ke minho

"tidak tau" jawab minho setelah meletakkan kayu bakar di tanah

ChangHo terdiam. Perasaan mereka tidak enak

"tidak mungkin.." seru changmin tidak percaya menatap minho

"seperti biasa kau yang telpon" jawab minho

Changmin memutar bola matanya mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menelpon kyuhyun

"seperti biasa tidak ada yang angkat"

"sepeti biasa aku yakin suara handphonenya da di sekitar sini" ucap minho yakin. Mereka diam menajamkan pendengaran. "benar-benar ada!" seru minho saat mendengar nada pink panther

"seperti biasa.."

"jangan seperti biasa lagi! Cepat cari" ucap minho berlari mencari handphone kyuhyun

Changmin menutup telponnya mengejar minho

"DALANG!"

"DALANG" teriak mereka saat tiba di danau tempat sungmin berdiri tadi

Saat sibuk mencari terdengar suara handphone kyuhyun. changmin segera menemukannya di rerumputan dia melihat id caller dan mengangkatnya

"noona" seru changmin

"hei, kenapa bukan dalang? Kemana dalang?" tanya leeteuk saat ingat ini suara changmin

"dalang hilang" jawab changmin pelan yang masih bisa didengar leeteuk

"APA!" leeteuk jatuh terduduk di sofa . dia shock

.

.

"park songsaengnim" ChangHo memanggil songsaengnim yang sibuk membantu membakar daging

"dalang... dalang hilang" jelas minho terengah-engah.

"hilang.. bagaimana bisa hilang?" tanya park songsaengnim tidak percaya

"tidak tau, hanya menemukan handphonenya di pinggir danau tapi orangnya tidak ada" minho menunjukkan handphone kyuhyun

"semuanya cepat cari!" perintah songsaengnim

"DALANG!" "DALANG" semuanya segera berpencar mencari kyuhyun

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun -sang tersangka- sedang tidur nyenyak di kasur empuk berselimut tebal. Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang pertama dilihatnya kamar luas yang didominasi warna pink dan hitam.

Kyuhyun mengintip ke dalam selimut. Dan benar saja, dia tidak memakai baju. Kyuhyun panik

"kenapa aku bisa tidak pakai baju?" kyuhyun membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang turun. 'apa yang terjadi?'

"sungmin noona! Aku tadi melihatnya" kyuhyun mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi. "dia... dia menciumku!" kyuhyun memegang bibirnya saat teringat semuanya

"kenapa dia menciumku? Jangan-jangan!" kyuhyun melihat ke atas

.

.

"_semua pri di dunia ini bersalah kepadaku.. aku harus balas dendam" sungmin mendekati kyuhyun dengan wajah mesumnya dia juga menjilat bibir atasnya._

_Kyuhyun yang hanya memakai selimut di atas tempat tidur beringsut menjauh sambil menggelengkan kepala menunjukka wajah melasnya_

"_sungmin noona, pikirkan baik-baik."_

_Sungmin segera menindih kyuhyun_

.

.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya, memikirkan hal itu

"dia demi membalas dendam semua pria di dunia, dia membalaskan dendam padaku" ucap kyuhyun yang kebanyakan nonton sinetron

"aku tidak boleh biarkan dia begitu terhadapku. Aku harus pergi. Aku harus pergi" ucap kyuhyun lebay

SNIFF SNIFFF SNIFF

Kyuhyun mencium sesuatu

"bau apa ini?" kyuhyun mengambil handuk di atas tempat tidur dan memakainya di ketiak. *bayangkan kalo cewek pakai handuk

Kyuhyun keluar kamar dan turun ke lantai satu. Baunya semakin kuat.

"bau ini..." kyuhyun mengingat "BAU GAS" kyuhyun segera bergegas ke dapur saat ingat bau apa itu

Saat tiba di pintu dapur. Kyuhyun melihat sungmin berdiri di depan kompor gas. Kyuhyun panik

"ANDWAE!"

Kyuhyun berlari ke arah sungmin, sungmin menoleh ke belakang.

Kyuhyun yang tidak memasang handuknya dengan benar. Saat berlari handuk itu turun jatuh ke bawah.

Kyuhyun berhenti saat menyadari handuknya lepas. Sungmin melihat ke bawah, kyuhyun juga melihat ke bawah

"KYAAAA!" kyuhyun menutup mukanya. "jangan lihat!" yang author bingung kenapa kyuhyun nutup muka bukan nutup bagian bawah -_-

"kau sendiri yang memperlihatkan padaku" jawab sungmin santai

"kyuhyun mengintip dari sela jarinya

"lalu apa yang kau lihat?"

"yang kulihat?" sungmin menundukkan tubuhnya ke bawah berhadapan dengan bagian bawah kyuhyun. "daaalang.. daalang.. dalaang dalaang daalang.." sungmin mensenandungkan nada pink panther sembari tersenyum jahil

"apa yang kau katakan?" kyuhyun bingung

"aku mengatakan gambar yang ku lihat" ucap sungmin dengan nada jahil

Kyuhyun melihat ke bawah dan melihat dia hanya mengenakan boxer pink panther. Dengan cepat dia mengambil handuknya, membalikkan badannya dan memakai di bawah ketiak.

"ini dimana?" tanya kyuhyun setelah menetralkan kagetnya

"rumahku" jawab sungmin dengan nada lucu

"rumahmu?"

"benar"

"tadi karena aku mau menahanmu makanya handukku jatuh" terang kyuhyun saat melihat sungmin tersenyum jahil

"buat apa menahanku?"

Kyuhyun membalikkan badan menghadap sungmin, tapi saat melihat sungmin dia membalikkan badannya lagi. *malu eoh? #naik turunkan alis

"aku pikir karena sedih kau ingin meledakkan gas" sungmin mendengus tak percaya. "aku tau masalahmu sangat parah tapi nyawa sangat penting" lanjut kyuhyun sok tau.

"apa yang kau bicarakan?" sungmin mulai bingung arah pembicaraan kyuhyun

"maksudku, walaupun masalahnya sangat besar, kita tidak boleh bunuh diri"

"dasar bodoh" sungmin menggeplak kepala kyuhyun, membuat kyuhyun berputar menghadap sungmin

Sungmin merangkul kyuhyun. "aku mau masak air panas!"

Kyuhyun melihat teko yang mengeluarkan uap panas tanda mendidih. Sungmin mematikan kompor

"masak air panas buat apa?"

"buat diminum olehmu!"

"kalau mau buat air panas untukku buat apa melepaskan bajuku?" kyuhyun menatap dirinya dari bawah

"benar, aku tidak seharusnya buka bajumu. Tapi, kalau tidak buka baju, kau akan masuk angin" jelas sungmin sabar

"walaupun tidak mau bunuh diri dengan gas, lalu bagaimana dengan kau yang mau terjun ke danau?"

Sungmin menggeplak kepala kyuhyun

"kenapa pukul aku lagi?" teriak kyuhyun tak terima

"kau masih tanya?"

"aku takut kau berpikiran sempit"

"kenapa aku harus berpikiran sempit?"

"karena kau digituin"

"aku diapain?" ucap sungmin tidak mengerti

"itu..."

"APA MAKSUDMU?"

kyuhyun membisikkan ke telinga sungmin. Sungmin membulatkan matanya dan menggeplak kepala kyuhyun lagi

"dasar mesum!"

"kau digituin atau tidak" tanya kyuhyun frustasi, dia semalaman tidak tidur karena memikirkan hal ini

"dasar bodoh! Terlalu banyak nonton film!" teriak sungmin sebal

"jadi artinya kau tidak digituin?" sungmin memutar bola matanya malas

"syukurlah" kyuhyun lega jika sungmin tidak diapa-apain, itu artinya dia bisa tidur nyenyak. "kalau begitu, saat aku masuk rumah sakit berarti..." lanjut kyuhyun menggantungkan kata-katanya

"siapa suruh kau selamatkan aku! Kau benar-benar suka ikut campur" ucap sungmin kesal "malah aku yang harus menyelamatkanmu dan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit!" lanjut sungmin yang sukses membuat kyuhyun menatap lekat sungmin

"apa? Kau yang selamatkan aku dan mengantarku ke rumah sakit?"

"memangnya kau pikir siapa lagi" sungmin menatap kyuhyun bosan

"jadi yang menyuruhku jangan takut dengan suara lembut itu kau?"

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya menatap kyuhyun dengan pandangan –menurutmu?"

"kenapa tidak sama" jawab kyuhyun kelewat jujur

"apa kau bilang! Maksudmu suaraku jelek" sungmin memegang tengkuk kyuhyun memarahinya

"tidak jelek" jawab kyuhyun "tapi sedikit galak" lanjut kyuhyun

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "ternyata kau adalah malaikat pelindungku"

Sungmin menjauh dari kyuhyun

"siapa yang mau jadi malaikat pelindungmu? Menjijikkan"

"jijik apanya! Itu romantis sekali" kyuhyun tersipu malu, sungmin hanya mendengus tidak percaya

"kalau kau tidak digituin kenapa kau berdiri di samping danau?" tanya kyuhyun yang masih penasaran

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya

"waktu itu aku melihatmu bersedih"

"apa hubungannya denganmu? Siapa yang suruh kau ikut campur! Aku dikepung kau juga mau selamatkan! Aku di samping danau kau pun mau selamatkan. Kenapa begitu suka menyelamatkanku?!" teriak sungmin frustasi

"waktu kau dikepung, aku sangat khawatir. Aku takut mereka melukaimu setelah itu kau tidak datang ke sekolah. Mereka juga tidak peduli jika kau benar hilang. Setelah itu aku berpikir, apa kau akan bunuh diri karena digituin orang jahat. Setelah itu aku melihatmu sedang sedih di pinggir danau, makanya aku..." ungkap kyuhyun pada sungmin

"jadi kau pikir aku mau bunuh diri?" sungmin menatap kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

"benar"

"kalau aku mau bunuh diri, apa hubungannya denganmu!" jawab sungmin jengah

"tentu saja ada, kau temanku. Kalau tidak melihatmu, aku akan kuatir"

Sungmin terpaku mendengar kyuhyun berbicara seperti itu

"katakan sekali lagi" seru sungmin dengan nada bergetar

"katakan sekali lagi?" ulang kyuhyun. "oh! Tentu saja ada, kau temanku.."

"bukan itu" sungmin menggeleng. "kata yang terakhir"

"kata terakhir itu adalah..." kyuhyun mencoba mengingat. "aish! Aku mana bisa mengingatnya! Aku katakan sekali lagi. Tentu saja ada, karena kau temanku, dan kau duduk dibelakangku, kalau tidak bisa melihatmu aku... kalau tidak melihatmu aku..." kyuhyun lupa kata terakhir.

"aku sebenarnya mengatakan apa?" kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal

"kau akan mengkuatirkanku" bantu sungmin

"Benar. Benar. Kalau tidak melihatmu aku akan mengkuatirkanmu" seru kyuhyun

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap sungmin. Sungmin yang ditatap seperti itu memalingkan wajahnya berusaha menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari matanya.

"bajumu sudah kering. Kau sudah boleh pergi" ucap sungmin tanpa menatap kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mencolek pundak sungmin

"kenapa tiba-tiba mengusirku?" tanya kyuhyun yang merasa tadi baik-baik saja, apa dia melakukan kesalahan

Sungmin menatap kyuhyun garang

"jika kau tidak pergi! Jangan salahkan aku melakukan 'itu' padamu"

Kyuhyun menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"baiklah. Aku pergi" kyuhyun beranjak pergi meninggalkan dapur, sebelum benar-benar pergi dia sempat melirik sungmin yang sedang memalingkan wajah mengernyitkan alisnya. Setelah itu kyuhyun melihat ke depan menuju lantai dua kamar sungmin

.

.

.

.

Sungmin masih terus memalingkan wajahnya, seandainya kyuhyun bertahan disana, dia pasti akan melihat satu tetes air mata yang jatuh di pipi sungmin karena tidak sanggup menahannya lagi.

Bagaimana hubungan KyuMin selanjutnya?

t.b.c

Hollaaaaa

Yang kemarin mengira kalau yang nepuk pundak leeteuk! Itu salah. Yang benar adalah sungmin! #tepuk tangan

Sebenarnya author juga rada ga tega nyuruh kyuhyun pake nama dalang *nunduk sedih.

Tapi itu tuntutan peran jadi semuanya harus terima #ditabok kyu

Thanks to:

**Abilhikmah; NurLarasati13; cloudswan; dei. ;**

**PaboGirl; Guest; dzdubunny; gwansim84; Cho MeiHwa; miss key;**

**kyumin07; Hanami Syaheera; shin sae yeon;**

**lingpark dan prfvckgyu**

last words.. review pleaseeee =D


	4. Chapter 4

_Sungmin masih terus memalingkan wajahnya, seandainya kyuhyun bertahan disana, dia pasti akan melihat satu tetes air mata yang jatuh di pipi sungmin karena tidak sanggup menahannya lagi._

**-Hi.. My Sweetheart!-**

**-Pairing :**

**Cho KyuHyun (N)**

**Lee SungMin (Y)**

**And other cast**

**-Chapter : 1 of ? -**

**-Warning : Genderswitch(GS), typo(s), etc-**

**-Disclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan, keluarga dan diri mereka sendiri-**

**_terinspirasi dari drama dengan judul yang sama dengan sedikit perubahan disana dan disini_**

**Chapter 4**

"mengapa setiap kali bertemu dengannya selalu sial" gerutu kyuhyun saat memakai baju. "pertama, dipukul dan masuk rumah sakit. Kedua, jatuh ke danau terus dilepasin lagi bajunya. Masa ini kehidupan baru yang aku mau"lanjutnya memasang wajah manyun

Setelah selesai kyuhyun ke bawah menemui sungmin yang menunggunya di ruang tamu

Kyuhyun melihat sungmin sedang melihat keluar jendela, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya

"hei, kau bilang tadi ini adalah rumahmu. Dimana keluargamu?" tanya kyuhyun saat tak melihat satupun manusia di rumah ini kecuali kyuhyun dan sungmin

"apa hubungannya denganmu?" jawab sungmin ketus

Kyuhyun menatap kesal punggung sungmin

"kau ini kenapa sih? Apa bisa mati jika bertanya?" kyuhyun kan hanya bertanya memangnya tidak boleh.

Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan menunjuk kyuhyun.

"menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak harus ditanyakan itu namanya cari mati"

"aku hanya ingin memberi salam pada keluargamu. Apa tidak boleh?" ucap kyuhyun tenang

"diam! Aku saja tidak bertanya apapun kenapa kau banyak tanya" ucap sungmin

"jika kau ingin bertanya pasti akan aku jawab"

"baik. Aku tanya, mengapa malam itu kau bisa muncul di tempat gelap itu"

"aku waktu itu pergi mengikuti pesta dari klub tari" jawab kyuhyun tersenyum lebar

"kau suka menari?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tersenyum kaku

"aku tidak bisa menari"

"lalu untuk apa kau ikut klub tari?"

"karena..." kyuhyun menatap sungmin yang menunggu jawabannya. "karena..." entah kenapa kyuhyun ragu mengatakannya

"bilang yang sebenarnya" desak sungmin

"aku ingin melihat seohyun" ucap kyuhyun.

"kau suka seohyun?" tanya sungmin datar

"aku juga tidak tau suka atau tidak, aku hanya merasa dia sangat cantik" kyuhyun tersenyum malu

'kenapa hatiku sakit sekali saat kyuhyun mengatakan itu, ada apa denganmu lee sungmin' batin sungmin aneh

"tapi hari itu sangat memalukan, dia mengajakku menari. Tapi aku sangat sulit bergerak" curhat kyuhyun

"BODOH!" bentak sungmin. "ada tangan dan kaki pasti bisa menari"

"aku tidak bisa. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku melewati kesempatan menari dengan seohyun"

Sungmin yang entah kenapa tidak tahan lagi mendengar cerita kyuhyun menarik tangannya keluar rumah

"ayo kita pergi"

"pergi kemana?" tanya kyuhyun saat ditarik sungmin

"ikut saja, tidak usah banyak tanya"

"kau bukannya menyuruhku ganti baju dan segera pulang."

"jika kau cerewet lagi. Aku akan melakukan 'itu' terhadapmu" ancam sungmin yang mendapat respon penyilangan tangan di dada kyuhyun

Sepertinya kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah

.

.

.

.

"whisky satu. Kau mau minum apa?" tawar sungmin ke kyuhyun

Ternyata sungmin membawa kyuhyun ke diskotik entah mau apa.

"susu" seru kyuhyun ke bartender. "kalau bisa susu strawberry" lanjut kyuhyun

Kyuhyun yang tidak percaya dengan jawaban kyuhyun. mencengkram bajunya

"kalau ke dikotik itu harus minum arak! Kau malah pesan susu! Minta susu strawberry lagi!"

Sungmin melepas cengkramannya

"aku tidak bisa minum arak" aku kyuhyun

"memang apa sulitnya minum arak! Sama saja seperti minum air" sungmin meminum whisky yang ia pesan dalam satu kali teguk, kyuhyun hanya menatapnya khawatir

"kepala jamur" panggil sungmin setelah menaruh gelasnya kembali tanpa menatap kyuhyun

"ada apa?"

"kau tidak menarik juga tidak bisa minum arak, kehidupanmu bahkan lebih tidak menarik"

"bisa minum arak itu bagus? Jangan bicara sembarangan"

"kau salah... minum arak bisa melupakan banyak hal" ucap sungmin tersenyum miris

"kau.. ingin melupakan apa? Apa itu yang membuatmu sedih?" tanya kyuhyun yang merasa sungmin butuh lebih banyak perhatian

"tidak ada hubungannya denganmu" ketus sungmin. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya

"jika menari di hadapan orang lain saja kau tidak bisa, itu menunjukkan kau orang yang tidak percaya diri" sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan

"aku memang orang yang tidak percaya diri"

PLAK

"Mengapa pukulanmu masih kuat? Padahal sudah minum arak" kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya yang digeplak sungmin

Sungmin menatap kyuhyun kasihan

"jika kau tidak percaya diri, bagaimana bisa melindungi wanita? HAH!" marah sungmin

"lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Sungmin menunjuk lantai dansa dengan matanya

"menari di hadapanku"

Kyuhyun melihat lantai dansa dengan ragu, lalu beralih ke sungmin

"aku dari kecil sampai sekarang Cuma bisa satu tarian. Kau tidak boleh tertawa!"

"baik"

"benar-benar tidak boleh tertawa loh!"

"baiklah" sungmin mulai kesal

"jika kau tertawa..."

PLAK

"dasar cerewet, cepat sana menari!" sungmin menggeplak kyuhyun saking kesalnya

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ke pinggir lantai dansa yang hanya bisa dilihat sungmin.

Sungmin memesan satu whisky lagi, dan bersiap menyaksikan tarian kyuhyun

Kyuhyun meregangkan tubuhnya melakukan pemanasan, memejamkan mata, memikirkan nada lagu pink panther untuk tariannya, kyuhyun membuka mata dan tersenyum, siap untuk menari pink panther

Kyuhyun mengangkat telunjuk kanannya keatas dengan tangan kiri di pinggang. Lalu menaik turunkan telunjuk kanannya ke atas dan ke bawah 3 kali

BRUSSSHHHHHH PFFTTT HAHAHA

Sungmin menyemprotkan araknya saat melihat tarian kyuhyun dan tertawa sambil terus melihat tarian kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan kanan ke depan dada dengan tertekuk dan jari yang dikepal, lalu berjalan di tempat. Jika ia mengangkat kaki kanan maka tangan kirinya yang terangkat begitu juga sebaliknya 3 kali.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya dan meliuk-liukkan kedua tangannya dia atas.

Lalu kembali mengangkat telunjuk kanannya keatas dan kebawah 3 kali, mengangkat tangan kanan ke depan dada berjalan di tempat bergantian dengan tangan kiri 3 kali. Setelah itu kyuhyun menyedepkakan (?) tangannya sok cool pertanda selesai tarian dengan senyum lebarnya

.

.

.

.

"daallang.. dallaaanggg, dalaang, dalaang... hahahaahha" sungmin menyenandungkan nada pink panther sambil berjalan sempoyongan merentangkan tangannya sambil tertawa. Sepertinya uri sungmin sedang mabuk

Di belakangnya kyuhyun mengawasi sungmin jikalau ia terjatuh.

"bukankah sudah kubilang jangan tertawa" kyuhyun memasang raut tak suka

"aku tidak tertawa, tapi tertawa keras. Hahaha" sungmin kembali tertawa dengan memegang pagar jembatan yang dilewatinya

Kyuhyun memandang sedih sungmin. Sungmin pasti sedang menguatkan hatinya

Tawa sungmin lama kelamaan menjadi tawa miris sampai-sampai sungmin mengeluarkan air matanya.

"jika ingin menangis, menangislah tapi jangan tertawa"

Sungmin berhenti tertawa dan mengusap air matanya, berbalik memandang kyuhyun

"kau berani bilang aku ingin menangis?! Cari mati!" teriak sungmin lalu membenturkan kepalanya ke kepala kyuhyun sampai jatuh ke lantai

Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan sambil memegang jidatnya

Sungmin menatap lekat kyuhyun dengan hidung memerah karena tangis

"kau ini... berani sekali mencemaskanku" seru sungmin. "tidak ada yang pernah mencemaskanku" setelah itu sungmin jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap sungmin sedih. Melupakan sakit di jidatnya

.

.

.

Melihat sungmin yang mabuk sampai tak sadarkan diri. Kyuhyun berinisiatif menggendong dan mengantarnya pulang

Dan beginilah keadaan mereka kyuhyun berjalan dengan sungmin yang digendong di punggungnya

"kepala jamuurrr..." igau sungmin

"hn"

"apa kau akan selalu peduli padaku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk yang tentu saja tidak dilihat sungmin.

"Bilang Iya!" sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya saat merasa kyuhyun tidak menjawab

"ne!" kyuhyun tersenyum menatap sungmin di gendongannya

'sungmin noona saat tidur suaranya sangat berbeda. apa benar dia yeoja di bandara itu?" pikir kyu, dia masih ragu masa iya yeoja galak seperti sungmin memiliki suara manis, dia akan percaya jika mendengarnya secara langsung.

.

.

.

.

"bagaimana bisa dalang hilang!?" ucap leeteuk yang segera ke asrama saat mendengar kyuhyun hilang. Sungguh dia sangat panik sekarang, bagaimana kalau dia diculik?

"kau lihat, hari sudah malam tapi dalang belum juga pulang" tunjuk leeteuk ke langit malam pada ChangHo. "kita harus lapor polisi" putus leeteuk

"haruskah? Apa separah itu? Lagipula belum 24 jam" seru changmin

"itu benar nenek!" setuju minho

"jangan panggil aku nenek!" teriak leeteuk emosi, lagi panik begini malah cari masalah

"baik noona"

"apa yang mau kau katakan tadi?"

"aku lupa" minho nyengir

Leeteuk mendengus sebal mendengar jawaban minho

TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari luar mendekati kamar 317. Leeteuk, changmin dan minho menoleh ke arah pintu

"dalang sudah pulang" ucap changmin yakin sekaligus lega

"bagaimana ini" leeteuk yang tadinya panik kyuhyun hilang, sekarang jadi panik karena kyuhyun datang

"apanya yang bagaimana?"minho heran. "bukannya bagus dalang pulang" lanjutnya

"bukan begitu, masalahnya dia tidak tau aku masih di seoul, dia pikir aku sudah pulang ke incheon" leeteuk menggigit kuku saking bingungnya.

"bersembunyi" leeteuk mendapat ide. "cepat sembunyikan aku" perintahnya ke ChangHo

ChangHo segera menarik tangan leeteuk untuk sembunyi. Yang jadi permasalahannya adalah mereka menarik tangan leeteuk ke arah yang berlawanan membuat Leeteuk berteriak kesakitan

"YA! Sakit tau!" leeteuk menarik kedua tangannya

CKLEK

ChangHoTeuk menahan napas saat pintu terbuka dan memunculkan dalang yang masuk ke kamar.

"KYAAAAA" teriak ChangHo

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, merapat ke pintu yang sudah ditutup kembali saat ChangHo berteriak

"kenapa berteriak!"

"noona-mu tidak ada! Noona-mu tidak ada! Noona-mu tidak ada!" seru ChangHo 3 kali menatap kyuhyun yang bingung.

"noona-ku tentu saja tidak ada" ucap kyuhyun sambil berjalan mendekati ChangHo

ChangHo terkejut mendengar penuturan kyuhyun, mereka pun menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan-minho- dan ke kiri-changmin- tempat leeteuk seharusnya berada

'kemana noona?' batin changmin

ChangHo mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling mecari tempat persembunyian leeteuk

"apa yang kalian cari?"

"kami sedang mencari..." minho diam mencari alasan yang tepat.

Changmin yang Mengetahui minho tidak mendapatkan ide satupun langsung menatap kyuhyun

"YA! Kau darimana saja. Hampir saja kami telpon polisi" changmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"lain kali tidak boleh sendirian, nanti kau hilang lagi" ucap minho khawatir

"panjang ceritanya, aku mau mandi dulu" kyuhyun melangkah menuju lemari

ChangHo membulatkan matanya saat menyadari bahwa lemari tempat yang memungkinkan leeteuk sembunyi

Changmin menahan tangan kyuhyun sebelum sampai ke lemari

"tidak boleh" larang changmin

"kenapa?"

"karena..." changmin melirik minho minta bantuan. Minho yang mengerti maksud changmin mulai mencari alasan

"karena Ada tikus di lemari" bohong minho

"ada tikus? Tidak mungkin" kyuhyun tidak percaya

"kau tidak percaya?" minho menuju lemari berdiri di depannya. 'semoga leeteuk benar bersembunyi disini' doa minho dalam hati

DUK DUK DUK

Minho menendang pintu lemari, leeteuk yang sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan di luar dan mengerti maksud minho membalas

CIT CIT CIT

"HOOO! Benar ada tikus!" kyuhyun memandang kaget. ChangHo hanya tersenyum karena berhasil mengelabui kyuhyun

"iya, tikusnya sangat besar. Sebaiknya jangan mendekat"

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku mandi dulu"

"bagus. Kau mandi saja dulu" ucap changmin mendorong kyuhyun ke kamar mandi

Setelah menutup pintu kamar mandi changmin menghampiri minho, lalu membuka pintu lemari bersama menarik leeteuk keluar

"haaahhh.. panas sekali, kalian berdua kenapa menyebutku tikus" bisik leeteuk sambil mengkipasi wajahnya

"maaf seharusnya adalah kudanil!" bisik changmin

BLETAK

Leeteuk menjitak kepala changmin yang sempat menghinanya

"ssstttttt" minho meletakkan telunjukknya di bibir menasehati Changmin dan leeteuk untuk tidak berisik

"kenapa?" teriak kyuhyun dari kamar mandi mendengar suara ribut diluar.

"tidak apa-apa.. tikusnya sudah keluar dari lemari, kami sedang memukulnya" teriak changmin meringis

"apa perlu ku bantu?"

"ANDWAE! Kami bisa selesaikan sendiri"

Changmin dan minho mengajak leeteuk mengendap-endap menuju pintu keluar yang mengharuskan melewati kamar mandi

di kamar mandi

kyuhyun yang bersiap membuka bajunya berhenti dan memakainya lagi

"tidak benar! Mandi tetap harus mengambil baju" kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi bersamaan dengan ChangHoTeuk yang mengendap-endap melewati kamar mandi

Leeteuk menatap kyuhyun yang terkejut melihat leeteuk. Leeteuk memberikan senyum kaku

"Noona! Kenapa kau masih ada disini?" tanya kyuhyun tidak percaya

"aku..." gagap leeteuk

Kyuhyun menunjuk leeteuk emosi

"kau kan tikus besar itu!"

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menarik selimutnya bersiap istirahat, dia sangat lelah ditambah alkohol yang ia minum. Mrs. Lee selaku ibu sungmin menghampiri sungmin

"SUNGMIN! Kenapa kau mabuk seperti ini!" marah mrs. Lee "LEE SUNGMIN" bentaknya saat sungmin tidak menjawab

Sungmin menutup mata mengabaikan ibunya yang seolah peduli padanya

TRRTTTT TRRTTTT

Mrs. Lee mengangkat telpon setelah melihat id caller, memasang wajah kesalnya

"hallo"

"..."

"putrimu sedang mabuk!" yang ternyata si penelepon adalah Mr. Lee

"..."

"kau pikir aku yang mau dia mabuk! Kenapa kau menyalahkan aku, kau setahun tidak ada di rumah, anakmu juga tidak kau besarkaan" teriak Mrs. lee

"..."

"baik, kalau begitu.. KAU SAJA YANG BESARKAN DIA, SEKALIAN LAKUKAN BISNIS KEMANA SAJA!"

"JANGAN RIBUT DI KAMARKU!" Teriak sungmin yang mulai terganggu oleh aktivitas yang biasa terjadi di rumahnya

"kau dengar!" Mrs. Lee keluar dari kamar sungmin

Sungmin menutup muka dengan bantal. Berusaha menghilangkan stress akibat orang tuanya

'menyedihkan sekali hidupku' batin sungmin merana kembali meneteskan air mata

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan leeteuk berdiri di gedung asrama. Leeteuk menoleh ke kyuhyun

"kyuhyun, aku..." belum selesai bicara kyuhyun memotong

"noona.." potong kyuhyun tanpa memandang leeteuk terlihat gurat kekecewaan di wajahnya. Leeteuk diam menanti perkataan kyuhyun. leeteuk tegang

Kyuhyun menatap leeteuk dengan wajah hampir menangis

"apa kau tau, waktu kau takut aku terluka maka tidak mengizinkanku bermain. Beranjak dewasa kau takut aku dijahati maka tidak membiarkan aku berteman. Masa mudaku pun kau takut aku patah hati, tidak membiarkan aku pacaran" ucap kyuhyun mengingat masa mudanya yang suram

Leeteuk menunduk sedih, menyadari arah pembicaraan kyuhyun

"aku.. aku tahu di umur ayah yang 60 tahun ibu melahirkan aku, anak laki-laki satu-satunya maka semuanya sangat menyayangiku. Ditambah lagi saat ayah ibu meninggal menitipkan ku padamu" ucap kyuhyun yang mulai menangis. "tanggung jawabmu sangat besar, makanya kau sangat sangat menyayangiku" lanjut kyuhyun

"kau tidak berharap noona menyayangimu?" ucap leeteuk sedih

"kau mau aku katakan sejujurnya?"

Leeteuk mengangguk cepat.

"tidak suka!" kyuhyun menggeleng cepat dengan sedih

Leeteuk membeku mendengar kata hati kyuhyun atas kelakuannya selama ini. Leeteuk mulai mengeluarkan air matanya

Kyuhyun memegang tangan leeteuk

"noona, aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu. Kau terus mengandeng tanganku selama ini. Tapi kau tidak mungkin menggandengku selamanya. Aku sudah besar, sudah berumur 20 tahun. Aku sudah masuk universitas. Aku ingin lepas dari perlindunganmu" ucap kyuhyun di sela tangisannya, meluapkan semua kata yang selama ini dia simpan

"aku tidak ingin bergantung padamu. Aku iingin hidup dengan kekuatanku sendiri. Mencari teman sebanyak-banyaknya, menjalin cinta dengan identitas lin dalang" kyuhyun tersenyum membayangkan kehidupannya. "bolehkan noona?" tanya kyuhyun menatap leeteuk

Leeteuk menatap kyuhyun dengan haru

"apa kau setuju membantuku untuk tumbuh mandiri?" ulang kyuhyun

"kyuhyun..." leeteuk mengelus pipi kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang bebas

"kau sudah tumbuh besar. Sebenarnya noona takut saat hari ini datang. Tapi kyuhyunku bnar-benar sudah tumbuh besar" ucap leeteuk "baiklah, noona lain kali tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu, tidak akan mengurusimu" lanjut leeteuk tersenyum manis

"jika kau jatuh, maka kau harus berdiri sendiri" kyuhyun mengangguk cepat.

Kyuhyun memeluk leeteuk menangis histeris. Leeteuk membalas pelukan kyuhyun ikut menangis. Pelukan terakhir untuk dongsaeng kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

"lee sungmin" panggil Han songsaengnim

Kyuhyun menengok ke belakang melihat sungmin yang tertidur. Ragu untuk membangunkannya

"LEE SUNGMIN" teriak han songsaengnim lagi

Kyuhyun yang merasa songsaengnim akan marah besar langsung membangunkan sungmin tidak peduli jika dia akan marah nantinya

Sungmin membuka matanya menatap kyuhyun yang menunjuk ke songsaengnim. Kyuhyun mengalihkan padangan ke han songsaengnim

"ada apa?" jawab sungmin santai

"karena kau tertidur! Cepat berdiri baca bahasa inggris yang saya suruh"

"songsaengnim aku sakit!"

"benarkah?"

"kau mau periksa?" tantang sungmin. Membuat seisi kelas tertawa, songsaengnim menatap kyuhyun

"kau. Yang di depan lee sungmin. Berdiri dan bacakan"

"aku?" tanya kyuhyun. sungmin menatap cemas kyuhyun

"tentu saja kau! Cepat bacakan!" teriak han songsaengnim

Kyuhyun berdiri menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

'bagaimana ini.. aku tidak bisa!" batin kyu frustasi

"wi... without you" ucap kyuhyun aneh sontak seisi kelas kembali tertawa

BRAK

"KALIAN! JIKA BERANI MENERTAWAKAN DIA MAKA AKAN AKU PUKUL!" Bentak sungmin memukul meja. Semuanya diam

_kyuhyun pov_

kenapa dia berkata seperti itu? Seolah aku anaknya. Aku tidak mudah lepas dari leeteuk noona, kenapa sekarang ada wanita ini. Aish!

Tidak bisa! Aku harus menjauh darinya.

"tidak apa-apa. Semuanya, kalian tertawalah sepuasnya!" aku tersenyum pada mereka kembali melucu. "wi wi without you" seisi kelas kembali tertawa melihatku

Aku yakin sungmin noona pasti marah padaku

"DASAR TIDAK BERGUNA!"

PLAK

Benar kan dia marah. Aduuuhh kepalaku sakitttt

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan melintasi koridor sekolah usai pelajaran, tadi changmin dan minho ada urusan dalam pembayaran, Terpaksa aku berjalan sendirian bingung ingin melakukan apa

"kepala jamur"

Panggilan ini pasti sungmin noona. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapatinya tersenyum yang menurutku menakutkan

"ayo makan siang bersama" ajaknya. Apa? Dia mengajak makan siang bersama!

"aku..." aku berpikir mencari alasan tanpa membuatnya sakit hati. "aku sudah ada janji dengan changmin dan minho" jawabku

"bye bye!" aku berlari menghindar darinya

Tunggu, kenapa aku tidak maju-maju ya?

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata sungmin noona menarik tanganku menuju kantin bagaimana dia bisa secepat itu!

"hanya makan bersama, kenapa begitu banyak alasan!" jawab sungmin noona yang sepertinya tau aku berbohong. Dia masih terus menarikku menuju kantin. Aku heran darimana datangnya tenaganya itu

"habislah aku. Aku pikir ini permulaan yang baru apa mungkin ini permulaan bencana"gumam kyu pelan

_Kyuhyun pov end_

.

.

.

.

Kantin

TaeTiSeo sedang makan siang bersama. Mereka berbincang tapi seketika terhenti saat kyuhyun berjalan memasuki kantin bersama sungmin. Mereka hanya melihat dengan pandangan tak biasa terutama seohyun

"3 mangkuk mie" pesan sungmin ke ibu kantin

"aku Cuma perlu satu" ralat kyuhyun

"aku yang makan dua mangkuk" jawab sungmin ke kyuhyun

Seohyun menatap kasihan kyuhyun. dia terus mengikuti langkah kaki kyuhyun yang sedang mencari tempat duduk bersama sungmin sambil membawa nampan makanan

"maaf disini sudah ada orang" peringat seorang yeoja saat kyuhyun akan duduk di sampingnya bersama sungmin

Kyuhyun beralih ke depan meja berikutnya. "maaf ada orang yang duduk" ucap sang namja

Kyuhyun bingung menatap sungmin

"jelas-jelas banyak tempat kosong, tapi semuanya bilang ada orang"

Seohyun yang tidak tahan melihat kyuhyun kesusahan memanggil kyuhyun

"lin dalang duduklah disini" tawar seohyun

"aku tidak mau" jawab sungmin saat kyuhyun bersiap ke meja seohyun

"kenapa? Kau mau makan sambil berdiri" ucap kyuhyun. "ayo duduk!" lanjutnya yang dituruti sungmin

"terima kasih.. kalian sangat baik" seru kyuhyun pada TaeTiSeo

"benar, tidak setiap orang baik seperti kami" sinis Taeyeon. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum

Seohyun menatap dalang

"lin dalang kau harus hati-hati" peringat seohyun

"apa maksudnya?" kyuhyun memasang wajah tidak mengerti

"maksudnya hati-hati pada orang di sampingmu. Dulu dia pernah mencuri barang" sindir tiffany ke sungmin

Sungmin yang disindir hanya diam tak peduli menyantap makanannya

"siapa?"

Tiffany menatap sungmin, membuat kyuhyun mengerti siapa yang dimaksud

"sungmin noona?"

"kau tanya saja sendiri"

"sungmin noona, benarkah?"

"tidak ada hubungannya denganmu" jawab sungmin dingin

"walaupun tidak ada hubungannya denganku, tapi aku sangat ingin tau kebenarannya"

"lin dalang kau harus percaya kepada kami. Kami tidak mungkin membohongimu" ucap seohyun

"benar, kau baru kenal dia, kau sama sekali tidak memahaminya" setuju taeyeon

"jika suatu hari barangmu ada yang hilang. Jangan salahkan kami. Kami sudah memperingatimu" lanjut tiffany

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum

"tidak akan, sungmin noona tidak akan mencuri barang." Ucap kyuhyun yakin

"walaupun dia tidak akan mencuri barangmu, tapi berteman dengan wanita jahat seperti dia kau akan sial" taeyeon menatap sinis sungmin yang sedari tadi diam

"apa maksudnya?"

"tanyakan saja padanya" suruh taeyeon. "tanyakan padanya bagaimana ia melukai perasaaan orang lain" lanjut taeyeon

"benarkah?" kyuhyun menatap sungmin

"apa kalian sudah selesai bicaranya!" ucap sungmin dingin

"jika kau tidak melakukannya untuk apa takut" ucap seohyun menatap tajam sungmin membuat sungmin ikut menatap tajam seohyun

"benar, sungmin noona. Jika kau tidak melakukannya kau jelaskan semuanya"

"apa gunanya menjelaskan" seru sungmin. Dia melihat sekeliling dengan emosi. "jika kalian merasa aku yang melakukannya, maka benar aku yang melakukannya. KALIAN PUAS!" sungmin pergi meninggalkan kantin

"sungmin noona!" kyuhyun mengejar sungmin yang sudah keluar kantin

"Lin dalang" panggil seohyun

.

.

.

.

"sungmin noona!" sungmin memegang tangan sungmi saat berhasil mengejarnya, memaksa sungmin berhenti

"lepaskan aku!" sungmin menepis tangan kyuhyun, menatap kyuhyun dengan pandangan tak menentu

"sungmin noona, apa benar itu semua?" tanya kyuhyun. "tiffany bilang kau mencuri barang, taeyeon bilang kau melukai perasaan orang lain. Apa benar begitu?" lanjutnya

"jika kau ingin tau, tanyakan saja pada mereka!" sungmin berlari menuju parkiran tempat mobilnya berada

Kyuhyun hanya menatap punggung sungmin yang mulai jauh

"dalang"

Kyuhyun berbalik menemukan seohyun yang memanggilnya dibelakangnya ada tiffany dan taeyeon.

"apa kau tidak percaya pada kami?" lanjut seohyun

"bukannya tidak percaya. Aku Cuma merasa.. sungmin walaupun penyendiri juga aneh sangat suka memukul orang. Tapi dia tidak mirip dengan orang yang mencuri barang" jelas kyuhyun

"lee sungmin memang pencuri!" seru tiffany keras

"yang dia curi adalah barangku"

"kapan?" tanya kyuhyun

Tiffany menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada kyuhyun

"waktu sekolah menengah. Waktu itu aku belajar di incheon kebetulan sekelas dengan sungmin, ibuku memberikan jam tangan mahal dan terbatas padaku. Aku segera memamerkan pada teman sekelasku. Waktu pelajaran olahraga, aku melepasnya dan meletakkan di dalam tas, setelah itu hilang. Lalu guru memeriksa semua tas murid sekelas. Dan terakhir menemukan jam tanganku di tas sungmin. Seterusnya sekolah memanggil orangtua lee sungmin datang ke sekolah, tapi mereka semua tidak ada yang datang. Aku pikir, pasti orangtuanya juga tidak menyukainya, merasa dia memalukan makanya tidak datang."

"benarkah pernah terjadi hal seperti ini? Mungkin salah paham" kyuhyun berusaha membela sungmin

"salah paham?" taeyeon maju mendekati kyuhyun. "jam tangan ada di tas lee sungmin, apa kau merasa ini salah paham?!" ucap taeyeon emosi

"benar, songsaengnim menemukan jam tanganku di tasnya, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun saat ditanya. Jika bukan dia yang mencuri, kenapa dia tidak menjelaskanya" seru tiffany ikut emosi

"mungkin sungmin noona sangat miskin. dia perlu uang, makanya melakukan itu"

Seohyun yang kasihan pada kyuhyun karena salah berteman mulai bersuara

"dalang, kau terlalu baik."

"keluarga sungmin tidak miskin. Keluarganya sangat kaya, makanya dia Cuma pacaran dengan orang kaya juga" jelas tiffany. "lagipula jika pasangannya sudah tidak punya uang, ia akan mencampakkannya. Kejam bukan!" lanjutnya

Kyuhyun menunduk sedih

"waktu itu, sungmin pernah jadian dengan pria yang keluarganya sangat kaya" taeyeon bercerita. "tapi, saat keluarga pria itu bangkrut, tidak punya uang. Lee sungmin mencampakkannya, pria itu tidak bisa melanjutkan kuliahnya, sehingga berhenti kuliah." Taeyeon mulai terisak di sela ceritanya

"hei, hei" bisik kyuhyun pada seohyun dan tiffany. "taeyeon kenapa?" tanyanya

"pria itu adalah orang yang disukai taeyeon. Di kampus ini banyak pria yang menyukai taeyeon, tidak disangka orang yang sangat disukainya malah dicampakkan lee sungmin" terang seohyun

"sungmin noona mencuri jam tangan tiffany, juga merebut pria yang disukai taeyeon. Apa karena ini kalian membenci sungmin noona?"

"tidak hanya kami! Semuanya sangat membencinya! Kau juga sudah melihatnya kan. Semuanya menjauhinya. Tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya!" teriak taeyeon

"kami mengatakan ini supaya kau menjauhinya" ucap seohyun. "kami ingin membantumu dalang"

"membantuku? Kenapa?"

Seohyun tersenyum melihat kyuhyun kebingungan

"karena ayahku mau aku menjagamu"

"ayahmu? Kepala sekolah kita? Mengapa?"

"karena kakakmu dan ayahku adalah teman baik, dia meminta ayahku untuk menjagamu"

"kakakku teman baik ayahmu?"

Ucapan seohyun mengingatkan kembali pertemuan kyuhyun dengan seohyun, betapa baiknya dia pada kyuhyun, dan seohyun yang selalu membelanya dari yonghwa. Kyuhyun memasang wajah masam.

'jadi semua itu karena disuruh" batin kyu tidak percaya

"aku mulai mengerti. Pantas saja dulu kau baik padaku"

"kau tidak mungkin berpikir... seohyun menyukaimu kan?" tiffany mulai tertawa kecil begitu juga dengan seohyun dan taeyeon

"tidak.. tidak kok!" sangkal kyuhyun

"jika ayahku sudah berjanji kepada kakakmu, maka aku harus berusaha menjagamu. Termasuk tidak membiarkan lee sungmin mendekatimu" Ucap seohyun

"tapi sungmin noona, tidak punya teman sama sekali. Apa tidak kasihan?"

Seohyun menatap kyuhyun

"dalang.. kau sangat baik. Tapi sayang kau salah pilih teman. Lee sungmin tidak pantas mendapat belas kasihan darimu"

"benarkah?" tanya kyuhyun ragu

.

.

.

.

_Sungmin pov_

Aku mengemudikan mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak peduli jika akan ditangkap polisi.

"Aku adalah orang jahat, semua orang tidak menyukaiku. Orang tuaku juga tidak menyukaiku" gumam sungmin terus menambah kecepatannya menjadi 120km/jam

mungkin jika aku mati tertabrak, juga tidak ada yang peduli. Jika aku menghilang semua orang seharusnya gembira.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi aku melihat mobil dari arah kanan yang akan menyebrang melintas di depanku.

Aku terus menambah kecepatan, mencari momen yang pas supaya aku bisa tertabrak dan semua orang akan bahagia.

'sungmin noona'

BRRRMMMMM CKIITTTT

Aku menginjak rem mendadak saat suara itu muncul di telingaku. Suara yang mengatakan akan selalu mengkhawatirkanku. Suara orang yang entah kenapa membuatku nyaman

Aku mulai meneteskan air mata, air mata yang tidak pernah aku keluarkan semenjak meninggalkan pria itu. Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku di setir mobil. Meluapkan tangisan yang tidak pernah kukeluarkan sebelumnya

Kenapa aku teringat anak aneh itu. Dia pasti sekarang membenciku.

"hiks... dalang.. hiks.. jangan tinggalkan aku.."

Apa kyuhyun akan meninggalkan sungmin setelah ini? Apa tetap bersama sungmin atau menjadi bagian orang yang membenci sungmin?

t.b.c

NurLarasati13 : jangan cium kyu.. kyu hanya milik riii #digampar ming. Iyaaa ming lagi da mslah kluarga gtu.. broken home lah istilah kerennya. (keep RnR nee..)

CharolineElf : ga janji bisa update cepet, saya sibuk soalnya *biasa anak kuliah#plak. author juga sebel sebnernya ngetik moment kyuseo, tapi ini alur cerita mau bagaimana lagi _ _' (keep RnR nee..)

abilhikmah : emang dia mah ada-ada aja. hahaha :D (keep RnR nee..)

dewi. : ming terharu karena kyu yang perhatian ma dia.. (keep RnR nee..)

Thalia kms : rii sebenernya ga tega liat kyu jadi cupu, ooc banget.. hahaha.. tapi itu tuntuttan peran#plak. iya kyu bakal rubah penampilan kok.. (keep RnR nee..)

Vitaminsparkyu13 : welcome in this fic *prokprokprok* :D (keep RnR nee..)

PaboGirl : kyu memiliki khayalan tingkat dewa.. hahaha :D awalnya memang kiranya seo, tapi kan tadi dikasih tau ming kalo dia yang nyelametin, jadi ga salah paham lagi dh (keep RnR nee)

Lida : iyaa... uda nton kan? bagus kan dramanya? pasti bagus dong #heboh. ada bebrapa yang rii ubah disini. rii ga yakin sh fic ini bakal sebagus dan selucu dramanya.. menurutmu? (keep RnR nee..)

terima kasih at para pembaca yang membaca fic ini sekaligus menyambut reader yg bru baca #tepuk tangan

last words... review pleaseee =D


	5. Chapter 5

_Aku mulai meneteskan air mata, air mata yang tidak pernah aku keluarkan semenjak meninggalkan pria itu. Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku di setir mobil. Meluapkan tangisan yang tidak pernah kukeluarkan sebelumnya_

_Kenapa aku teringat anak aneh itu. Dia pasti sekarang membenciku. Tidak akan ada yang menjadi tempat keluh kesah ku sekarang_

"_hiks... dalang.. hiks.. jangan tinggalkan aku.." _

**-Hi.. My Sweetheart!-**

**-Pairing :**

**Cho KyuHyun (N)**

**Lee SungMin (Y)**

**And other cast**

**-Chapter : 1 of ? -**

**-Warning : Genderswitch(GS), typo(s), etc-**

**-Disclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan, keluarga dan diri mereka sendiri-**

**_terinspirasi dari drama dengan judul yang sama dengan sedikit perubahan disana dan disini_**

**Chapter 5**

"menurut kalian gimana?" tanya kyuhyun pada ChangHo yang sedang mengerjakan tugas di kamar mereka

"apanya?" tanyaa minho tanpa melepas pandangan dari laptopnya ke kyuhyun yang sudah menyelesaikan tugas dari tadi

Kyuhyun menatap ChangHo yang tidak serius menanggapinya. Iseng, dia tutup laptop ChangHo sehingga berteriak kesakitan karena tangannya terjepit

"aku tadi sudah menceritakan tentang masalah sungmin noona. Kalian malah tidak mendengar!" ucap kyuhyun kesal. Kan kesel kalau cerita panjang lebar tapi ga ditanggapin serius

"masalah sungmin noona berita dari dulu sampai sekarang" ringis minho dia ingin menarik tangannya tapi tangan kyuhyun masih betah menhimpit tangannya dengan laptopnya

"juga tidak ada yang tau pasti berita itu benar atau tidak" lanjut minho

"kalau begitu mereka pasti salah paham" kyuhyun menatap serius ke ChangHo

"takdir lee sungmin itu tidak baik, semua orang juga tau dia jahat makanya membenci dan menjauhinya" ringis changmin berharap kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya dari laptopnya

"jika kau masih terus menjadi temannya, kau pasti akan dijauhi orang-orang" tambah minho

"kenapa kau peduli pada lee sungmin? Buat apa ikut campur urusannya!" tanya changmin

Kyuhyun diam mengangkat tangannya berpikir, sedangkan changho mengelus tangannya saat kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya

"aku hanya mencemaskan teman sekelas" jawab kyuhyun

Setelah dirasa membaik mereka bersiap melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas

"orang yang kasihan pasti juga ada sesuatu yang dibenci. Tidak perlu merasa kasihan padanya"seru minho kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya

Kyuhyun kembali menutup laptop changho dengan keras, ChangHo yang tau kyuhyun akan bertindak begitu lagi refleks langsung menarik tangan supaya tidak terjepit. Dan tersenyum lebar pada kyuhyun yang kesal karena tidak berhasil mencelakai mereka.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bersandar di tembok, sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang karena sedari tadi dia melihat sekeliling. Dan tersenyum cerah begitu menemukan yang ia cari

Sungmin berjalan menuju kyuhyun dengan tampang dingin seperti biasanya.

"sung.." kyuhyun menuju sungmin berniat menyapa tapi terhenti saat sungmin menatapnya tajam

Sungmin kembali melanjutkan jalannya mengabaikan kyuhyun di belakangnya yang mengikutinya

**di kelas**

"sungmin noona" panggil kyuhyun menghadap ke belakang saat mereka sudah duduk

Sungmin membuka bukunya masih mengabaikan kyuhyun

"kau tidak takut dijauhi karena berbicara denganku" ucap sungmin sinis tanpa menatap kyuhyun

TENG TENG TENG

"semuanya, pelajaran kita kali ini selain ujian semester semuanya juga harus menyerahkan laporan" jelas park songsaengnim setelah usai pelajaran yang dilas dengan desahan malas dari penghuni kelas

"topik laporan ini tentang perkembangan ekonomi negara. Satu kelompok dua orang, sekarang mulai bagi kelompok" perintah park songsaengnim sontak semua kelas mencari pasangan mereka

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah ChangHo berharap salah satu dari mereka akan berpasangan dengannya. Tapi sepertinya kyuhyun harus menelan kekecewaan saat changmin sudah berpasangan dengan minho

'coba kau cari yang lain, siapa tau ada yang belum mendapat pasangan' ucap changmin tanpa suara ke kyuhyun

"apa tidak ada yang kebagian kelompok?" tanya park songsaengnim

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan begitu juga sungmin.

"baiklah, sungmin dan dalang kalian sekelompok"

"baik" jawab kyuhyun

"aku tidak mau" tolak sungmin

Semuanya memandang heran ke sungmin. Masih bagus ada yang mau sekelompok denganmu begitulah rata-rata pikiran anak sekelas

"aku sendirian saja" lanjut sungmin

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengejar sungmin begitu kelas bubar

"sungmin noona, kenapa kau tidak mau sekelompok denganku?" tanya kyuhyun menyamai langkah sungmin

"PERGI"

Kyuhyun berhenti lalu kembali mengejar sungmin

"sungmin noo-"

"kenapa kau masih mengikutiku" teriak sungmin kesal sekaligus jengah

"karena kau belum memberitahuku, kenapa kau tidak mau sekelompok denganku" jawab kyuhyun cepat

"untuk apa kau berpura-pura seperti tidak ada masalah. Bukankah kau sudah dengar mereka mengatakannya" desis sungmin

"lalu kenapa? Hanya karena masalah ini aku tidak bisa menjadi temanmu" tantang kyuhyun

"kau sudah mendengarnya kan, aku melakukan banyak kejahatan. Kau masih mau menjadi temanku" jawab sungmin kesal. "otakmu bermasalah!" teriak sungmin

"ada orang yang berbaik hati mau menjadi temanmu. Kenapa kau memarahinya" teriak kyuhyun yang ikut-ikutan kesal

"aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu"

"aku tidak mengasihanimu!"

"kau bilang kau berbaik hati berteman denganku. Kalau bukan kasihan lalu apa!"

"aku tau rasanya tidak punya teman, tidak punya teman itu sangat menakutkan"

"tidak punya teman tidak menakutkan!" ucap sungmin yang bertolak belakang dengan hatinya. "aku seorang diri bisa hidup dengan baik. Teman apa! Hanya kebohongan!"

"jika ada masalah hanya mementingkan diri sendiri, teman apa! Kesetiaan apa!" lanjut sungmin pelan. "semua itu palsu!"

"benarkah? Mungkin kau pernah dikhianati teman makanya kau merasa seperti itu" ucap kyuhyun tulus. "tapi aku tidak akan begitu, dari kecil sampai dewasa aku tidak punya teman. Makanya aku sangat ingin mencari teman, aku ingin berteman dengan semuanya. Termasuk sungmin noona" lanjut kyu tegas

Sungmin tertegun mendengarnya

"kau dari kecil sampai dewasa tidak punya teman?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk

"kau tidak takut setelah berteman denganku, kau akan dibenci dan dijauhkan"

"takut" jujur kyu. "tapi aku teringat perasaan tidak punya teman sama sekali. Jadi aku pikir kau pasti sama denganku merasa kesepian karena tidak ada teman. Jika aku sendiri tidak suka kesepian, aku lebih tidak boleh membiarkan orang lain kesepian. Aku ingin berteman dengan sungmin noona, membuatmu tidak kesepian selamanya"lanjut kyu tersenyum tulus

Sungmin menatap kyuhyun mencari kebohongan di matanya tapi NIHIL, kyuhyun tulus mengatakannya

"kepala jamur"

"ne!"

"kau tau perpustakaan seoul?"

"hah?" kyuhyun cengo

"besok jam 2 siang, mencari data laporan penelitian. Tidak boleh terlambat. ARRASEO!?" teriak sungmin lalu pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban kyuhyun

.

.

.

Sungmin berdiri di depan perpustakaan seoul melihat jamnya berulang kali memastikan orang yang ditunggunya datang terlambat atau tidak. Well sepertinya kyuhyun-yang ditunggu- terlambat datang

Berusaha sabar menunggu sang tersangka.

**Kyuhyun side**

Kyuhyun melihat peta seoul. Sekarang dia sedang berada di pinggir jalan entah namanya apa dia tidak tau.

'celaka. Sungmin noona bilang jangan terlambat. Tapi, tidak terpikir olehku jalanan seoul akan serumit ini' pikir kyu galau sambil melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri siapa tau ada petunjuk

"sebenarnya ini dimana?" gumam kyu bingung, seperti anak hilang

**Sungmin side**

"sudah kubilang jangan terlambat, berani sekali dia membuatku menunggu" desis sungmin. Waaahhh uri sungmin kehabisan rasa sabarnya

**Kyuhyun side**

Kyuhyun duduk di bangku pinggir sungai. Melihat orang yang berlalu lalang.

"apa aku naik taksi saja ya?" seru kyuhyun saat merasa tidak punya harapan lagi. "tidak bisa! Tidak boleh selalu naik taksi jika tersesat. Lagipula aku juga tidak bawa uang banyak"

DRRRT DRRTT DRTTT DRRTTT

Kyuhyun merogoh ponselnya saat dirasa sang ponsel berbunyi.

"DIMANA KAU!"

"aku tersesat" jawab kyuhyun melas

"aku tau kau bodoh pasti akan tersesat. Sekarang kau dimana?"

"aku tidak tau. Tapi disini aku bisa melihat bianglala besar dan danau dan juga jembatan" seru kyuhyun berdiri menunjuk bianglala

"baik, diam disana! Aku akan mencarimu. Tidak boleh bergerak!"

Kyuhyun berhenti bergerak begitu mendengar perintah sungmin. Dia diam di posisi berdiri menengok ke kanan dengan menunjuk bianglala.

.

.

CKIITTTT

"kau sudah datang terlambat, masih berani membuatku menjemputmu!" cerca sungmin saat sampai berjalan menuju kyuhyun

Kyuhyun masih diam di posisinya. Keringat dingin meluncur di pelipisnya saking tidak kuat dan takut karena sungmin

"kenapa tidak bergerak"

"kau suruh aku jangan bergerak" jawab kyuhyun masih di posisinya

"dasar bodoh! Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini!"

Kyuhyun bergerak menghadap sungmin setelah menurunkan tangannya

"aku sudah melihat peta" kyuhyun memperlihatkan petanya. "lalu aku tersesat"

"apa kau bodoh! Siapa yang menyuruhmu jalan! Kau tidak bisa naik bus" teriak sungmin

"aku tidak bisa naik bus" ucap kyu polos

"bus seoul dan bus incheon itu sama. Tidak ada bedanyaaaaaaa" oke sungmin mulai geregetan sekarang

"aku juga tidak pernah naik bus incheon"

"kau ini umur berapa! Bus saja belum pernah naik!" teriak sungmin tidak sabaran

Kyuhyun menunjuk 2 jarinya ke depan sungmin

"20 tahun" ucap kyu polos menjurus babo

Sungmin menggertakkan giginya, meremas tangannya kuat-kuat gemes akibat perkataan kyuhyun

"aku bukan mau tanya umurmu!"desis sungmin geregetan."gara-gara kau perpustakaan sekarang sudah tutup" lanjut sungmin

"lalu harus bagaimana"

"kau masih berani tanya!"

"kalau begitu kita pergi lagi besok"

"ini masih perlu dikatakan!"

"tapi..."

"KAU JANGAN BICARA LAGI" teriak sungmin yang tidak sanggup menghadapi kebaboan kyuhyun. "jika kau bicara lagi. Kau akan mati" lanjutnya

Kyuhyun merapatkan mulutnya

KRUUUYUUKKKK

Sungmin dan kyuhyun memandang perut kyuhyun yang berbunyi, jelas saja bunyi dia kan tidak makan dari pagi sampai sore ini.

"bukan aku" sangkal kyuhyun menahan malu. "tapi dia" tunjuk kyu ke perutnya

"kau! Kepala jamur jelek yang bisa tersesat tidak bisa naik bus menyusahkanku tidak berhasil mencari data masih berani lapar!" teriak sungmin panjang lebar

"waahhh.. sebutan namaku makin lama makin panjang" kyuhyun kagum di situasi yang tidak tepat

"huh!" sungmin mendengus tidak percaya

PLAK

Sungmin kembali menggeplak kyuhyun

.

.

.

**Di restoran**

"permisi, ini menu kami hari ini, silahkan" seru pelayan menyerahkan buku menu pada KyuMin. Mereka berada disini karena sungmin yang tidak tega melihat kyuhyun kelaparan walau dia kesal pada kyuhyun

'dulu, leeteuk noona yang akan memesankan makananku. Sekarang aku bisa pesan sendiri. yeaaahhh' batin kyu sumringah

"aku mau steak sapi, daging sapinya setengah matang, lalu sayurnya aku mau satu sup seafood. Penutupnya aku mau kue.. terima kasih" kyuhyun menyerahkan menu pada sang pelayan tidak menyadari kebiasaan orang kaya muncul melupakan bahwa dia sekarang menjadi orang miskin dan sungmin memandangnya bingung

"aku tidak terpikir kepala jamur yang bodoh ini sangat mengerti tentang makanan" seru sungmin

Kyuhyun tersenyum malu dipuji sungmin

"aku mau steak sapi, dagingnya harus matang semua" pesan sungmin pada pelayan

"baik, mohon ditunggu" ucap pelayan lalu pergi menyerahkan pesanan KyuMin pada koki

"sungmin noona, daging sapi harus matang seperlima baru enak. Dagingnya tidak teralu alot dan keras"

BRAK

"terserah aku mau makan daging yang matang, seperlima, atau setengah. Apa urusannya denganmu!" teriak sungmin yang mengundang pengunjung lain menatapnya

"noona, di dalam restoran tidak boleh berteriak itu tidak sopan"ucap kyu pelan merasa tidak enak.

PLAK

"kau bicara apa! Hah!"

"tidak ada" tunduk kyu takut

.

"makan yang cepat, aku tidak punya waktu menemanimu" ucap sungmin disela menyantap makanannya

Kyuhyun tersenyum tenang, mengiris dagingnya pelan

"makan harus pelan-pelan"

"kau jangan cerewet. Bisa!? Makan yang cepat"

Kyuhyun kembali mengiris dagingnya pelan. Membuat sungmin yang memperhatikannya menggerakkan jari-jarinya dengan maksud mengunyah lebih cepat

Kyuhyun yang memang lola itu melihat ke bawah kolong meja tidak mengerti maksud sungmin

"aku menyuruhmu makan dengan cepat untuk apa lihat ke bawah"

Kyuhyun mengiris dagingnya cepat lalu memakannya, mengunyah dengan pelan merasakan sensasinya

Sungmin yang memang jengah dengan kelakuan kyuhyun, langsung melempar serbetnya

.

Sungmin melihat bill-nya

"kau bayar setengahnya ya" seru sungmin

Kyuhyun menatap sungmin kaget

"uang biasa?" jawaban kyuhyun kembali mengundang ekspresi jengah di muka sungmin

"apa kau bodoh? Tentu saja uang biasa, kau pikir daun"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan dompetnya melihat isinya dan hanya ditemukan uang yang bahkan tidak sampai seperempat dari yang harus ia bayar

"aku tidak punya uang"

"kalau tidak punya, kenapa menyuruh makan disini" yap kyuhyun yang menyarankan makan di restoran mewah ini, tidak terlalu heran kan, kyuhyun kan dari keluarga kaya yang berpura-pura miskin. "sudah tau makanan disini mahal"

"tahu" kyu menunduk sedih

"kalau tau kenapa tidak bawa uang. Kau memanfaatkanku ya?"

"ani, bukan begitu" kyuhyun langsung menggeleng saat sungmin berpikir begitu. "aku tidak punya uang" kyuhyun sepertinya akan menangis

"kalau tidak ada kau harus cuci piring" ucap sungmin tega

"aku tidak sengaja, sungguh. Dulu kalau makan nasi bukan aku yang bayar" lirih kyuhyun. dia tidak mau harus cuci piring, dia mau saja tapi dia tidak bisa cuci piring

"hooooo... kedengarannya kau seperti tuan muda yang sangat kaya, makan saja bukan kau yang bayar sendiri" ucap sungmin dengan ekspresi seolah tidak percaya

Kyuhyun membeku begitu menyadari ucapan bodohnya

"aa-.. aa-.. ani, ani. Aku bukan tuan muda" cengir kyuhyun dengan gugup. "kami tidak punya uang, keluarga kami sangat miskin"

"hmmm... sangat miskin, tapi tau harus bagaimana memakan daging yang enak" seru sungmin yang entah kenapa nada bicaranya seakan-akan menyindir kyuhyun

"aku melihatnya dari buku" ucap kyuhyun dengan tampang yang sangat meyakinkan

"untuk apa kau melihat buku belajar makan steak!" ucap sungmin yang mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya

"karena keluarga kami sangat miskin, tidak bisa makan steak, aku Cuma bisa melihatnya dari buku" akting sedih kyuhyun mode on membuat sungmin jadi tak enak hati

"miskin ya miskin. buat apa berekspresi seperti itu"

"aku tidak ingin ditinggal disini mencuci piring" sedih kyuhyun masih menundukkan kepalanya dengan memainkan kedua telunjuknya yang menyatu

"ikut aku ke kantor polisi!" sungmin memegang pergelangan tangan kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya kaget tidak percaya dengan yang dikatakan sungmin

"aniya... jebal.. sungmin noona kumohon pinjamkan uang padaku..." kali ini kyuhyun benar-benar memasang wajah sedihnya tanpa dibuat-buat

Sungmin berusaha menahan tawanya, sebenarnya dia hanya bercanda dia juga tidak sekejam itu sampai membawa si malang kyuhyun ke kantor polisi

"ck! Baiklah aku akan bantu kau membayarnya"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega menjabat tangan sungmin

"gomawo sungmin noona.. aku akan segera mengembalikannya"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang berjalan berdua dengan sungmin, sangat sepi karena mereka tidak saling berbicara atau sekedar bertengkar. Kyuhyun merasa canggung sekarang. Dia melirik sungmin sedari tadi mungkin sekitar 2 detik sekali

Sungmin yang memang sadar diperhatikan memberi deathglare gratis ke kyuhyun

"apa lihat-lihat!"

"ani" kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya berjalan duluan

Sungmin hanya menatap lekat kyuhyun lalu mendesah keras

"kepala jamur"panggil sungmin yang langsung membuat kyuhyun berhenti dan berbalik badan menghadap sungmin

"kenapa kau kuliah ke seoul? Kemana orang tuamu?"

"ayah ibuku sudah meninggal waktu aku kecil" cerita kyuhyun menatap lampu-lampu kota seoul yang indah. "aku ingin mandiri, makanya aku belajar ke seoul" kyuhyun tersenyum ke sungmin

Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil

"orang bodoh sepertimu tidak ditipu sudah sangat beruntung"

Kyuhyun juga tertawa kecil saat melihat sungmin yang juga tertawa kecil

"walaupun ditipu juga tidak apa-apa, paling tidak aku bisa punya banyak teman"

"aku baru tau rasanya punya teman seperti ini. Bisa makan bersama,mengobrol bersama, walaupun aku tidak mengerti kenap aku ditertawakan tapi aku sangat gembira ditertawakan lebih baik daripada tidak ada teman. Tidak ada teman sangat kasihan, sangat membosankan" kyuhyun memandang sungmin yang menatapnya penuh arti

"kau bilang kau dari dulu tidak punya teman? Waeyo?"

"karena..."

_Kyuhyun pov_

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan pada sungmin noona karena aku darikeluarga kaya, punya noona yang terlalu melindungiku sehingga aku tidak punya teman. Ayo gunakan otak jeniusmu cho kyuhyun

"karena..." aku masih menggantungkan jawabanku

_Kyuhyun pov end_

"WAEYO?" Teriak sungmin di muka kyuhyun membuat si empunya reflek menutup matanya

"murid miskin sepertiku, siapa yang akan mau berteman denganku" ucap kyuhyun lancar

"benar juga, sampai uang makan saja tidak punya. Aku seharusnya menjauhimu" sinis sungmin tersenyum miring

"seperti kau yang mencampakkan kekasih miskinmu itu" seru kyuhyun tanpa sadar

Sungmin diam membeku otaknya mengenang kembali kenangan menyedihkan itu.

_._

'_sungmin jangan tinggalkan aku'_

'_pergi! Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi! Jangan pernah dekati aku!'_

'_SUNGMIN-AH!'_

.

Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya reflek saat menyadari ucapan yang tidak seharusnya dikatakan terlebih di depan sungmin. Ditambah lagi sungmin jadi melamun sekarang

"sungmin noona, mianhe" maaf kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan sungmin

"kenapa minta maaf?" sungmin menatap kyuhyun, "benar yang dikatakan seohyun, aku pernah mencampakkan kekasih karena dia miskin"

"jadi itu benar?" kyuhyun menunggu jawaban sungmin

Sungmin menarik nafas menguatkan hatinya

"benar" lirih sungmin

"jadi, kau tidak akan jadian dengan orang miskin?" tanya kyuhyun lirih. 'kenapa hatiku sakit sekali saat dia tidak akan jadian dengan orang miskin! aish cho kyuhyun. ada apa denganmu!' batinnya galau

"tidak ada hubungannya denganmu" sungmin kembali menetralkan ekspresinya

"apa dia tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia?"

"aku pukul kau jika tanya lagi!" sungmin mengangkat tangannya bersiap memukul kyuhyun, yang refleks kyuhyun melindungi kepalanya

Kyuhyun melirik takut-takut berani pada sungmin

"apa aku boleh menyakan satu pertanyaan lagi?" kyuhyun mengangkat telunjuk kanannya

Sungmin menurunkan tangannya menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan -hanya-satu-pertanyaan-saja-

"jika orang miskin tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu, jadi teman tidak apa-apakan?" entah kenapa kyuhyun deg-degan menanti jawaban sungmin

"siapa yang mau jadi temanmu" sungmin berlalu meninggalkan kyuhyun yang terperangah

"kita seharusnya jadi teman" teriak kyuhyun tidak terima. "kita membuat laporan bersama juga makan bersama. Aku tidak punya uang kau meminjamkannya padaku. Bukannya itu termasuk berteman" lanjut kyu menggebu-gebu mengejar langkah sungmin.

Perempatan muncul di dahi sungmin. Sungmin mendeathglare kyuhyun

"berisik sekali! Minggir!"

"ayo bilang kalau kita berteman.. jebal!" mohon kyuhyun

"besok siang jam 2, bertemu di halte bus dekat kampus, aku akan membawamu pergi ke perpustakaan" ucap sungmin mengabaikan permintaan kyuhyun. "daripada kau tersesat lagi dan merepotkanku"

"kau cemas aku tersesat? Aku terharu" kyuhyun terharu tidak tau situasi. "sungmin noona ternyata kau sangat baik. Ternyata kau tidak seperti yang teman-teman lain ucapkan" lanjut kyuhyun tanpa menyadari wajah sungmin yang memerah menahan amarah

DUAGH! GUBRAK

Sungmin menendang kyuhyun hingga terjatuh

"aku sudah pernah memperingatkanmu" sungmin pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang mengaduh kesakitan

.

.

.

**Keesokan hari di halte dekat kampus**

_kyuhyun pov_

hari ini aku dan sungmin noona akan kembali mencari data laporan setelah kemarin aku menggagalkannya.

Sungguh! Aku excited sekali, aku akan naik bus pertama kali. Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wajahku. Sungmin noona kemana ya? Aku benar-benar tidak sabar

BRRRMMM CKITT

Baru saja aku memikirkan sungmin noona dia sudah langsung datang, panjang umur sekali. Tapi kenapa dia bawa mobil ya?

"ayo naik!" perintah sungmin dari dalam Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren Roadster miliknya

"hah?"

jadi kita tidak akan naik bus. Tapi naik mobil? Kupikir karena menunggu di halte maka akan naik bus, aku sangat ingin naik bus

"sungmin noona, tidak bisakah kita naik bus?"

"bukankah kau tidak bisa naik bus?"

"aku memang tidak bisa, makanya aku memintamu naik bus bersama"

"kau pikir aku pembantumu bisa disuruh-suruh! Masih bagus kau bisa naik mobilku. Sekarang kau ingin aku naik bus!"

Kupasang wajah memohon ku bersujud di samping mobilnya, untung sekarang jalanan sedang sepi tidak ada orang yang lewat

"sungmin nooonaaaa... jeebbaaalll... aku tau kau sangat baik. Aku tidak pernah bus, aku ingin mencobanya. Kumooohooon" pintaku

Kulihat sungmin noona menghela nafasnya

"apa keluargamu sangat miskin sampai tidak bisa naik bus?"

"n.. ne" jawabku agak terbata. Jujur aku tidak pernah berbohong

"hhhhaahhhh~~~~" sungmin noona menghela nafasnya kuat

.

"waahhh... busnya sangat besar" teriakku saat bus yang akan kami naiki tiba. Sungmin noona hanya menatapku malas berjalan naik ke dalam bus

Kami akan naik bus, sungmin noona bersedia naik bus denganku dan mobilnya sekarang diparkir di kampus

Aku mengikuti sungmin noona yang berjalan duluan. Eh, kenapa dia menempelkan tasnya ke besi yang ada di samping supir itu. Ohhh. Dia berbunyi..

Aku juga mengikuti sungmin noona, tapi kenapa dia tidak mau berbunyi? Ish menyebalkan sekali! Aku terus menempelkan berkali-kali tasku kesana. Sungmin noona yang melihat kelakuanku segera menarikku dan menempelkan tasnya dan benda itu berbunyi. Kenapa dia tidak mau berbunyi untuk tasku! Dasar benda menyebalkan!

Bus mulai berjalan sungmin noona duduk di bangku terakhir, aku yang tidak dapat tempat duduk berdiri berpegangan dengan gantungan yang ada di bus berdiri di samping sungmin noona semakin lama bus ini semakin penuh dengan orang-orang

Ternyata rasanya naik bus seperti ini, mengasyikkan sekali.

CKITT

Karena melamun aku goyah ke depan menabrak sungmin noona yang langsung mendelik padaku

"mianhe sungmin noona" sungmin noona kembali menghadap ke depan

Tiba-tiba dia berdiri dari duduknya, berdiri di sampingku tanpa menatapku. Jangan-jangan dia marah

"sungmin noona. Kau jangan marah, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja" sungmin noona hanya melirik tanpa minat padaku

"silahkan duduk bu" sungmin noona tersenyum ke arah ibu hamil yang baru saja naik bus, menuntunnya untuk duduk di bangku yang tadi dia duduki

"terima kasih" ucap sang ibu ke sungmin noona

"sungmin noona aku tidak tau kalau harus memberikan tempat duduk pada ibu hamil" aku mulai kagum padanya. Aku pikir dia marah padaku

"ayolahhhh.. ini hal biasa" jawab sungmin noona yang tidak percaya

"terima kasih sungmin noona telah mengajariku banyak hal" sungmin noona ternyata sangat baik tidak seperti yang mereka katakan

"hhh~ aku tidak tau kehidupanmu selama ini. Tidak punya teman, tidak bisa membayar makanan sendiri, juga tidak pernah naik bus. Sebenarnya apa lagi yang tidak bisa kau lakukan"

"sangat banyak! Masih ada banyak hal yang belum pernah kulakukan. Karena hal ini aku datang belajar ke seoul sendirian. Aku ingin banyak memahami kehidupan sosial. Juga masih ingin mengalami banyak hal untuk pertama kali"

"pertama.. kali?"

Aku mengangguk cepat dan merona malu saat mengingatnya

"pertama kaliku.. adalah denganmu" jawabku malu-malu

Sungmin noona segera memerah wajahnya saat mendengar perkataanku dia memalingkan wajahnya

"hei! Jangan bilang sembarangan"

kenapa wajahnya merah? Apa dia sakit. Tapi entah kenapa wajahnya yang memerah itu sangat manis

"aku tidak bilang sembarangan! Aku pertama kali naik bus dengamu" ucapku yang mengundang helaan nafas lega dan sedikit mengurangi merah di wajahnya. Memangnya tadi dia berpikir apa?

"apa yang perlu dikenang dari itu!"

"tentu saja ada" sergahku cepat. "jika aku naik bus lagi, aku akan langsung mengingatmu"

"untuk apa memikirkanku. Tidak boleh memikirkanku!" teriaknya dihadapanku memalingkan lagi wajahnya. Aish! Kenapa yeoja ini suka sekali berteriak

"tidak boleh memikirkannya" oh! Dia memerah lagi, hari ini sungmin noona gampang sekali memerah, aneh!

"tentu saja!" ketus sungmin noona tidak mengurangi merah di wajahnya. Semoga dia baik-baik saja.

"kau akan mati jika memikirkanku"

Aku menunduk masam, huuhhh! Tidak seru sekali

CKIIITT BRUK

Tiba-tiba saja supir mengerem mendadak, sepertinya mobil di depannya yang berhenti mendadak sehingga supir bis juga iku mengerem mendadak.

Aku yang berpegangan tangan dengan gantungan yang ada, tidak terlalu terbanting ke depan tapi sungmin noona yang sedari tadi berpegangan tangan jatuh menubruk dadaku. Sepertinya kami sama-sama kaget karena bus yang berhenti mendadak

Aku menundukkan kepala melihat keadaan sungmin noona. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya. Aku terpesona

Mata itu.. mata foxy itu.. wajahnya sangat cantik.. manis sekaliii... kenapa selama ini aku tidak menyadari kalau sungmin noona memiliki wajah secantik itu. Wajahnya sangat dekat mungkin jika aku maju sedikit aku akan bisa merasakan bibir-yang mungkin manis- itu

Omo ada apa dengan jantungku.. aneh sekali. Kenapa dia berdetak sangat kencang. Sepertinya aku harus ke dokter setelah ini

_Kyuhyun pov end_

_Sungmin pov_

Omo! Omo! Kenapa dekat sekali, wajahku yang kuyakini sudah memerah pasti sekarang semakin memerah. Dasar supir bodoh! Kenapa dia harus berhenti mendadak. Jantungku juga kenapa lagi. Kenapa berdetak sangat cepat. Apa mungkin aku.. tidak mungkin.. tidak mungkin aku menyukai dalang

_Sungmin pov end_

Sungmin dan kyuhyun segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan saling menjauh, saling memunggungi. Rona merah muncul dari masing-masing pipi mereka. Saling melirik selama perjalanan, Mereka terus seperti itu sampai mereka tiba di tujuan.

.

.

.

"kenapa terus mengikutiku!" seru sungmin kepada kyuhyun di belakangnya

"aku takut tersesat. Nanti malah merepotkanmu"

Sungmin memandang malas kyuhyun dan berjalan mencari buku yang dicari dengan kyuhyun di belakangnya

Sungmin berdiri di rak buku sedangkan kyuhyun berdiri di seberangnya tersenyum malu pada sungmin, sepertinya dia masih terpesona dengan kecantikan sungmin

Sungmin yang menyadari kyuhyun melihatnya dengan tatapan cinta atau terpesona merasa bingung dan heran

"ada apa?" bisik sungmin

"kau yang ada apa" bisik kyuhyun genit seperti seorang wanita

Sungmin cengo. 'anak ini aneh sekali' batinnya

"jangan pernah berbicara seperti itu lagi"

Kyuhyun berjalan ke samping sungmin

"astaga! Menyebalkan! Aku sudah hampir gila!" gumam sungmin yang tidak tahan dengan tingkah laku kyuhyun yang ajaib

Sungmin berniat mengambil buku bersamaan dengan kyuhyun yang juga akan mengambil buku itu. Membuat kedua tangan mereka tidak sengaja berpegangan

Sungmin menatap kyuhyun

"hai" ucap kyuhyun manis dengan tatapan terpesonanya –lagi-. Membuat sungmin menampik tangan kyuhyun dengan tampang kesal

Sungmin duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan perpustakaan setelah mengambil buku yang diperlukannya. Kyuhyun juga duduk di hadapan sungmin dengan buku yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, hanya hidung ke bawah yang tidak terlihat

Kyuhyun kembali memandang sungmin, mengedip-ngedipkan mata kepada sungmin *kyu genittt*

Sungmin menatap kyuhyun jengah, mulai kesal dengan sikap kyuhyun yang aneh sejak turun dari bus.

"jika kau berani melihatku lagi, akan kucolok keluar matamu!" teriak sungmin

Kyuhyun terus menatap sungmin dengan pandangan yang uhhhh~~ bikin author pingsan.

Kyuhyun yang merasa ditatap pengunjung perpustakaan memberikan tatapan maafnya ke semua orang

"kau sebenarnya sedang melihatku atau melihat buku?"

Kyuhyun menopang dagunya di buku yang didirikan

"bukannya kau juga menatapku? Kalau tidak bagaimana kau tau kalau aku sedang melihatmu" jawaban kyuhyun membuat sungmin naik darah dan menggebrak meja tidak peduli jika akan dimarahi penjaga perpustakaan

BRAK

"KAU BERANI MELAWANKU!"

Kyuhyun yang mengetahui dirinya terancam bahaya beranjak dari kursi dan melarikan diri dari sungmin yang juga ikut mengejar kyuhyun dengan aura setannya

Mereka terus saling mengejar, mengabaikan pengunjung yang mulai pusing karena mereka berlari-lari di area rak buku.

Sungmin yang tidak memperhatikan larinya tersandung kaki rak dan terjatuh, akibat sandungan kaki sungmin rak buku yang tadi disandung sungmin ikut terjatuh ke arah sungmin

Sungmi hanya diam dengan mata yang membesar tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sungmin memejamkan matanya pasrah

BRUK. BRUK BRUK BRUK

_Sungmin pov_

Suara buku mulai berjatuhan, aku sudah siap akan rasa sakit yang datang. Tapi... bukunya sudah jatuh kan. Kenapa tidak terasa sakit. Aku mulai membuka mataku dan mataku membulat saat tau kenapa aku tidak kesakitan

Dalang.. dalang melindungiku.. dia melindungi tubuhku dengan punggungnya dari buku-buku yang halamannya sekitar ratusan itu. Pasti itu sakit sekali. Aku jadi meringis membayangkannya

Dalang meringis saat buku itu menimpa tubuhnya. Dan mulai pingsan saat salah satu buku tebal itu menhantam kepalanya

"kepala jamur.. hei! Kepaala jamuurr... lin dalaang!" aku menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya di atasku berusaha membuatnya sadar

_Sungmin pov end_

.

.

Malam telah tiba, dan kyumin baru keluar dari perpustakaan seoul setelah kyuhyun sadar dari pingsannya

"kepalamu baik-baik saja?"

"kau sedang tanya kepalaku atau sedang tanya padaku?" jawaban kyuhyun membuat sungmin tertawa

"kau sangat keterlaluan! Aku seperti ini kau malah tertawa" protes kyuhyun

"aku.. Cuma merasa.. kau benar-benar lucu" ucap sungmin disela tawanya

"apanya yang lucu?"

"coba kau hitung berapa kali kau menolongku"

Kyuhyun menghitung dengan jarinya

"waktu itu dari kepungan preman satu kali, waktu aku pikir kau mau bunuh diri satu kali, ditambah kali ini bantu kau menghalangi buku-buku itu. Semuanya tiga kali" kyuhyun menunjuk tiga jarinya

Sungmin masih tersenyum geli

"jadi akibat setiap menolongku apa?"

Kyuhyun kembali mengingat

"dipukul pingsan oleh preman, jatuh pingsan karena tercebur, dihantam buku sampai jatuh-.. hoooo.. semuanya jatuh pingsan" kyuhyun membulatkan mulut dan matanya begitu menyadarinya

"makanya aku bilang kau sangat lucu." Seru sungmin sambil tersenyum. "setiap kali kau ingin menolongku, hasilnya aku baik-baik saja tapi kau malah jatuh pingsan" sungmin kembali tertawa

"kau sedang menertawakanku. Iya iya! Aku sangat lucu!" kyuhyun cemberut

" .ha.. hahahaaha" sungmin tertawa puas

"terus saja tertawa!" kyuhyun membalikkan badannya memunggungi sungmin dengan wajah yang masih cemberut *kyunnie ngambek

"hei!" sungmin menarik tangan kyuhyun yang kembali ditarik oleh si empunya. "aku bukan sedang menertawakanmu, aku cum- baiklah! baiklah! Aku sedang menertawakanmu" sungmin tetap tertawa

Kyuhyun melihat ke depan saat dirasa ada seseorang yang menghampiri sungmin dan kyuhyun. kyuhyun membulatkan matanya dan berbalik memunggungi seohyun. Wajah kyuhyun sangat kaget bercampur takut

Tawa Sungmin saat melihat kedatangan TaeTiSeo. Dia menatap tajam seohyun, entah kenapa dia lebih tidak suka pada yeoja satu itu, entah karena apa dia tidak tau.

'bagaimana ini, mereka menyuruhku tidak berhubungan dengan sungmin noona tapi aku malah bersamanya. Seohyun pasti tidak senang." Batin kyu galau

Seohyun menghampiri kyuhyun dan sungmin. sebenarnya tadi mereka mau langsung pulang setelah makan di cafe dekat perpustakaan seoul tapi urung dilakukan saat melihat kyuhyun dan sungmin keluar bersama dari perpustakaan tertawa bersama lagi. Terlihat akrab

"dalang.. kenapa kau masih bersama lee sungmin" seohyun buka suara, dia mulai kesal sekarang.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badan menghadap seohyun dan tersenyum kaku

"aku satu kelompok dengan sungmin noona membuat laporan bersama, makanya kami pergi ke perpustakaan" kyuhyun menunjukkan buku yang tadi dipinjam ke seohyun "mencari data"

"pasti tidak ada orang yang mau sekelompok dengannya. Dia memaksamu sekelompok dengannya kan?" seru tiffany menatap benci sungmin

"heh! Apa tida terbalik." Dengus sungmin kesal

"benar, aku sendiri yang mau sekelompok dengan sungmin noona" jelas kyuhyun berusaha membuat mereka tidak salah paham

"Dalang.. jika kau ingin menjadi teman kami kau harus menjau darinya" perintah taeyeon

"apa tidak bisa berteman dengan sungmin noona dan juga kalian bertiga?" jawab kyuhyun melirik sungmin yang memasang wajah datar

"tidak bisa! Kau harus memilih"

"semuanya teman sekolahku kenapa harus seperti ini" kyuhyun galau

"jika kau menjadi teman lee sungmin kau tidak boleh bergabung dengan klub tari kami"

Kyuhyun yang bingung semakin bingung

Sungmin yang sedari tadi diam melihat pembicaraan mereka langsung merangkul lengan kyuhyun

"kami tidak hanya teman, kami sudah jadian" jawab sungmin santai tersenyum manis

Semuanya diam mendengar penuturan sungmin, yang paling shock adalah kyuhyun dan seohyun.

"aku jadian denganmu?" kyuhyun menatap sungmin meminta penjelasan

"benar.." jawab sungmin imut. Apa yang direncanakan yeoja imut ini

"jika kita tidak jadian, kenapa kau bisa tinggal di rumahku, juga tidur di ranjangku" penjelasan sungmin membuat seohyun menatap tajam kyuhyun. entah kenapa seohyun jadi emosi

"kau tinggal di rumahnya! Juga tidur di ranjangnya!" seru seohyun

"aku juga pernah lihat tubuhmu, dan.. celana dalam pink panthermu" sungmin melirik ke bawah, sepertinya sungmin sedang memanas-manasi seohyun

"TUBUH!" teriak tiffany

"celana dalam pink panther" taeyeon ikutan kaget

"jika sudah seperti itu apa tidak bisa disebut pasangan" ucap sungmin sok polos ke kyuhyun, sedangkan kyuhyun hanya menatapnya tidak percaya

Seohyun menatap nyalang ke kyuhyun, dia tidak tau kenapa dia sangat semarah ini seharusnya jika hanya untuk menjaga kyuhyun dia tidak perlu semarah ini

"DALANG! Benarkah itu semua! Dia sedang berbohong kan?" teriak seohyun melupakan keanggunannya

"itu benar, tapi..."

"apa kau berani bilang jika tidak pernah terjadi hal ini" sungmin menatap tajam kyuhyun

Kyuhyun diam, seohyun yang melihat kyuhyun diam semakin percaya akan ucapan sungmin yang menurut author terlalu dilebih-lebihkan

"dalang. Kau tidak mungkin jadian dengannya kan?" seohyun shock

"benar. Kami berdua.." kyuhyun mau menjelaskan sebelum sungmin memotong

"kami sepasang kekasih!"

SRETT CUP!

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya kembali kaget dengan kelakuan sungmin. sungmin menciumnya bahkan tanganya menahan tengkuk kyuhyun. omo! Itu ciuman pertama kyuhyun

Wajah seohyun pias melihat 2 anak lawan jenis itu berciuman di hadapannya.

Sungmin melepas ciumannya pelan dan menatap seohyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Uri sungmin sepertinya sangat membenci seohyun

Sungmin mengandeng tangan kyuhyun yang masih membatu pergi dari sana, melewati seohyun yang pias belum percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya

.

.

"apa yang kau lakukan!" kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan sungmin. "kau barusan menciumku. Kau tau tidak, itu ciuman pertamaku" lanjut kyu mulai frustasi

"itu ciuman pertamamu?"

"benar" kyuhyun menyentuh bibirnya

"mana mungkin! Kau sudah berumur 20 tahun belum pernah berciuman!"

"memangnya kenapa jika tidak pernah berciuman? Lebih daripada kau yang sembarangan mencium orang" lawan kyuhyun

"kau sudah besar belum pernah berciuman. Harusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku menciummu" sindir sungmin. "lagipula aku juga sudah pernah menyentuh bibirmu" lanjutnya

"kau pernah melakukannya? Kapan? Dimana!?"

"waktu kau tercebur danau, aku membantumu melakukan nafas buatan"

Kyuhyun ingat sungmin memang pernah menciumnya saat itu. Waktu itu dia sempat sadar sebentar

"kau benar-benar menciumku" kyuhyun tambah frustasi melihat kebawah

Sungmin menarik dagu kyuhyun menghadapnya

"itu pernafasan buatan, tidak termasuk ciuman. Mengerti!"

"benar.. yang itu tidak termasuk kali ini baru termasuk.." kyuhyun lega "BUKAN! Tidak peduli yang manapun. Kau sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku!" lanjut kyuhyun makin frustasi

"terus bilang ciuman pertama. Kau sangat berisik" seru sungmin. "hanya ciuman pertama, apa hebatnya" lanjut sungmin santai

"ciuman pertama sangat berharga. Aku ingin memberikannya pada orang yang aku cintai"

"yaaahhh.. kau terlalu banyak menonton drama. Kau tidak berpikir menyuruhku bertanggung jawab kan"

"aku tidak mau kau bertanggung jawab. Aku hanya ingin kau mengembalikan ciuman pertamaku" kyuhyun menggoyang-goyangkan lengan sungmin merengek seperti anak kecil. "kembalikan ciuman pertamaku... kembalikaaannnn.."

PLAK

"kau jangan seperti orang yang sangat menderita. Coba lihat dirimu. Kepala jamur, mulut terbuka seperti orang bodoh. Jika aku tidak menciummu, sampai kapanpun tidak akan ada yang mau menciummu" ucap sungmin yang semakin keterlaluan. Sungmin berjalan duluan meninggalkan kyuhyun yang menatapnya dingin

"kenapa kau seperti itu?" ucapan dingin kyuhyun membuat sungmin menghentikan langkahnya

"mengambil cuman pertama orang lain masih menertawakannya. Kau salah tapi masih bersikap seolah kau benar. Tidak aneh jika semua orang tidak menyukaimu!" seru kyuhyun emosi

"KAU BILANG APA!"

"AKU BILANG, WANITA JAHAT SEPERTIMU YANG TIDAK BISA BERTEMAN DAN BERPIKIR. TIDAK ANEH JIKA SEMUANYA TIDAK MENYUKAIMU! TIDAK ANEH JIKA SEMUANYA TIDAK MAU MENJADI TEMANMU"

Sungmin menoleh menatap nyalang kyuhyun. dia berjalan cepat ke arahnya dan mengayunkan buku tebal yang ada di tangannya refleks kyuhyun menutup matanya

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

Kyuhyun tidak merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Dia membuka mata dan melihat sungmin yang memandangnya penuh arti tangannya di atas seolah bersiap kapan saja memukul kyuhyun

"MWOYA! KAU MAU MEMUKULKU LAGI?!"

Mereka berdua saling menatap. Tatapan yang mengandung banyak emosi sedih marah kecewa

Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya kasar dan berlari menjauhi kyuhyun dengan cepat.

Kyuhyun terus menatap punggung sungmin yang semakin menghilang di tikungan sana

Nah lloooohhhh... kyumin marahan lagi. Hubungan mereka bakal memburuk atau mungkin bakal lebih parah?

t.b.c

mianhe kalau chap ini ga menarik author lagi ga dapt feel-nya #plak

oh iya cerita masa lalu sungmin yang kemarin itu emang beneran kok, bukan di fitnah. sungmin ngelakuin itu semua gara-gara orang tuanya. yang pertama karena dia mau narik perhatian ortu-nya, yg kedua karena ortu-nya itu matre jadi begitu #ikut emosi

kalian baca aja sampe chap ini berakhir, pasti ngerti

last words, review pleaseee! :D


	6. Chapter 6

"_MWOYA! KAU MAU MEMUKULKU LAGI?!"_

_Mereka berdua saling menatap. Tatapan yang mengandung banyak emosi sedih marah kecewa_

_sungmin menurunkan tangannya kasar dan berlari menjauhi kyuhyun dengan cepat._

_Kyuhyun terus menatap punggung sungmin yang semakin menghilang di tikungan sana_

**-Hi.. My Sweetheart!-**

**-Pairing :**

**Cho KyuHyun (N)**

**Lee SungMin (Y)**

**Choi Siwon (N)**

**And other cast**

**-Chapter : 1 of ? -**

**-Warning : Genderswitch(GS), typo(s), etc-**

**-Disclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan, keluarga dan diri mereka sendiri-**

**_terinspirasi dari drama dengan judul yang sama dengan sedikit perubahan disana dan disini_**

**author menyarankan untuk mendengar lagu ini saat membaca**

**song : show luo - biological clock**

**Chapter 6**

**Kamar 317**

"laporan kali ini sangat sulit! Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali" marah minho

"kenapa kau yang marah, data-data ini aku yang cari. Sedangkan kau hanya bermain-main" omel changmin

CKLEK

Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya dengan galau masih setia dengan acara –mari-memegang-bibir-. Mengabaikan changho yang melihatnya ingin tau

"melihat seseorang yang lebih celaka dariku, aku tidak seharusnya marah-marah" ucap minho menatap kyuhyun. sepertinya dia berpikir kyuhyun galau karena laporan padahal kenyataannya bukan seperti itu _ _'

ChangHo menghampiri kyuhyun masing-masing menarik kursi duduk di depannya. Saat ini kyuhyun sedang duduk di ranjangnya

"dalang, dilihat dari wajahmu. Apa kau ditindas lee sungmin lagi?" tanya changmin prihatin

"ditindas? Benar" kyuhyun merengut mengingatnya

"lee sungmin selalu tidur saat pelajaran, laporan kali ini dia pasti tidak akan melakukannya dengan baik" seru minho. "kau sendirian berusaha, kau sangat sial"

"benar sangat sial!" jawab kyuhyun tanpa menatap ChangHo sepertinya yang ada di pikirannya adalah tragedi ciuman pertamanya

ChangHo diam melihat keanehan kyuhyun

"kenapa kau sangat aneh. Semenjak masuk kamar kau terus memegang bibirmu" minho buka suara

"apa terluka?" tambah changmin

Kyuhyun segera menurunkan tangannya dan menatap ChangHo

"apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"jika itu berhubungan dengan laporan, kami tidak bisa, kami saja sulit" jawab changmin bersiap berdiri kabur dari kyuhyun

"eeehhhh... bukan masalah laporan" cegah kyuhyun sebelum ChangHo pergi

"oohh,, bukan laporan" ChangHo kembali duduk

"aku mau tanya. Kalian berdua pernah berciuman tidak?"

ChangHo salah tingkah mendengar pertanyaan kyuhyun

"berci.. uman?" tanya changmin kaku

"kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini?"tanya minho

"jawab saja pertanyaanku"

"emmhhh.. aku.."

"jangan bilang, kalian belum pernah berciuman?" kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya menyipitkan matanya menatap menyelidik

ChangHo berpandangan lalu tertawa kaku

"mana mungkin tidak pernah haha" jawab changmin

"kau bercanda ya.. haha aku saja berciuman sampai bermain lidah" elak minho

"waahhh.. kalian hebat punya banyak pengalaman berciuman" ucap kyuhyun kagum yang percaya akan perkataan dua sahabatnya itu

"mmh. Jika minho sangat berpengalaman maka minho yang akan menjelaskan padamu" saran changmin. kyuhyun menatap minho yang sudah tidak tertawa lagi. Setetes keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya, dia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa.

"cepat katakan" kyuhyun tidak sabar, sungguh dia penasaran ciuman yang sesungguhnya itu seperti apa

"ba- baik.." minho mulai berpikir. "berciuman itu rasanya seperti merasa bibir pasanganmu itu lembut seperti kembang gula, saat menciumnya kau seperti tersengat listrik, kau juga merasa pusing, dan juga ada kembang api."

"kembang gula? Terkena listrik? Pusing? Kembang api?" kyuhyun mulai berpikir sedangkan ChangHo menatapnya penasaran. "kenapa aku tidak merasakan ini?" lanjutnya bingung

"maksudmu, kau sudah berciuman dengan orang lain?" minho kaget

"nugu?" tanya changmin

"ti-ti-tidak ada" bantah kyuhyun yang membuat ChangHo tidak puas

"kau bohong, pasti ada. Kalau tidak kenapa kau bisa tidak merasakan hal seperti itu" seru minho

"benar, sebenarnya kau berciuman dengan siapa?" desak changmin

Kyuhyun yang tidak tau harus apa, berpura-pura tidur

"HOAAAMMM, aku lelah.. aku ingin tidur" kyuhyun berbaring, menarik selimutnya berpura-pura tidur

"ya! Jangan seperti ini"

'jika sampai mereka tau ciuman pertamaku aku berikan pada sungmin noona mereka pasti tertawa' batin kyu mengabaikan ChangHo yang masih berusaha membangunkan kyuhyun sampai akhirnya mereka lelah dan pergi tidur

.

.

.

_Kyuhyun pov_

aku duduk di meja belajar, setelah memastikan ChangHo sudah tidur. Aku tidak bisa tidur, masih memikirkan kejadian tadi

Aku sudah mengatakan hal yang keterlaluan. Saat melihatnya tadi, sepertinya dia sangat sedih. Haa~ aku menyesal mengatakan itu, harusnya aku tidak perlu mengatakan itu. Apa dia marah padaku?

TIDAK BISA! Dia berhak mendapatkannya. Siapa suruh dia menciumku. Itu kan ciuman pertamaku. Aish, tapi aku sudah keterlaluan padanya. Aku mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

Sepertinya aku mengalami perang batin.

Aku jadi ingat perkataan minho tentang perasaan berciuman Seperti kembang gula, tersengat listrik, pusing, juga kembang api.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku berusaha mengusik pikiran itu. Lagipula aku tidak mengalami perasaan yang minho bilang. Ini sama sekali bukan ciuman pertamaku. Pokoknya tidak termasuk!

Aku mengusap-usap bibirku berusaha menghilangkan bekasnya

_Kyuhyun pov end_

.

.

.

**Di kelas**

Kyuhyun duduk dengan gelisah, tadi malam dia tidak tidur dengan tenang. Dia masih kepikiran masalah kemarin, yang jelas dia harus membicarakan ini baik-baik

"Sungmin noona, ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu" seru kyuhyun saat melihat sungmin masuk kelas dan langsung duduk di bangkunya mengabaikan kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mengikutinya saat masuk kelas

"sungmin noona" kyuhyun duduk di bangkunya menghadap sungmin. "aku sedang bicara padamu" lanjut kyu yang mulai putus asa.

Kyuhyun berpikir bagaimana agar sungmin mau berbicara padanya

"ehem. Park songsaengnim tidak memakai baju saat berlatih tinju" ucap kyuhyun asal dengan suara keras

"EHEM! Lin dalang kau ada masalah?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke depan dan menemukan park songsaengnim menatap tajam padanya. Sepertinya dia mendengar apa yang kyuhyun katakan.

"tidak.. ada" Kyuhyun memberikan cengiran tanpa dosa-nya, sedangkan park songsaengnim hanya menghela nafas. Dia tau kyuhyun anak baik jadi dia melepaskannya

"semuanya. Dua minggu lagi kalian harus menyerahkan laporan yang saya suruh. Laporan ini nilanya 50% untuk nilai akhir kalian. Jadi, kalian harus membuatnya dengan baik jika kalian ingin lulus. Apa ada pertanyaan?" park songsaengnim mulai berceramah

Kyuhyun mengangat tangannya agak takut

"lin dalang. Kau ada masalah apa?"

"orang yang sekelompok denganku, dia tidak mau bicara denganku" sungmin hanya melirik tanpa minat

"lee sungmin?"

"ne"

"lee sungmin, mengapa kau tidak bicara dengan kyuhyun?" park songsaengnim menunggu jawaban sungmin.

Sungmin menutup buku yang dia baca dan menatap park sonsaengnim

"songsaengnim! Kami membuat laporan untuk apa saling berbicara" jawab sungmin santai

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang berniat memprotes sungmin

"jika tidak bicara bagaimana membuat laporan" gumam kyuhyun

"membuat laporan tapi berbicara yang tidak penting" ketus sungmin

"apakah masih ada pertanyaan?" tanya park songsaengnim saat KyuMin tidak berdebat kembali

"tidak ada" sahut kyuhyun

"baik, jika tidak ada. Kita lanjutkan pelajarannya" lanjut park songsaengnim yang direspon mahasiswanya dengan membuka buku pelajaran

.

.

TENG TENG TENG TENG

Kyuhyun berniat bicara pada sungmin tapi sungmin malah beranjak pergi mengacuhkan kyuhyun, kyuhyun yang diperlakukan seperti itu segera mengejar sungmin.

ChangHo yang memang penasaran atas sikap kyuhyun kemarin mengikuti kyuhyun dari belakang

"YA!" teriak kyuhyun ke sungmin.

Sungmin yang menyadari teriakan itu untuknya berhenti dan menatap kyuhyun kesal. Sepertinya sungmin masih kesal pada kyuhyun karena kemarin berani melawannya

"apa kau tidak merasa sangat keterlaluan?" kyuhyun buka suara

"keterlaluan apa" jawab sungmin seolah tidak mengerti

"jelas-jelas kau yang melakukan hal yang sangat keterlaluan padaku. Kenapa sekarang aku seperti melakukan hal yang keterlaluan padamu"

"aku sudah melakukan hal yang keterlaluan apa?"

"dari mulai masuk sampai sekarang, jika kau mau makan bersama maka makan bersama. mau meninggalkanku maka meninggalkanku. Yang paling keterlaluan kau menciumku di depan temanku" kyuhyun mengeluarkan uneg-uneg-nya

"kau mengambil ciuman pertamaku tanpa seijinku." Lanjutnya

Sungmin menarik nafas

"yang penting kemarin kau sendiri juga sudah mengatakannya, aku ini wanita jahat kan?" tanya sungmin yang membuat kyuhyun diam. "jika kau tidak menyukaiku, aku juga tidak masalah. Yang penting aku juga tidak akan berbicara denganmu" tambah sungmin

"lalu bagaimana dengan laporan penelitian kita?"

"kita hanya melakukan laporan penelitian, tidak usah bicara"

"baik, kau yang bilang" ucap kyuhyun, tapi sesaat kemudian dia diam menyadari sesuatu

"tapi, bagaimana aku tau kapan kita membuat laporan?" lanjut kyuhyun

"aku akan menelponmu"

"menelponku? Bukankah kita sedang tidak bicara"

"jika berhubungan dengan laporan, anggap itu bagian penelitian. Tidak termasuk bicara"

"membingungkan" gumam kyuhyun pelan.

"pokoknya mulai hari ini kita hanya membuat laporan! Tidak berbicara bersama, tidak makan bersama, tidak naik bus bersama, tidak menari bersama, tidak ciuman bersama, tidak-" kyuhyun diam saat menyadari ada yang salah

Sungmin juga terdiam mendengar penuturan terakhir kyuhyun

"kita kan memang tidak seharusnya berciuman, apa yang aku katakan tadi!" kyuhyun frustasi sendiri

Sungmin meninggalkan kyuhyun yang setia dengan monolog-nya

.

Masih inget kan ChangHo itu ngikutin kyuhyun.

Setelah sungmin pergi, ChangHo menghampiri kyuhyun

"Dalang.. hihihihi" koor ChangHo diselingi tawa geli

"rupanya yang menciummu itu lee sungmin" seru changmin tersenyum geli. Sungguh dia tidak percaya kyuhyun akan sesial itu. Dia kasihan tapi dia juga ingin tertawa

"kalian... kenapa bisa tau?"

"kan kau sendiri yang bilang" jelas minho.

"aku membayangkan, bagaimana jika satu sekolah tau ciuman pertamamu diambil lee-sung-min" changmin masih setia dengan tawanya yang sangat mengesalkan

"kau akan sial seumur hidup" minho ikutan tertawa,

"apa maksudmu" kyuhyun tidak mengerti

"tiap kali kau berciuman dengan orang lain, kau akan teringat dengan wajah lee sungmin" changmin berkomentar. "ditambah lagi ini ciuman pertamamu, kau akan merasa dihantui" lanjut changmin berlebihan

"benarkah? Lalu aku harus bagaimana" kyuhyun memasang wajah horror

"entahlah, hari ini kita harus menghadiri klub tari. Mungkin dengan melihat TaeTiSeo akan menghilangkan kesialanmu. Ayo kita pergi"

ChangHo menarik kyuhyun yang masih diam, kyuhyun tidak tau harus bagaimana menghadapi TaeTiSeo

.

.

**Klub tari**

"one.. and two.. three and four.." pelatih mulai mengajari tarian pada anggota klub tari, kecuali anggota baru yang seluruhnya lelaki. Mereka akan diajari nanti. Sekarang mereka hanya perlu melihat

"baiklah hari ini sampai disini. Selanjutnya seohyun bisa mencobanya" pelatih menyuruh seohyun, seohyun penari yang hebat makanya pelatih membiarkan mencoba pertama kali, setidaknya dia bisa mengajari yang lain jika bisa

Seohyun maju bersiap menari. Seohyun sempat melihat kyuhyun disana tersenyum padanya. Seohyun juga membalas dengan senyum tak kalah manisnya.

Pelatih mulai memutar musiknya, tapi musik yang keluar sangat aneh, sepertinya rusak

"kenapa suaranya aneh? Begini saja siapa orang disini yang bisa bermain piano?" tanya pelatih menunjuk piano yang ada di pojok ruangan

Semua anggota saling melirik menanyakan hal yang sama seperti pelatih

_Kyuhyun pov_

Bagaimana ini, apa aku harus mengaku kalau aku bisa? Tapi semua orang pasti curiga. Aku kan sekarang jadi miskin masa iya bisa bermain piano yang hanya dimiliki orang kaya

"kalau tidak ada, maka tarian indah seohyun tidak akan bisa disaksikan"

Aku melirik seohyun yang tersenyum kecewa, sepertinya dia berusaha maklum

Aku jadi tidak tega melihatnya. Dengan penuh keyakinan aku mengangkat tanganku

"aku bisa" teriakku yang sontak mengundang tatapan bingung semua orang. Benar kan mereka pasti berpikiran seperti yang tadi aku pikirkan

"baguslah. Merepotkanmu. Tolong iringi seohyun"

"baik" aku berjalan menuju piano putih itu dan duduk disana mulai melakukan peregangan tangan sebelum memainkan piano

"lin dalang, bocah miskin ini mana mungkin bisa main piano, dia pasti ingin menarik perhatian seohyun" aku sempat mendengar hinaan yonghwa. Tapi berusaha kuabaikan dan berkonsentrasi pada piano ini

Aku mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano memainkan nada yang indah. Musik klasik yang cukup terkenal dari beethoven yaitu fur elise.

Semua orang tercengang melihatku bisa memainkan piano itu sedemikian merdu. Aku rasa wajar jika mereka kaget.

Seohyun tersenyum saat aku mulai memainkan tuts-tuts piano. Dia juga mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya menjadi tarian yang sangat indah menyesuaikan nada-nada dariku

Aku menutup mataku meresapi lagu ini.

Aku mulai membayangkan seohyun menari denganku. Kami menari dengan indah, sampai wajah kami mulai dekat. Aku mendekatkan wajahku pada wajah cantiknya

_Kyuhyun pov end_

"daalaangg.. dalaang" seohyun menepuk pundak kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan nistanya

"handphonemu berbunyi" lanjutnya saat mendengar suara pinkpanther yang diyakini handphone kyuhyun di tengah tariannya

"maaf" kyuhyun beranjak keluar untuk mengangkat teleponnya

Seohyun hanya tersenyum manis menatap punggung kyuhyun

.

.

_klik_

"yoboseyo?"

"kenapa lama sekali mengangkatnya" yang diselidiki dari suaranya adalah suara dari lee sungmin. "dimana kau?"

"di klub tari"

Di seberang sana sungmin menarik nafasnya sepertinya dia sedang menahan sesuatu saat tau kyuhyun dimana

"sekarang datang kemari membuat laporan" desis sungmin

"sekarang?" ulang kyuhyun

"ne" jawab sungmin. "sekarang cepat ke perpustakaan seoul dalam waktu 30 menit" tambahnya

"mana bisa begitu menyuruh cepat-cepat kesana"

"memangnya ada yang lebih penting dari membuat laporan?" tanya sungmin. "melihat seohyun menari kan?" tebak sungmin

"kenapa kau bisa tau?"

"aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya kau harus segera kesini. Kalau kau telat KAU AKAN MATI" ancam sungmin

_Klik_

Sungmin menutup telponnya, menyisakan kyuhyun yang bingung

"mana bisa begitu. Menyebalkan" gerutu kyuhyun. dia membalikkan badannya dan terkejut saat melihat ada orang di belakangnya

"apa kegiatan menari sudah selesai?" tanya kyuhyun gugup

"kau sedang berpacaran dengan lee sungmin kan? Untuk apa datang ke klub tari" tanya balik taeyeon

"benar, taeyeon kan sudah bilang. Jika kau masih mau masuk klub tari, kau tidak boleh dekat dengan lee sungmin" tambah tiffany dengan sorotan tajamnya

"tadinya aku ingin mengusirmu keluar" taeyeon memicingkan matanya

"benar, tidak kusangka kau sangat berani datang ke klub tari"

Seohyun hanya diam saat teman-temannya mendesak kyuhyun

"bukan begitu, dengarkan penjelasanku" ucap kyuhyun

"kalian berdua sudah berciuman di depan kami, apa yang masih ingin kau jelaskan?" potong taeyeon

"sudahlah. Ayahku berpesan untuk menjaga dalang. Kalian jangan membully dia lagi" lerai seohyun

"kami tidak membully dia, hanya berbaik hati dia tidak mendengarkan dan menyakitimu" bantah tiffany

"sudahlah" seohyun melirik tiffany, dia kemudian menghampiri kyuhyun

"dalang, aku tidak tau apa kau benar pacaran dengan lee sungmin, tapi aku tau kau tidak tau lee sungmin seperti apa tanpa melihatnya sendiri, jadi tidak percaya pada kami. Tapi, kau harus percaya pada kami, ini demi kebaikanmu" ucap seohyun panjang lebar

"percaya" jawab kyuhyun

"begitu.. syukurlah"

"tapi..."

Seohyun segera menggenggam tangan kyuhyun, yang membuat si empunya seperti tersengat listrik. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum senang

"janji kau tidak akan dekat dengannya?" tanya seohyun

"baiklah"

Seohyun tersenyum senang, sedangkan tiffany dan taeyeon hanya tersenyum miring

DDRRTT DRTT DRRRT

Dengan tangan kiri yang masih digenggam seohyun dan senyuman yang belum luntur kyuhyun mengangkat telponnya

_Klik_

"yoboseyo"

"kau dimana?" lee sungmin kembali bertanya

"dimana apa?" tanya kyuhyun mulai lola karena masih terpesona dengan seohyun

"apa kau berpura-pura bodoh! Waktumu tinggal 25 menit! Jika kau tidak takut mati, datang saja terlamabat!"

_Klik_

Senyum kyuhyun luntur seketika saat mengingat ada janji dengan sungmin.

"mati aku" umpat kyuhyun. "hampir aku lupa"

"lupa apa?"

"lupa..." kyuhyun diam sejenak "lupa ada teman yang menungguku. Aku pergi dulu" kyuhyun berlari pergi meninggalkan seohyun

"daalang!"

.

.

Sungmin berusaha menahan emosinya saat orang yang ditunggunya belum menunjukkan kepala jamurnya.

"masih ada satu menit, kau kepala jamur. Jika tidak datang, kau akan mati" desis sungmin berbahaya

.

Sungmin melihat jamnya menghitung mundur

"dasot"

"net"

"set"

"dul"

"hana"

Kyuhyun menepuk pundak sungmin saat sungmin meneriakkan angka satu. Dia melihat jamnya

"hoooh.. hosh hosh untunglah tidak telat hosh" kyuhyun tersenyum lega, sedangkun sungmin dia sudah masuk duluan ke perpustakaan

.

"ini.."

"kalau bukan masalah laporan, jangan bicara" potong sungmin saat mereka sudah duduk di sofa yang ada

"yang aku katakan tentang masalah laporan"

"begitu, cepat katakan"

Kyuhyun merengut

"melihat sikapmu yang begini, aku tidak jadi tanya"

"baguslah" cuek sungmin. "cepat cari data, lalu pulang membagi pekerjaan dan jangan bicara lagi"

"sama seperti yang aku pikirkan" gumam kyuhyun kesal. Sepertinya dia masih ngambek karena kelakuan sungmin padanya

KyuMin segera membuka buku mencari data-data yang diperlukan. Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya

"mau kemana?"

"mau ke toilet. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan laporan, tidak perlu memberitahumu. Huh!" balas kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menghadap ke depan bersiap melangkah, tapi belum sempat dua langkah dia melihat seohyun di jendela perpustakaan sedang mencari sesuatu atau seseorang?

'gawat! Kenapa seohyun bisa kesini' batin kyu panik. 'tadi aku baru setuju tidak dekat dengan sungmin, kalau dilihatnya aku dan sungmin noona disini' kyu melirik sungmin yang masih anteng mencari data. 'seohyun pasti marah' batin kyu makin panik

"kau bukannya mau ke toilet? Untuk apa diam disana?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kaku dan kembali melihat keluar jendela dan melihat seohyun yang akan masuk ke perpustakaan

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, kyuhyun mendorong sungmin berbaring ke sofa dengan kyuhyun di atasnya.

Sungmin yang tidak siap, meringis saat punggungnya menghantam sofa, walaupun empuk tetap saja jika didorong seperti itu akan sakit

Sungmin menatap kyuhyun di atasnya. Posisi mereka saat ini kyuhyun sedang menindih sungmin. posisi ini membuat mereka tidak bisa dilihat yang lain, karena terhalang sofa dan meja yang ada di seberang. Intinya mereka tidak akan terlihat.

Seohyun masuk dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, sepertinya dia mencari kyuhyun karena merasa curiga padanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan" bisik sungmin

"aku..." kyuhyun melirik seohyun yang masih mencari. "aku tadi terantuk sofa" balasnya berbisik

"kalau kau tidak segera berdiri, aku akan membuat kakimu tambah sakit"

Kyuhyun beranjak dari atas sungmin dan duduk disampingnya, tersenyum kaku saat dirasa seohyun tidak mencari di daerah mereka

"berani mendorongku. Cari mati!"

Kyuhyun kembali melirik seohyun yang ada di depan pintu bersiap keluar, seohyun kembali menoleh memastikan kyuhyun tidak ada

Kyuhyun yang tau seohyun menoleh langsung bersembunyi di bawah meja mengundang pertanyaan dari sungmin\

"apa yang kau lakukan?" sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung

"aku... aku takut dingin"

"cuaca panas begini, takut dingin apa?" heran sungmin "bukannya kau mau pergi ke tolet?" lanjutnya.

\kyuhyun berdiri menghadap sungmin

"aku tidak mau ke toilet lagi" jawab kyuhyun

Sungmin menghadap ke depan tanpa sengaja ia melihat seohyun yang celingukan. Mengerti kenapa kyuhyun bertindak seperti tadi, saat seohyun menengok ke arah mereka sungmin segera menarik tengkuk kyuhyun berbaring kembali di sofa

"kau tidak boleh begini terhadapku" bisik kyu malu-malu di atas sungmin. "ini di perpustakaan"

"seohyun sedang melihat kemari. Apa kau mau dia melihat kita?" bisik sungmin kesal

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah seohyun, dan benar seohyun sedang melihat ke arah mereka.

Saat dirasa seohyun sudah keluar dan tidak akan kembali, sungmin mendorong kyuhyun kasar

"terima kasih, untung tidak dilihat seohyun, kalau tidak kita.."

Belum sempat kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapan rasa terima kasihnya, sungmin merapikan tasnya dan keluar dengan wajah kesal

"ya! Kau mau kemana? Tunggu aku!" kyuhyun mengambil tas-nya dan menyusul sungmin keluar

.

"sungmin noona, kenapa kau pergi?" tanya kyuhyun menahan lengan sungmin

"aku ingin pergi atau tidak, apa urusannya denganmu!" ketus sungmin menarik lengannya

"kenapa kau begini?" kyuhyun menatapnya tidak mengerti. "bukannya kita mau buat laporan bersama, kenapa kau malah pergi? Aneh sekali" lanjut kyuhyun

"kau yang aneh! Jika kau takut ketahuan seohyun, untuk apa peduli aku pergi atau tidak. Bukannya bagus aku menjauh darimu!" ketus sungmin meninggikan nadanya di akhir kalimat. Kyuhyun hanya menunduk dalam.

"tapi.."

"tidak ada tapi-tapian" potong sungmin. "kita kan sudah katakan untuk tidak saling bicara, cukup membuat laporan penelitian. Kita pulang ke rumah menulis laporan lalu setelah itu digabungkan saja" putus sungmin melanjutkan jalannya pulang

.

"permisi nona, apakah bisa meminta waktu anda sebentar" seorang sales mencegah jalan sungmin

"minggir" peringat sungmin.

Seorang namja atletis yang duduk tidak jauh dari sana segera mendongakkan kepala begitu mendengar suara sungmin yang familiar menurutnya

"nona, hanya beberapa menit saja" kekeuh salesman

"sudah kubilang minggir!"

Sungmin meraih pundak sang salesman berniat membantingnya. Tapi sebelum sungmin selesai melakukan itu seorang namja atletis memegang kedua lengannya menahannya untuk tidak membanting sang salesman.

Sang salesman yang tidak berhasil dibanting itu hanya terdorong sedikit ke depan, dia segera mendekat ke temannya yang sedang duduk mendata

Sungmin yang tidak terima atas kelakuan orang yang seenaknya mengganggunya segera meronta-ronta, berharap sang namja di belakangnya ini melepaskan kedua lengannya

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam-diam mengikuti sungmin jadi merasa khawatir sungmin akan terluka.

"lepaskan!" teriak sungmin pada sang namja

"sudah lama tidak bertemu, kenapa kau masih bersikap begitu" jawab sang namja atletis

Sungmin diam meronta begitu mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Dia tersenyum

"oppa!" seru sungmin.

BRAK

Kyuhyun membanting buku yang sedari tadi dipegangnya dan maju melabrak sang namja yang dipanggil ketua itu. Dia mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal melakukan ancang-ancang seperti sedang tinju

"hei kau orang jahat. Lepaskan dia! Sungmin noona jangan takut aku akan selamatkan kau" ucap kyuhyun sok berani yang sepertinya tidak melihat situasi yang mulai tenang.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas sedangkan sang ketua hanya mentap kyuhyun penuh tanya

"hei, bocah bodoh ini siapa?" ucap ketua pada sungmin

Sungmin menoleh malas ke kyuhyun.

"dia adalah..."

"kau jangan pedulikan aku ini siapa. Kau orang jahat lepaskan sungmin noona! Aku pernah belajar karate" potong kyuhyun dengan sedikit berbohong dia bisa karate.

Ketua mengangkat tangannya seolah menyerah pada kyuhyun. kyuhyun segera menarik sungmin ke belakang tubuhnya bersiap melindungi, lalu kembali memasang kuda-kuda

"sungmin noona, kau dibelakangku saja. Aku akan melindungimu" jawab kyuhyun

Sungmin mendengus sebal melihat kesalahpahaman kyuhyun.

PLAK

"sungmin noona, kau harusnya memukul orang jahat. Kenapa memukulku!" protes kyuhyun yang terdorong jauh ke depan.

Ketua tersenyum lucu, menampilkan kedua lesung pipitnya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan.

Sungmin berdiri di samping sang ketua yang telah menurunkan tangannya

"tidak salah paham bisa tidak? Tiap kali selalu berusaha menyelamatkanku tapi malah aku yang menyelamatkanmu. Dia orang baik" jelas sungmin cukup panjang

"siapa yang baik hati? Dia menangkapmu, kalau bukan orang jahat, memangnya siapa lagi?" balas kyuhyun tak mau kalah

"dia adalah ketua klub taekwondo di sekolahku dulu" penjelasan sungmin membuat kyuhyun kaget

"ketua taekwondo?" tanya ulang kyuhyun

"anyyeong. Namaku choi siwon" ketua yang dikenali dengan siwon maju memperkenalkan diri

Kyuhyun merapikan rambut dan bajunya bersiap memperkenalkan dirinya, tapi sungmin menyela

"dia sekelas denganku. Panggil saja dia kepala jamur" seru sungmin

Kyuhyun menghampiri sungmin

"kenapa kepala jamur, aku kan juga punya nama" protes kyuhyun yang hanya dihadiahi lirikan malas.

Kyuhyun merapikan kerah bajunya, tersenyum menatap siwon. " annyeong, namaku lin dalang" ucapnya

"siwon oppa, jangan pedulikan dia, anggap saja dia jamur di pinggir jalan" kyuhyun merengut saat sungmin berkata seperti itu

"kau.." kyuhyun bersiap protes lagi

"eits! Jangan bicara denganku, kau terlalu banyak bicara" sela sungmin

"mana bisa begitu!" kyuhyun tidak terima

Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi yang jarang terjadi pada sungmin

Sungmin menghampiri siwon menggandeng lengannya tersenyum manis

"siwon oppa, kenapa kau bisa ada di seoul?" tanya sungmin manis. Kyuhyun melotot kesal melihat tingkah manis sungmin pada siwon apalagi panggilannya itu lohhh, kenapa semanis itu dia saja tidak dipanggil begitu.

"aku sedang akan mengadakan pemilihan miss sweety" jelas siwon membalas senyuman manis sungmin.

Sekedar informasi, siwon adalah CEO dari perusahaan produk kecantikan dan sekarang dia sedang mencari model iklan untuk produk kecantikan baru yang aakn diluncurkan

"yang tadi ingin kau pukul adalah karyawan kami" siwon menunjuk namja yang tadi ingin dibanting sungmin, sang namja hanya tersenyum sopan. Sungmin tersenyum minta maaf

"ish kau ini, karena kau sudah ada di seoul, aku akan membawamu jalan-jalan dan mencicipi makana enak di seoul" sungmin tersenyum riang, sudah lama sekali dia tidak bertemu dengan siwon, semenjak dia pergi keluar kota 2 tahun yang lalu, dia jadi tidak ada teman ngobrol

Kyuhyun memutuskan kaitan tangan SiMin dengan kesal, lalu merangkul mereka berdua.

"benar, siwon hyung sudah jauh-jauh datang ke seoul. 'kita' harus mengajaknya makan yang enak" ucap kyuhyun sok akrab. Dia juga memanggil siwon dengan hyung mengingat sungmin yang juga memanggilnya oppa, lagipula dia kan juga sudah bekerja

"siapa yang kau maksud 'kita'! lagipula kenapa sok akrab memanggilnya hyung. Lepaskan tanganmu" teriak sungmin kesal

"kau bicara denganku lagi. Hehe" ucap kyuhyun mengabaikan sungmin yang kesal padanya

Sungmin berbalik menghadap kyuhyun

"siapa yang menyuruhmu sok akrab dengan siwon oppa. Ingin ikut makan bersama lagi!" ketus sungmin

"tidak apa-apa sungmin-ah, dia kan teman sekelasmu, pergi bersama saja" jawab siwon bijaksana

"tidak mau" tolak sungmin

"kenapa kau begini." Jawab kyuhyun senang, setidaknya dia bisa mencegah sungmin berduaan dengan namja ini

"bagaimana jika mengikuti aturan yang lama saja?" tanya siwon saat menyadari sungmin tidak akan mengubah pikirannya

"baik, yang kalah harus menuruti yang menang!" jawab sungmin tertarik

Siwon dan sungmin menoleh ke kyuhyun, tersenyum penuh arti, yang langsung diartikan oleh kyuhyun bahwa itu tanda bahaya

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya menonton percakapan SiMin yang tidak ia mengerti. Semakin takut saat mereka berdua menatapnya dengan pandangan dan senyuman seperti itu

"kalian mau apa?" seru kyuhyun waspada

Kyuhyun tidak terlalu ingat lagi, semuanya terlalu mendadak. Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah dibanting berulang kali oleh siwon dan sungmin, mereka terus membantinng kyuhyun sampai kyuhyun tidak bisa bangkit berdiri

"baiklah! Aku tidak ingin ikut makan dengan kalian" kyuhyun menyerah saat bantingan ketiga dari siwon dan sungmin

Sungmin menepuk-nepuk tangannya tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat mendengar kyuhyun meneyerah, dia menghampiri siwon yang juga tersenyum lebar. Well, siwon kan juga ingin makan berdua dengan sungmin. mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang merintih kesakitan

"appo.. pinggangku.. aawww" rintih kyuhyun

.

.

.

"syukurlah aku ikut taekwondo, kalau tidak aku pasti akan sering dibully. Sampai sekarang juga tidak ada yang membully ku" ucap sungmin saat mengenang masa-masa sekolahnya di klub taekwondo. Siwon dan sungmin sekarang sedang berada di sebuah restoran bintang 5 mengenang kembali masa-masa mereka

"Sebenarnya aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, tapi aku rasa sekarang tidak perlu lagi" ucap siwon. Sungmin yang bingung menurunkan cangkir tehnya setelah meminumnya.

"apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"waktu Senior High School kau selalu sendirian, aku khawatir saat masuk universitas kau juga akan sendirian" jelas siwon ke sungmin. "tapi sekarang tidak perlu khawatir lagi, karena sekarang ada teman yang sangat lucu" lanjut siwon memajukan tubuhnya sedikit

"teman yang lucu?"

"iya, siapa itu namanya. Ke- ke.."

"kepala jamur?" sungmin tersenyum lucu. "maksudmu dia? Huh! Dia itu bodoh" lanjut sungmin mendengus kecil

"karena itu dia sangat lucu, benarkan?" siwon menunggu jawaban sungmin yang diam berpikir

"kenapa kau tanya aku? Kan kau yang berpikir dia lucu, bukan aku" elak sungmin

"aku merasa... dia sepertinya menyukaimu" ucap siwon yang membuat sungmin menoleh cepat ke siwon

"kau jangan bicara sembarangan!"

"jadi tidak?" tanya siwon serius

"tentu saja tidak"

"kalau begitu dia tidak hanya bodoh, juga tidak punya mata" ucap siwon penuh arti

"kau tidak tau seperti apa dia. Dia menyukai gadis cantik di sekolah. Tapi dia berpenampilan seperti kepala jamur. Walaupun aku tidak tau gadis itu perasaannya seperti apa" ucap sungmin lirih

Siwon yang terus memperhatikan sungmin menyadari perubahan ekspresi sungmin

"apa kau cemburu?" tanya siwon refleks

"cemburu? Kau bilang aku cemburu? Cemburu pada siapa? Kepala jamur itu? Jangan bercanda" elak sungmin

Siwon yang sudah sangat mengenal sungmin tau kalau sungmin sebenarnya ada rasa pada si kepala jamur itu. Tapi dia menutupinya. Siwon hanya bisa diam jika sungmin memang tidak mau mengakuinya. Siwon menatap serius sungmin

"aku senang kau tidak cemburu. Karena jika tidak aku yang akan cemburu" ucap siwon serius

Sungmin menatap siwon, lalu tertawa

"siwon oppa, kau menakutiku. Jangan bercanda lagi" ucap sungmin

Siwon tertawa kecil berusaha menutupi rasa sedih di hatinya karena sungmin yang tidak peka.

.

.

"kyaaaa!" teriakan kyuhyun menggema di tempat pijat dekat kampus mereka

"tolong pelan sedikit!" rintih kyuhyun tidak kuat dengan rasa sakit saat tukang pijat itu memijit pinggangnya yang bermasalah

"kalau sakit baru bagus. Kau harus sabar sedikit" seru changmin yang ikut meringis

"benar, tapi bukannya kau pergi ke perpustakaan kenapa bisa jadi begini?" tanya minho penasaran

ChangHo segera menolong kyuhyun saat kyuhyun berhasil menelepon mereka dengan susah payah dan minta diantarkan ke tukang pijat terdekat

"kaarreenaaa.." kyuhyun sedikit merintih saat berusaha menjelaskan. "ituu, waktu aku pergi ke perpustakaan, aku jatuh dari tangga" lanjutnya

'bisa gawat kalau mereka tau aku dibanting 2 orang berturut-turut. Bisa ditertawakan karena aku tidak bisa melawan' batin kyu

"kau harus berhati-hati" ucap minho prihatin

"berhenti bicara. Aku sedang kesakitan" ucap kyuhyun

"kyyaaaa!" kyuhyun kembali berteriak saat rasa sakit di pinggangnya kembali terasa, dia mengigit bantal melampiaskan rasa sakitnya

"begini saja! Aku akan menceritakan cerita lucu untuk mengalihkan perhatianmu" ucap changmin yang merasa kasihan pada kyuhyun

"kalau begitu cepat ceritakan" minho setuju dengan ide changmin

"kenapa why selau always tetapi but tidak pernah never?"

Minho dan kyuhyun diam memikirkan jawabannya

"daann.. jawabnnya adalah... karena because itu that! Hahaha" jawab changmin kemudian tertawa bersama minho sedangkan kyuhyun?

"kyaaaaaa! Appo" kyuhyun kembali berteriak, sepertinya ide changmin tidak membantu

.

.

Sungmin dan siwon keluar dari restoran.

"berapa lama kau tinggal di seoul?" sungmin buka suara saat dari tadi mereka hanya diam

"kau ingin aku tinggal berapa lama?" tanya siwon diselingi tawa

"aku ingin kau tinggal lebih lebih lama. Disini aku tidak punya teman, jika kau disini kau bisa menemaniku" sungmin berdiri di depan mobil siwon. Mereka tadi ke restauran dengan mobil siwon sedangkan mobil sungmin masih di perpustakaan

"bukankah ada si kepala jamur itu?"

"siwon oppa, kenapa kau terus mengungkitnya"

"kau juga kan" seru siwon

"dia itu orangnya tidak penting"

"benarkah?"

"tentu saja" jawab sungmin setengah yakin

"sungmin" siwon memegang pundak sungmin pelan membungkuk sedikit mensejajarkan tubuh mereka

"kalau kau pacaran, kau harus memberitahuku" lanjut siwon

"kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?" tanya sungmin lucu. "bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak punya yeojachingu kan?" tambah sungmin

"karena aku sedang menunggu seseorang" ucap siwon tersenyum manis pada sungmin membuat sungmin jadi salah tingkah

"ada apa denganmu?" tanya sungmin sedikit gugup

"aku sedang memikatmu" ucap siwon serius.

Siwon mengelus pipi sungmin, mendekatkan wajah sungmin yang terus menunduk. Saat jarak wajah mereka 5 senti siwon diam menatap sungmin yang sedang menunduk gugup.

Siwon tersenyum, lalu menarik hidung sungmin kuat.

"dasar bocah!" setelah mengucapkan itu siwon masuk ke dalam mobilnya diikuti sungmin yang berteriak protes karena dibilang bocah. Padahal sungmin tadi sempat deg-degan

.

.

"kalian lihat ini, perlombaan miss sweety, kalau menang kita bisa jadi model iklan kan?" tanya taeyeon saat mereka melihat pengumuman di mading

"benar. Lagipula kita bebas menujukkan bakat kita. Salah satunya lomba tari" tanggap tiffany

"jadi kalian akan ikut perlombaan?" tanya seohyun pada kedua temannya yang dibalas dengan anggukan

"tidak hanya kami yang ikut, kau juga ikut." Ucap taeyeon

"benar, seohyun lebih cantik dari kita, jadi kau pasti menang. Kau harus ikut" tambah tiffany

Seohyun tersenyum mendengar dukungan dari temannya

.

.

Kyuhyun terus memegang pinggangnya, walau tidak terlalu sakit seperti kemarin, tetap saja masih tetap tidak nyaman

Sungmin yang sedang membaca merasa risih saat kyuhyun terus bergerak, menganggu konsentrasinya

"kau jangan bergerak seperti cacing kepanasan bisa?" bisik sungmin takut terdengar oleh han songsaengnim

"kau lihat ini!" kyuhyun menunjukkan tangannya yang dibalut perban pada sungmin. "ini karena ulahmu"

Sungmin dengan iseng memegang tangan kyuhyun yang diperban lalu menekannya kuat

"KYAAAA!" teriak kyuhyun kesakitan

"apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya han songsaengnim saat kyuhyun berteriak

"aku berpikir kalau bahasa inggris lee sungmin sangat bagus" jawab kyuhyun menahan rasa sakit yang ada. "paragraf ini harusnya dia yang baca" lanjut kyuhyun

Sungmin yang kesal karena kyuhyun berkata seperti itu, semakin menekan kuat tangan kyuhyun membuat kyuhyun berteriak tertahan

"benarkan teman-teman?" tanya kyuhyun yang langsung disetujui oleh yang lain, terutama ChangHo yang sedari tadi melihat tangan kyuhyun yang teraniaya

"lee sungmin, kau bersedia membaca untuk kita dengar?" tanya han songsaengnim

Sungmin melepaskan tangan kyuhyun setelah menekannya sedikit. Dia berdiri dengan terpaksa. Mulai membaca

"when i wake up in the morning, you are all i see." Sungmin membaca dengan suara manisnya. Membuat kyuhyun terpaku mendengarnya. Kyuhyun menoleh ke sungmin terperangah

"when i think about you, and how happy you make me. You're everything i wanted. You're everything i need. I look at you and i know, i love you" sungmin menutup bukunya dan kembali duduk begitu selesai membaca

Semuanya cengo saat mendengar suara sungmin yang tidak pernah mereka bayangkan akan semanis itu. Berbeda dengan kyuhyun yang tau kalau sungmin punya suara semanis itu dan semakin yakin kalau sungmin adalah yeoja di bandara yang ia cari

'benar, aku hampir lupa kalau sungmin noona bisa bersuara seperti ini, mendengar suaranya membuat hatiku tentram' batin kyuhyun tersenyum aneh

.

TENG TENG TENG

Kyuhyun terus menatap sungmin tersenyum padanya

"jangan bicara padaku" ucap sungmin sambil membereskan bukunya

"aku ingin bertanya padamu" jawab kyuhyun

"jika tentang laporan, bukannya aku sudah bilang kita tulis masing-masing lalu digabungkan" jawab sungmin dihadiahi kerutan di dahi kyuhyun

"mana bisa begitu. Yang namanya membuat laporan kelompok itu harus dikerjakan bersama, bukannya sendiri-sendiri" kyuhyun mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"baiklah baiklah baiklah! Jangan terus mengomel seperti wanita saja. Setelah pulang sekolah bertemu di perpustakaan. Mengerti?" jawab sungmin yang mulai tidak tahan dengan kyuhyun

"apa makan bersama juga?" tanya kyuhyun sepertinya mulai kembali mendekati sungmin

"tidak usah. Kita hanya membuat laporan" tolak sungmin cepat

"apa karena ada 'oppa' kemarin yang menemanimu makan?" tanya kyuhyun kesal

"kau sendiri bukannya ada seohyun. Untuk apa mengikutiku?" balas sungmin "lagipula, kenapa kau memanggilnya dengan ketua" lanjut sungmin tidak terima

"bukankah namanya 'oppa'" ucap kyuhyun tertawa mengejek. "lucu sekali.."

"itu tidak lucu" potong sungmin "dia punya nama. Namanya .won."

"aku juga punya nama. Jadi jangan menyuruh orang-orang memanggilku dengan kepala jamur" ucap kyuhyun

"kau hanya takut saat seohyun mendengarnya dan kau malu kan? Penakut"

"itu tidak benar"

"aku tidak punya waktu berdebat denganmu" sungmin berdiri untuk pergi

"aku juga tidak punya waktu berdebat denganmu" kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya

Saat sungmin ingin keluar kelas dia berpapasan dengan seohyun yang masuk ke kelas. Sungmin hanya meliriknya sekilas

Seohyun menepuk pundak kyuhyun

"bukannya tidak mau bi-.. hai hai" kyuhyun berteriak saat mengira itu sungmin tapi saat berbalik dia menemukan seohyun dan berganti menjadi menyapanya

"dalang apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanya seohyun

"tidak, aku sedang tidak sibuk" kyuhyun tersenyum menatap seohyun. "apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya

"aku ingin mengikuti lomba miss sweety, mengikuti lomba tariannya, aku ingin memintamu untuk mengiringi tarianku dengan pianomu" jelas seohyun

"tugas yang begitu penting, kenapa meminta padanya. Serahkan saja padaku" protes yonghwa tidak terima saat mendengar seohyun meminta bantuan kyuhyun

"benar, hyung pasti bisa membantumu" ucap shindong setuju

"kau bisa main piano?" tanya seohyun ketus

"memang apa sulitnya main piano, aku akan mempelajarinya" jawab yonghwa meremehkan. Seohyun menatapnya tidak suka, dia beralih menatap kyuhyun mengacuhkan yonghwa

"dalang, apa kau bisa?" tanya seohyun lagi

"tapi aku tidak yakin bisa sebagus tarianmu" ucap kyuhyun minder

"kau bisa,waktu itu kau mengiringi ku, aku merasa kita sangat kompak, lagipula dibandingkan musik yang lain suara pianomu lebih ada chemistrynya. Jika kau membantuku aku yakin pasti akan menari lebih bagus" ucap seohyun mensupport kyuhyun

"a- kyaaaaa" kyuhyun ingin menjawab tapi seseorang menekan tangan kyuhyun yang diperban membuat kyuhyun malah berteriak kesakitan

Kyuhyun menepis tangan changmin, lalu meniup tangannya berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya

"tapi, kyuhyun ingin main piano pun tidak akan bisa. Kau lihat tangannya. Kemarin jatuh dari tangga" ucap changmin.

"kata siapa aku tidak bisa. Kau lihat. Tanganku baik-baik saja" kyuhyun menggoyangkan tangannya menunjukkan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Dan terakhir dia menyolok mata changmin untuk membalas dendam

"kyyaaaa..." teriak changmin kesakitan. Lalu berlari meminta bantuan minho

Seohyun hanya tertawa kecil melihat interaksi kyuhyun dan teman-temannya itu

.

.

Beginilah kyuhyun sekarang. Membantu seohyun mempersiapkan lombanya

Setiap pulang sekolah jam 12 sampai jam setengah 2 dia akan mengiringi seohyun menari. Sedangkan jam 2 sampai selesai dia akan bersama sungmin menyelesaikan laporan. Ini terus berlangsung hampir setiap hari

Apa kyuhyun tidak capek? Tentu saja capek. Bahkan dia sempat menguap saat mengerjakan laporan dan ditegur sungmin

Lalu saat selesai sungmin akan dijemput siwon, meninggalkan kyuhyun yang sibuk menggerutu

.

_Sungmin pov_

Aku penasaran dengan kyuhyun, kenapa dia selalu terlihat lelah saat mengerjakan laporan. Tanpa sadar aku jadi mengikutinya diam-diam

Aku mellihat papan nama di atas pintu. Klub tari? Apa yang kyuhyun lakukan disini?

Selang beberapa detik, aku mendengar suara piano, aku pun mengintip dari jendela di samping pintu dan menemukan kyuhyun sedang bermain piano mengiringi seohyun menari

Jadi selama ini, dia lelah karena membantu seohyun lalu mengerjakan laporan.

Haah~ kenapa aku jadi sedih seperti ini yaa saat mengetahui kenyataannya.

Sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini sebelum ketahuan

_Sungmin pov end_

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat hasil laporan mereka berdua sudah diprint. Yang artinya laporan mereka berhasil dibuat

Sungmin menyerahkan laporannya pada kyuhyun

"laporannya selesai" seru sungmin

"sungmin noona. Apa kau tau?" kyuhyun bertanya

"jika kau tidak bicara mana mungkin aku tau"

"Kau sudah memiliki dua, pertama kalinya aku" jawab kyuhyun

"pertama kali naik bus, juga pertama kali membuat laporan. Apa kau tidak merasa senang?" kyuhyun menjelaskan

"senang apanya" jawab sungmin pelan. "ayo pergi" lanjut sungmin mengambil tasnya

"eh! Tunggu aku akan mengcopy laporannya dulu" tahan kyuhyun mengeluarkan flashdisknya dan mengcopy laporan dari laptopnya sendiri. Sebenarnya itu bisa dilakukan nanti, tapi kyuhyun merasa lebih cepat lebih baik, dia takut lupa

.

"sekarang laporannya sudah selesai. Kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi" seru sungmin saat mereka sudah ada di halaman perpustakaan

"kenapa kau berkata seperti itu" ucap kyuhyun sedih

"apa kau ada masalah" tanya sungmin mensidekapkan tangannya. "pokonya kita tidak usah saling berbicara satu sama lain lagi mulai sekarang" lanjut sungmin

"Tunggu, sebelum dimulai. Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

"tidak boleh" sungmin lalu berbalik pergi menjauhi kyuhyun

Kyuhyun yang merasa harus mengucapkan kata ini segera berteriak.

"sungmin noona!" panggil kyuhyun yang membuat sungmin berhenti tanpa membalik badan. "terima kasih" kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat pada sungmin

Sungmin tertegun, dia membalikkan badannya

"kenapa berterima kasih?" tanya sungmin

Kyuhyun kembali berdiri tegap

"karena aku baru pindah universitas, aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Terima kasih telah mengajariku banyak hal dan menolongku menyelesaikan laporan" ungkap kyuhyun

"dasar bodoh! ini kan juga tugasku,bahkan tanpamu aku bisa menyelesaikannya" seru sungmin

"jika kau bilang seperti itu, aku merasa tidak ada jasa dalam laporan ini" ucap kyuhyun, yang dibalas tatapan malas sungmin

"kau selalu menolong seohyun mengiringinya menari, apa jasamu?"

Kyuhyun kaget saat ternyata sungmin mengetahuinya. Kyuhyun mendekati sungmin

"kau juga seharian kencan dengan oppa itu" jawab kyuhyun tidak terima

"walaupun aku kencan dengan siwon oppa, aku tidak mengabaikan laporan"

"saat aku menolong seohyun dengan tariannya. Aku juga tidak mengabaikan laporan"

Entah kenapa mereka seperti orang tua yang sedang bertengkar mempedulikan anak satu-satunya yang ditinggal kerja oleh mereka. #plak

"sudah cukup! Pokoknya kita sudah tidak membuat laporan lagi. Kita hanya teman sekelas." Ucap sungmin kesal

"kita teman sekelas yang tidak saling berbicara" ucap kyuhyun ikut-ikutan kesal

"kita teman sekelas yang tidak bicara dan makan bersama" lawan sungmin

"kita teman sekelas yang tidak bicara, tidak makan dan naik bus bersama" lawan kyuhyun tidak mau kalah

"kita teman sekelas yang tidak bicara, tidak makan, tidak naik bus, tidak menari bersama!" tambah sungmin

"kita teman sekelas yang tidak bicara, tidak makan, tidak naik bus, tidak menari, tidak.. tidakk. Tidak.. hanya teman yang tidak melakukan apa-apa bersama!" kyuhyun mengakhiri perdebatan tak pentingnya

"HUH!" "HUH!"

Sungmin dan kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya bersamaan. Saling memunggungi.

Ekspresi mereka yang tadinya kesal berubah menjadi sendu karena pikiran tidak akan bersama lagi

Sungmin segera pergi dari perpustakaan dengan wajah sendu. Kyuhyun refleks menoleh saat mendengar langkah sungmin menjauhi dirinya. Dia memandang sendu sungmin sebentar lalu ikut pergi dari perpustakaan

Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan kenangan singkat tapi berkesan pada diri mereka masing-masing. Kenangan dari awal mereka bertemu sampai sekarang. Kenangan yang mungkin tidak akan mereka lupakan

t.b.c :)

huwaaa... mianhe jika kemarin banyak typo(s) dan membingungkan, author akan lebih memperhatikannya.

Mianhe dan gomawo

Kyumin kemarin marahan karena sungmin seolah ga peduli sama ciuman pertama kyuhyun makanya kyuhyun marah. Sungmin juga jadi ikutan marah deh.

Thanks to para reader yang bersedia membaca, mereview dan menfavorite serta menfollow fic ini.

Last word.. review please..


	7. Chapter 7

_Sungmin dan kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya bersamaan. Saling memunggungi._

_Ekspresi mereka yang tadinya kesal berubah menjadi sendu karena pikiran tidak akan bersama lagi_

_Sungmin segera pergi dari perpustakaan dengan wajah sendu. Kyuhyun refleks menoleh saat mendengar langkah sungmin menjauhi dirinya. Dia memandang sendu sungmin sebentar lalu ikut pergi dari perpustakaan_

_Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan kenangan singkat tapi berkesan pada diri mereka masing-masing. Kenangan dari awal mereka bertemu sampai sekarang. Kenangan yang mungkin tidak akan mereka lupakan_

**-Hi.. My Sweetheart!-**

**-Pairing :**

**Cho KyuHyun (N)**

**Lee SungMin (Y)**

**Choi Siwon (N)**

**And other cast**

**-Chapter : 1 of ? -**

**-Warning : Genderswitch(GS), typo(s), etc-**

**-Disclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan, keluarga dan diri mereka sendiri-**

**_terinspirasi dari drama dengan judul yang sama_**

**Chapter 7**

**Kamar 317**

"ini yang terakhir, setelah ini kita print. Ayo cepat!" perintah changmin ke minho

"syukurlah, besok sempat dikumpulkan" ucap minho lega kembali mengetik laporan yang tersisa

TOK TOK TOK

"dalang kenapa selalu lupa membawa kunci" ucap changmin yang mengira itu kyuhyun. lagipula siapa lagi yang akan datang malam-malam selain kyuhyun yang juga pemilik kamar

Dengan ogah-ogahan changmin membuka pintu. Begitu changmin membuka pintu dia langsung terjungkal ke belakang karena ditendang orang, minho segera beranjak dari duduknya membantu changmin berdiri

"ada hal yang harus kalian kerjakan" seru yonghwa sang tamu yang tadi menendang changmin

"hyung ingin kalian berdua membuat laporan untuk kami besok" jawab shindong seenaknya

"apa kalian tidak membuatnya?" tanya minho

"dasar bodoh! Jika tidak untuk apa aku menyuruh kalian membuatnya!" teriak yonghwa

"tapi sekarang sudah begitu malam. Besok tidak akan sempat" ucap minho takut

"itu masalah kalian, kami hanya mau besok laporannya sudah ada, kalau tidak, aku jamin hidup kalian tidak akan tenang" ucap shindong tidak peduli

Shindong dan yonghwa pergi meninggalkan ChangHo yang kebingungan sekaligus frustasi

Minho membantu changmin duduk setelah pintu ditutup

"bagaimana ini, besok laporan sudah harus dikumpulkan, sekarang sudah malam, apa yang harus kita lakukan" ucap minho panik

"aku juga tidak tau" balas changmin masih menahan rasa sakit di perutnya yang tadi menjadi tempat pendaratan sepatu yonghwa

"kalau tidak, anggap saja tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tidak usah memperdulikan mereka" saran changmin

'tapi ini adalah yonghwa, jika kita menyinggung perasaanya dia akan membunuh kita" seru minho

"kau pengecut sekali. Lebih berani sedikit" changmin berdiri menunjukkan rasa protesnya

"tapi.."

CKLEK

"maafkan kami, besok pasti akan kami serahkan" koor ChangHo saat pintu kamar kembali terbuka, mereka pikir itu yonghwa yang kembali lagi jadi mereka langsung bersujud minta maaf. *ck, kemana keberanianmu tadi changmin oppa?*

"apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya kyuhyun sang pembuka pintu

ChangHo mendongakkan kepalanya.

"kami sedang.." changmin menggantung jawabannya

"kami sedang mencari barang, tadi ada disini, tapi sekarang tidak tau kemana" jawab minho mengedarkan pandangannya

"ooh" kyuhyun segera melepas tasnya meletakkannya di atas kasur, dia tidak ambil peduli dengan tingkah yang kadang-kadang aneh dari ChangHo

"dalang" panggil minho duduk di kursi menghadap kyuhyun begitu juga dengan changmin

"bagaimana dengan laporanmu?" tanya minho

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menepuk laptop di sampingnya

"sudah selesai. Kalian?" tanya balik kyuhyun

"sedikit lagi juga sudah selesai" jawab minho cepat

"semangat ya! Aku sangat lelah, aku mau mandi dulu" kyuhyun mengambil bajunya di lemari dan pergi ke kamar mandi

ChangHo masih diam di tempat, berbagai pikiran negatif berada di pikirannya. Mereka saling bertatapan

"hei, bagaimana kalau kita mengubah sedikit laporan dalang, lalu diberikan pada yonghwa." Saran changmin menunjuk laptop kyuhyun.

"kalau ketahuan bagaimana?" tanya minho

"kita ubah urutannya saja, mengganti sedikit judulnya. Park songsaengnim mungkin tidak akan mengetahuinya, bagaimana?" changmin meminta pendapat minho

"apa tidak apa-apa?"

"kau mau kita dipukul?"

.

.

Esoknya ChangHo menyerahkan flashdisk kyuhyun pada yonghwa dan shindong, tentu saja setelah mengedit laporan kyuhyun dan sungmin

Yonghwa dan shindong tersenyum licik, menghidupkan komputer dan mulai memprint out laporannya.

ChangHo berdoa dalam hati semoga semua ini berjalan lancar dan tidak ketahuan park songsaengnim

.

.

Yonghwa dan shindong mengumpulkan laporannya, bersamaan dengan kyuhyun dan sungmin. ChangHo semakin mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Jujur saja, mereka takut akan ketahuan.

"semuanya sudah dikumpulkan? Baiklah kalau begitu semuanya boleh pulang sekarang" seru park songsaengnim lalu keluar kelas saat bel pulang telah berbunyi

.

.

"laporannya selesai, kita bisa bersantai sekarang" ucap minho lega, sedikit melupakan kejahatan yang telah mereka lakukan

"bagaimana kalau kita pergi merayakannya?" tanya changmin bersikap biasa

"kita bertiga saja?" tanya kyuhyun lagi

"jika harus pergi dengan orang yang sekelompok denganmu juga. Kalau begitu diajak saja" ucap changmin

"kalau begitu kalian tanya saja padanya mau ikut atau tidak" tanya kyuhyun sedikit melirik sungmin, well sepertinya dia masih ingat kalau mereka sedang tidak saling bicara sekarang. Mereka sedang perang dingin

"dia kan dibelakangmu, kenapa tidak kau saja yang tanya?" heran changmin

"aku tidak ingin berbicara dengannya" jawab kyuhyun memasang tampang sok angkuh

"apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya minho, aneh sekali bukannya Kyuhyun dan sungmin itu dekat pikir minho

"siapa yang bertengkar!" jawab KyuMin bersamaan tak lupa saling menatap tajam

"kalian sangat kompak!" ucap changmin kagum

Kyumin kembali memalingkan wajahnya

"sungmin noona" panggil changmin

"ada apa?"

"laporan sudah selesai, dalang bertanya apa kau mau pergi bersama kami?" tanya changmin yang menjadi perantara kyumin

"aku akan pergi dengan siwon oppa" jawab sungmin yang didengar kyuhyun.

"kalau begitu, changmin bilang padanya. Aku mau menemani seohyun untuk tariannya" suruh kyuhyun kesal. Sungmin yang mendengarnya jadi ikutan kesal

"aku tidak ada waktu, kau bilang padanya. Aku sama sekali tidak ada minat" jawab sungmin kesal menyuruh changmin

"changmin kau-" belum sempat kyuhyun bicara changmin memotong

"STOP! Kalian kan sudah tau mengatakan apa. Kenapa tidak bicara sendiri" seru changmin heran dengan tingkah aneh kyumin

Sungmin saling melirik

"HUH!" sungmin membuang muka

"aku juga. HUH!" kyuhyun ikut membuang muka

.

.

.

**Hotel wolds**

Sungmin berjalan di koridor mencari ruangan 407, ruangan dimana choi siwon tinggal. Begitu menemukannya sungmin langsung masuk karena siwon memang sudah menyuruhnya untuk langsung masuk

CKLEK

Siwon yang tau itu sungmin menyuruhnya duduk dan menyerahkan sebuah kertas untuk sungmin

"kontes pemilihan miss sweety? Kau datang ke seoul untuk ini?" tanya sungmin saat melihat kertas yang ternyata selebaran pengumuman kontes miss sweety

"ne" jawab siwon duduk di samping sungmin.

"kalau begitu kenapa kau menyerahkan ini padaku?"

"aku mau kau ikut"

"wae?" tanya sungmin mengerutkan dahinya

"karena aku tau kau bisa ikut" jawab siwon tenang

"ayolah! Miss-sweety. 'sweety' tidak sesuai denganku" protes sungmin

"percaya saja padaku"

"aku tidak mau!"

Siwon berdiri saat sungmin menolak. Dia sebenarnya sudah memperkirakan kalau sungmin akan menolak

"baiklah, kita selesaikan dengan peraturan lama saja. Yang kalah harus menuruti perintah yang menang" jawab siwon mengulurkan tangannya. Sungmin hanya tertawa meremehkan waktu itu saja dia menang mana mungkin dia kalah pikir sungmin. padahal kenyataannya waktu itu siwon yang mengalah

"kau pikir aku akan kalah! Aku tidak akan-" sungmin berdiri segera memegang pundak siwon bersiap membantingnya. Tapi ternyata dia kurang cepat karena belum selesai kalimat yang diucapkan dia sudah dibanting oleh siwon ke sofa

Sekarang posisi siwon menindih sungmin. mengurung sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. Well efek karena bantingan siwon yang kuat tadi, membuat siwon ikutan jatuh di atas sungmin

"kau kalah" ucap siwon setelah mereka diam cukup lama dalam posisi itu

"aku tidak kalah. Kau curang!" sungmin memukul pelan dada siwon

"aniyo, kalau kau mau, aku bisa memberimu kesempatan lagi" tawar siwon tersenyum tampan. Sungmin menelan ludahnya saat merasa siwon sangat tampan saat dilihat dari dekat. Sungmin mendorong siwon pelan untuk berdiri

"aku tidak mau" ucap sungmin setelah berdiri. Siwon duduk di sofa dengan santai

"kenapa kau mau aku mengikuti kontes itu?" tanya sungmin penasaran. "lagipula aku sama sekali tidak mirip dengan miss sweety" lanjut sungmin menghentakkan satu kakinya

"aku sangat mengenalmu. Sebenarnya kau anak yang sangat manis, suaramu juga sangat merdu lalu apa yang tidak mirip" jawab siwon membuat sungmin diam tidak tau harus membalas apa

Sungmin menatap selebaran miss sweety di meja penuh pertimbangan

.

.

**Malam hari di rumah sungmin**

Sungmin masuk rumah setelah berhasil membuka pintu yang dikunci dengan kunci yang selalu dibawanya. Rumah terlihat sepi, karena pembatu di rumah ini hanya bekerja dari pagi sampai sore. Saat melewati ruang tamu sungmin melihat secarik kertas tergeletak di atas meja tamu

Sungmin meliriknya malas, seakan tau apa yang ditulis disana

'_sungmin, eomma keluar shopping, di meja ada uang jajan gunakan dengan baik'_

Begitulah isi pesan di atas kertas itu. Sungmin kembali berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Meletakkan tasnya di lantai dan menyalakan tv

Tanpa sengaja, saat menghidupkan tv ternyata sedang ditanyang kartun pink panther yang sedang menari.

Sungmin menatapnya dalam.

_Sungmin pov_

Pink panther yang sedang menari itu entah kenapa mengingatkan ku pada si kepala jamur. Haa~ kenapa aku juga merindukan dia. Bukannya aku yang menginginkan untuk tidak saling bicara lagi dengannya

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku saat benar-benar merasa pink panther itu berubah jadi si kepala jamur

"aku rasa aku sudah gila" gumam sungmin

_Sungmin pov end_

.

.

**.**

**Kelas 3-A. Esok paginya**

Park songsaengnim masuk kelas dengan wajah tak bersahabat dia berdiri di mejanya menatap semua penghuni kelas

"saya sudah melihat laporan kalian semua. Tapi ada laporan 2 kelompok yang sangat mirip" ucap park songsaengnim

ChangHo saling menatap gugup. Yonghwa dan Shindong ikut menatap ChangHo tajam

"kalian pikir, hanya dengan mengubah judulnya dan mengubah urutan isi dari laporan itu. Saya tidak tau!" lanjut park songsaengnim menaikkan nada bicaranya

"lee sungmin, lin dalang, jung yonghwa, shin donghae" panggil park soongsaengnim. "kalian jelaskan! Kenapa laporan kelompok kalian bisa sama!" lanjutnya

Sungmin dan kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget karena ucapan dari park songsaengnim. Mereka kan mengerjakannya sendiri bahkan sampai perang dingin. Bagaimana bisa sama!

"songsaengnim, aku dan shindong sudah membuat laporan dengan capek" yonghwa dan shindong berdiri memberikan penjelasan palsunya. "pasti lee sungmin yang mencontek laporan kami!" lanjut yonghwa mengkambing hitamkan sungmin

BRAK

Sungmin membanting bukunya tidak terima sekaligus marah karena dituduh yang bukan kelakuannya

"AKU TIDAK MENCONTEK LAPORAN KALIAN!" teriak sungmin marah menatap tajam duo berandal itu

"benar, kami tidak melakukannya, ini hanya salah paham" jawab kyuhyun

"tidak, pasti mereka-" yonghwa mau melancarkan tuduhannya kembali sebelum park songsaengnim berteriak

"CUKUP! Jangan ribut! Kalian ikut ke ruanganku" perintah park songsaengnim berjalan keluar diikuti sungmin, kyuhyun, shindong, dan yonghwa

.

Park songsaengnim duduk di kursinya melayangkan tatapan tajam menuntut jawaban.

"katakan! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya park songsaengnim tegas

"songsaengnim kau harus percaya padaku. Aku dan shindong tidak berbohong. Pasti mereka yang mencontek laporan kami" tuduh yonghwa pada sungmin. yonghwa terus menuduh sungmin yang bersalah, padahal dia yang bersalah. Dalam benak liciknya ini kan lee sungmin jadi songsaengnim tidak akan percaya

"apa kau punya bukti jika aku yang melakukannya!" teriak sungmin emosi

"benar songsaengnim, tidak ada buktiny" kyuhyun membela sungmin, dia dan sungmin yang mengerjakan berdua jadi dia tau kalau bukan sungmin pelakunya

"kata siapa tidak ada bukti. Aku punya laporan aslinya" yonghwa menunjuk flashdisk punya kyuhyun yang sudah dicuri ChangHo. "ini bisa membuktikanm, bahwa kami yang mengrjakan laporannya" lanjutnya tersenyum licik

Sungmin dan kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya pada flashdisk itu, terlebih kyuhyun karena dia tau itu miliknya

"itu punyaku" jawab kyuhyun berusaha merebut flashdisknya tapi dijauhkan yonghwa

"apa yang kau katakan! Ini punyaku" bohong yonghwa menyerahkan flashdisk pada park songsaengnim untuk dilihat

Park songsaengnim membukanya dan menemukan data laporan yang belum di print. (yang tentu saja sudah diedit ChangHo)

"ini data laporan aslinya." Jawab park songsaengnim percaya pada yonghwa dia beralih ke sungmin. "lee sungmin mana data laporan aslimu?" tanyanya

"songsaengnim, aku tidak tau kenapa flashdisk ku bisa ada di yonghwa" ucap kyuhyun gugup. Kalau flashdisknya bisa ada di yonghwa bagaiman bisa dia membuktikan kalau mereka tidak berbohong

"kau pikir dengan mengatakan itu, songsaengnim akan percaya padamu!" jawab yonghwa tersenyum penuh kemenangan yang membuat sungmin merasa ingin mencakar wajahnya

"songsaengnim. Aku tidak berbohong. Aku dan lee sungmin yang membuat laporan ini tidak mungkin mencontek orang lain" jawab kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan gebrakan meja

"sudah! Jangan bicara lagi! Lee sungmin aku sudah melihat catatan kelakuanmu semasa sekolah, kau punya catatan yang tidak baik" park songsaengnim mulai ikut menyalahkan sungmin

"lalu? Hanya karena aku dulu punya catatan tidak baik jadi aku yang sudah melakukan hal ini?" tanya sungmin tidak percaya, kenapa semua selalu mengaitkannya dengan masa lalunya. Apa dia tidak berhak untuk dipercaya pikir sungmin sedih

"songsaengnim, lee sungmin mungkin dulu punya catatan tidak baik. Tapi kali ini memang salah paham" seru kyuhyun

"kau jangan bicara lagi" teriak park songsaengnim. "kau baru pindah ke universitas ini, jadi kau tidak tau kondisi yang ada di sini" lanjutnya

"mungkin kau ditipu oleh dia" jawab park songsaengnim mulai keterlaluan. Sungmin yang tidak tahan lagi berteriak kesal

"KAU KETERLALUAN. Sebagai songsaengnim kau bisa salah paham pada muridmu sendiri. Songsaengnim macam apa kau!" teriak sungmin berani melawan park songsaengnim

"kau.. kau sudah salah masih berani berteriak. Apa yang orang tuamu ajarkan!" ucap seongsaengnim tajam

"aku memang tidak diajarkan oleh orangtuaku, apa hubungannya denganmu!"

"KAU! Aku ini songsaengnim-mu"

"lalu kenapa!" tantang sungmin mulai benci dengan park songsaengnim yang gampang dihasut

KAU! Aku bisa membuatmu dikeluarkan dari universitas ini!"

"sungmin noona, ayo minta maaf pada park songsaengnim" mohon kyuhyun pada sungmin yang masih menatap tajam Park songsaengnim. Kyuhyun tidak mau kalau sungmin sampai dikeluarkan. Sungmin tidak bersalah

"kalau mau dikeluarkan, keluarkan saja! Aku tidak mau belajar dengan songsaengnim yang tidak bisa mempercayai muridnya!" jawab sungmin

"baik, aku akan mengurus prosedur pengeluaran dirimu" jawab songsaengnim

Sungmin hanya menatapnya tajam sekaligus sakit hati. Dia lalu pergi ke kelas mengambil tasnya diikuti oleh kyuhyun.

.

**Kelas 3-A**

Semua kelas was-was menanti kebenarannya. Terutama ChangHo yang memang tau apa yang terjadi.

"sungmin noona.. jangan begini" mohon kyuhyun pada sungmin yang terus berjalan menuju bangkunya

"semuanya lee sungmin sudah mencontek tugas orang lain" ucap park songsaengnim di depan kelas. Shindong dan yonghwa segera kembali duduk di tempatnya. "tidak mengakui kesalahannya. Universitas kita tidak menerima murid seperti ini! Saya harap kalian tidak seperti DIA!" lanjutnya emosi

Sungmin menatapnya tajam

"park songsaengnim, kumohon berikan kesempatan pada lee sungmin" mohon kyuhyun mengatupkan tangannya.

"memberikan dia kesempatan" park songsaengnim berpikir lalu tersenyum angkuh. "baik. Asalkan lee sungmin mengaku kesalahannya di depan kelas dan akan mengoreksi diri sendiri. Aku akan memberikannya kesempatan"

Sungmin membulatkan mata tidak percaya. Dia harus mengakui kesalahan yang tidak ia perbuat? Hell no!

"aku tidak mau! Jika kau merasa aku yang melakukannya! maka aku yang melakukannya!" jawab sungmin kesal lalu pergi keluar kelas dengan tergesa-gesa

"kau!"

"sungmin noona!" kyuhyun mengambil tasnya lalu mengejar sungmin

.

"sungmin noona! Sungmin noona!" teriak kyuhyun berlari mengejar sungmin

Kyuhyun menarik tangan sungmin menghadapnya begitu berhasil mendekati sungmin

"kenapa kau tidak menjelaskannya?" tanya kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya

"memang itu ada gunanya" seru sungmin menyatukan alisnya pertanda menahan emosi

"tentu saja ada. Kenapa kau tidak mau menjelaskan? Apa Kau memang benar mencoteknya" tanya kyuhyun yang mulai tidak percaya pada sungmin karena tingkah sungmin yang seperti itu

Sungmin mengangat tangannya yang terkepal, bersiap memukul kyuhyun

Kyuhyn melindungi kepalanya dan sedikit melirik sungmin

"kau.. apa kau mau memukul?" tanya kyuhyun takut

Sungmin menurunkan tangannya kasar

"orang seperti kau tidak layak untuk dipukul olehku!" jawab sungmin lalu berlari menuju parkiran

Kyuhyun diam sebentar lalu kembali mengejar sungmin

.

BRRRMMMMM

Sungmin mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat. Kyuhyun yang tertinggal mencegah taksi untuk mengejar sungmin, dia takut sungmin akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak.

Mobil sungmin terus melaju dengan cepat di tengah keramaian kota seoul menuju suatu tempat. Kyuhyun di belakang dengan naik taksi berusaha mengimbangi agar tidak tertinggal sungmin

**Hotel wolds**

CKITTT

Sungmin menghentikan mobilnya di depan lobi hotel. Lalu keluar dengan tergesa-gesa menemui seseorang yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi karena ditelpon sungmin

Kyuhyun ikut berhenti dan turun dari taksi setelah membayarnya. Dia mengejar sungmin ke lobi. Tapi dia langsung berhenti begitu melihat sungmin berlari dan langsung memeluk namja bernama siwon.

Kyuhyun menatap sendu punggung sungmin yang dipeluk dan ditepuk-tepuk punggungnya oleh siwon, seperti menenangkan sungmin.

Kyuhyun merasa sangat sedih sekarang. Dia merasa tidak berguna.

Kyuhyun mundur teratur, berbalik keluar hotel dengan wajah sedih.

.

.

**Kamar 407**

Sungmin duduk di sofa ruangan itu dengan tangisan yang tidak kunjung berhenti, tangisan yang selalu dia tahan saat dituduh melakukan kesalahan yang tidak ia lakukan. Tangisannya ia keluarkan semua begitu berada di samping siwon

Siwon duduk di samping sungmin, menunggu penjelasan dari yeoja yang suka mengkuncir setengah miring rambutnya

"apa kau akan memberitahuku apa yang terjadi?"

"tidak peduli bagaimana aku. Hiks tidak ada yang mempercayaiku hiks hiks" jawab sungmin disela isakannya

"aku merasa dunia ini sangat tidak adil. Jika kau pernah melakukan kesalahan hiks seumur hidup orang lain akan menganggapmu yang melakukan kesalahan itu" lanjut sungmin sedih. tangisannya sedikit reda

"lalu harus bagaimana. Baru begini saja kau sudah mengaku kalah" ucap siwon. Sungmin menatap siwon menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari namja tampan itu

"mungkin semua orang tidak mempercayaimu, tapi kau harus kuat. Asalkan kau yakin itu bukan salahmu kau cukup bilang itu memang bukan salahmu. Bahkan jika hanya 1 orang yang mempercayaimu kau harus menghargainya." Jelas siwon

Sungmin menghela nafas dan menundukkan kepalanya

"lihat aku" seru siwon. Sungmin menatap siwon

"tidak peduli bagaimana dunia memandangmu. Aku akan selalu berpikir kau orang yang baik" ucap siwon tulus

"hiks oppa. Kau tidak ingin bertanya padaku apa yang terjadi?"

"tidak peduli apa yang terjadi. Kita tidak boleh menyerah pada diri kita sendiri, kita harus menghadapinya. Iya kan?" tanya siwon

Sungmin mengusap air matanya dan menyeka ingusnya. Siwon mendekati sungmin dan berbisik di telinganya

"lee sungmin yang kukenal. Tidak peduli berapa kali dia dikalahkan. Dia tidak akan menyerah" bisik siwon menyemangati atau menyindir sungmin

Sungmin menahan tangisannya, berusaha tersenyum. Siwon tersenyum melihat ketegaran sungmin, dia menarik kepala sungmin membawanya ke pundaknya dan mengelusnya sayang

.

.

**Kamar 317, malam hari**

Kyuhyun membuka pintu, dia pulang dengan jalan kaki sambil berpikir. Makanya dia bisa pulang semalam ini

Tanpa sengaja dia mendengar percakapan ChangHo

"apa yang akan kita lakukan! Semua ini karena idemu!" teriak minho panik. "sekarang semuanya malah begini"

"aku sudah mengedit laporannya. Siapa yang tau jika park songsaengnim dapat mengetahuinya bahwa laporan itu sama" jawab changmin ikut panik

"sekarang bagaimana? Kita sudah membuat dalang celaka." Seru minho

"Masih bagus lee sungmin yang kena dan tidak menduga dalang" jawab changmin. "biarkan lee sungmin yang menanggungnya"

Kyuhyun yang marah karena ternyata itu semua kelakuan dari ChangHo langsung melabrak

"apa kalian tidak merasa keterlaluan!?" teriak kyuhyun menarik kerah baju ChangHo yang pasrah. "kalian yang mengambil laporannya. Kenapa kau bilang lee sungmin yang menanggungnya!"

"sekarang katakan, setelah mengambil laporan itu. Kenapa flashdisk ku ada di yonghwa!" desak kyuhyun

"tidak bisa dikatakan. Tidak bisa dikatakan." Koor changho takut

"KATAKAN!" bentak kyuhyun

"kami tidak bisa"

Kyuhyun memukul changmin yang tidak mau mengatakannya. Minho yang ingin menolong changmin ditahan kyuhyun dan ikut dibanting jatuh di samping changmin

"kalian pengecut! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" teriak kyuhyun. "tadi minho bilang kalau ini semua ide changmin. Kalau sungmin dikeluarkan. AKU TIDAK AKAN MELEPASKAN KALIAN!"

"ini karena yonghwa" aku minho

"yonghwa?"

"karena dia tidak menulis laporan, dia menyuruh kami membuat laporan untuknya" jawab minho

"jadi?"

"jadi.. saat kau pulang waktu itu, kau meletakkan laporan di kasurmu. Jadi kami mengambil laporan di flashdiskmu'lanjut minho menahan tangisnya

"maafkan tidak tau situasinya akan seperti ini" maaf minho

"maafkan aku dalang. Lagipula tidak ada yang menyukai sungmin. jadi biarkan saja" mohon changmin membuat kyuhyun makin emosi

"hanya karena sungmin tidak disukai, lalu membiarkan dia dikeluarkan!" teriak kyuhyun tidak terima

"bukan begitu" seru minho. "kami tidak ingin situasi ini. Tapi kami juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa"

"kalau begitu, kita harus mengatakan kebenarannya!" kyuhyun menarik changmindan minho menemui park songsaengnim. "ayo pergi ke park songsaengnim dan beritahu semuanya. Beritahu kalau bukan lee sungmin pelakunya. KAJJA"

"ANDWAE" changho berlutut di kaki kyuhyun

"maaf, tolong jangan beritahu park songsaengnim. Minho dan aku pasti akan dikeluarkan" ucap changmin tidak kuat menahan tangisnya

"hanya karena kalian tidak ingin dikeluarkan. Lalu membiarkan lee sungmin yang dikeluarkan!" teriak kyuhyun tidak terima. "apa kalian tidak berpikir. Kalian sangat egois!" lanjutnya

"orang tua kami sudah tua. Kami akhirnya berhasil masuk universitas, jika mereka tau kami dikeluarkan. Mereka akan marah!" mohon minho memegang lutut kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi. jujur saja dia tidak tega.

"tolong jangan katakan!" ucap changmin dan minho menangis frustasi

Nafas kyuhyun memburu saat mengetahui kenyataan yang ada

'jadi, sungmin noona tidak melakukannya? aku akan memberitahunya, dia tidak bersalah!' batin kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan ChangHo di lututnya dan berlari keluar

.

.

**Rumah sungmin,malam hari**

Sungmin masuk ke dalam rumah, dan disambut dengan suasana yang sepi. Sungmin hanay menghela nafasnya sedih

Sungmin melirik secarik kertas yang tergeletak di meja tamu

'_sungmin, eomma harus keluar kota selama seminggu karena keperluan hidupmu selama seminggu sudah eomma letakkan di meja. Eomma'_

Sungmin melirik tanpa minat amplop tebal yang berisi uang yang pastinya cukup untuk makan 2 bulan

Sungmin mengeluarkan ponselnya, menelpon seseorang

TUT TUT TUT

_klik_

'yoboseyo?'

"eomma" panggil sungmin

'aku diluar kota sekarang. Bilangnya saat aku kembali saja'

Sungmin menarik nafasnya pelan

"sesuatu terjadi di sekolah" sungmin diam sejenak. "songsaengnim akan mengeluarkanku"

'dikeluarkan? Kau akan dikeluarkan!? Baik. Kau tidak usah belajar lagi. Kau tidak usah keluar lagi. Aku akan mencari seseorang dan akan menikahimu!' putus mrs lee seenaknya tanpa mendengar penjelasan sungmin

"kau selalu berteriak padaku, kau tidak ingin tau apa yang terjadi?"

'apa yang bisa terjadi pada seorang mahasiswa? Memalukan! Bagaimana bisa aku melahirkan anak sepertimu!'

"aku seperti ini,karena ingin perhatian dari ayah dan ibu"

'jadi karena ini, saat kau SMA, saat guru menelpon ayah dan ibumu ke sekolah. Biar eomma beritahu. EOMMA TIDAK PUNYA WAKTU. Jika kau mampu. Telpon ayahmu untuk melakukannya. aku sibuk. Kututup!'

_Klik_

'lee sungmin! apa kau bodoh. Apa yang kau harapkan' batin sungmin miris

Sungmin mengambil tas tentengnya(?) lalu berlari keluar dari rumah bersamaan dengan kyuhyun yang akan masuk ke halaman rumah sungmin.

"sungmin noona" panggil kyuhyun

Kyuhyun yang tau sungmin keluar dengan berlari, segera mengejar sungmin

.

Sungmin memasuki kedai eskrim dekat rumahnya diikuti kyuhyun

"selamat datang, anda ingin memesan apa?" tanya sang pelayan di meja pesan

*jadi kedai eskrim ini harus pesan dulu di meja pesan, baru setelah pesan kita bisa duduk nanti di bawakan pesanan kita*

"Rock sweetheart" jawab sungmin lalu mencari tempat duduk

Pelayan lalu membawakan es krim coklat pesanan sungmin yang dilengkapi dengan pisang, taburan permen, dan makanan manis lainnya

Kyuhyun masuk dan kembali ditanyakan oleh sang pelayan

"aku mau yang seperti dia" tunjuk kyuhyun pada makanan sungmin, lalu duduk di depan sungmin yang cuek

Pelayan membawakan pesanan kyuhyun

"sungmin noona, aku.."

"diam!" seru sungmin. "aku tidak ingin bicara sekarang" lanjutnya kembali melahap eskrimnya

Kyuhyun ikut memakan eskrimnya

.

.

Sungmin dan kyuhyun keluar dari kedai bersamaan dengan kyuhyun sedikit di belakang sungmin

"berhenti mengikutiku!" teriak sungmin. sungmin kembali berjalan

"sungmin noona!" kyuhyun menghentikan sungmin

"kau difitnah" seru kyuhyun. sungmin membalikkan badannya menghadap kyuhyun

"bagaimana kau tau?" tanya sungmin

"kau tidak perlu tau aku tau darimana. Yang jelas kau sudah difitnah" jawab kyuhyun melindungi ChangHo

"lalu apa! Aku tidak ingin bersekolah di tempat seperti itu! Tidak ada yang menyukaiku. Kenapa kau peduli padaku" jawab sungmin lirih. Sungmin meneruskna perjalanannya

Kyuhyun menahan tangan sungmin

"sungmin noona!"

Sungmin menghempaskan tangan kyuhyun

"siwon oppa benar." Seru sungmin yang tidak dimengerti kyuhyun

"aku seharusnya tidak menyerah pada diriku sendiri karena kalian yang brengsek ini!" lanjut sungmin. "aku ingin hidupku sendiri" teriak sungmin

"apa maksudmu dengan brengsek itu?" seru kyuhyun bingung sekaligus sedih

"kau berani bilang bukan kau?" tanya sungmin "kau mencurigaiku kan?" lanjutnya

"aku.." gugup kyuhyun

"tatap mataku dan jawab aku!" teriak sungmin. "saat kau mendengar seohyun bilang aku mata duitan dan mencuri barang, apa kau berani bilang 'tidak percaya' hah?"

"KALAU KAU TIDAK PERCAYA PADAKU JANGAN MENCARIKU!" bentak sungmin lalu pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang terpaku

Kyuhyun melirik sungmin, dia tidak bermaksud begitu. Kyuhyun memikirkan baik-baik perkataan sungmin. dia melirik sungmin yang sebentar lagi akan jauh dan tidak bisa digapainya lagi

"SUNGMIN NOONA! AKU PERCAYA PADAMU!" teriak kyuhyun yakin.

Sungmin berhenti sebentar saat mendengar pernyataan kyuhyun, sungmin kembali berjalan tidak peduli lagi dengan kyuhyun

.

.

.

"aku dengar lee sungmin karena mencontek laporan orang lain akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah" ucap tiffany memberitahu gosip sekolah

Sungmin yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka dan tidak disadari mereka mendengar pembicaraan TaeTiSeo yang menyebut namanya. Dia berhenti sebentar untuk mendengarkan

"memang seharusnya begitu, orang seperti dia dengan kelakuan tidak baik memang harus dikeluarkan" setuju taeyeon

"kita tidak ingin ada orang semacam itu di sekolah kita kan?" lanjut taeyeon

"hei, dalang sekelompok dengannya kan? Apa dia dihukum?" tanya seohyun khawatir

"lin dalang hanya dibawa kejahatan dari sungmin. jadi tidak apa-apa" ucap tiffany

Sungmin membalikkan badannya memutar arah tidak ingin mendengar lebih lanjut lagi. Tapi belum satu langkah dia melihat kyuhyun berdiri di hadapannya

Sungmin hanya menatapnya lalu berjalan melewati kyuhyun. kyuhyun mengejar sungmin

"sungmin noona, kau mau kemana? Kelas kita kan bukan lewat sana" tanya kyuhyun sambil berjalan mengimbangi sungmin

"bukan urusanmu"

"kau tidak boleh pergi" kyuhyun menghalangi jalan sungmin

"berhenti mencampuri urusanku!" teriak sungmin

"kau seharusnya peduli pada sesuatu yang tidak kau lakukan. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dikeluarkan! Kajja!" ucap kyuhyun menarik tangan sungmin menuju kelas yang sekarang adalah kelas park songsaengnim

"apa yang kau lakukan!" protes sungmin

TaeTiSeo yang melihat kyuhyun menarik tangan sungmin di kejauhan hanya melihat dengan penasaran

.

.

"semuanya.." penjelasan park songsaengnim terhenti saat kyuhyun masuk dengan menarik sungmin

"kenapa kau menyeretku?" protes sungmin menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan kyuhyun

"park songsaengnim, teman-teman semuanya, aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian tentang masalah laporan yang sama itu. Aku tau siapa yang melakukannya"ucap kyuhyun membuat changho, yonghwa dan shindong was was

Sungmin meliriknya ingin tau

"siapa?" tanya park songsaengnim

Kyuhyun menatap sungmin lama, lalu beralih menatap park songsaengnim

"itu adalah aku" ucapan kyuhyun membuat semuanya kaget. Terlebih sungmin yang tidak menyangka kyuhyun akan mengatakan hal seperti itu

"kau?" tanya park songsaengnim

"karena aku tidak percaya pada partnerku, lee sungmin dapat melakukannya dengan baik. Dan juga aku tidak banyak mempersiapkannya. Jadi aku meminjam flashdisk yonghwa menggunakan referensinya. Aku pikir akan berjalan mulus jadi aku tidak melihatnya tapi juga mengcopynya" jelas kyuhyun penuh kebohongan. changHo menatap kyuhyun tidak percaya

"kepala jamur"seru sungmin. kyuhyun menatap sungmin

"yang lebih penting, ini tidak ada kaitannya pada sungmin noona" jawab kyuhyun

"dasar bodoh! Ini bukan urusanmu!" ucap sungmin

"jika kau tidak percaya padaku. Kau bisa tanya yonghwa. Aku meminjam flashdisk padanya"

Minho yang tidak tahan lagi karena pengorbanan kyuhyun demi dirinya dan changmin buka suara. Dia berdiri dari kursinya

"tidak seperti itu park songsaengnim. Yang sebenarnya bukan dalang. Sebenarnya kami yang mencuri flashdisk dalang" jawab minho

"benar, kami yang memulai semua ini" ucap changmin ikut berdiri. Bagaimanapun juga mereka tidak boleh membuat temannya berkorban karena kesalahannya kan

"tolong jangan salahkan mereka" lanjut ChangHo

"cukup! Saya bingung dengan kalian semua. Flashdisk ini milik dalang, jika begitu yonghwa yang mencuri laporan dalang. Kenapa bisa seperti itu?" tanya park soonsaengnim

"karena.." minho melirik changmin bingun apa harus disampaikan juga

"yonghwa jelaskan yang sebenarnya" perintah park songsaengnim yang tidak mendapat jawaban dari ChangHo

Yonghwa berdiri menjelaskan

"karena aku meminta mereka untuk menolongku menulis laporan" aku yonghwa

"jadi, kau yang ada di belakang semua ini?" tanya park songsaengnim

Shindong yang tidak ingin yonghwa disalahkan berdiri

"ini semua salahku! Karena kami tidak mendapatkan data laporan dengan baik. Kepala besarku yang merencanakan itu" seru shindong melindungi yonghwa

"tidak ini salahku, kami yang tidak menulis laporan jadi ini masalah kami" seru yomghwa

"tidak ini salahku! Karena aku terlalu takut pada yonghwa, jadi aku mendengarkannya"seru minho

"tidak! Ini salahku! Salahku karena mengeluarkan ide bodoh itu, aku berpikir jika mengedit laporan dalang, park songsaengnim tidak akan tau." Seru changmin

Mereka berempat terus menyalahkan diri sendir membuat park songsaengnim pusing.

"kalian semua. Ke ruanganku sekarang"

.

.

"sangat menakutiku. Bagus tidak terjadi apa-apa kali ini. Park songsaengnim juga memaafkan kita karena mau mengakuinya. Jika kita dikeluarkan, aku bisa mati di tangan ayahku" gumam minho

"kalian berdua" yonghwa menunjuk changho

"kita masih ada di depan ruangan park songsaengnim, jika kau memukul kami. Itu akan menimbulkan masalah" ucap changmin terbata

"apa aku bilang akan memukul kalian?" tanya yonghwa

"kau tidak akan.. memukul kami?" tanya changmin

"walaupun aku memang kesalahan kami. Aku tidak berpikir akan membawa banyak orang dalam masalah ini" seru yonghwa.

"terutama kau lee sungmin" yonghwa menatap sungmin yang berdiri di samping kyuhyun

"apa kau sedang minta maaf padaku?" tanya sungmin

"kau tidak butuh permintaan maaf kami. Lin dalang bisa menanggung beban untukmu, dan kau tidak melakukan apa-apa" seru yonghwa, dia beralih menatap kyuhyun. "lin dalang kau terlalu baik sampai membela sungmin seperti itu" lanjutnya

"apa hubungan kalian?" tanya yonghwa lagi

"jangan-jangan ini pasangan pertama kelas kita" seru shindong menggoda kyumin

Sepertinya mereka sekarang sedikit akrab

"kami hanya... teman sekelas" jawab kyuhyun "jangan membuat asumsi seperti itu"

Sungmin menatap kyuhyun lekat

"kau benar. Kau ingin dikeluarkan demi seorang temankah?" seru yonghwa

"iya, kecuali dia bodoh" seru shindong menimpali

"dia MEMANG bodoh!" ucap sungmin

"sungmin noona, kau masih marah karena aku tidak mempercayaimu?" tanya kyuhyun menatap cemas sungmin. "maafkan aku" lanjut kyuhyun

"kau sangat bodoh!" ucap sungmin lalu pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun

Kyuhyun yang memang tidak ingin sungmin marah padanya mengejar sungmin

.

.

Sungmin mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Tapi saat sungmin akan menjalankannya kyuhyun menghalangi jalannya.

"sungmin noona"

"apa yang kau lakukan" seru sungmin kesal. "apa kau tidak takut tertabrak?"

Kyuhyun langsung berlari masuk ke kursi penumpang mobil sungmin

"apa aku bilang kau boleh masuk?" tanya sungmin ketus

"sungmin noona, mianhe. Aku tidak seharusnya meragukanmu. Bisakah kau memaafkanmu"

"keluar"

"sampai kau berhenti marah padaku, aku tidak akan keluar" jawa kyuhyun keras kepala

"aku menyuruhmu keluar. Kau dengar tidak?" kyuhyun menggeleng

"kau yang bilang. Jangan menyesalinya" ucap sungmin kembali menancapkan gasnya saat dirasa kyuhyun tidak beranjak

Kyuhyun yang belum siap segera memakai sabuk pengamannya dengan susah payah krena sungmin mengemudi dengan cepat

"sungmin noona" kyuhyun terus berteriak saat sungmin melakukan drift dan seakan mobil ini tidak memiliki rem, terus berjalan dengan cepat

"KYAAAA.."

.

.

Sungmin menghentikan mobilnya di tempat kyuhyun dulu tersesat. Tempat di pinggir sungai dengan background bianglala besar

Sekarang sudah malam hari membuat pemandangan itu semakin indah karena cahaya lampu dari biang lala itu

Sungmin turun dari mobilnya dan berdiri di depan kap mobil

_Kyuhyun pov_

Aku membuka sedikit mata saat dirasa mobil mewah ini tidak melaju dengan cepat.

Yang pertama ku lihat adalah bianglala besar tempat ku tersesat dulu diselimuti langit gelap yang artinya sungmin noona sudah mengemudi selama 3 jam. Huuftt. Untung aku masih hidup

Aku keluar dari mobil dan berdiri di samping sungmin noona yang sedang melamun.

"sungmin noona" panggilku. "apa kau sudah tidak marah padaku?" tanyaku

Sungmin noona mensidekapkan tangannya, memalingkan wajahnya

"tidak juga" jawab sungmin

"hee? Aku sudah hampir mati tadi kau masih marah?" gumamku pelan. "lalu apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku?" tanyaku lagi, aku tidak mau kalau sungmin noona membenciku

Sungmin noona memejamkan matanya

"pergi" gumam sungmin noona

Aku melirik kanan dan kiri, lalu kembali menatap sungmin noona bingung

"kemana aku harus pergi?" tanyaku

"aku bilang kau pergi! Keluar dari duniaku" teriaknya

"kau serius?" tanyaku sedih

"walaupun aku tidak seharusnya mencurigaimu. Aku sudah mempertaruhkan diriku keluar untukmu" lanjutku masih ingin berada di samping sungmin noona. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, aku hanya ingin terus berada di sisi yeoja galak ini

"siapa yang ingin kau melakukan itu?" seru sungmin noona berbalik menatapku

"apapun yang kau lakukan selalu membuatku marah" lanjutnya

"waeyo?"tanyaku menunduk

"sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan! Siapa kau melakukan ini!" teriak sungmin noona. "tidak dipercayai oleh semua orang itu masalahku. Dikeluarkan juga masalahku. Aku ingin marah, sedih, dan menyerah pada diriku sendiri. Bahkan jika aku mati, itu tetap jadi masalahku!" lanjutnya

Aku menatapnya sendu

"siapa yang menyuruhmu peduli. Siapa yang menyuruhmu melindungiku" teriak sungmin noona lagi. "kenapa kau tidak seperti yang lain dan percaya semua hal buruk tentangku? Hanya berdiri disana dan melihat bahkan berharap aku menghilang. Kenapa kau tidak bisa seperti itu saja! Kenapa kau tidak bisa seperti mereka saja" lanjutnya emosi

"aku tidak tau"jawabku yang sedari tadi diam. "aku hanya berpikir tidak seharusnya seperti ini" jawabku jujur

"jelas-jelas kau orang baik tapi kenapa semua orang tidak percaya padamu!" jawabku kesal. "orang yang tidak melakukan hal yang salah. Tidak seharusnya dihukum. Dan lagi aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan" lanjutku

"aku ingin melindungi orang yang ingin aku lindungi" jelasku

_Kyuhyun pov end_

Sungmin menatap kyuhyun penuh arti. Sekali lagi kyuhyun berhasil membuat sungmin terharu

"kau ingin melindungku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat saat sungmin bertanya. "aku ingin melindungi orang yang terlihat sangat kuatdan suka memukul orang tapi sebenarnya memiliki hati yang baik dan memberikan kursinya di bus yaitu sungmin noona" jawab kyuhyun

"bagaimana bisa aku hanya berdiri disana dan melihatmu dikeluarkan?" lanjut kyuhyun menatap sungmin sayang

"tidak ada yang menyukaiku" seru sungmin menahan tangis haru. "jadi kenapa jika aku dikeluarkan"

"siapa yang bilang semua orang membencimu" sergah kyuhyun. "AKU MENYUKAIMU!" Teriak kyuhyun

Sungmin membatu mendengar pernyataan suka kyuhyun

"apa yang kau suka dariku?" tanya sungmin

Kyuhyun menarik nafas bersiap mengatakan segalanya pada sungmin

"aku menyukaimu, yang memanggilku kepala jamur

"aku menyukaimu, yang memukulku setiap hari

"aku menyukai suaramu saat sedang bicara bahasa inggris

"aku menyukaimu, saat kau mabuk dan menggendongmu pulang ke rumah

"aku menyukaimu, yang selalu tidur di kelas tapi sangat fokus saat mengerjaka laporan

"aku menyukaimu, yang menyukai pink panther sama sepertiku dan tau siapa yang jadi teman baiknya

"aku menyukaimu yang jelas-jelas bukan tipe gadis yang kusuka. Tapi aku hanya menyukaimu!"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya saat dirasa tidak bisa menahan haru saat kyuhyun selesai menyatakan perasaannya

"si bodoh ini"umpat sungmin

SREETTT CUPPPP

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget saat sungmin menarik tengkuknya mendorong kyuhyun berbaring di atas kap mobil

Sungmin menutup mata mencium kyuhyun yang perlahan berubah menjadi lumatan lembut

Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu saat sungmin menciumnya. Dia ingat perkataan temannya

'_perasaan berciuman itu, seperti kembang gula, tersetrum listrik, pusing, dan ada kembang api'_

'perasaan ini? Benar-benar seperti kembang gula tersengat listrik, aku juga pusing. Dan aku merasa ada kembang api di langit' batin kyuhyun disela lumatan sungmin

Kyuhyun menutup matanya seperti sungmin ikut menikmati ciuman mereka. Sesekali kyuhyun membalas lumatan lembut sungmin walau terkesan kaku

Sungmin menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan mencari posisi yang enak untuk berciuman

Kyuhyun terus berusaha membalas lumatan sungmin, berharap ciuman ini tidak akan pernah berakhir

t.b.c

selamat hari raya idul adha semua...

selamat ulang tahun juga buat lee donghae, walau telat #plak

kemaren author mudik lhoooo. *ga ada yang nanya!*

mianhe kalau para reader masih menemukan typo(s) padahal author udah meriksa berkali-kali loh, masih aja ada yang nyelip

thanks to readers and new readers serta silent readers

last words, review pleasee...


	8. Chapter 8

_Kyuhyun menutup matanya seperti sungmin ikut menikmati ciuman mereka. Sesekali kyuhyun membalas lumatan lembut sungmin walau terkesan kaku_

_Sungmin menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan mencari posisi yang enak untuk berciuman_

_Kyuhyun terus berusaha membalas lumatan sungmin, berharap ciuman ini tidak akan pernah berakhir_

**-Hi.. My Sweetheart!-**

**-Pairing :**

**Cho KyuHyun (N) (20th)**

**Lee SungMin (Y) (20th)**

**Choi Siwon (N) (22th)**

**And other cast**

**-Chapter : 1 of ? -**

**-Warning : Genderswitch(GS), typo(s), etc-**

**-Disclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan, keluarga dan diri mereka sendiri-**

**_remake dari drama dengan judul yang sama_**

**Song : show luo – head over hells (ai feng tou)**

**Chapter 8**

Sungmin memberhentikan mobilnya di depan asrama kyuhyun. dia ikut keluar saat kyuhyun juga keluar

"selamat malam" seru sungmin tersenyum manis

"selamat malam" jawab kyuhyun ikut tersenyum manis

Kyuhyun siap melangkah tapi terhenti saat sesuatu mengganjal pikirannya. Kyuhyun perlahan mundur ke belakang mengitari mobil sungmin, terus begitu sampai ia berdiri di samping sungmin. kyuhyun tersenyum malu

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya sungmin

"sungmin noona, bisakah aku bertanya satu pertanyaan?"

Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda membolehkan kyuhyun

"apa sekarang kita pacaran sekarang?" tanya kyuhyun

"apa kau bo-" sungmin bersiap menggeplak kyuhyun, tapi kyuhyun yang tau akan digeplak sungmin segera menghindar

Sungmin tertawa kecil saat melihat tingkah kyuhyun yang tau akan dipukul

"apa kau bodoh?" ulang sungmin

"apa maksudmu bodoh? Tentu saja aku bertanya. Kau sudah menciumku 3 kali" kyuhyun mengangkat 3 jarinya

"tiga kali apa?"

"di depan seohyun, sekali. Yang tadi juga. Jangan lupa CPR waktu itu"

"CPR tidak termasuk ciuman"

"kalau begitu 2 kali" jawab kyuhyun geregetan. "jadi, kita ini pacaran tidak?"

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya tersenyum malu

"terserah kau saja"

"terserah? Hal macam ini tidak bisa hanya terserah" protes kyuhyun

Sungmin tersenyum sebentar lalu menatap kyuhyun

"jika kau cerewet lagi. Aku akan melakukan 'itu' padamu" seru sungmin mengancam kyuhyun

Kyuhyun melirik kanan dan kiri memastikan jalanan sepi. Lalu beralih ke sungmin

"disini?" kyuhyun tersenyum malu sekaligus mesum. Dia membuka 2 kancing bajunya. "terserah kau saja kalau disini" lanjutnya, sepertinya ancaman sungmin tidak mempan lagi

"kau benar-benar!"

"EHHH!" kyuhyun menahan tangan sungmin yang akan memukulnya

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan sungmin

"bisa aku bertanya pertanyaan terakhir?" mohon kyuhyun

"mwo?"

"bisakah kau sebentar saja bersikap manis padaku" kyuhyun meletakkan tangan lembut sungmin di pipinya

Sungmin tersenyum manis pada kyuhyun, dia menarik tangannya, membalikkan badan kyuhyun lalu menendang kyuhyun sayang sampai menabrak pohon di depannya

"aku hanya berharap suatu hari. Aku bisa melihat sisi manismu" seru kyuhyun menahan sakitnya

"maksudmu seperti seohyun?"

"tentu saja, tidak perlu seperti seohyun tapi hanya sedikit manis"

"dalam mimpimu"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang menghadap sungmin saat dirasa sungmin tidak bersuara lagi

Sungmin tersenyum sangat manis dipadukan dengan sinar rembulan membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik. Sungmin melambaikan tangannya menyuruh kyuhyun ke tempatnya

Kyuhyun menghampiri sungmin, yang tersenyum malu seperti yeoja pada umumnya saat bertemu namja yang disukainya

"rendahkan kepalamu" suruh sungmin imut

"kau akan memukulku lagi?" selidik kyuhyun

Sungmin menatap kyuhyun, menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga, melakukan aegyeo membuat kyuhyun dag dig dug

"aniyo" jawab sungmin. "rendahkan kepalamuuu" seru sungmin imut

Kyuhyun merendahkan kepalanya mensejajarkan dengan kepala sungmin

"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!" teriak sungmin di samping telinga kyuhyun

SIIINGGGGG

"aaaww aawww... telingaku" kyuhyun menggosok telinganya setelah sungmin berteriak kencang.

"yoboseyo? Hei halloo" kyuhyun mengorek kupingnya mengetes kupingnya berharap baik-baik saja

"datang ke sekolah lebih cepat besok. Kau tidak boleh menelponku tengah malam. Arraseo!" perintah sungmin

"sana, cepat pulang!" lanjut sungmin

"bye bye"

"cepat pergi" seru sungmin saat kyuhyun hanya berdiri

Kyuhyun mengancingi kemejanya yang tadi sempat ia buka. Bersikap keren

"kau duluan" serunya gentle. "baru aku akan pergi"

Sungmin mendengus, saat kyuhyun bersikap sok cool. Sungmin masuk ke mobil, tidak ambil pusing dengan tingkah kyuhyun

Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya. Saat sungmin membuka jendelannya. Sungmin ikut tersenyum saat kyuhyun juga tersenyum

Sungmin menstarter mobilnya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya pergi dari gedung asrama kyuhyun

.

.

**Kamar 317**

Changmin dan minho menatap kyuhyun heran sekaligus penasaran. Sejak kyuhyun masuk ke kamar dia segera duduk di meja belajarnya, tapi bukan itu yang aneh. Yang bikin aneh adalah kyuhyun bukannya belajar tapi malah memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya seperti mencium, dia juga mengedipkan matanya. Bikin ChangHo merinding

"dia berciuman" tebak changmin tepat sasaran

"dengan siapa?" tanya minho

"yang jelas dengan seorang yeoja"

"dalang untuk beberapa hari ke depan, kami akan pergi main sekalian menginap ke tempat chanyeol anak jurusan teknik itu" seru minho yang baru ingat tujuannya. Mereka juga sudah membereskan pakaiannya bersiap pergi sebelum kyuhyun masuk dengan segala tingkah anehnya

"jangan nakal selama kami pergi ya" pesan changmin

"apa dia mendengar kita?" tanya minho yang melihat kyuhyun tidak memberi respon karena si kyuhyun masih bertingkah –mari-mengingat-ciuman-dengan-sungmin-noona-

"orang bilang orang yang lagi jatuh cinta itu jadi bodoh, gila dan tuli" seru changmin lalu pergi ke pintu depan diikuti minho, tidak mempedulikan lagi tingkah kyuhyun, toh mereka sudah bilang akan pergi awas saja kalau kyuhyun tidak ingat

.

.

**Esoknya, kelas 3-A**

Kyuhyun melirik jam pink panthernya, dia berdiri di depan kelas, sedang menunggu seseorang. Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum begitu melihat sungmin datang.

"pagi" sapa kyuhyun

"pagi" jawab sungmin tersenyum manis

"aku menurutimu berangkat lebih cepat hari ini"

Sungmin tersenyum lalu masuk ke kelas diikuti kyuhyun

.

"semuanya, hari ini kita akan mempelajari bab universitas english. Tulis di kertas kalian .."

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang tempat sungmin berada, menghiraukan han songsaengnim yang mengoceh

"apa yang kau lihat? Menghadap ke depan" bisik sungmin'ke kyuhyun

"aku ingin melihatmu" bisik kyuhyun

Sungmin tersenyum tanpa sadar melakukan aegyo di hadapan kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menulis sesuatu di kertasnya lalu di arahkan ke belakang agar dilihat sungmin.

"ehem" kyuhyun berdehem agar sungmin melihatnya

'_jika songsaengnim menyuruhku membaca bahasa inggris, kau akan membantuku tidak?'_

Sungmin tersenyum lalu membalas dengan kertas

'_bantu apa? Baca saja sendiri'_

'_tapi bahasa inggrisku sangat jelek, tidak bisakah kau mengajariku'_

'_baiklah'_

Kyuhyun kembali menghadap ke depan, tapi dia jadi ingat sesuatu, dia kembali menulis ke kertas itu dan memperlihatkan pada sungmin

'_Chu'_

'_:p'_ balas sungmin

.

TENG TENG TENG

"dalang kami akan pergi makan, kau mau ikut?" tawar changmin setelah kelas bubar

"tapi aku.. "kyuhyun melirik sungmin yang tersenyu sekilas lalu kembali mencatat yang belum selesai dicatatnya. "sudah ada janji dengan seseorang" lanjutnya

"dengan siapa?" tanya minho

Changmin yang tau maksud kyuhyun segera menyenggol minho

"aku tau.. aku tau" goda changmin. "aku mengerti" changmin menepuk pundak kyuhyun tanda mengerti

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum malu sesekali melirik sungmin

"dalang"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah pintu saat merasa ada yang memanggilnya

Sungmin memasang wajah masam saat ternyata seohyun yang memanggil

"kontes miss sweety akan segera tiba, bisakah kita latihan sampai malam?" tanya seohyun

"tapi.. aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang" ucap kyuhyun tidak enak

"hei, seohyun sudah datang untukmu, jika kau menolaknya. Kau tidak takut orang-orang disini akan memukulmu?" seru taeyeon

Yonghwa melirik tajam kyuhyun menanti jawabannya. Begitu pula dengan sungmin yang menanti jawaban kyuhyun

"dalang. Ayolah.. kita harus kerja keras untuk kontes nanti" mohon seohyun. "kau bilang kau akan mendukungku"

Kyuhyun melirik sungmin, yang dibalas dengan senyum tak ikhlas dari sungmin

"kajja! Ayo latihan" seru tiffany menarik kyuhyun keluar kelas. Taeyeon juga ikut menarik kyuhyun yang terus melirik ke belakang

Seohyun yang tau kalau kyuhyun terus melirik ke sungmin, hanya menatap sungmin sekilas lalu ikut pergi

"aku pikir kontes ini, tidak akan benar-benar jadi kontes" seru changmin setelah TaeTiSeo + kyuhyun keluar

"tentu saja, dengan kecantikan TaeTiSeo siapa yang bisa menandinginya" seru minho menyetujui changmin

"tidak perlu kau katakan, seohyun ku yang akan jadi pemenangnya" timpal yonghwa. "tidak peduli siapa yang menang, dia akan tetap menjadi nomor satu" lanjut yonghwa

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya dari seohyun menarik kyuhyun sampai teman sekelasnya –mungkin satu kampus- memujinya. Dia merasa tidak ada apa-apanya

.

.

Siwon meminum kopinya di elf cafe langganannya dengan sungmin, sembari membaca laporan kontes miss sweety sembari menunggu sungmin

Sungmin duduk di bangku seberang siwon setelah sampai

"aku datang, untuk memenuhi permintaanmu saat aku kalah darimu waktu itu" seru sungmin to the point

Siwon menutup laporannya dan menatap sungmin ingin tau

"kenapa kau berubah pikiran?" tanya siwon

"kau yang bilang padaku untuk tidak menyerah pada diriku sendiri" jawab sungmin. "aku ingin orang yang membenciku itu tau aku tidak mudah dijatuhkan"

Siwon menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi setelah mendapat jawaban sungmin

"jika kau menjadi juara pertama, aku akan memeberimu hadiah" seru siwon

"hadiah apa?" tanya sungmin girang, dia sangat menyukai hadiah

"aku tidak akan mengatakannya sekarang"

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya saat siwon tidak memberi taunya.

"arraseo. Tapi jangan memaksakan hanya karena kau panitia sekaligus juri di kontes itu. Aku ingin menang dengan kemampuanku sendiri" ucap sungmin

Siwon meminum kopinya, lalu kembali meletakkan gelasnya ke meja

"yang jelas, jika kau salah sedikit saja. Aku akan segera mengeluarkanmu"

Sungmin tertawa kecil saat siwon mengatakan itu, hey siwon tidak akan mungkin melakukannya

"kau pikir aku takut padamu?" tantang sungmin. "kita sepakat?"

Sungmin menaikkan jari kelinkingnya, siwon tersenyum lalu mengaitkan jari kelinkingnya dengan milik sungmin. mereka berdua tertawa bersama. *like a child, right? #plak

.

.

Seohyun menari sesuai dengan irama piano kyuhyun.

Taeyeon dan tiffany yang sudah selesai latihan hanya melihat dari kejauhan

"taeyeon-ah, menurutmu seohyun ada rasa dengan lin dalang?" tanya tiffany melihat seohyun yang sangat ingin kyuhyun menjadi pasangannya, padahal dia bisa meminta yang lebih hebat dari kyuhyun

"seohyun punya banyak fans, aku pikir semua laki-laki di universitas ini akan rela mati jika diminta seohyun" seru taeyeon disambut tawa oleh tiffany

"tapi jika seohyun sangat menyukai dalang, kemudian kita akan mengambilnya dari lee sungmin" seru tiffany yang diangguki taeyeon

Kyuhyun menyudahi permainan pianonya, seohyun tersenyum lalu menghampiri kyuhyun

"dalang, gomawo. Ayo kita istirahat dulu" seru seohyun

"aku senang bisa membantumu. Kau menari dengan baik" puji kyuhyun

Seohyun tersenyum senang saat kyuhyun memujinya

"aku menari sejak kecil, jadi suatu hari aku ingin menjadi penari terhebat di seoul dan berada di panggung yang hanya untukku" harap seohyun

"kau pasti bisa! Semangat!" seru kyuhyun

"dalang apa kau kencan dengan lee sungmin?" tanya taeyeon tiba-tiba setelah sampai di tempat KyuSeo

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum malu. Senyum seohyun sedikit menghilang mengetahui jawaban kyuhyun

"berhenti kencan dengan lee sungmin" seru tiffany. "sebagai hadiahnya, karena kau mengiringi seohyun menari,setelah miss sweety kau bisa berkencan dengan salah satu dari kita bertiga" tawar tiffany

"ke-kencan?" tanya kyuhyun melirik seohyun

Seohyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya

"aku berpikir, kau akan memilih seohyun kan?" tebak tiffany

"tiffany" seru seohyun merona malu

Taeyeon dan tiffany hanya tertawa melihat tingkah seohyun

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil, merasa tidak nyaman akan suasananya

Di saat-saat seperti itu, sungmin masuk dengan wajah datarnya

Taeyeon yang pertama kali melihatnya menyenggol tiffany, taeyeon dengan wajah tidak suka menghampiri sungmin

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ketus taeyeon

"aku mencari namjachinguku" jawab sungmin datar

"sungmin noona" seru kyuhyun tidak percaya bahwa sungmin mengakuinya.

Seohyun menatap kyuhyun tidak percaya kalau kyuhyun namjachingu sungmin, karena hanya dia namja di ruangan ini

Sungmin melewati taeyeon dan menghampiri kyuhyun dia tersenyum manis

"kajja, kita pergi makan" seru sungmin menggandeng tangan kyuhyun mesra

Tiffany dan taeyeon melirik seohyun yang menunduk memasang wajah kecewa

.

.

"jangan seperti itu" ucap kyuhyun setelah mereka berada di taman universitas, hari sudah malam, jadi taman ini hanya ada mereka berdua

"melakukan itu di depan banyak orang, sangat memalukan" lanjut kyuhyun menghentikan jalan sungmin

"memalukan karena di depan seohyun kan?" tanya sungmin emosi.

"bukan begitu" seru kyuhyun. "kencan di antara dua orang, memalukan jika diketahui banyak orang" jawab kyuhyun yang menyakiti hati sungmin

"jadi kau berpikir kencan denganku memalukan?"

"bukan. Maksudku bukan begitu"

"lalu, maksudmu apa?"

"aku... aiishh" kyuhyun bingung menjelaskannya pada sungmin

"kau bingung saat berbicara denganku sekarang?"

"bukan! Aku hanya takut kau marah"

"kenapa aku harus marah?"

"karena aku menolong mengiringi seohyun menari"

"kau tau aku akan marah, tapi kau tetap pergi"

"yaa.. karena mereka datang padaku kau tidak bilang apa-apa, jadi aku pikir tidak masalah jika aku pergi"

"yang aku lihat, kau sangat ingin pergi, jadi aku tidak menghalangimu"

"itu karena aku sudah berjanji menolong mereka. Jadi aku tidak bisa tidak menolong mereka"

Sungmin diam membuat kyuhyun takut

"lalu.. apa aku masih boleh mengiringi seohyun?" kyuhyun meminta izin pada sungmin, hey sekarang kan sungmin yeojachingunya

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya

"terserah kau. Aku tidak bilang tidak mengijinkannya" Jawab sungmin kesal

"selama kau tidak marah" seru kyuhyun

Sungmin menatap kyuhyun menyelidik

" bagaimana bisa aku tidak tau kau bisa bermain piano. Keluargamu sangat miskin, bagaimana kau bisa bermain piano?" tanya sungmin curiga

"ah! Kau tidak pernah bertanya" jawab kyuhyun melihat sekeliling

"bagaimana aku bisa bertanya, apa kau tau bagaimana bermain piano"

"well, aku tidak akan memberitahu sembarang orang kalau aku bisa bermain piano. Tidak akan ada yang percaya"

"benar" jawab sungmin, kyuhyun dari keluarga miskin bisa bermain piano, tidak ada yang akan percaya.

"aish. Jangan pedulikan tentang masalah piano. Kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan

Sungmin tersenyum saat mengingat tujuannya

"aku butuh inspirasi sekarang" seru sungmin

"inspirasi apa?"

"bukan urusanmu"

"kenapa masih 'bukan urusanmu' ?" tanya kyuhyun kesal

"tarian pink panthermu, ayo menari denganku" ajak sungmin

"sekarang?" kyuhyun melihat sekeliling, "disini?" tanya kyuhyun lagi, memang sudah sepi, tapi jika ada yang liat gimana? Terakhir menari itu saja ditertawakan sungmin

"iya!" jawab sungmin

Kyuhyun mulai mengambil posisinya, dengan ekspresi tidak meyakinkan

"dal-.. ini sangat memalukan" seru kyuhyun melas ke sungmin

"aku bilang kau untuk menari. Menari saja. Cerewet sekali"

Kyuhyun mengangkat telunjuk kananya ke atas dan ke bawah dengan tidak semangat sembari mengumamkan kata dalang

"berhenti!" cegah sungmin "lenganmu terlalu lemah, lebih kuat lagi"

Kyuhyun kembali mengulang gerakannya sesuai dengan perintah sungmin

"tunggu! Jangan lonjorkan tanganmu keluar dari sisi" koment sungmin. "naikkan lebih tinggi lagi"

"kalau begitu tunjukkan padaku sekali" seru kyuhyun mulai menyerah

Sungmin menaruh tasnya di tanah dan berdiri di samping kyuhyun bersiap menari

"1 2 3"

Sungmin mengangkat telunjuk kanannya ke atas dan ke bawah 3 kali dengan semangat tidak lupa dengan senyum manisnya. Diikuti oleh kyuhyun disampingnya. Sungmin menyenandungkan nada pink panther di sela gerakannya

KyuMin mengangkat tangan kanan ke depan dada dengan tertekuk dan jari yang dikepal, lalu berjalan di tempat. Jika ia mengangkat kaki kanan maka tangan kirinya yang terangkat begitu juga sebaliknya 3 kali.

"CUT CUT CUT" seru kyuhyun memotong tarian mereka

"wae?"

"kau harus menutup mata saat melakukan gerakan tadi" kyuhyun mempraktekkan gerakan terakhir yang seharusnya

.

Mereka kembali mengulangnya. Mereka terus menari pink panther bersama dengan riang, melupakan waktu yang hampir mendekati tengah malam

.

Sungmin mengantar kyuhyun sampai depan asrama begitu mereka selesai menari. Kyuhyun melepas seatbeltnya melambaikan tangannya pada sungmin

"bye!" seru kyuhyun

"bye-bye" jawab sungmin tersenyum

Kyuhyun merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil kunci kamar. Tapi setelah dicek kantong kanan kiri belakang, dia tidak menemukan kuncinya

"ada apa?" tanya sungmin melihat kyuhyun yang seperti kehilangan sesuatu

"aku meletakkan kunci kamar di kantungku pagi ini. Tapi sekarang hilang" jawab kyuhyun panik

"telpon saja changmin atau minho. Suruh mereka membuka pintu untukmu" saran sungmin

"kau benar" kyuhyun menekan nomor ponsel changmin, dia sudah akan memencet tombol panggil, tapi gerakannya terhenti saat mengingat sesuatu

"AH! Mereka bilang mereka pergi main ke rumah chanyeol, mereka akan menginap disana" seru kyuhyun

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"aku pikir, mungkin aku akan tidur di depan pintu malam ini. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan" kyuhyun melirik langit yang mendung tidak terlihat bulan. "juga masih ada banyak nyamuk" lanjut kyuhyun memikirkan betapa dia akan tersiksa malam ini

Sungmin yang tidak tega, memberikan saran pada kyuhyun

"ayo ke rumahku" ajak sungmin, sontak kyuhyun menatap sungmin penuh tanya

"huh?"

"memangnya kau mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tidur diluar"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan sungmin yang sarat akan kekhawatiran

.

.

Sungmin dan kyuhyun buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah saat hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Mereka berniat menghindar, tapi apa daya mereka tetap basah juga

"HATSYI" kyuhyun bersin setelah mereka masuk rumah, kyuhyun mulai menggigil kedinginan

"apa kau tidak bisa menutup mulutmu saat bersin?" seru sungmin yang kaget akan bersin kyuhyun

"apa kau kedinginan?" tanya sungmin

"HATSYI!" jawab kyuhyun

"baiklah, kau mandi dulu, aku akan membawakanmu baju" seru sungmin mengantar kyuhyun ke kamar mandi dekat dapur. Mencegah kyuhyun agar tidak terserang demam

"tunggu disini" pesan sungmin, dia langsung berlari ke atas mengambil pakaian yang pas untuk kyuhyun

"HATSSYYIII"

Kyuhyun melepas tasnya, menjatuhkannya di lantai kamar mandi, dia juga melepas bajunya satu persatu. 'dingin sekali.. brrr' batin kyuhyun

.

.

KLEP (?) *anggap aja ini suara mati lampu :)*

Tiba-tiba saja di rumah sungmin mati lampu, sepertinya ini juga efek dari hujan lebat. Kyuhyun yang sedang enak-enaknya mandi terkejut

"sungmin noona, kenapa kau mematikan lampunya?" teriaknya dari dalam kamar mandi, dia berpikir sungmin iseng

"listriknya mati" teriak sungmin tak kalah kuat dari lantai atas

Karena mereka hanya berdua, jadi mereka bisa saling mendengar teriakan masing-masing

"ooh" kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan mandinya di kegelapan

Sungmin turun dari tangga pelan-pelan setelah mendapatkan baju untuk kyuhyun, karena cahaya yang kurang.

Kyuhyun yang sedang asik sabunan, tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sabunnya karena licin. Dia meraba-raba lantai dengan kakinya berharap dapat menemukan sang sabun

Karena tidak kunjung ketemu dia yang tadinya meraba-raba berjalan berharap bisa menemukan sabun

Tapi kyuhyun sungguh sial, dia memang menemukan sabunnya tapi dia jadi terpeleset ke luar kamar mandi. Karena sedari tadi pintunya tidak ditutup olehnya *what? Kyunie mandi ga nutup pintu?*. sepertinya kyuhyun lupa karena saking ingin cepat mandi

BRUAGH

Kyuhyun jatuh menimpa sungmin yang akan meletakkan bajunya di meja dekat kamar mandi

Mereka berdua terdiam saat berada di posisi mengundang salah paham itu, apalagi sekarang kyuhyun sedang tanpa busana *author tutup mata*

"HATSYI" bersin kyuhyun sungguh merusak suasana romantis yang mungkin akan berujung sesuatu yang akan merubah rate chap ini

Sungmin segera memalingkan muka, menghindar dari bersinan kyuhyun

"ish. Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau keluar tanpa memakai baju eoh?" tanya sungmin merona malu tapi tidak bisa dilihat kyuhyun karena gelap. Dia mengetahuinya saat memegang pundak kyuhyun dia tidak merasakan kain untuk membuat baju di badan kyuhyun

Kyuhyun yang sadar akan ucapan sungmin segera melirik ke bawah. Dia membulatkan mata dan mulutnya

"KYAAAA" teriak kyuhyun seakan mau diperkosa

.

.

"haha.. hahahhaa" sungmin tertawa di depan kamar mandi saat mengingat kejadian memalukan tadi

"sungmin noona. Baju ini terlihat sangat aneh" seru kyuhyun dari dalam kamar mandi yang tentunya sudah ditutup

Sungmin hanya menahan tawa saat membayangkan kyuhyun memakai baju yang dipilih secara acak oleh sungmin, dia berharap itu tidak aneh

.

.

Kyuhyun akan tidur di kamar sungmin, tenang bukan seranjang kok. Sungmin menyuruh kyuhyun tidur di sofa panjang yang ada di kamar sungmin, yang tentu saja diangguki kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeliatkan badannya merasa ada sesuatu yang mendesak, dia mencari kacamata yang selalu bertengger di lehernya saat tidur

Kyuhyun beranjak ke kamar mandi di kamar sungmin dengan setengah mengantuk untuk menuntaskan hajatnya. Yaitu buang air kecil

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan setengah mengantuk menuju kasur yang ditiduri sungmin

Kyuhyun yang tidak sadar. Tidur di perut sungmin, tapi karena sungmin risih dia mendorong kyuhyun, kyuhyun yng diperlakukan seperti itu langsung tidur di samping sungmin dan memeluk sungmin seperti guling, dengan kepala yang menempel di bahu sungmin. tidak hanya itu sungmin juga meletakkan tangannya yang kukunya di cat hitam itu di bahu kyuhyun

Mereka berdua tidur nyenyak merasa nyaman satu sama lain sepanjang malam yang gelap dan penuh dengan suara rintik hujan

.

.

Matahari bersinar cerah, hujan tadi malam membuat pohon-pohon dan bunga basah tapi tidak mengurangi keindahannya, melainkan menambah keindahan. Listrik yang mati juga sudah hidup kembali

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati leher putih sungmin. dia segera melirik keatas –wajah sungmin-

'omo! Apa yang terjadi tadi malam' batin kyuhyun lupa ingatan. 'aku tidak melakukan 'itu' kan?' batin kyuhyun semakin melenceng

_dalam bayangan kyuhyun :_

_kyuhyun terhempas ke tembok saat didorong oleh sungmin_

"_fufufu" sungmin tertawa mesum_

"_berteriaklah" seru sungmin maju yang membuat kyuhyun mundur ke arah tempat tidur. "berteriaklah" lanjutnya yang sukses membuat kyuhyun jatuh duduk di tempat tidur_

"_berteriaklah sampai kau serak. Tidak akan ada yang menolongmu!" sungmin merangkak mendekati kyuhyun yang mulai terpojok di kepala kasur_

"_tolong! Tolong!" teriak kyuhyun_

"_tidak akan ada yang datang" jawab sungmin. "ayo kita mulai" sungmin menarik selimut sampai menutupi tubuh mereka berdua_

_end_

"KYAAAA" teriak kyuhyun saat membayangkan yang tidak-tidak *imajinasimu tinggi sekali nak*

Sungmin yang terganggu dengan teriakan kyuhyun di sampingnya mulai terbangun

Kyuhyun diam begitu sungmin bergerak

"kenapa kau tidur di sampingku?" tanya sungmin setengah sadar. Sepertinya uri minnie masih ngantuk

"lalu kenapa kau tidur di sampingku?" tanya kyuhyun balik dengan bodohnya

Mereka segera duduk begitu menyadari mereka tidur bersama

Sungmin menatap kyuhyun tajam. Bersiap marah

"kau-"

"sungmin!" amarah sungmin terhenti begitu mendengar panggilan eomma-nya

"sungmin" panggil mrs. Lee saat tidak mendapat jawaban sungmin, dia menuju kamar sungmin

"ibuku pulang! Cepat sembunyi!" suruh sungmin panik. Hey dia itu perempuan, eomma-nya akan marah jika dia tidur dengan laki-laki. Walaupun hanya tidur tidak melakukan apa-apa

"kenapa aku harus sembunyi saat eomma-mu pulang?" tanya kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti situasi

"sembunyi saja" sungmin menarik kyuhyun ke kamar mandi. Tapi dia segera berhenti karena itu tidak memungkinkan, dia kembali ke arah kasur menyuruh kyuhyun sembunyi di bawah kasur

"ini tidak bekerja" seru kyuhyun yang didorong paksa sungmin masuk ke bawah kasur yang sempit itu

TOK TOK TOK

Sungmin kembali menarik kyuhyun berdiri, menengok kanan kiri panik, berharap menemukan sesuatu

Dia melirik ke arah jendela, dan mendorong kyuhyun ke halaman yang menghadap kamarnya

"sstttt" sungmin menempelkan telunjuk di depan bibirnya, lalu menutup jendela

"sungmin!" panggil mrs. Lee, sungmin segera menghampiri eomma-nya yang berada di depan pintu. "apa yang kau lakukan? Aku memanggilmu tapi kau tidak merespon"

"aku baru bangun" jawab sungmin "aku akan ganti baju dan pergi sekolah sekarang"

Mrs. Lee hanya menatap sungmin lalu berbalik menuju ruang makan

"haa~" sungmin mendesah lega begitu eomma-nya pergi, dia melirik ke jendela, lalu bersiap ganti pakaian dan ke ruang makan sebelum ibunya mendatanginya lagi

.

Kyuhyun menepuk tangannya, saat merasa ada nyamuk mengelilinginya. 'sungmin noona lama sekali' pikirnya

Sungmin berlari dari pintu depan dengan membawa sepatu kyuhyun ke halaman belakang tempat kyuhyun berada

"ini" sungmin menyerahkan sepatu itu pada kyuhyun yang langsung dipakai oleh si empunya

"hahahahhaha" sungmin tertawa begitu melihat penampilan kyuhyun, tadi malam sangat gelap, tadi pas bangun juga dia panik jadi tidak sempat melihat penampilan kyuhyun

"kenapa kau memakai pakaian itu?" tanya sungmin menyindir

"aku pikir ini aneh, saat kau memberikanku baju ini kemarin. Tapi kau masih memberikannya padaku" seru kyuhyun yang sadar seperti apa bajunya

"listriknya mati. Bagaimana aku tau? Aku hanya mengambil asal, tidak taunya seperti ini. Tapi aku tidak berpikir kau sangat cocok memakainya. hahaha" sungmin kembali tertawa melihat kyuhyun memakai piyama putih pink dengan bunga-bunga yang seharusnya untuk perempuan

"berhenti tertawa. Jika tidak, aku akan marah"

"baiklah" sungmin berusaha menahan tawanya

"aku mau masuk untuk mengganti pakaianku"

"jangan" tahan sungmin saat kyuhyun akan masuk ke rumahnya

"waeyo?"

"bagaimana jika eomma-ku melihatmu?"

"kenapa eomma-mu tidak boleh melihatku?"

"kau tidak boleh masuk!"

"aku tidak bisa pergi dengan piyama ini"

Sungmin melirik kyuhyun dari bawah ke atas

"kajja, kita ke mall"

"aku tidak punya uang!"

"tenang saja, aku punya. Kajja" sungmin menarik tangan kyuhyun menuju mobilnya

.

.

"seohyun. Apa kau tertarik dengan dalang?" tanya taeyeon saat mereka di kafe yang ada di pusat perbelanjaan kota seoul

Seohyun jadi salah tingkah ditanya seperti itu

"jangan bilang kau memang menyukainya?" seru tiffany tersenyum menggoda

"iya kau harus jujur"

Seohyun tersenyum menanggapinya

.

"hahahhahhahaa" sungmin tidak bisa berhenti tertawa melihat kyuhyun yang jalan sembunyi sambil menutupi badannya dengan tangan setelah mereka sampai di pusat perbelanjaan seoul

"berhenti tertawa" seru kyuhyun malu

"hahhahaa... kalian tidak boleh tertawa! Hahaha" tawa sungmin sambil memperingati orang lewat yang ikut tertawa. Dia tidak mau kyuhyun ditertawakan, hanya dia yang boleh!

Kyuhyun menahan tangan sungmin

"ini sangat memalukan" cicit kyuhyun. "aku tidak ingin berjalan dengan memakai piyama kelinci kecil ini"

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan pergi sendiri dan membeli baju untukmu. Kau tunggu disini ya"

"kalau begitu cepat pergi"

Akhirnya sungmin pergi ke toko baju yang tidak terlalu jauh lagi

Kyuhyun yang bosan menunggi melirik kaca di sampingnya yang memantulkan wajahnya

Dengan iseng dia berkaca dengan memasan berbagai macam ekspresi dari menjulurkan lidah, memasang wajah bodoh, dan berbagai wajah aneh lainnya

Kyuhyun tidak tau saja kaca itu kan 2 arah bukan di arah kyuhyun saja. Dan kaca itu adalah kaca restoran tempat seohyun berada

.

"aku tidak tau, aku hanya berpikir dia berbeda dari yang lain" seohyun menjelaskan kepada sahabatnya yang menanyakan tentang hubungan kyuhyun dan seohyun

"dia sangat special" seohyun menopang dagunya sambil tersenyum membayangkan kyuhyun.

Taeyeon yang akan merespon cerita seohyun mengalihkan pandangan pada kaca depan restoran saat tau ada yang aneh.

"sebenarnya... iya dia spesial. Memakai pakaian piyama perempuan dengan motif kelinci, berkeliling di mall" seru taeyeon menahan tawa sambil terus menatap kaca

Tiffany dan seohyun yang tidak mengerti maksudnya, ikut menatap kaca yang dilihat taeyeon

Seohyun dan tiffany melihat kyuhyun yang sedang melakukan berbagai gaya, bahkan sekarang dia sedang menarikan beberapa gerakan pink panther

Seohyun tersenyum berniat memanggil kyuhyun. tapi ia urungkan begitu melihat sungmin menghampiri kyuhyun dengan tas kertas di tangannya

"cepat ganti bajumu" seru sungmin memberikan baju di tas kertas itu ke kyuhyun

"dimana?" tanya kyuhyun memeluk tas kertas itu

"tentu saja di toilet pria, kau ingin ganti baju di toilet wanita? Kajja" sungmin mengantar kyuhyun ke toilet terdekat

Seohyun yang sedari tadi melihat interaksi itu hanya menunduk dengan berbagai macam pikiran di kepalanya

.

Kyuhyun masuk ke toilet pria dengan tergesa-gesa, sepertinya dia tidak hanya ingin ganti baju, tapi ingin menuntaskan sesuatu yang mendesak yaitu pipis

Tiba-tiba seorang pria berumur sekitar 20-an masuk tergesa-gesa, sepertinya dia juga ingin pipis seperti kyuhyun. tapi, setelah melihat kyuhyun dia berhenti, memandangnya aneh lalu kembali keluar melupakan hasratnya. Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya cuek

Kyuhyun segera membenarkan celananya, lalu ke bilik toilet yang ada disana untuk ganti baju

Baju yang dipakai sih oke. Tapi saat akan memakai celana baru dia merasa kesulitan

_Kyuhyun pov_

Aku terus mencoba menaikka celana ini walau sangat sesak. Sekarang langkah terakhir yaitu meresleting celananya.

Aku terus menaikka resletingnya yang tidak mau naik-naik saking sempitnya. Aku sudah mengupayakan berbagai cara, dari mengempiskan perutku. Loncat-loncat. Pokoknya semua yang bisa membuat resleting itu naik.

"uuuggghhhh"

BRET *anggap ini resleting yang lepas :)*

Aku menatap nanar resleting yang berpindah dari celana ke tanganku

"bagaimana ini" ucapku putus asa, melirik resleting dan celana bergantian

_Kyuhyun pov end_

.

Sungmin menunggu di luar, tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari toilet. Sungmin menghela nafasnya bosan saat kyuhyun tidak kunjung datang

'apa mengganti baju butuh waktu setengah jam?' batinya bosan

Kyuhyun segera berlari menghampiri sungmin yang sedang bersandar di dinding

Sungmin melirik ke bawah, ke celana kyuhyun

"hahahahaha" sungmin kembali tertawa saat kyuhyun memakai kembali celana piyama kelinci itu, walau bajunya sudah diganti

"kenapa kau memakai itu? Hahaha" tanya sungmin disela tawanya. "kau sangat suka piyama kelinci milikku?"

"celananya terlalu kecil dan resletingnya jadi rusak" kyuhyun menunjukkan resleting malang itu pada sungmin

"hihihihi.. hoo aku tidak bisa menolongmu. Kau hanya perlu memakainya. Kau mungkin bisa menjadikannya trend. 'style piyama kelinci'"

"kau masih tertawa? Semua ini kan karena kau" ujar kyuhyun kesal. "kenapa eomma-mu tidak boleh melihatku? Membuatku berkeliling memakai ini. Ini memalukan"

Sungmin berhenti tertawa

DRTT DRRRTTT DRRT

Sungmin mengambil ponselnya saat ada panggilan masuk, membuat dia yang ingin menjelaskan jadi terhambat

_Siwon opaa calling_

Sungmin menjauh sedikit dari kyuhyun untuk menerima panggilan

_Klik_

"yoboseyo, siwon oppa?"

'sungmin, bisakah kau datang kesini sekarang?'

"sekarang?"

'iya, aku punya berita tentang kontes yang haru kuberitau padamu'

"baiklah, aku akan ke tempatmu sekarang"

_Klik_

Sungmin menatap kyuhyun

"hei" panggil sungmin pelan

Kyuhyun menatap sungmin penuh tanya setelah sungmin selesai menelpon

"ada sesuatu yang penting yang akan siwon oppa beritahu padaku. Aku akan ke tempatnya" ujar sungmin lalu pergi mengabaikan kyuhyun yang berteriak

"hei lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan ini" teriak kyuhyun mencegah sungmin, dalam hati kecilnya dia berharap sungmin tidak jadi pergi dan mengurusnya

.

.

**Hotel worlds**

"aku menerima pesan" ujar siwon membuat sungmin penasaran

"selamat! Kau berhasil masuk 10 besar" siwon tersenyum

Sungmin yang awalnya cuek, jadi sumringah

"JINJA?! Kyaaaa" teriak sungmin senang lalu melompat memeluk siwon yang juga ikut senang

"aku tau kau pasti bisa" seru siwon membalas pelukan sungmin

Sungmin yang awalnya senang jadi diam saat sadar apa yang baru ia lakukan

Ia segera melepas pelukan siwon tersenyum canggung, membuat siwon bingung padahal kan mereka sudah biasa pelukan, kenapa sekarang sungmin canggung. Hei tak taukan kau oppa kalau sungmin sudah ada yang punya #plak

"hehehe" kekeh sungmin

"oh iya" siwon segera mengambil kotak yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya menyerahkan kado berbungkus pink pada sungmin. "ini untukmu"

"aku bahkan belum meraih juara pertama dan kau sudah memberiku hadiah?"

Siwon membuka kotak hadiah sungmin, menunjukkan dress pink tanpa lengan berenda selutut yang sangat manis

"aku yakin kau pasti tidak punya dress seperti ini. Harusnya ukuran sesuai tapi jika kau tambah gemuk mungkin tidak akan muat" sindir siwon

Sungmin mengambil baju di tangan siwon dengan terpana akan dress manis itu, terlebih warnanya pink kesukaan sungmin

"terima kasih siwon oppa!" sungmin tersenyum riang

"kenapa kau berterima kasih padaku" seru siwon. "jika kau ke arena pertarungan, kau harus mempersiapkan senjata dengan baik, jika tidak sebagai ketua taekwondomu aku akan terhina" siwon membuat kedua tangannya menyerupai pistol ke arah sungmin

"dengan dress darimu ini, aku pasti berhasil" sungmin membalas dengan mengarahkan tangan kanannya yang menyerupai pistol ke arah siwon

"1 2 3 SEMANGAT!" koor mereka kompak seakan sedang saling menembak

.

.

**Seoul big mall**

Kontes miss sweety akan segera dimulai siang ini, para pendukung sudah berjejer rapi di depan panggung dengan spanduk untuk mendukung mereka. Bisa kita lihat ada yonghwa, shindong, changmin, dan minho memegang spanduk mendukung seohyun, sedangkan kyuhyun hanya berdiri di samping ChangHo tidak sabar menunggu acaranya dimulai

"hallo semuanya! Maaf membuat kalian lama menunggu. Kontes miss sweety sebentar lagi akan dimulai" mc shin dong yup membuka acara. "tapi sebelum kontes dimulai, saya akan memperkenalkan juri kita hari ini"

"beri sambutan hangat pada sponsor acara ini sekaligus ceo dari perusahaan yang akan diiklankan oleh miss sweety nantinya, choi siwon"

Siwon segera berdiri tersenyum ramah pada semuanya, membuat penonton wanita menjerit histeris

"dan juri untuk koreografi yang sudah sangat terkenal, kwon boa"

Boa ikut berdiri melambaikan tangan pada semuanya

"yang terakhir adalah model sekaligus aktor terkenal tahun ini kangta"

Kangta hanya tersenyum menyambut teriakan semua penonton terlebih wanita

"kontes kali ini sangat panas,kami memilih 100 orang perempuan yang mendaftar, selama sehari semalam. Akhirnya kami memilih 10 yang memenuhi standar pemilihan ini. Oke, kami akan memperkenalkan 10 wanita cantik ini"

"dari seoul university, penampilan yang segar dan elegan, dengan banyak sekali fans, seo jo hyun"

Semua orang menyambut meriah ketika seohyun disebut

Seohyun naik ke atas panggung tersenyum pada mereka semua, berjalan ke arah kanan panggung untuk membuat barisan

"dan kontestan kita yang kedua juga dari seoul university, tiffany hwang"

Tiffany maju ke atas panggung tersenyum cantik pada penonton, lalu berdiri di samping seohyun

"yang ketiga juga dari seoul university, kim taeyeon"

Taeyeon naik ke atas panggung menebarkan senyumnya

"dari dongguk university, im yoona"

Yoona maju ke atas panggung tersenyum

Mc terus menyebutkan nama-nama kontestan, dan kontestan naik dengan tersenyum pada semuanya *padahal author bingung mau nama apa#plak*

"aku pikir kecantikan taetiseo akan menjadi kemenangan untuk mereka" seru minho di antara teriakan para penonton

"apa yang harus aku lakukan, banyak gadis cantik disini, aku tidak bisa memutuskan. Aku tidak berpikir taeyeon akan sangat cantik hari ini" changmin galau

"iya, tiffany juga sangat hot hari ini" tambah minho

"selanjutnya kontestan terakhir, dari seoul university, lee sung min" seru mc

KRIK KRIK KRIK

Semua penonton diam, karena sebagian adalah murid seoul university, mereka semua menatap tidak percaya ke atas panggung

Lee sungmin naik di antara keheningan yang ada, lalu dia berbalik menghadap ke depan, membuat semua orang terutama taetiseo dan murid seoul university kagum dengan kecantikan sungmin

"hyung, apa aku salah dengar, siapa yang mereka panggil?" tanya shindong shock

"tidak, kau benar-benar tidak salah dengar" jawab yonghwa ternganga

"lee sungmin? bagaimana mungkin" ujar minho tak percaya

"bisa jadi hanya orang yang mirip dengannya" ujar changmin

Bagaimana tidak, sungmin memakai dress selutut tanpa lengan warna pink dengan renda di bawahnya, dia juga memakai sepatu hak tinggi yang senada dengan dressnya, rambutnya yang selalu terurai dan hanya diikat setengah miring sekarang diikat satu bahkan diblow dengan beberapa helai rambutnya dicat pink, dia juga memakai make up natural yang membuatnya yang sudah cantik semakin cantik, terlebih lagi senyumannya itu, bikin melting

'sungmin noona?' batin kyuhyun tercengang

Sungmin melirik ke arah siwon yang tersenyum padanya

'lee sungmin fighting!' batin siwon menyemangati

"lee sungmin semangat, buat semua orang terkejut dan tidak akan memandang rendah dirimu lagi' batin sungmin berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya

Sungmin beralih ke penonton dan menemukan kyuhyun di posisi terdepan, dia tersenyum lebar tapi manis, dia arahkan tangan kanan yang berbentuk piece mring ke mata kanannya. Membuat aegyo untuk kyuhyun tapi tentu saja juga dilihat oleh semua orang yang makin kagum pada sungmin

'sungmin noona! Apa kau melakukan ini untukku? Hwaaa, kyeoptaaa' batin kyuhyun tersenyum lebar pada sungmin

Sungmin menunduk lalu ikut berbaris

"lee sungmin? kenapa dia bisa ikut?" gumam tiffany

"jangan khawatir, dia tidak kompetitif"gumam taeyeon

"di kompetisi ini, masing-masing kontestan akan berpikir slogan unik tentang lipstik yang akan kami keluarkan dengan rasa seperti permen. Juri akan menilai dari ekspresi, suara, slogan kereatif mereka" seru mc menjelaskan

Seohyun maju pertama kali

"anyyeong, saya seohyun dari seoul university, aku 20 tahun. Aku suka menari, selanjutnya aku akan mengirim slogan permen mint yang sangat terkenal" seohyun diam sejenak

"aku tidak bisa membayangkan, jika dunia tanpa rasa segar yang masuk ke dalam hatiku, siapa yang akan memberikan padaku perasaan bahagia ini?"

Slogan seohyun disambut meriah oleh semua orang, juri juga langsung memberikan nilainya di atas kertas

Semua orang mencoba mengatakan slogan kreatif mereka masing-masing.

"anyyeong, namaku kim taeyeon" seru taeyeon saat tiba gilirannya

"my queen" gumam changmin

"perasaan bahagia ini, membuatku tidak suka dan kesulitan" slogan taeyeon

Ada juga kontestan yang tidak bisa mengucapkan slogannya dan berakhir dengan gugur

"mencoba menyatukan perasaan lembut dan manis ini, membiarkan dalam hatiku, perlahan-lahan meresap dalam hatiku" slogan tiffany yang diakhiri dengan kiss bye

"wow! Seksi! Tiffany kau yang terhebat" gumam minho

Changmin mendelik,

"taeyeon terhebat"

"tiffany terhebat"

"dalang, kau pilih yang mana?" tanya ChangHo yang dijawab kyuhyun dengan garukan kepala

"anyyeong! Aku lee sungmin dari incheon. Sekarang aku belajar di seoul university. Keahlianku adalah matrial arts dan taekwondo. Hobiku adalah menari, selanjutnya iklan yang akan kusampaikan adalah rasa kesukaanku. Kalian pasti bisa menebaknya" seru sungmin tersenyum, dia menarik nafasnya

"semangat" gumam kyuhyun

"semuanya benar-benar tidak terduga, jika bukan karena rasa pahit, aku tidak akan menyadarinya. Kau diam-diam masuk ke dalam hatiku, rasa manis yang masuk ke hatiku ini, membuat perasaanku sangat tersentuh" slogan sungmin sambil menatap kyuhyun, terakhir dia memberikan piece miring di mata kanannya

'sungmin noona.. neomu kyeopptaaa' batin kyuhyun merona

Siwon melirik ke arah yang dilihat sungmin dan menemukan kyuhyun tersenyum disana,

"kyeopta, jika dia yang jadi model iklannya, aku pasti akan membeli" gumam minho

"wanita setan itu apa dia punya saudara kembar?" gumam changmin heran

"kau tau rasa apa yang dia katakan?" tanya boa pada siwon yang langsung menghentikan gerak tangannya

'cokelat, karena coklat adalah rasa kesukaan sungmin' pikir siwon menatap sungmin

.

"selanjutnya adalah yang ditunggu-tunggu yaitu kompetisi tari! Pertama kami mempersilahkan seohyun dari seoul university"

Kyuhyun maju ke piano yang ada di pinggir panggung, seohyun sendiri sudah siap dengan yonghwa sebagai pasangan tarinya

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, dia gugup sekarang.

Seohyun dan yonghwa yang sudah pada gerakan awal jadi bingung karena tidak mendengar suara piano.

"dalang" tegur seohyun menyadarkan kyuhyun

"bocah ini apa yang kau lakukan" geram yonghwa

Kyuhyun melirik sungmin yang sedang memainkan jari-jarinya, menyuruh kyuhyun untuk bermain

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya mulai memainkan pianonya dengan gugup mengiringi mereka menari, tapi kyuhyun sering melakukan kesalahan dalam nadanya membuat tarian seohyun dan yonghwa juga jadi terhenti sebentar. Penonton yang melihat jadi tidak bisa merasakan indahnya tarian itu. Begitu selesai juri mengangkat papan merah pertanda seohyun tidak lolos

Seohyun menatap kecewa pada kyuhyun lalu berlari turun dari panggung merasa malu sekaligus sedih, yonghwa mengejarnya

Semua kontestan menari, dari taeyeon yang melakukan kesalahan dengan pasangannya dan gagal, lalu tiffany yang menari dengan seksi berhasil membuatnya lolos. Dan berbagai kontestan lain baik yang menari dengan bagus maupun yang jelek

Tiffany melirik sungmin lalu memnghampirinya dengan wajah mengejek

"lee sungmin, kau masih disini? Mungkin kau sekarang bisa berpura-pura membiarkan orang yang tidak kau kenal bertepuk tangan. Tapi menari? Huh! Sampai jumpa" tiffany melambaikan tangannya seakan mengusir sungmin, sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya

"kontestan yang terakhir, lee sungmin!"

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah kyuhyun yang masih menggigit bibir bawahnya karena telah gagal

"kajja" sungmin menggandeng lengan kyuhyun

"mwoya?" tanya kyuhyun

"kau pasangan tarianku hari ini" jelas sungmin

"hah?"

"jangan khawatir, sesuai dengan latihan kita saja"seru sungmin menyeret kyuhyun ke atas panggung

Nada pink panther mulai terdengar

Kyuhyun dan sungmin saling membungkukkan badannya, lalu beralih membungkuk ke arah penonton

Kemudian mereka menarikan gerakan pink panther. Membuat penonton menggerakkan kepala tanda menikmati. Setelah selesai, mereka berjalan ke kanan dan kiri panggung.

Tiba-tiba terdengar lagu semangat dan ceria dari lagu show luo – head over heels. KyuMin menari dengan gaya yang terbilang dasar dan tidak rumit bahkan mungkin bisa dilakukan oleh semua orang, biar begitu mereka membawakannya dengan menarik dan ceria, bahkan ada gerakan pink panther terselip disana, membuat para penonton histeris melihat tarian mereka yang terbilang unik. Bahkan seohyun mengakui tarian mereka bagus.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya gugup sekarang sangat menikmati tariannya dengan sungmin, karena sungmin selalu tersenyum padanya seakan menenangkan. ChangHo melompat-lompat menandakan menyukai tarian kyumin

Di akhir lagu, sungmin segera melompat ke pelukan kyuhyun, yang refleks kyuhyun menggendongnya dengan bridal style. Penonton semakin histeris begitu mereka selesai menarikan tarian menarik itu.

.

"cemaslah! Akhirnya kontes telah berakhir dan akan segera diumumkan pemenangnya. Sekarang yang berdiri di atas panggung, diantara mereka adalah juara pertama" seru mc di atas panggung

Disana berdiri tiffany, sungmin, dan yoona

"dan pemenang ketiga adalah... selamat im yoona dari dongguk university"

Yoona maju ke depan dengan senang

"dan pemenang kita dari seoul university begitu juga dengan juara kedua, tarian yang sangat menarik... juara kedua... selamat! Tiiffany hwang "

TaeTiSeo saling menatap dengan tidak percaya

Tiffany maju ke depan dengan tidak ikhlas

"jika tiffany juara kedua, berarti yang pertama..." gumam minho

"benar! Yang mendapat juara pertama kontes ini.. dari universitas seoul, mendapatkan nilai yang paling tinggi" seru mc heboh

"SUNGMIN NOONA!" teriak kyuhyun heboh, membuatnya ditatap semua orang, sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kyuhyun

"yap! Dia adalah nona lee sungmin dari seoul university!"

Semua orang langsung bertepuk tangan kecuali taeyeon, tiffany, yonghwa, dan shindong

"lee sungmin mendapatkan uang yang diberikan perusahaan, kontrak iklan, dan juga.. "

"OPPA! Kyaaaaa! Siwon oppa!" teriak sungmin menyela mc, berlari ke arah siwon yang siap diterjang pelukan sungmin

Kyuhyun yang bertepuk tangan heboh perlahan-lahan hilang dan berganti jadi berwajah masam

"hei, yeojachingu-mu memeluk orang lain" ujar minho ke kyuhyun yang cemberut

"itu ketua taekwondo-nya" jawab kyuhyun ketus

Siwon memeluk sungmin sampai mengangkatnya. Mereka saling melepas pelukan tanpa menghilangkan senyum lebar di wajah.

"aku jadi juara pertama!" sungmin menggoyang-goyangkan pundak siwon.

"kau masih ingat kan, jika kau menang aku akan memberimu kejutan" ujar siwon membuat sungmin makin sumringah

Siwon merapikan poni sungmin, bersiap untuk mengatakan perasaannya

"sekarang aku akan memberikan kejutan ini padamu, sungmin, aku.." ucapan siwon terputus begitu kyuhyun menarik sungmin menjauh dari siwon.

Kyuhyun tidak tahan lagi melihat siwon yang seenaknya menyentuh sungmin

"sungmin noona, ikut aku!" seru kyuhyun

"tunggu dulu.. oppa" kyuhyun segera menarik sungmin

Siwon hanya menatap mereka penuh arti

"oppa! Jangan lupa berikan kejutan itu padaku!" pesan sungmin sambil ditarik kyuhyun menuju halaman seoul big mall

"tidak heran dia bisa menang, ternyata dia kenal dengan jurinya" ujar taeyeon menyalahkan sungmin

"walaupun tidak ikhlas, tapi hari ini dia berpenampilan dengan baik kan?" tanya seohyun membuat taeyeon terdiam

.

.

"sebenarnya kau menarik-ku kesini untuk apa?" tanya sungmin begitu mereka berhenti

"dia tadi memegang rambutmu" seru kyuhyun kesal

"lalu kenapa? Melakukan ini melakukan itu, kita juga lakukan kan"

"apa maksudmu ini dan itu"

"ini" sungmin menggandeng lengan kyuhyun. "itu" sungmin merangkul kyuhyun

"kalau begitu apa maksudnya kejutan?"

"kejutan apa?"

"tadi waktu aku menarikmu, kau bilang dengan keras, 'oppa! Oppa! Jangan lupa kejutan yang akan kau berikan padaku' yang itu" seru kyuhyun menirukan suara sungmin

Sungmin tersenyum menyelidik ke kyuhyun

"waeyo?" tanya kyuhyun

"apa kau sedang cemburu?"

"aku tidak cemburu! Aku marah krena kau tidak mengatakan padaku kau akan ikut kontes ini. Dan lagi kau menarikku seenaknya ke panggung. Juga meniru tarianku, di depan banyak orang..."

"diam. Kau ini cerewet sekali"

"aku tidak cerewet"

"kau tidak diam,awas! aku akan melakukan 'itu' padamu"

"tak perlu kau peringati. Aku yang akan melakukannya duluan"

Kyuhyun memegang kedua pipi sungmin

CHUUUPP

Sungmin tersenyum di sela ciuman mereka. Walau hanya sekedar menempel bibir, tapi ini sangat berarti karena ini ciuman dari kyuhyun

'si bodoh ini' pikir sungmin tersenyum

'perasaan ini.. apakah ini rasanya pacaran?' batin kyuhyun senang

Tanpa mereka ketahui, di kejauhan sana siwon melihat mereka dengan pandangan terluka

t.b.c

semoga kali ini typo(s)nya ga sebanyak chap kemarin *amiinn*

untuk tariannya kalian bayangin sendiri yaaa... #plak

author bingung menjabarkannya, nanti satu chapter Cuma buat jabarin tarian kyumin doang.

Apa chap ini membosankan?

Dan jika ada yang bertanya ini remake dari drama taiwan, yap ini memang remake-nya Cuma author ganti jadi kyumin, semoga ini sebagus dramanya :D

Thanks to readers, new readers, and silent readers :)

Last words, review pleasee...


	9. Chapter 9

_Sungmin tersenyum di sela ciuman mereka. Walau hanya sekedar menempel bibir, tapi ini sangat berarti karena ini ciuman dari kyuhyun_

'_si bodoh ini' pikir sungmin tersenyum_

'_perasaan ini.. apakah ini rasanya pacaran?' batin kyuhyun senang_

_Tanpa mereka ketahui, di kejauhan sana siwon melihat mereka dengan pandangan terluka_

**-Hi.. My Sweetheart!-**

**-Pairing :**

**Cho KyuHyun (N) (20th)**

**Lee SungMin (Y) (20th)**

**Choi Siwon (N) (22th)**

**And other cast**

**-Chapter : 1 of ? -**

**-Warning : Genderswitch(GS), typo(s), etc-**

**-Disclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan, keluarga dan diri mereka sendiri-**

**_remake dari drama dengan judul yang sama_**

**Song : rainie yang - rainy love (yu ai)**

**Chapter 9**

Siwon berjalan menuju hotel words yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat kontes tadi.

Siwon berhenti menatap langit penuh bintang, mengingat kenangannya dengan sungmin

_Flashback_

"ya! Disini bukan tempat untuk tidur" tegur siwon pada sungmin yang tidur di tempat latihan taekwondo, mereka berdua sama-sama memakai baju taekwondo. Sepertinya baru selesai latihan

Sungmin tiba-tiba bangun dan membanting siwon ke lantai

"aku menjatuhkanmu" seru sungmin tersenyum senang, lalu keluar dari tempat latihan

Siwon tersenyum menatap punggung sungmin yang menjauh, sejak itulah untuk pertama kalinya tumbuh benih cinta di hati siwon

_Flashback end_

'aku menunggu seseorang dewasa, tapi tidak memperhatikan kalau aku melewatkan banyak hal' bati siwon sedih

.

.

**Tempat syuting iklan**

Sungmin tersenyum menatap kamera

"kau ingin tau rasa manis ini?" tanya sungmin imut

"CUT" teriak sutradara

Sungmin segera memasang wajah bosan sekaligus lelah, dia duduk di bangku yang tadi ia duduki untuk syuting. Siwon tersenyum menghampirinya

"oppa, gomawo" sungmin mengambil air minum yang diberikan siwon

"kau seperti akan mati" ujar siwon

"ini bukan gayaku. Aku tidak tau, tersenyum bisa membuat orang pegal-pegal"

Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan sungmin

"eh! Mana kejutan yang kau bilang?" tanya sungmin

Siwon diam lalu tersenyum miris

"apa kau sekarang bahagia?" tanya balik siwon

"kenapa kau menanyakan ini?"

"dibandingkan waktu sekolah dulu, apa sekarang lebih bahagia?"

"mungkin, bisa dibilang begitu" ujar sungmin tersenyum

"dari bicaramu, apa ada hubungannya dengan kepala jamur itu?"

Sungmin tertawa kecil, lalu mengangguk pelan

"eh! Kejutannya!" tanya sungmin lagi

"sebenarnya aku lupa menyiapkannya" ujar siwon berbohong, sebenarnya dia ingin memberi kejutan dengan menyatakan perasaannya pada sungmin, dan akan terus menjaganya. Tapi apa mau dikata, kyuhyun sudah mendahului siwon

"aku tau! Kau pasti tidak menyiapkannya!" ujar sungmin menatap remeh siwon lalu meminum kembali airnya

"dibandingkan dengan kejutan untukmu, aku lebih ingin memberikan seseorang yang melindungimu. Membuatmu tersenyum, jadi dirimu sendiri. Ingin menangis ya menangis, tertawa ya tertawa. Tapi ternyata sudah ada yang melakukannya"

Sungmin menaruh kembali minumannya dan memijat pundaknya, mengabaikan ucapan siwon

"hah? Kau bilang apa?" tanya sungmin

Siwon menatap sungmin dan tersenyum

"tidak. Tidak apa-apa, anggap saja aku sembarangan bicara" ujar siwon. "aku ingin tanya. Kenapa kau suka si kepala jamur itu?"

Sungmin tersenyum memikirkannya

"kau tau kan karena orang tuaku dan juga hubungan dengan teman-temanku, aku jadi tidak peduli pada apapun" seru sungmin yang diangguki siwon

"yang ingin kulakukan hanya membenci semua orang, semuanya tidak menyukaiku tidak apa-apa, yang penting aku juga tidak menyukai mereka" sungmin memasang wajah kesal, tidak lama kemudian berubah jadi lembut

"tapi, dalang berbeda, waktu semua orang mencurigaiku mencontek, dia rela menanggung semuanya. Dia berusaha menjagaku agar selamat." Sungmin jadi tersenyum mengingatnya

"dia seperti selimut untukku, waktu aku sedih, dia bisa membungkusku, membiarkanku sembunyi dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya, waktu cuaca cerah, aku bisa membawanya keluar, menjemurnya, memukulnya, dan dia akan kembali seperti semula, ceria dan juga hangat" ujar sungmin mengakhirinya

"seorang teman untuk seseorang yang suka menangis diam-diam?" tanya siwon mengejek

"ne!" ujar sungmin walau tidak terima

"arraseo, tapi ingatlah saat selimut besar tidak bisa melindungimu, aku akan menjadi oksigen untukmu, memberimu kekuatan kapan saja" ujar siwon membuat sungmin tersenyum lebar padanya

"terima kasih oppa"

"ajak kepala jamur keluar untuk makan malam" saran siwon yang disetujui sungmin

.

.

**Klub tari**

"kau bilang kau ingin meminta maaf?" ujar tiffany berjalan mendekati kyuhyun dengan tatapan intimidasi

"mianhe" ujar kyuhyun benat-benar menyesal

"jika kau tidak memainkan piano itu dengan buruk, seohyun tidak mungkin kalah" cecar taeyeon. "apa kau tau, grup dance seoul khusus datang ke kontes itu untuk melihat perform seohyun." lanjutnya

"benar, ini semua salahmu seohyun bisa kalah membuatnya kehilangan Kesempatan bergabung ke grup hebat itu. Kau tau!" Sinis tiffany

Kyuhyun menatap seohyun dengan menyesal, dia tidak bermaksud begitu

"seohyun.." gumam kyuhyun pelan

"sudahlah, tidak apa-apa" jawab seohyun tersenyum paksa. "ini karena aku tidak perform dengan baik"

"kau bilang karena kau tidak menari dengan baik? Kau sudah menyiapkan ini selama sebulan seohyun. Bahkan lebih siap dari lee sungmin" ujar taeyeon emosi

"benar, tidak disangka kau begitu melihat lee sungmin jadi melakukan kesalahan. Kau punya masalah dengannya!" ujar tiffany

Kyuhyun jadi ingat betapa manisnya sungmin waktu itu

"sungmin noona-" ujar kyuhyun

"mwo?" tanya tiffany

"neomu kyeopta" ujar kyuhyun merona, membuat seohyun menatapnya sedih

"apa kau telah dibuat bodoh olehnya!" teriak tiffany kesal

"walaupun dia suka memukulku, pada akhirnya dia selalu menolongku, saat aku tidak bisa menemukan perpustakaan, dia menjemputku. Saat aku tidak tau cara naik bus, dia mengajariku." Jelas kyuhyun, membuat seohyun makin sedih

"siapa yang terpikir bahwa lee sungmin memberikan pengaruh untukmu" ujar taeyeon

"apa kau lihat laki-laki itu?" tanya tiffany membuat taeyeon bingung. "dia tiba-tiba berlari memeluk juri itu. Aku jadi berpikir dia dan orang itu.."

"dia ketua taekwondo sungmin noona"

"siapa yang tau!"

"benar, dia pernah berbuat curang, tidak menutup kemungkinan ini karena kecurangan dia karena dekat dengan salah satu juri" ujar taeyeon mencurigai sungmin

"dia tidak sejahat yang kalian pikirkan" seru kyuhyun

"kau benar-benar!" seru tiffany kesal

"sudahlah!" sela seohyun. "aku kalah karena kemampuanku masih kurang dari yang lain, jika aku punya kemampuan, aku tidak akan terpengaruh oleh apapun"

"seohyun" ujar kyuhyun sedih

"gwencana. Kau pulanglah"

"mianhe" kyuhyun menunduk lalu pergi

"dalang!" cegah taeyeon, kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. "bersama dengan lee sungmin, kau akan tersakiti nantinya"

Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya keluar mengabaikan omongan taeyeon

DRRTT DRRT

Kyuhyun mengangkat telponnya begitu keluar dari ruangan klub tari.

_Klik_

"yoboseyo"

.

.

**Elf cafe**

kyuhyun memasuki kafe yang dibilang sungmin. sungmin bilang di telpon kalau mereka akan makan malam dengan siwon

dengan masih memikirkan omongan taeyeon, kyuhyun melirik sungmin dan siwon yang sedang tertawa bersama

'mereka terlihat sangat cocok bersama' batin kyu galau

Kyuhyun segera berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan langkah pelan

Sungmin dan siwon menatap kyuhyun yang hanya berdiri melihat mereka dengan cemberut

"kenapa kau masih berdiri disana? Cepat duduk" ujar sungmin

Kyuhyun segera duduk di kursi di hadapan sungmin,

"kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Siwon oppa mentraktirmu makan malam. Tidakkah kau berterima kasih?" seru sungmin heran, harusnya kan kyuhyun senang jika ditraktir.

"kenapa dia mentraktirku makan malam?" bisik kyuhyun ke sungmin yang masih didengar siwon

"untuk berterima kasih karena kau telah menjaga sungmin" jawab siwon

"bagaimana bisa kau berterima kasih padaku karena menjaga sungmin noona?"

"karena sungmin adalah segalanya bagiku" jawab siwon cepat

"segalanya?" tanya kyuhyun

Siwon mendengus tawa, membuat sungmin ikut tertawa canggung gara-gara ucapan siwon tadi

"dia benar-benar bodoh" ujar siwon menatap sungmin

"aku sudah bilang padamu kan" seru sungmin

"sungmin dan aku sudah saling kenal sejak high school, dia sudah seperti adikku. Hari ini aku mentraktirmu makan malam karena aku harap kau akan terus menjaganya, memberinya kenyamanan dari selimutmu" ujar siwon menjelaskan

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk cepat

"aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk menjaga sungmin noona" jawab kyuhyun mantap

Sungmin tersenyum bangga dibuatnya

"tapi... apa maksudnya selimut?" tanya kyuhyun bingung

"jangan pikirkan itu!" seru sungmin berusaha menutupi rona di pipinya. " apa kau sungguh akan menjagaku?"

"hehe, oh iya, sungmin noona yang selalu menjagaku"

"syukurlah kau tau"

"pesan makananmu" ucap siwon ke kyuhyun

Kyuhyun segera memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanannya

"terima kasih" seru kyuhyun pada pelayan

"tidak masalah" jawabnya

Sungmin berdiri, membuat kyuhyun ikut berdiri

"kau mau kemana?" tanya kyuhyun

"ke toilet, kenapa setakut itu" ujar sungmin berjalan menuju toilet

Kyuhyun kembali duduk begitu sungmin pergi meninggalkannya berdua dengan siwon

"kau tau" siwon buka suara, kyuhyun menatapnya penasaran.

"aku sebenarnya berharap kau tidak muncul" lanjut siwon

"hah?"

"aku tidak mempercayaimu, kepala jamur bisa memberikan sungmin kebahagiaan"

Kyuhyun menunduk mendengarnya

.

Sementara di toilet, sungmin sedang mencuci tangannya.

"dibandingkan dengan orang tuaku. Siwon oppa lebih seperti keluarga" gumam sungmin

Sungmin segera melap tangannya, dan kembali ke meja tempat kyuhyun dan siwon berada

.

PLAK

"dimana oppa?" tanya sungmin menggeplak kepala kyuhyun begitu siwon tidak ada

"dia bilang dia harus kembali ke incheon secepatnya besok pagi" jawab kyuhyun. "ingin berkemas-kemas"

"juga bilang kalau kau tidak perlu mengantarnya" lanjut kyuhyun

"apa hanya ini yang dia katakan?" tanya sungmin

Kyuhyun diam sebentar, lalu menganggukan kepalanya sekali.

Sungmin yang merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban kyuhyun, menarik kerah bajunya

"kau yakin hanya ini yang dia katakan?!" teriak sungmin di muka kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mengangguk kepalanya ragu

"jika kau berbohong. Kau akan mati!" ujar sungmin melepas cengkramannya

'sebenarnya dia bilang sangat banyak, tapi dia menyuruhku untuk tidak mengatakannya padamu' batin kyuhyun

.

.

**At airport**

Siwon berjalan pelan menyeret kopernya ke dalam bandara. tidak ada yang mengantarnya karena dia memang tidak mau. Yang dia kenal di seoul hanya sungmin, dan dia tidak ingin sungmin mengantarnya. Jika tidak, mungkin dia akan goyah untuk meninggalkan sungmin

Siwon hanya berharap kyuhyun menepati janjinya

_Flashback_

"tapi jika kau, kepala jamur, sudah muncul. Aku hanya bisa berharap padamu" ujar siwon. "kata-kata ini hanya kuucapkan sekali, kau harus dengarkan baik-baik"

Kyuhyun menegakkan badannya bersiap mendengarkan

"saat sungmin marah, dia pasti akan makan es krim. Eskrim rock sweetheart adalah yang paling ia suka.

"walaupun dia sering memukulmu, tapi sebenarnya dia hanya menggunakan seperlima tenaganya.

"sebisa mungkin jangan mengungkit orang tuanya di depannya.

"jika dia memberitahumu, membiarkannya sendiri, sebenarnya dia berbohong. Dengan sendirian, dia akan memikirkan banyak hal, jadi kau harus memikirkan segala cara untuk menemaninya.

"dan yang paling penting, kau harus membuat dia tertawa.

"dia dari masa high school sampai sekarang, mengalami hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Kau tau?"

Siwon mengakhiri ucapannya dengan tersenyum sedih.

"kau.. apa kau..." ujar kyuhyun begitu merasa kalau siwon terlalu memperhatikan sungmin

"jangan beritahu padanya" potong siwon begitu menyadari kalau kyuhyun mengetahui persaannya pada sungmin

_Flashback end_

_Kyuhyun pov_

Sungmin noona, setelah kepergian hyungnim. beberapa kali aku mendengar sungmin noona bilang bahwa ia merindukan hyungnim. Dari suaranya aku tau, hanya pikiran dari kehilangan anggota keluarga

Aku sangat ingin memberitau sungmin noona mengenai perasaan hyungnim. Karena terkadang aku merasa tidak yakin. Apakah aku bisa menjadi namjachingu yang sempurna untuk sungmin noona

Aku hanya bisa berusaha, berusaha, dan terus berusaha. Seperti yang dikatakan hyungnim, terus membuatnya tertawa

_Kyuhyun pov end_

"jam 9. Jangan lupa. Lebih semenit kurang sedetik pun tidak boleh" bisik kyuhyun pada seseorang yang ditelponnya

"sudah belum?" tanya sungmin jauh di belakang kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum sebentar lalu kembali pada sang penelepon

"ingat jam 9" bisik kyuhyun sebelum menutup telponnya dan menghampiri sungmin

"kenapa kau sembunyi-sembunyi seperti itu? Berbicara dengan siapa? Jangan-jangan kau selingkuh" cecar sungmin begitu kyuhyun di hadapannya

"mana mungkin aku selingkuh"

"benar juga" gumam sungmin. "siapa yang akan menyukaimu selain aku"

"sungmin noona" rengek kyuhyun tidak terima dihina sungmin

"hei, aku masih harus buat tugas, aku pulang yah! Kau juga pulanglah" ujar sungmin sambil melihat jam tangannya

Sungmin akan pergi tapi segera ditahan kyuhyun

"EHHH! Aku akan mempraktekkan anak koala. Kau lihat yaa" ujar kyuhyun berusaha menahan sungmin

Kyuhyun memeluk sungmin dan diam tidak bergerak.

Sungmin tertawa melihat kelakuan aneh kyuhyun

"mana ada koala sebesar ini" seru sungmin masih tertawa

Kyuhyun segera melepas pelukannya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya

KLEP (?)

Tiba-tiba saja, lampu bianglala yang ada di pemandangan belakang mereka mati. Membuat sungmin menghentikan tawanya dan menatap bianglala itu bingung

Tak lama setelah itu, muncullah kembang api besar yang sangat banyak di langit.

Sungmin terpana akan keindahan kembang api itu

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat merasa rencananya berhasil untuk membuat sungmin senang

Kyuhyun segera menarik tengkuk sungmin dengan kedua tangannya

CHUPPP

Sungmin menutup matanya dan melumat bibir kyuhyun saat dirasa kyuhyun sudah mulai melumat bibirnya pelan. Sepertinya kyuhyun sudah mempelajari teknik berciuman

'sebenarnya yang meledak kembang api atau jantungku? Atau karena sungmin noona, jantungku tidak berhenti bergejolak' pikir kyuhyun di sela lumatannya

.

.

**Lotte world**

Kyuhyun sedang menunggu sungmin di lotte world. Kyuhyun yang ingin kesini karena dia tidak pernah bermain ke taman bermain sebelumnya, sedangkan sungmin hanya mengikutinya.

"kyaaaa" teriak semua orang yang menaiki wahana roller coaster itu, termasuk sungmin dan kyuhyun. tapi sepertinya teriakan kyuhyun yang paling keras di antara semuanya.

HOEK

Sungmin menepuk punggung kyuhyun, memijat lehernya membantunya untuk mengeluarkan muntahannya di tempat sampah

Setelah itu mereka membeli eskrim cokelat dan duduk di kursi yang disediakan taman hiburan itu. Saling menyuapi, romantis sekali kan? Kadang-kadang sungmin tertawa melihat kelakuan kyuhyun

Di akhir pekan, KyuMin akan menyempatkan waktu ke kolam renang untuk mengajari kyuhyun berenang

Dimulai latihan dari belajar mengambil nafas dari dalam air di kolam kecil. Yang entah kenapa membuat kyuhyun tetap tenggelam, padahal kolam itu sangat cetek(?)

Mereka selalu keluar bersama, dari belajar bersama, makan eskrim, hanya sekedar duduk-duduk di taman, bahkan menari pink panther bersama, semuanya mereka kerjakan bersama

Jika musim dingin tiba, mereka akan saling berpelukan, bermesraan di setiap tempat, bahkan di perpustakaan mereka masih sempat-sempatnya untuk berciuman di antara buku-buku. Jika mereka naik bus yang banyak penumpangnya, kyuhyun akan memeluk sungmin melindunginya dari goncangan.

Tentu saja, hubungan mereka tidak selalu romantis, kadang-kadang mereka juga suka bertingkah laku seperti anak kecil, tapi akan berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman

Mereka mengisi waktu dengan kenangan yang membahagiakan, tanpa adanya pengganggu. Mengisi kenangan mereka dengan berbagai foto sebagai bukti kebahagiaan mereka

_Kyuhyun pov_

Aku datang ke seoul untuk belajar banyak hal. Belajar bagaimana melewati kehidupan.

Pertama kali mendapatkan teman, pertama kali naik bus, pertama kali berciuman, dan masih ada banyak pertama kali. Termasuk bermain roller coaster. Itu adalah pertama kali yang mengerikan -,-'

aku yang selalu dilindungi kedua kakakku serta hidup yang selalu dikekang, akhirnya aku bisa merasakan hidup bebas dan bahagia. Sekaligus menemukan belahan jiwaku, lee sungmin.

_kyuhyun pov end_

.

"ini sangat dingin" seru sungmin saat berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan kyuhyun. "kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku ke taman?"

Kyuhyun berhenti dan tersenyum menatap sungmin

"sungmin noona, aku punya hadiah untukmu" seru kyuhyun

"memangnya ada apa kau memberiku hadiah?" tanya sungmin menggoda kyuhyun, tentu saja dia tau kenapa kyuhyun memberinya hadiah

"apa kau lupa? Kalau begitu tutup matamu"

"kenapa begitu misterius"

"cepatlah tutup matamu"

Sungmin menutup matanya

"tidak boleh mengintip yah!" pesan kyuhyun lalu berjalan cepat ke balik pohon. "kau tidak boleh mengintip! Jika kau mengintip, kau akan berbuat dosa!"

Setelah selesai mempersiapkan hadiahnya, kyuhyun tersenyum menghampiri sungmin. kyuhyun memegang bahu sungmin, menghadapkannya ke arah pohon

"buka matamu"

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan dengan berdebar-debar penasaran akan hadiah dari kyuhyun. sungmin menatap ke depan dan disambut dengan lampu-lampu kecil di sekeliling pohon kecil yang ada di taman itu

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat sungmin tercengang sekaligus senang, di atas pohon itu duduk sebuah boneka pink panther yang dikelilingi balon warna-warni

Kyuhyun melirik takut pada sungmin, berharap sungmin menyukainya

"bagaimana bisa kau memberikan hadiah ini padaku" gumam sungmin

"karena, saat aku masih kecil. Aku sangat menyukai pink panther" seru kyuhyun menatap boneka pink itu. "setiap kali aku sedih, aku akan berbicara dengannya, jadi pink panther itu bisa jadi aku. Nantinya, jika kau merasa sedih, kau bisa berbicara padanya anggaplah dia aku"

Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya lalu menatap kyuhyun

"dalang" panggil sungmin, kyuhyun menoleh pada sungmin. mereka saling bertatapan dalam, kyuhyun yang merasa situasinya sangat pas, mendekatkan wajahnya untuk merasakan bibir manis sungmin

"cepat kesana dan ambil pink panther itu untukku" teriak sungmin, menahan tawa karena kyuhyun berpikir yang tidak-tidak

Kyuhyun menatap boneka dan sungmin bergantian

"tapi aku menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menaikkannya kesana"

"jadi, kau pikir aku yang akan menurunkannya?"

"kau kan ahli taekwondo dan matrial ats"

"tapi, aku tidak pernah ilmu meringankan tubuh"

Dengan setengah ikhlas kyuhyun berusaha menurunkan boneka itu, hey kyuhyun kan bisa menaikkannya masa iya dia tidak bisa menurunkannya

Sungmin tersenyum melihat ketangguhan kyuhyun untuk mengambilnya

BRUK

Kyuhyun jatuh setelah berhasil mengambil boneka itu, sungmin segera menghampiri dan membantunya berdiri

"gwenchanayo?" tanya sungmin

"gwenchana" jawab kyuhyun sambil membersihkan debu di badannya

"aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu" jawab sungmin sok cool, "aku mengkhwatirkan pink panther itu, jika dia cacat, aku akan membuangnya"

"sungmin noona" lirih kyuhyun takut, jika boneka ini dibuang sama saja dengan sungmin akan membuangnya juga kan

Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengar nada kyuhyun yang putus asa, dia lalu berbalik menghadap kyuhyun

"apa kau bodoh? Aku bercanda!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan disambut oleh sungmin

"tapi, jika suatu hari, aku membuangnya, kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu" seru sungmin menatapnya penuh arti

"mempersiapkan diriku?"

"itu artinya aku tidak menginginkanmu lagi"

"sungmin- awww" kyuhyun memegang lututnya yang terasa sakit berharap sungmin akan memperhatikannya tapo perkiraan kyuhyun meleset karena sungmin asyik bermain dengan boneka barunya

"hanya karena kau sudah punya pink panther, jangan mengabaikanku" ujar kyuhyun cemburu

"ada yang cemburu" seru sungmin bicara pada bonekanya

Kyuhyun mengambil pink panther di tangan sungmin

"ada yang cemburu" seru kyuhyun menirukan suara sungmin. "weeekkk :P" lalu berlari menghindari sungmin

Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengejar kyuhyun untuk mengambil bonekanya

Jika kita kembali melihat pohon itu maka akan terlihat tulisan dengan kertas pink berbentuk hati

'_perayaan tiga tahun pacaran'_

.

.

**Sungmin house**

Mrs. Lee duduk di ruang tamu menunggu seseorang.

TAP TAP TAP

"sungmin" panggil mrs. Lee ke sungmin yang berjalan dengan cepat. "sungmin! kau mau kemana?"

Kyuhyun menunggu sungmin dengan riang diluar rumah, mereka akan makan malam bersama hari ini

Senyum kyuhyun memudar begitu melihat sungmin keluar dengan wajah sendu

'walaupun kami menghabiskan waktu dengan berbahagia setiap hari, aku tidak tau kenapa. Terkadang saat aku melihat sungmin noona, dia terlihat seperti ada sesuatu yang dia pikirkan. Aku ingin tau apa yang dia khawatirkan' ucap kyuhyun dalam hati sembari mengikuti sungmin

.

.

"makan disini saja ya" seru sungmin pelan menuju restoran yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah sungmin

Kyuhyun dan sungmin duduk di kursi luar yang disediakan oleh restauran itu

Pelayan namja datang menghampiri kyumin

"anda ingin memesan apa?" tanya sang pelayan menyerahkan buku menu pada kyumin. Dan meletakkan dua gelas air untuk mereka

Sungmin yang merasa familiar dengan suara namja ini mendongakkan kepala, lalu membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Begitu juga dengan pelayan namja yang bertatapan dengan sungmin

SPLASH (?)

Tanpa aba-aba sang namja menumpahkan air ke wajah sungmin dengan memasang wajah benci

Sungmin hanya diam menerima perlakuan itu, dia pantas menerimanya

"kami tidak menyambutmu disini!" teriak marah namja bername tag wooyoung itu ke sungmin

Kyuhyun segera berdiri tidak terima sungmin diperlakukan tidak sopan seperti itu apalagi di depan umum

"apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat minta maaf padanya!" teriak kyuhyun

"orang yang disiram air saja tidak protes. Kenapa kau yang protes!" seru wooyoung emosi

"KAU!"

"DALANG!" teriak sungmin tanpa menatap kyuhyun. "kita pergi"

Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan cepat dengan berbagai macam emosi

"kau tanyakan saja pada lee sungmin kenapa aku menyiramnya. Karena dia yang paling tau" seru wooyoung pada kyuhyun yang akan mengejar sungmin

.

.

Kyuhyun berusaha menyamakan langkah cepat sungmin

"sungmin noona" panggilnya

"siapa namja tadi? Kenapa dia menumpahkan air padamu" tanya kyuhyun penasaran

"dia mantan pacarku" jawab sungmin yang sedari tadi diam

"maksudmu namja yang keluarganya bangkrut dan dicampakkan olehmu?"

"nde" lirih sungmin

Kyuhyun melirik restoran yang tadi mereka tinggali. "dia..." gumam kyuhyun sebelum disela sungmin

"berhenti bertanya" teriak sungmin menatap kyuhyun sedih. "bisakah tidak membuatku banyak pikiran lagi?"

"apa yang kau khawatirkan? Kau bisa cerita padaku" tanya kyuhyun

"apa gunanya aku mengatakan padamu?"

"jika kau tidak bilang, bagaimana kau tau itu tidak berguna"

Sungmin diam menahan air matanya

"baik! Aku akan memberitahumu" ujar sungmin menatap dalam kyuhyun yang menunggu kelanjutannya

"eomma ku akan menjodohkanku" lanjut sungmin menatap sedih kyuhyun

"ohh" kyuhyun menunduk dalam, tidak bisa mengekspresikan apa-apa saking shocknya

"kau hanya bilang 'oh'!"

"lalu kau ingin aku bilang apa?"

"kau ingin aku menikah dengan orang lain?"

"jika aku bilang, aku tidak ingin kau pergi. Apa kau akan senang?" tanya kyuhyun pelan

"ini bukan masalah senang atau tidak! Yang terpenting apa kau berharap aku pergi atau tidak!" teriak sungmin

"kalau kau bahagia, kau.. bisa pergi" gumam kyuhyun sedih

Sungmin menarik nafas dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar

"NE!" teriak sungmin. "aku sangat senang akan dijodohkan"

"kenapa kau marah?" lirih kyuhyun. "jika kau tidak ingin pergi, maka jangan pergi"

"bodoh" umpat sungmin. "jika kau kaya, aku tidak akan dijodohkan!"

"waeyo?"

"karena aku hanya bisa dengan orang kaya"

Kyuhyun terdiam dan ingat dengan kata-kata tiffany yang bilang karena sungmin kaya, dia juga hanya mau dengan orang kaya

"kau sangat menyukai orang kaya?"

Sungmin menarik nafasnya pelan, memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk tidak menangis

"kau pikir, aku orang yang hanya menyukai orang kaya?" gumam sungmin sedih

"bagaimana aku bisa tau? Mungkin.."

"NE!" potong sungmin, kyuhyun menatapnya penuh arti. "aku mencintai orang kaya! Memang kenapa!"

'lin dalang, kau benar-benar orang bodoh sedunia!' batin sungmin kesal bercampur sedih

"kau benar-benar hanya menyukai orang kaya?" tanya kyuhyun lagi memastikan.

Sungmin bersiap untuk kembali berteriak, tapi ia urungkan karena lelah dengan semua ini. Ia menatap kyuhyun sendu

"jika suatu hari, aku bilang padamu aku tidak bisa pacaran denganmu karena kau tidak yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya sungmin lirih menatap kyuhyun sendu

"aku akan membencimu selamanya" desis kyuhyun menatap benci sungmin

DEG

Sungmin membeku saat kyuhyun menjawabnya. Mereka saling menatap dengan tegang

"aku bercanda!" seru kyuhyun sambil tertawa, membuat suasana yang tadinya tegang menjadi sedikit ceria

"sungmin noona, tidak pernah melakukan itu padaku. Aku sangat miskin dan kau masih bersamaku selama 3 tahun!" seru kyuhyun menunjukkan 3 jarinya

"3 tahun. Jika aku punya banyak uang, aku akan takut kau mengikatku dan tidak akan membiarkanku pergi" lanjut kyuhyun bercanda

"jika kau benar-benar punya banyak uang. Takutnya aku akan mengikatmu dan tidak akan melepasmu" seru sungmin menatap kyuhyun penuh arti

"jinjja?! Benarkah yang kau bilang?" tanya kyuhyun heboh. "jika aku punya banyak uang, kau akan bersamaku selamanya?"

"aku punya banyak uang" seru kyuhyun senang

"bisakah kau tidak bercanda lagi" ujar sungmin membuat senyum kyuhyun memudar. "berapa lama kau bisa punya banyak uang? 10 tahun? 20 tahun?" lanjutnya

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan

"aku tidak ingin membicarakan ini lagi denganmu" seru sungmin berbalik dan berjalan sedikit menjauhi kyuhyun

Sungmin menoleh menatap kyuhyun yang diam memainkan ujung bajunya

"lin dalang" panggil sungmin, "aku ingin kau serius dan bicara padaku dengan lantang"

Kyuhyun menunggu sungmin melanjutkan ucapannya

"tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi diantara kita, kita akan bersama selamanya" lanjut sungmin

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan semangat

"AKU JANJI" teriak kyuhyun lantang

.

.

**Sungmin house**

Mrs. Lee tersenyum saat melihat foto-foto calon tunangan sungmin, dia sedang memilih siapa yang cocok jadi menantunya

Sungmin mengambil foto yang ada di tangan eomma-nya dan membuangnya kasar ke meja

"kau bisa membuangnya" ujar sungmin dingin

"waeyo?" tanya mrs. Lee angkuh

"karena aku menyukai seseorang"

Mrs. Lee berdiri dan menatap sungmin tajam

"seseorang yang kau suka? Jangan bilang kalau teman sekelasmu yang miskin itu" ujar mrs. Lee angkuh. "oh! Siapa namanya?" lanjutnya dengan nada menghina

"kau tidak boleh tidak mengingat namanya!"

"haruskah aku membuang waktuku dengan mengingatnya?" seru mrs. Lee. "nama orang miskin" lanjutnya sadis

"jika dia orang yang aku ingin bersamanya selamanya, kau harus mengingatnya"

"aku tau sekarang, kau hanya ingin membuatku marah. Kau sengaja pacaran dengan orang miskin untuk membuatku marah!" ujar mrs. Lee emosi

"kau sengaja berpakaian seperti laki-laki untuk membuatku marah! Kau sengaja membuat masalah di sekolah untuk membuatku marah! BENAR KAN!?" ujar mrs. Lee menaikkan nadanya di akhir

"AKU TIDAK INGIN MEMBUATMU MARAH!" balas sungmin menahan tangis

"tapi dalang benar-benar orang yang ingin aku jadikan pasangan hidupku selamanya" lanjut sungmin menahan emosinya. "kali ini, aku pasti tidak akan membiarkanmu mengganggu hidupku. Tidak akan kubiarkan!"

"dan aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu dan orang miskin itu bersama!"

"WAEYO!"

"KARENA AKU TIDAK INGIN KAU BERAKHIR SEPERTIKU! MENIKAHI LAKI-LAKI SEPERTI AYAHMUU!"

Sungmin membeku sekaligus tidak mengerti maksud eomma-nya

"apa maksudmu?" lirih sungmin

"banyak hal yang tidak kukatakan padamu. Selama 2 tahun, kau melihatku keluar bekerja keras mencari uang kau tau kenapa?"

Sungmin diam menunggu jawaban eomma-nya

"karena aku harus membayar hutang bisnis ayahmu yang menumpuk!" lirih mrs. Lee "kita hidup dengan baik, memakai pakaian bagus. Apa kau tau bahwa aku seperti pengemis yang mengemis pada kreditor untuk membayar hutang!"

"kali ini saja bantu eomma. Bisakah kau menemukan orang kaya untuk dinikahi?" lanjut mrs. Lee frustasi

"bisnis ayah gagal?" lirih sungmin menahan tangis mendengar usaha keras ibunya selama ini

"bisnisnya tidak gagal, itu karena dia tidak ingin realistis hanya mencari investasi dan mencari banyak uang, jadi bisnisnya jatuh terperosok pada hutang!"

"eomma" ujar sungmin dengan nada bergetar. "aku bisa hidup sederhana" lanjut sungmin, membuat mrs. Lee memutar bola matanya malas

"aku bisa menjual mobil mewahku, kita jual saja rumah. hanya karena kau ingin hidup mewah dan sombong kau malah menjualku!" teriak sungmin di akhir

PLAK

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan tangis yang sudah ada di pelupuk matanya. Semakin susah ia tahan karena rasa sakit di pipinya sekaligus sakit di hatinya

"bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu pada eomma-mu?" ujar mrs. Lee emosi

"aku juga menikahi ayahmu yang miskin. aku percaya dia punya ambisi yang bagus untuk masa depan. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Aku kehilangan kebahagiaan seumur hidupku" cerita mrs. Lee

"seperti hari ini, jalan yang kau pilih dengan lin dalang, hanya simpati bukan CINTA" lanjutnya. "aku tidak bisa melihatmu mengambil jalan yang salah. Kau akan menyesalinya selamanya!"

"bahkan jika kau membenciku sekarang, aku tetap tidak akan membiarkanmu bersama orang miskin itu dan memghabiskan harimu dengan bersedih!" teriak mrs. Lee

"PERNAHKAH KAU BERPIKIR TENTANG KEINGINANKU!" teriak sungmin

"aku ingin kau seperti seorang eomma, aku ingin appa seperti seorang appa.

"Waktu sekolah, teman sekelasku berpikir aku mencuri jam tangannya, apa kau atau appa datang ke sekolah? TIDAK.

"Tahun kedua di universitasku, songsaengnim bilang aku mencontek laporan orang lain, apa kau atau appa datang ke sekolah? TIDAK"

Mata dan hidung sungmin memerah, karena menahan tangis dan emosinya

"karena.. aku keluar kota, aku berharap kau bisa mengatasinya sendiri membuatmu jadi dewasa" ujar mrs. Lee mencari alasan

"apa kau tau, siapa yang aku temui hari ini?" ujar sungmin. "laki-laki di tahun pertama aku kuliah, yang kau ingin aku putus dengannya. dia menghinaku dan menumpahkan air di wajahku"

"kau tau karena memutuskan dia, semua anak satu universitas bilang aku gila hormat!apa kau tau semua orang membenciku!" teriak sungmin

"itu semua sudah berlalu, sungmin, appa-mu dan aku akan bercerai. Kita bisa memulai hidup baru. Hanya perlu meninggalkan si miskin itu, jangan keras kepala kali ini" mohon mrs. Lee

"jika kau tidak mendengarku, aku akan menggunakan semua cara yang mungkin agar lin dalang tidak akan pernah lulus" ancam mrs. Lee

"jangan lakukan itu!"

"jika kau tidak memutuskannya sekarang! Kau lihat saja, apa yang akan aku lakukan!"

.

.

**Pukul 11.59pm**

Sungmin mengambil boneka pink panther di meja samping tempat tidurnya

"pink panther" lirih sungmin. "apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"haruskah aku putus dengan dalang?" tanya sungmin mulai meneteskan airmatanya

Sungmin memandang ke depan, mengingat bagaimana kyuhyun yang menyatakan cinta padanya, menjaganya, bahkan selalu mengalah demi kebahagiaan sungmin

Sungmin semakin tidak bisa menghentikan tangisnya

"dia terlalu polos dan berhati baik. Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan itu padanya?" gumam sungmin

"bisa kau ajarkan dan beritahu aku apa yang harus aku lakukan?!" tanya sungmin pada pink panther kesayangannya. "kenapa kau tidak bicara!"

Seandainya sungmin tau kalau kyuhyun sebenarnya orang kaya, dia tidak perlu bersedih dan memikirkannya

DRRTT DRRTT DRTT

_klik_

"yoboseyo?" jawab sungmin

'dalang, dalang, dalang, dalang,dalang, dalang, dalang... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUNGMIN NOONA, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU. Sungmin noona selamat ulang tahun'

"gomawo" seru sungmin menahan tangis

'sungmin noona, apa aku orang pertama yang mengucapaka 'selamat ulang tahun' padamu?'

"tentu saja"

'sungmin noona, apa kau kecewa?'

"ani"

'tapi, dari caramu bicara terdengar seperti kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu'

"aku baik-baik saja"

'baiklah, kalau begitu sampai bertemu di tempat biasanya besok'

"ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan padamu juga besok"

'apa penting?'

"sesuatu antara kau dan aku" sungmin menghapus air matanya pelan, "mungkin itu akan menakutimu, aku tidak tau jika kau bisa menerima itu atau tidak"

'sungmin noona, apa maksudmu? Jangan menakutiku' tanya kyuhyun di seberang dengan takut

"ha ha ha, kita akan bicara besok. Aku sangat lelah hari ini"

'o-oh selamat malam'

"selamat malam"

_Klik_

.

'apa yang ingin dia katakan padaku?' batin kyuhyun bertanya-tanya

'apa mungkin... sungmin noona akan segera dijodohkan dengan orang kaya dan tidak ingin bersamaku lagi?' batin kyuhyun panik

'tidak mungkin, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa' batin kyuhyun positive thinking

.

_Kyuhyun dream_

"_Sungmin noona" panggil kyuhyun pada sungmin yang akan naik mobil di tengah derasnya hujan_

"_jangan masuk ke dalam mobil, jangan tinggalkan aku!" mohon kyuhyun dengan berbasah kuyup_

"_jangan harap, kau bukan orang kaya! Aku hanya ingin bersama orang kaya! Kau orang miskin! bagaimana kau mau menghidupiku!? Selamat tinggal" ujar sungmin_

_Sungmin masuk ke dalam mobil. Kyuhyun yang tidak ingin sungmin pergi menggedor-gedor kaca mobil sungmin sambil berlari berusaha mengimbangi laju mobil_

_Kyuhyun terjatuh dengan tangisan histeris_

"_SUNGMIN NOONA!"_

_Kyuhyun dream end_

"SUNGMIN NOONA!" teriak kyuhyun begitu bangun

DRRRTT DRTT DRRTT

Kyuhyun segera memakai kacamatanya dan duduk di pinggir kasur begitu mengambil handphonenya

_Klik_

"sungmin noona! Jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan masuk ke dalam mobil. Kau tidak boleh menutup jendelanya. Jangan buang aku!"

'yoboseyo? Kyuhyun? kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu? Kau tidak enak badan? Apa kau sakit?'

"leeteuk noona, ini kau?"

'iya, ryeowook dan aku ada di bandara bersiap ke seoul. Sebentar lagi kelulusanmu, bagaimana mungkin kami melewatkannya. Ah! Dan lagi, noona siapa yang kau maksud tadi?'

"tidak ada. Aku sudah pacaran. Kalian harus cepat sampai. Aku akan mempertemukannya dengan kalian. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi dengan orang kaya! Okay? Sudah ya"

_Klik_

'tidak! Mimpi ini terlalu menakutkan. Aku harus memikirkan sesuatu!' pikir kyuhyun

Dia jadi ingat, kalau sungmin tidak akan meninggalkannya jika dia orang kaya

"benar! Aku akan memberitaunya, bahwa aku bukan si miskin dalang. Aku si kaya cho kyuhyun!" seru kyuhyun berbinar

"benar! Di hari ulangtahunnya, aku akan memberinya kejutan. AKU AKAN MELAMARNYA!" Teriak kyuhyun, untung ChangHo sedang keluar cari makan

.

**At incheon airport**

"yoboseyo? YA! Cho kyuhyun!" teriak leeteuk

"eonni, ada apa?" tanya ryeowook yang melihat eonni-nya berteriak

"ryeowook... ryeowook.." ujar leeteuk sambil menunjuk telponnya

"jangan membuatku takut! Apa terjadi sesuatu pada kyuhyun?"

"aniyo!kyuhyun punya pacar!" ujar leeteuk panik

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya begitu tau apa yang terjadi

"kau hampir membuatku mati ketakutan. Ini berita bahagia, kenapa kau berekspresi seperti itu!"

"bukan begitu! Kyuhyun tidak pernah jatuh cinta, dan yeoja itu, bagaimana penampilannya? Seperti apa orangnya? Bagaimana latar belakang keluarganya? –"

"YA! Stop! Semua yang kau khawatirkan ini, akan kita lanjutkan lagi di seoul, ok!" seru ryeowook saat mereka sudah seharusnya memasuki pesawat sekarang

'OK! Ke seoul. Cepat kita pergi ke seoul" leeteuk segera menarik ryeowook memasuki pesawat

.

.

_Kyuhyun pov_

Aku segera pergi ke toko perhiasan untuk melaksanakan misiku melamar sungmin noona. Dia pasti senang jika mengetahui kalau aku orang kaya, jadi aku dan sungmin noona akan tetap bersama. Aku jadi tersenyum lebar memikirkannya

Aku melihat-lihat cincin yang ada di toko ini, dan berhenti pada satu cincin berbentuk hati yang dihiasi berlian. Sungmin noona pasti akan cocok jika memakainya

"permisi, bisa aku membeli cincin ini?" tanyaku pada nona yang bername tag krystal itu

"tuan, kau punya selera yang bagus" seru krystal membuat kyuhyun jadi tersenyum malu. "ini adalah produk terbaru kami dengan judul 'love you' tapi cincin ini sangat mahal" lanjutnya

"sangat mahal? Berapa harganya?"

"satu juta won" ujar krystal

"oh, satu juta?"

"ne, apa kau punya uang?" tanya krystal yang merasa kalau aku itu orang miskin, aku memang menyamar jadi miskin sih.

"aku tidak punya uang"aku mempoutkan bibirku, aku hanya menginginkan cincin ini

"ada satu yang murah disini. Apa kau mau lihat?" ujar krystal menatapku kasihan

aku menggelengkan kepala

"aku ingin yang ini. Bisa aku memakai ini?"aku menunjukkan gold card yang tidak pernah kupakai

Well, aku memang tidak bawa uang banyak, tapi dia punya banyak gold card yang tidak akan pernah habis jika dibelanjakan :D

Krystal menatapku tak percaya, sepertinya dia akan merubah pandangannya tentangku.

.

Krystal menyerahkan kotak yang berisi cincin hati itu padaku

"pegang dengan hati-hati" pesannya

Aku tersenyum senang menatap cincin di tanganku.

"terima kasih" seruku senang

Sungmin noona terimalah lamaranku ini

_Kyuhyun pov end_

.

**Lotte hotel seoul**

Leeteuk berjalan mondar-mandir di depan tempat tidur, dia meremas tangannya pertanda cemas. Sedangkan ryeowook? Dia sedang membaca majalah fashion sambil bersandar di kepala ranjang, mengabaikan eonni-nya yang lebay

"apa yang kyuhyun lakukan?" seru leeteuk memandang jam tangannya. "dia belum datang datang"

"dia tadi menelpon, dia bilang hampir sampai, tadi dia beli cincin dulu" seru ryeowook

"cincin? Untuk apa dia membeli cincin?" tanya leeteuk membelalakkan matanya

TING TONG TING TONG

Ryeowook menoleh ke arah pintu, dia meletakkan majalah yang baru setengah ia baca ke kasur

Leeteuk membuka pintu dengan ryeowook yang berjalan di belakangnya

"ryeowook bilang kau pergi membeli cincin. Untuk apa kau membeli cincin?' tanya leeteuk tanpa basa basi, bahkan tidak menyuruh kyuhyun masuk

"aku akan melamar sungmin noona" jawab kyuhyun tersenyum lebar

"melamar?" kaget leeteuk.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Ryeowook tersenyum lebar mendengar penuturan kyuhyun

"kau akan melamar wanita yang belum pernah aku temui?"

"kau bisa melihatnya nanti"

"tidak bisa!" seru leeteuk memudarkan senyum bahagia kyuhyun. "kau satu-satunya laki-laki di keluarga kita, menikah adalah hal yang besar. Kau tidak bisa sembarangan melamar wanita!"

"leeteuk noona, dia bukan gadis sembarangan" ujar kyuhyun tetap mempertahankan senyumnya walau tidak selebar tadi. "dan aku tidak memilihnya sembarangan. kami sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain selama tiga tahun. Dia adalah wanita yang kupilih untuk mendampingiku selamanya"

"hari ini ulang tahunnya, aku ingin melamarnya" lanjut kyuhyun tesenyum meyakinkan leeteuk

"tidak bisa!" teriak leeteuk. "nasihatilah dia! Beritau dia, Pernikahan itu hal yang besar. Kau tidak bisa hanya mengandalkan hubungan lalu langsung menikahinya. Beritau dia!" suruh leeteuk ke ryeowook yang sedari tadi diam

Ryeowook menatap kyuhyun dalam

"kyuhyun" seru ryeowook" yeoja bernama sungmin ini, apa dia tau identitas aslimu?" tanya ryeowook, leeteuk langsung menatap kyuhyun ingin tau

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya

"dia tidak tau. Dia pikir aku orang miskin. tapi hari ini,aku ingin memberitaunya identitas asliku" jawaban kyuhyun membuat leeteuk diam mulai memikirkan kembali lamaran kyuhyun

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis mendengarnya

"mungkin gadis itu, benar-benar menyukai kyuhyun" ujar ryeowook. Kyuhyun menatap leeteuk penuh harap

"eonni, kyuhyun sudah dewasa. Kau harus mendukung keputusannya" seru ryeowook pada leeteuk yang terus diam

"ya! Kenapa kau seperti itu?" ujar leeteuk masih belum menerima

"dia datang sekolah disini untuk belajar mandiri, belajar dewasa kan?" seru ryeowook mendukung kyuhyun.

"selama tiga tahun, dia tidak pernah meminta uang pada kita juga tidak pernah memakai gold card yang kau beri padanya. Dia menggunakan identitas lin dalang yang miskin, hidup tanpa perlindungan. Jika dia melamar orang yang dia suka, bahkan jika masalah muncul di pernikahannya,dia pasti bisa mengatasinya. Iya kan eonni?" lanjut ryeowook

Leeteuk menatap dalam ryeowook. Ryeowook tersenyum menguatkan eonni-nya

"eonni, kau harus melepas dan membiarkannya dewasa"

Leeteuk ganti menatap dalam kyuhyun yang harap-harap cemas

"eonni, aku tau kau ingin melindungi kyuhyun adalah hal terbesar dalam hidupmu. Tapi, kau tidak mungkin menjaganya selamanya kan?"

Leeteuk menghembuskan nafasnya pelan

"arraseo! Bawa yeoja itu menemuiku" seru leeteuk membuat senyum lebar kembali menghiasi wajah kyuhyun. "aku tidak menjamin, aku akan menyukainya"

"gomawo noona, kau yang terbaik" ujar kyuhyun. "tunggu aku, aku akan menjemputnya"

Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju tempat janjiannya dengan sungmin

Ryeowook tersenyum bangga pada eonni-nya, karena sebenarnya dalam hati leeteuk dia tau kalau ia masih tidak rela

.

.

**Sungmin house**

Sungmin mengambil kertas yang ada di ruang tengah

'_sungmin, pikirkan lagi baik-baik. Eomma hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Kau akan mengerti nanti. Hari ini ulangtahunmu, aku akan keluar mengurus perkerjaan dulu. Aku akan segera kembali, malam ini kita makan bersama. Kita akan membicarakan ini baik-baik'_

Sungmin meletakkan kertas itu dengan malas. Dia lalu mengambil buku catatan dan pulpen di tasnya, menulis balasan untuk eomma-nya

Setelah meletakkan catatan di meja. Sungmin keluar dengan tergesa-gesa.

Tapi di ruang tamu ia bertemu eomma-nya yang ternyata belum berangkat

"sungmin, kau mau kemana?" tanya mrs. Lee

"ada urusan di universitasku, aku akan pulang malam" jawab sungmin gugup lalu berjalan cepat menuju pintu gerbang

"sungmin!" panggil mrs. Lee

.

Kyuhyun memegang payungnya dengan erat sambil berlari menuju danau tempat dia akn bertemu dengan sungmin

Senyum lebar tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Dia semakin mengeratkan kotak cincin yang ada di tangannya

'tepat waktu. Sungmin noona kemana ya? Semoga dia cepat datang' batin kyuhyun senang

Dia benar-benar ingin segera menemui sungmin

.

_Sungmin pov_

Aku terus berlari di tengah derasnya hujan, mengabaikan tubuhku yang sudah basah kuyup. Aku tidak peduli jika nantinya aku akan sakit. Yang aku inginkan sekarang adalah bertemu dengan orang yang kucintai. Lin dalang.

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, berharap menemukan taksi. Dan aku memang menemukan taksi yang melaju di seberang jalan.

Aku segera menghentikan taksi itu dari seberang jalan. Hujan sangat lebat, tapi taksi itu masih bisa melihatku yang melambaikan tangan

Dalang tunggu aku!

Aku segera menyeberang jalan begitu taksinya berhenti tanpa menoleh kiri dan kanan. Dan..

TINNN TINNN! CKIIITTT! BRAKKKK!

Aku merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhku setelah terhempas keras ke jalanan, aku berusaha membuka mataku perlahan. Aku merasa ada yang cairan yang kuyakini darah dari kepalaku. Aku berusaha menggerakkan tubuhku. Aku harus menemui dalang

Sempat kulihat orang-orang mengelilingiku dengan payung mereka. YA! Apa mereka tidak lihat kalau aku sedang berusaha untuk bangun, kenapa tidak ada yang menolongku berdiri!

Aku mulai menutup mataku saat merasa tenagaku mulai melemah. Ini sakit sekali! Tapi aku harus menemui dalang

DRRTT DRRTT DRRTT

"lin.. da.. lang.."

_Sungmin pov end_

.

Kyuhyun menutup telponnya saat sungmin tidak kembali menjawab panggilan telponnya.

'sungmin noona.. kau dimana? Kenapa tidak mengangkat telponku' batin kyuhyun cemas

.

Mrs. Lee tersenyum membaca catatan yang ditinggalkan sungmin untuknya

'_eomma, aku tau kau melakukan ini demi kebaikanku. Orang miskin seperti lin dalang benar-benar tidak berharga untukku. Aku akan berpisah dengan dalang dan bertunangan dengan orang yang kau pilih. Malam ini aku ada urusan, jangan menungguku pulang. -sungmin-'_

Sungmin akan memutuskan hubungannya dengan si miskin dan akan menurutinya, dia senang sekarang

KRINGGG KRINGG

_Klik_

"yoboseyo?" seru mrs. Lee

'...'

"MWO!"

.

**Seoul hospital, UGD**

_Sungmin pov_

Aku kembali berusaha membuka mataku perlahan begitu merasa kesadaranku sudah memulih, tubuhku semakin sakit. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara-suara

"bagaimana dengan keadaan pasien?" tanya seorang yang kuyakini pasti seorang dokter, apa aku di rumah sakit?

"sangat lemah" seru seorang yeoja tak jauh dariku, aku pikir mungkin mereka tidak sedang berada di sampingku sekarang

"segera berikan tranfrusi darah 5000 cc, kita akan operasi otaknya. Hubungi ketua dokter bedah, kita akan lakukan operasi tulang"

Setelah itu terdengar suara-suara besi yang sepertinya para suster sedang menyiapkan alat-alat

Aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini, aku ada janji dengan dalang! Aku harus menemuinya

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, aku menggerakkan kakiku untuk turun dari kasur keras ini, tapi karena tenagaku terlalu lemah, aku malah terjatuh. Untung perawat tidak memperhatikanku dan sibuk dengan peralatannya. Yang ada di pikiranku sekarang adalah dalang

'da.. lang..'

Aku berusaha menyeret tubuhku menuju pintu keluar, tapi kenapa tubuh ini tidak mau bergerak. Aku merasa ingin menangis sekarang.

'da.. lang.. tunggu aku..'

Kesadaranku mulai kembali menghilang, rasa sakit kini lebih mendominasi tubuhku. Rasa sakitnya jauh lebih sakit dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"da.. lang.." gumamku lirih dan sangat pelan nyaris berbisik sebelum akhirnya warna hitam mendominasi penglihatanku

_Sungmin pov end_

.

"bagaimana dengan putriku dokter?" tanya mrs. Lee panik begitu sampai di depan ruang UGD

"seluruh tubuh pasien terluka, bagian kepalanya mengalami pendarahan. Kami sedang berusaha menolongnya" jawab dokter kim menenangkan saat akan masuk ke ruang UGD

"dokter, ku mohon.. kau harus menolongnya... dia putriku satu-satunya. Aku tidak boleh kehilangan dia" mohon mrs. Lee panik. "kumohon dokter!"

"anda jangan panik, kami akan berusaha menolongnya"

Dokter kim langsung masuk ke ruang UGD, meninggalkan Mrs. Lee yang sedang mengatur nafas berusaha tenang

DRRTT DRTT DRRRTT

Mrs. Lee melirik ponsel sungmin yang ada di tasnya. Tadi perawat menyerahkan tas sungmin pada mrs. Lee

Dia melirik id penelpon, lalu mengangkatnya angkuh

_Klik_

"yoboseyo?"

'sungmin noona' panggil seseorang yang ternyata kyuhyun dengan lega

"sungmin sudah pergi keluar negeri! Dia sudah pergi ke jepang!"

'tapi sungmin noona sudah berjanji akan menemuiku. aku ingin bertanya, kau ini siapa?'

"aku adalah eomma sungmin! aku harap kau tidak menelpon kesini lagi. Sungmin sekarang ke luar negeri mempersiapkan pernikahannya. Dia tidak akan bertemu kau lagi!"

_Klik_

"sungmin, suatu hari kau akan berterima kasih pada eomma" gumam mrs. Lee yakin

.

.

Kyuhyun membeku mendengar penuturan seseorang yang mengaku eomma sungmin.

Matanya memanas, dan air mata mulai mengalir terus menerus di pipinya. Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam begitu menyadari kalau sungmin mencampakkannya.

'apa ini yang ingin sungmin noona bicarakan padaku? Bicara kalau dia akan mencampakkanku? Tapi bagaimana dengan hubungan yang kita jalani tiga tahun ini' pikir kyuhyun kalut

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, membiarkan air mata makin membasahi wajahnya. Membiarkan air mata dan hujan mewakili hatinya yang tersakiti

t.b.c

bener deh author tuh sedih pas nulis ini.

Apa kalian juga sedih? ;(

fic ini bakal seperti drama aslinya, mungkin akan end 27/28 chap. panjang yah? author juga mikir begtu #plak

soalnya menurut author adegannya penting semua kalo dipotong takutnya jadi ga nyambung

author kan masih baru *nyengir*

author harap chingudeul tidak akan bosan dan akan tetap mendukung fic ini :D

Thanks to readers, new readers, and silent readers :)

Last words, review pleasee... :)


	10. Chapter 10

'_apa ini yang ingin sungmin noona bicarakan padaku? Bicara kalau dia akan mencampakkanku? Tapi bagaimana dengan hubungan yang kita jalani tiga tahun ini' pikir kyuhyun kalut_

_Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, membiarkan air mata makin membasahi wajahnya. Membiarkan air mata dan hujan mewakili hatinya yang tersakiti_

**-Hi.. My Sweetheart!-**

**-Pairing :**

**Cho KyuHyun (N) (20th)**

**Lee SungMin (Y) (20th)**

**Choi Siwon (N) (22th)**

**And other cast**

**-Chapter : 1 of ? -**

**-Warning : Genderswitch(GS), typo(s), etc-**

**-Disclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan, keluarga dan diri mereka sendiri-**

**_remake dari drama dengan judul yang sama_**

**Chapter 10**

**Lotte hotel seoul**

"bukankah kyuhyun bilang akan membawa yeoja itu ke kita. Kenapa sampai sekarang belum datang juga" ujar leeteuk cemas menatap langit yang mulai gelap

"mungkin dia terlalu terkejut karena pengakuan kyuhyun" seru ryeowook

"apa maksudnya?"

Ryeowook tersenyum melihat eonni-nya yang tidak tau masalah cinta

"eonni, kau tidak mengerti cinta, jika seseorang ingin menikah, biasanya yang satu lagi akan ragu. Walau tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa, tapi ada beberapa orang terlalu banyak memikirkan banyak hal, seperti kau" ujar ryeowook menjelaskan

Leeteuk menatap ryeowook menuntut penjelasan

"dulu demi membesarkan kyuhyun, kau menolak semua lamaran laki-laki" seru ryeowook

"wanita cerdas sepertiku, dengan begini jauh lebih tenang" ujar leeteuk yang dihadiahi tatapan malas dari ryeowook

TING TONG

"ah! Kyuhyun sudah pulang" seru ryeowook senang dan langsung berlari untuk membuka pintu

Senyum senang ryeowook menghilang menjadi bingung karena kyuhyun datang dengan wajah sembab

"mana yeoja itu?" tanya ryeowook

Kyuhyun mengulum bibirnya, dia ingin sekali mengatakannya tapi dia benar-benar tidak kuat jika mengatakannya dia pasti akan menangis lagi

Leeteuk yang merasa tidak beres, segera menuju pintu melihat keadaan kyuhyun

"ssuu-sungmin noona tidak datang hiks.. aku membawa cincin ini dan menunggunya, tapi dia tetap tidak datang.. hiks.. aku menelponnya, tapi eommanya yang mengangkatnya. Eomma-nya bilang hiks dia akan menikah di jepang.. kenapa bisa hiks seperti ini noonaaa? Hiks hiks" ujar kyuhyun kembali menangis

Ryeowook dan leeteuk yang menjaga kyuhyun dari kecil jadi ikutan sedih dan merasa ingin menangis. Ini adalah cinta pertama kyuhyun, tapi dia malah mendapatkan kenyataan yang menyakitkan ini

Leeteuk memeluk kyuhyun, menenangkannya

"gwenchana.. tidak apa-apa.." ujar leeteuk menahan tangis menepuk-nepuk punggung kyuhyun. Sedangkan kyuhyun semakin menangis kencang di bahu leeteuk. Ryeowook yang melihatnya ikut menangis

.

.

"semuanya, besok upacara kelulusan kalian. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir kita belajar. Aku ingin semua murid maju mengatakan perasaan kalian selama belajar disini" ujar park songsaengnim

Semua murid tersenyum mendengarnya. Berbeda dengan kyuhyun yang terus melirik ke bangku kosong di belakangnya. Bangku lee sungmin

"awal belajar disini, aku tidak mengerti. Sering menindas siswa lain, semoga mereka bisa memaafkan kelakuanku selama ini" –yonghwa-

"aku akhirnya lulus! Aku sangat menghargai persahabatan dengan semuanya di universitas ini. Lain hari aku pasti bisa melakukan banyak hal, dan akan mengurangi kecerewetanku. Menjadi seorang yang berguna" –minho-

"pelajaranku bisa dibilang tidak cukup baik. Bisa lulus dengan lancar. Aku bahkan tidak memikirkannya. Terima kasih semuanya. Kalian semua sangat hebat dan aku juga hebat" –changmin-

Kyuhyun maju ke depan begitu gilirannya,

"aku datang dari incheon, belajar disini adalah impianku. Impian belajar mandiri. Kalian juga adalah bagian dari impianku. Aku sangat senang mengenal kalian. Aku tidak akan melupakan kalian. Disini aku juga menemukan impianku yang satu lagi-"

"AAAH! LEE SUNGMIN" jawab semua orang sebelum kyuhyun menjelaskan

"ne!" seru kyuhyun sedih. "sungmin noona adalah impianku, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Kemarin hari ulang tahunnya, dia berjanji akan bertemu denganku. Tapi, dia tidak muncul. Jika kalian melihatnya, tolong bantu aku bilang padanya bahwa aku sedang mencarinya. Karena masih banyak yang ingin kukatakan padanya" lanjutnya sendu

Semua orang yang di kelasku itu menatap kyuhyun sedih. Seakan bisa merasakan kesedihan kyuhyun dari kata-kata yang diucapkannya

.

.

"dalang, haruskah kau menangis seperti itu?" tanya changmin begitu mereka duduk-duduk di taman universitas mereka. "dia mungkin ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan, makanya dia tidak datang"

"benar, dia pasti akan datang di acara kelulusan" seru minho

"eomma-nya bilang dia akan menikah di jepang" gumam kyuhyun

"aish! Dia mungkin sedang bercanda, kau tidak perlu memasukkan ke hati" ujar minho menyemangati kyuhyun

"benar, kau tau kan sungmin itu seperti apa. Dia pasti usil padamu. Lagipula itu resiko jika kau berpacaran dengannya"

"ne! Dia mungkin menggunakan acara kelulusan besok, dia sedang liburan lalu mengagetkanmu"

"liburan?" ulang kyuhyun "dia liburan kenapa tidak mengajakku, malah menakutiku. Benar-benar keterlaluan, nanti di acara kelulusan aku akan bilang padanya dia tidak boleh seperti itu" lanjut kyuhyun mempercayai ucapan ChangHo

.

.

**Acara kelulusan**

Semua orang menyambut suka cita kelulusan mereka. Bahkan yonghwa dan shindong yang tidak akrab dengan ChangHo sekarang malah saling tertawa. Dulu semua orang yang saling bermusuhan sekarang saling berteman. Tapi hanya satu orang yang tidak bahagia

Kyuhyun memandang sendu air yang ada di danau universitas. Hari ini acara kelulusan, dan dia menanti kehadiran sungmin, harapannya semakin pupus kala sungmin tidak datang bahkan sampai acara ini berakhir

.

**Seoul hospital**

Dokter menyatakan sungmin mengalami pendarahan yang cukup parah di kepalanya. Mengatakan kalau sungmin koma

Di ruang UGD itu, kepala sungmin dibalut dengan perban sekujur tubuhnya juga dilakukan hal yang sama, mungkin sungmin akan dikira sudah mati jika alat cek jantung itu tidak berbunyi, yang menandakan sungmin masih hidup

Sungmin menggerakkan pelan –sangat pelan- jarinya. Ia berusaha membuka sedikit matanya, tapi begitu dibuka akan tertutup lagi begitu juga seterusnya

Mulutnya bergerak seakan mengucapkan sesuatu yang sangat pelan namun lemah

'dalang... tunggu aku'

Hanya 2 kata itu yang terus sungmin ucapkan di alam bawah sadarnya

.

.

Leeteuk menghampiri kyuhyun yang berdiri di samping danau, dia sedih melihat kyuhyun bersedih

Leeteuk menggoyang-goyangkan kyuhyun menyadarkannya dari lamunan

Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar leeteuk, leeteuk menepuk-nepuk bahu kyuhyun. menyampaikan padanya kalau semua akan baik-baik saja

"dalang" panggil seohyun saat ia dan kedua temannya melihat kyuhyun berdiri berdua dengan seorang yeoja paruh baya

"selamat ya! Semoga setelah lulus semuanya berjalan lancar" seru seohyun tersenyum begitu kyuhyun menatapnya

"gomawo" ujar kyuhyun memasang senyum lebarnya tapi terkesan terpaksa

"permisi, apa kau eonni-nya dalang?" tanya seohyun pada leeteuk

"kau seohyun kan?" ujar leeteuk heboh. "terima kasih karena menjaga dalang selama ini"

"tidak masalah, appa bilang jika melihat eonni, appa harap eonni datang ke ruangannya dan berbincang-bincang"

Leeteuk menoleh ke kyuhyun yang kembali melamun

"hei, aku pergi dulu mengucapkan terima kasih ke kepala sekolah" ujar leeteuk yang hanya dibalas tatapan sekilas dari kyuhyun

"permisi tanya, kantor kepala sekolah dimana ya?" tanya leeteuk ke seohyun

"taeyeon akan mengantar eonni kesana" ujar seohyun menatap taeyeon

"kajja eonni!" seru taeyeon tersenyum mengantar leeteuk ke tempat tujuan

"dalang, jangan bersedih lagi" mohon seohyun begitu leeteuk tidak terlihat

"bagaimana kau tau?" tanya kyuhyun menatap seohyun datar

"kami sudah dengar semuanya!" seru tiffany. "acara kelulusan hari ini, lee sungmin tidak datang, aku dengar dia hilang"

"ada yang bilang dia akan menikah di jepang, kau pasti bersedih karena masalah ini" lanjut tiffany

Kyuhyun hanya menunduk sedih

"dalang, kami sudah pernah bilang padamu, lee sungmin bukan orang yang baik. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkan" ujar seohyun

"aku tidak tau, aku hanya merasa sungmin noona tidak seperti yang kalian katakan" jawab kyuhyun

"sadarlah lin dalang!" seru tiffany keras. "yeojachingu-mu, lee sungmin, wanita yang menyukai uang. Dia tidak serius denganmu. Aku bahkan merasa karena dia membenci kami, tidak membiarkanmu berteman dengan kami. Kau sudah salah mencintai orang" lanjutnya emosi

"dalang, kau jangan bersedih lagi. Hari ini kelulusanmu. Dulu karena lee sungmin hubungan kita tidak terlalu baik, aku harap setelah lulus kita masih berteman" ujar seohyun

"gomawo" kyuhyun menundukkan sedikit kepalanya pada tiffany dan seohyun

Seohyun tersenyum pada kyuhyun, lalu mengajak tiffany untuk pergi menyusul taeyeon.

"haa~ kyuhyun-ah" panggil ryeowook yang dari tadi hanya melihat dari jauh

Kyuhyun menoleh pada noons yang menjadi panutannya. Ryeowook merupakan tempat keluh kesah kyuhyun, dia juga yang mengajarkan hal-hal yang bijaksana pada kyuhyun

"cepat pergi" lanjut ryeowook

"apa?" tanya kyuhyun tidak mengerti

"kau tau, sekarang yang tidak boleh kau lakukan adalah bersedih disini. Kau harus mencari jawaban yang sebenarnya. Menghadapinya dengan berani"

Kyuhyun dia menatap ryeowook

"atau kau ingin menunggu dia muncul sendiri di hadapanmu? Bagaimana jika dia benar-benar tidak muncul. Apa kau takut jika mencarinya, dia akan mengatakan kalau dia tidak menginginkanmu lagi?"

"mungkin iya" gumam kyuhyun

"kau sudah dewasa, kau harus berani menghadapinya. Walaupun kenyataannya menyedihkan" ujar ryeowook tersenyum tipis

"aku..."

"apa kau tau rumahnya?"

"aku tau"

"kau akan meninggalkan seoul, tapi jangan pergi dari sini sebelum kau tau dengan jelas" nasehat ryeowook. "mungkin, yeoja itu tidak meninggalkanmu, mungkin dia masih ada di seoul"

"tidak peduli apa dia masih disini atau tidak. Kau harus berusaha untuk mengetahuinya dengan kemampuanmu sendiri" lanjut ryeowook

"pergilah kyuhyun-ah, jangan melepas impianmu atau kau akan menyesal" tambah ryeowook

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan tersenyum, dia bersemangat sekarang. 'benar kata ryeowook eonni aku harus mencari tau kebenarannya' pikir kyuhyun

"jangan melepas impianku. aku akan pergi mencarinya" seru kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menyerahkan ijazahnya pada ryeowook dan berlari kencang menuju rumah sungmin

.

.

_Kyuhyun pov_

Benar, aku tidak akan melepaskan impian terakhirku. Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum mengetahui kebenarannya.

Aku akan mencari jawabannya. Aku mempercayai sungmin noona tidak akan mencampakkan ku seperti ini.

Aku terus berlari tidak peduli jika nafasku akan habis, begitu sampai aku segera menggedor pintu dengan tergesa-gesa

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

CKLEK

"ahjumma aku mau tanya apa sungmin noona ada?" tanyaku pada yeoja paruh baya yang membuka pintu

"bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu, dia sudah pergi ke jepang" jawab ahjumma yang kuyakini adalah eomma sungmin

"sungmin noona tidak mungkin pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku ahjumma. Kumohon, izinkan aku bertemu dengannya" mohonku

"dia benar-benar tidak ada di rumah, jika tidak percaya kau boleh memanggilnya"

Aku segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan mulai berteriak seperti orang gila

"SUNGMIN NOONA! JIKA KAU DENGAR JAWAB AKU SUNGMIN NOONA!"

"sudah.. sudah.." ujar ahjumma santai menyender di dinding

"ahjumma, apa kau tau cara menghubungi sungmin noona di jepang? Jika kau tau, tolong beritau aku, ada hal yang harus kukatakan padanya" mohonku mulai putus asa

"kau pernah memikirkannya tidak? Mengapa sungmin meninggalkanmu tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa?" seru ahjumma memandang tidak suka padaku. "karena dia tidak ingin bersamamu lagi, kau baginya hanya orang yang bisa disuruh-suruh selama universitas. Sekarang dia sudah lulus, dia tidak membutuhkanmu lagi"

"yang dia butuhkan seorang suami kaya yang bisa memberikan kebahagiaan padanya" lanjut ahjumma membuatku makin sedih

"aku bisa! Aku bisa membuatnya bahagia!" jawabku berusaha meyakinkannya

"ck! ck! ck! ck! Aku paling tidak suka mendengar orang miskin bicara seperti itu. Lihatlah dirimu sendiri sebelum mengatakannya"

"aku tidak percaya sungmin noona bisa melakukan hal ini. Jika aku tidak mendengar langsung dari sungmin noona aku tidak akan percaya" jawabku tertahan

"baik. Kau tidak percaya kan? Aku akan memberikan buktinya padamu" ujar ahjumma kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah, setelah itu dia kembali lagi membawa buku catatan dan menyerahkannya padaku

Aku membuka halaman yang ditunjukkan ahjumma

'_eomma, aku tau kau melakukan ini demi kebaikanku. Orang miskin seperti lin dalang benar-benar tidak berharga untukku. Aku akan berpisah dengan dalang dan bertunangan dengan orang yang kau pilih. Malam ini aku ada urusan, jangan menungguku pulang. –sungmin-'_

Betapa shocknya aku saat membacanya, aku membeku. Aku ingin tidak mempercayai ini semua. Tapi ini benar-benar tulisan sungmin noona, bahkan tertulis namanya di bawah. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku berusaha menahan tangisanku

"kau sudah percaya kan? Dia sekarang di jepang mempersiapkan pernikahannya" ujar ahjumma yang terasa samar di telingaku sekarang. Dia mengambil catatan laknat itu dari tanganku

"kami sekeluarga juga berencana akan pindah mengikuti sungmin" lanjutnya

Dia lalu memukul daun pintu di belakangku, seolah menyadarkanku dari rasa shock sekaligus menyuruhku untuk pergi.

BLAM

Aku berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Aku mulai berjalan perlahan. Berjalan seolah jiwaku tidak ada di ragaku.

Langkahku terhenti saat merasa menemukan benda yang kukenal di tempat sampah. Boneka pink panther

'_jika suatu hari, aku membuangnya, kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu'_

Aku semakin tidak bisa menahan tangisku. Air mata tanpa permisi sudah mengalir di pipiku. Aku mengulum bibir bawahku meredakan isak tangisku

'persiapan hati? Apa ini tandanya kau membuangku?' pikirku sedih

Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat, berlari sekuat tenaga yang ku bisa. Aku hanya ingin melupakan.

Di saat aku berlari, hujan turun membasahi bumi. Hujan ini kembali mewakili hatiku yang sedang bersedih, berusaha menutup air mata yang tidak berhenti menetes di pipiku

Aku berhenti di tempat janjianku dengan sungmin noona, bianglala besar yang berdiri dengan indahnya membuatku mengingat kenangan indah yang sekarang menyakitkan

Aku menatap cincin yang ada di tanganku. Memandangnya dengan nanar

'_jika kau orang kaya orang kaya aku tidak perlu bertunangan'_

'_yeojachingu-mu, lee sungmin, wanita yang menyukai uang'_

'_karena aku hanya bisa dengan orang kaya'_

'_kau sudah salah mencintai orang'_

'_aku mencintai orang kaya! Memangnya kenapa!'_

Aku jatuh berlutut di bawah derasnya hujan mengingat kata-kata semua orang yang sekarang menyadarkanku

Kenangan selama 3 tahun yang membahagiakan itu, entah kenapa sekarang terasa menyakitkan. Aku tidak menyangka, percintaan bisa membuat orang terluka sampai seperti ini. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan serius menjalin percintaan. AKU TIDAK MAU LAGI!

Aku menatap cincin di tanganku dengan tajam. Mengepalkan tanganku dengan kuat. Membuangnya sekuat tenagaku di sungai ini

_Kyuhyun pov end_

Kyuhyun merasa dia sudah tidak bisa mengeluarkan air mata lagi saking kecewanya ia terhadap sungmin

Kyuhyun melepas kacamata nerd-nya. Menunjukkan kedua matanya yang berkilat marah

Dia bertekat dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan sungmin!

.

.

.

**3 tahun kemudian, at incheon**

'**sukira' 89,1 coolfm**

"apa kau pernah merasakan sakit hati?" ujar suara manis yang sedang duduk menjadi dj di siaran radio nasional incheon.

"apa kau membenci seseorang yang mematahkan hatimu?" tanya dj pada sang pendengar dengan lirih

"kau membencinya karena tidak pernah memungkinkanmu untuk mencintai orang lain, Melupakan kemampuan untuk mencintai seseorang. Tapi selama apapun kau berpikir tentang kekecewaanmu, orang itu mungkin jauh lebih kecewa? Kau tidak tau mungkin bahwa dia selalu berusaha untuk mencarimu dan berkata padamu mengenai masalah dia tidak bisa datang padamu waktu itu.

"meskipun.. seluruh dunia melarangnya. Aku tetap ingin bersamamu! Hei kepala jamur jika kau mendengar suaraku, kau pasti tau siapa aku. Aku di incheon, Aku tidak tau apakah kau ada di kota ini, tapi aku sedang mencarimu" ujar sang suara manis

Dia menarik nafasnya berusaha mengatur emosinya

"aku dj sweety. Hari ini sukira berakhir disini. Sampai bertemu di waktu yang sama besok" ujar sungmin menutup siaran radionya

Dia melirik ke arah kaca dan menemukan siwon tersenyum melambaikan tangannya, membuatnya ikut tersenyum

.

.

"apa ini?" tanya sungmin menegakkan badannya yang tadinya sedang duduk bersantai menatap kertas kecil di tangan siwon

"tanda tangan" jawab siwon santai. "kau sudah menjadi dj di sukira selama tiga bulan dan sudah disukai pendengar, semuanya ingin tau siapa dj sweety sebenarnya" (bayangkan penampilan siwon di mv happiness sekarang)

Sungmin tersenyum senang mendengarnya

"jika aku tidak memintamu tanda tangan sekarang, aku takut nantinya kau akan melupakanku" lanjut siwon bercanda

"berdasarkan bagaimana pekerjaan yang kudapatkan karena siwon oppa" sungmin mengambil kertas dan pulpen di tangan siwon dan memulai menggores kertas itu dengan tanda tangannya

"ini untuk siwon oppa yang menyebalkan" ujar sungmin menyerahkan kertas itu ke siwon

"jika pendengar tau bahwa imajinasi dj sweety yang punya suara manis selalu berkata kasar tiap harinya. Imajinasi mereka pasti akan hancur" ujar siwon menyindir

"itu bagus" ujar sungmin tertawa kecil. "aku tidak ingin diganggu oleh fans gila"

"apa kau sedang membicarakanku?"

"ne! Kau adalah fans gila nomor satuku. Oppa!" ujar sungmin sok serius membuat siwon tertawa kecil. "kenapa kau disini hari ini?"

"untuk membicarakan iklan baru dengan stasiun radiomu dan juga.." siwon memasukkan kertas tanda tangan sungmin ke tasnya

"untuk merayakannya denganmu" lanjut siwon

"merayakan?" ulang sungmin bingung. "kau sudah merayakan hari pertamaku sebagai DJ. Kita merayakan apa hari ini?"

"merayakan seratus hari dirimu sebagai DJ" ujar siwon polos

Sungmin tersenyum lebar melihat betapa perhatian siwon padanya. Sungmin saja tidak menghitung harinya

"dan.. kau masih ingat berapa lama kita berteman?" lanjut siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"high school 3 tahun, universitas 4 tahun, setelah lulus 3 tahun.. ya! Kita sudah berteman selama 10 tahun" jawab sungmin heboh setelah mengingatnya

"kau ingin kembali ke masa 10 tahun yang lalu?"tanya siwon misterius

Sungmin hanya membalas dengan senyum lebar tanda penasaran

.

.

"ketua, ini sangat tidak adil" seru yeoja bernama eunhyuk aka lee hyuk jae. "dua orang melawanmu seorang diri"

"jangan cerewet! Simpan tenagamu untuk melawanku" seru siwon yang berdiri di arena pertandingan taekwondo.

Jadi beginilah maksud siwon kembali ke masa 10 tahun yang lalu. Kembali menjadi murid taekwondo seperti pertama mereka bertemu

Mereka bertiga –eunhyuk, siwon, dan seorang namja bernama donghae- saling membungkuk untuk memulai pertandingan

eunhyuk maju duluan menyerang siwon, tapi langsung ditangkis siwon dan dibantingnya eunhyuk. Tak lama setelah itu donghae berlari dan mencengkram kerah baju taekwondo siwon *author ga tau namanya* berusaha untuk membanting siwon. Tapi dengan pengalaman yang siwon punya. Siwon segera membantingnya ke belakang

"selama ketua tidak ada disini. Kenapa kalian tidak bertambah kemampuannya" seru siwon keras walaupun senyum tak luntur dari wajahnya. Donghae dan eunhyuk hanya meringis menahan sakit

"aku akan melawanmu" seru sungmin yang sedari tadi duduk melihat

"baiklah. Aturan lama kita, yang kalah harus mendengarkan yang menang" ujar siwon

"huh! Siapa takut!"

"kita sepakat?"

Sungmin tersenyum menanggapinya

.

Siwon dan sungmin berdiri berhadapan di tengah arena tanding. Mereka saling membungkuk hormat satu sama lain

Siwon segera berlari dan mencengkram kerah baju sungmin, begitu juga yang dilakukan sungmin. mereka terus berada di posisi seperti itu seakan mencari celah untuk dijatuhkan. Sungmin bersiap akan membanting siwon. Tapi siwon segera membalik tangan sungmin dan membantingnya kemudian menindih perut sungmin dengan badannya yang tiduran ke samping *ngerti ga?*

"kau kalah" ujar siwon, sungmin hanya tertawa kecil. Dia memang tidak pernah menang melawan siwon

"kau berhutang janji padaku" lanjut siwon

.

.

"ketua kau sangat mengagumkan! Kau harus sering kemari untuk memberikan kami bimbingan" seru eunhyuk saat mereka sedang istirahat

"eunhyuk, jika kau mengatakan itu, sungmin eonni-mu tidak akan berani datang lagi" ujar siwon mengejek sungmin

"ketuamu punya niat buruk. Memecahkan hubungan antara kau dan aku" balas sungmin

"oh iya, eonni kebanyakan teman sekelasku senang mendengar siaran sukira" ujar eunhyuk senang

"jinjja!?" balas sungmin tak kalah senang

"ne!"

Donghae yang ada pertanyaan dengan siwon segera menarik siwon menjauh dari dua yeoja yang mulai membicarakan tentang teman sekelas yang menjadi penggemar sukira

"ketua, bisakah kau ajari aku agar aku bisa sehebat dirimu?" seru donghae

"apa kau ingin bertanding?" tanya siwon

"tidak. Aku ingin mencari pacar!"

"kau ini!" siwon memukul pelan donghae, memasang wajah sok marah

"lalu, kenapa ketua masuk klub taekwondo? Untuk bertanding?"

"aku juga untuk cari pacar" jawab siwon membuat donghae sweatdrop

"jinjja!" tanya donghae kaget. "berapa banyak yang kau dapat?" tanya donghae kepo

"sangat buruk. Aku dari dulu mencoba mendapatkannya, tapi belum berhasil mendapatkannya" bisik siwon melirik sungmin

"apa kau membicarakan sungmin noona?" bisik donghae yang sadar lirikan siwon

Siwon menatap tajam donghae, mencengkram kerah bajunya

"jangan bilang kau menyukai sungmin juga!?"

"aniyo! Yeoja yang aku mau sedikit mirip dengan sungmin noona" jawab donghae melirik yeoja di samping sungmin

Siwon melihat satu-satunya yeoja yang ada di samping sungmin

"eunhyuk?" tanya siwon melepas cengkramannya.

"ne!" jawab donghae malu-malu

"dia seperti sungmin" bisik siwon menepuk bahu donghae. "susah didapatkan. Kau harus berusaha"

.

.

Setelah selesai latihan Siwon dan sungmin berjalan di area sekitar dermaga melihat pemandangan indah lautan disana.

"sudah lama sekali aku ingin kembali ke sekolah. Apa kau ingin kembali?" sungmin menatap siwon yang melihat ke arah kapal yang berlayar

"jika aku punya waktu. Aku akan kesana dan memberikan dukungan pada mereka" jawab siwon

"kau kembali berlatih. Sudah wajar jika kau menang. Ini tidak adil" protes sungmin

"perjanjian tetap perjanjian" ujar siwon menatap sungmin jahil

"sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiranmu?" ujar sungmin

Siwon menghela nafas kembali melihat pemandangan di depannya

"mengingat masa sekolah. Kita suka datang ke dermaga cinta ini" seru siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan

"tentu saja aku ingat dan kita selalu berkata 'kita senior dan junior, bukan yeojachingu dan namjachingu. Datang ke dermaga cinta sangatlah aneh' "seru sungmin tertawa mengingatnya

Siwon hanya tersenyum tipis

"jadi.. aku ingin kita mengujungi dermaga cinta tidak jadi aneh lagi" seru siwon memandang langit, padahal jantungnya berdetak cepat saat mengatakan ini

"apa maksudmu?" tanya sungmin berpura-pura tidak mengerti

"aku ingin kau jadi yeojachingu-ku" ujar siwon menatap serius sungmin yang sekarang terlihat lebih dewasa sejak ditinggal kyuhyun

Semenjak kyuhyun pergi, sungmin merubah gaya rambutnya menjadi diurai, rambutnya kembali menjadi warna aslinya-hitam- dan dia juga tidak memakai pakaian yang seperti rocker lagi. Hanya celana jeans dan kaos tanpa lengan. Seperti yeoja pada umumnya

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya sedih

"oppa.." ujar sungmin tak enak hati

Siwon yang tau sungmin akan menolaknya –lagi-. Kembali memandang langit

"enam tahun yang lalu di seoul. Aku sudah ingin mengganti hubungan kita" ujar siwon pelan. "aku berharap kata 'oppa' untuk keluarga. Berubah menjadi 'oppa' untuk orang yang dicintai. Tapi selama 10 tahun nada 'oppa' itu tidak pernah berubah"

"aku sedikit sedih karena seakan berharap kau memanggilku 'oppa' seperti yeojachingu yang lain" lanjut siwon, tertawa miris

Sungmin semakin menundukkan kepalanya, dia tidak bermaksud begitu

Siwon menatap dalam sungmin

"apa kau tidak menyukaiku sedikitpun?" tanya siwon. Sungmin menatap siwon sedih. "tidak sedikitpun?" tanya siwon lagi

"bukan begitu oppa" gumam sungmin. "aku menyukaimu, tapi.." sungmin tidak berani melanjutkan

Siwon hanya diam dia sudah bisa menebak kelanjutan kata-kata sungmin

"tapi kau belum bisa melupakan lin dalang" ujar siwon mengungkapkan pikirannya. Siwon sangat kesal sekarang

Sungmin hanya diam

"bahkan sejak kau jadi DJ di siaran sukira, kau terus mencarinya melalui radio. Jika dia ingin mencarimu, dia sudah muncul sejak lama"

"hentikan!"

"tiga tahun" ujar siwon mengabaikan ucapan sungmin. "mungkin lin dalang sudah menikah dan punya anak. Melupakanmu sepenuhnya"

Siwon menatap sungmin penuh arti

"apakah kau akan tetap bertahan?" lanjutnya

"aku menyuruhmu untuk berhenti" ucap sungmin datar

Siwon menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain

"orang yang tidak adil justru kau" lirih siwon "penyesalan selalu di akhir, kebanyakan orang mengenang masa lalu mereka dan tidak menghargai sekitar mereka."

Sungmin menunduk memikirkan perkataan siwon

"kau membiarkan orang yang menghilang tinggal di hatimu, bagaimana aku bisa bersaing?" uujar siwon kembali menatap sungmin yang menunduk "aku berharap, bahkan lebih dari dirimu, bahwa lin dalang akan muncul, jadi aku bisa bertarung secara terbuka dengannya"

"tidak seperti ini, kalah tanpa sempat berjuang" lanjut siwon

Sungmin menatap dalam siwon

"orang bilang, berapa lama kau mencintai seseorang maka selama itu juga kau bisa melupakannya" ujar siwon . "kau sudah bersama dalang 3 tahun, sekarang sudah lebih dari 3 tahun. Kau sudah harus melupakannya"

Sungmin hanya diam mendengarkan membuat siwon menghela nafas

"bisakah meminta kepala jamur itu pindah dari hatimu? Jika dia tidak bisa pindah, aku akan membantumu memindahkannya"ujar siwon tersenyum menatap sungmin yang masih diam

.

.

sungmin memasuki rumah-nya dengan lunglai. ia memandang sekeliling rumah ini dan berhenti pada boneka pink panther di meja nakas

_Flashback on_

"sungmin kau mau kemana? Kau sekarang tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana" cegah mrs. Lee pada sungmin yang sudah berdiri berniat pergi dari rumah sakit dengan perban di sekujur tubuhnya

"aku mau pergi mencari dalang!" ujar sungmin berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan eomma-nya, karena kondisinya yang lemah, ia tidak bisa melakukan gerakan yang padahal bisa sungmin lakukan dengan mudah

"kau pergi mencarinya pun, tidak ada gunanya" seru mrs. Lee mencoba menahan gerakan sungmin yang meronta. "kemarin adalah acara kelulusan, dia sudah pergi"

Sungmin berhenti meronta begitu mendengar ucapan yeoja yang mengaku eomma-nya itu

"dia tidak akan pergi! Dia pasti mencemaskanku, aku mau pergi mencarinya" seru sungmin tidak percaya

Sungmin kembali meronta

"dia sudah mencarimu! Aku memberitahunya kalau kau pergi ke jepang untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan" seru mrs. Lee yang membuat sungmin kembali berhenti meronta. "kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya"

Jika tadi sungmin berhenti meronta karena kaget, sekarang bercampur dengan amarah. Sungmin menatap benci pada eomma-nya

"KENAPA KAU MENGATAKAN ITU!" teriak sungmin mengabaikan jika mereka sedang di rumah sakit

"jika aku tidak seperti itu, dia tidak akan melepaskanmu" seru mrs. Lee ikutan frustasi

Sungmin menangis menatap eomma-nya yang sangat keterlaluan

"sungmin, namjachingu-mu dulu, dia bangkrut, eomma tidak mengizinkanmu bersamanya kau juga menangis. Tapi kau masih bisa mencintai lin dalang. Kau tenang saja, kau pasti bisa mencintai yang lain" ujar mrs. Lee santai

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" bentak sungmin menghempaskan tangan eomma-nya

"AKU TIDAK TAHAN DENGAN KELUARGA INI" mrs. Lee terdiam mendengar bentakan sungmin. "dulu aku masih kecil tidak bisa melawanmu, sekarang aku ingin mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri. Tidak masalah jika kau mengusir dalang, AKU AKAN MENCARINYA! JANGAN PERNAH MENGHALANGIKU"

"sungmin-ah... jangan begini"

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

.

Setelah berhasil membujuk sungmin walaupun akibatnya sungmin tidak mau berbicara lagi pada mrs. Lee, sungmin akhirnya boleh pulang 3 bulan kemudian setelah dinyatakan benar-benar sembuh

Tidak sengaja, sungmin melihat boneka pink panther pemberian kyuhyun berada di tempat sampah, sungmin yakin itu pasti ulah eomma-nya. Ia segera berlari kesana, dan mengambil bonekanya, mengelusnya sayang

'kepala jamur kau sebenarnya dimana?' batin sungmin menahan tangis

'pink panther, aku tidak keinginan membuangmu, bantulah aku menemukan tuanmu, aku bukannya tidak ingin bersamanya. Aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkannya. Aku tidak ingin mencampakkannya' pikir sungmin mulai menangis, di belakangnya mrs. Lee hanya menatapnya bosan

_Flasback end_

_Sungmin pov_

Aku memegang boneka pink panther, menatapnya penuh emosi. sesekali aku mengusap air mata yang jatuh saat tadi memikirkan dalang

"kepala jamur, sudah 3 tahun dan kau masih belum muncul juga di hadapanku. Kau pasti mati!" seruku emosi pada pink panther. "kau dari awal juga sudah mati 100 kali"

Aku menatap sekeliling rumah sederhana ini.

"aku tinggal di rumah ini sendirian, barang milikmu hanya boneka pink panther dan selembar foto waktu kita ke lotte world. Yang lain adalah punya siwon oppa"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, berusaha meredam tangisanku

"tiga tahun yang lalu, orang tuaku bercerai. aku pulang ke incheon untuk mencarimu

"waktu itu, aku hanya kenal siwon oppa, dia yang membantuku semuanya. Membuatku punya tempat tinggal setelah pergi ke incheon.

"dia tau aku masih belum menemukan pekerjaan, juga tidak punya uang. Dia sengaja bilang tidak suka makan sendirian, makanya membeli makanan dan datang kesini makan bersamaku.

"dia tau harga diriku tinggi, lalu diam-diam memberikan uang padaku. Waktu tanganku memegang cek kosong. Aku tau semua itu kehangatan siwon oppa.

"dia juga sampai menemaniku pergi mencarimu, kekecewaan datang satu-per satu saat aku mencarimu, aku tidak punya harapan lagi,dan mulai menerima kau benar-benar hilang dari hidupku. Aku mulai berusaha melewati hidupku sendiri. Dan disana tidak ada dirimu, Cuma ada siwon oppa"

_Sungmin pov end_

.

.

**Moobit cafe**

"aku sudah bilang pada bos kalian, dia adalah kepala toko kalian yang baru" ujar siwon menujuk sungmin yang sedang membungkuk memberi salam

"panggil aku sungmin noona/eonni saja" seru sungmin tersenyum

"waah! Sungmin noona, kau sangat seksi" ujar seorang namja bernama hankyung yang bekerja disana. "apa kau punya kekasih? Boleh aku mendaftar?"

PLAK

"apa yang kau pikirkan, sana bersihkan cafe!" ujar sungmin setelah berhasil memukul kepala hankyung

"kau berani sekali mengejar yeojachingu siwon oppa?" seru heechul –pelayan wanita satu-satunya-

"heechul jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak" peringat siwon

"siwon oppa, kami mengenalmu sejak lama, kau tidak pernah membawa yeoja menemui kami" ujar heechul

Siwon tertawa kecil mendengarnya, sungmin tersenyum kaku

"jika dia bukan pacarmu. Siapa dia?" tanya heechul

"hyung, kau punya selera yang bagus" seru zhoumi tersenyum lebar

.

.

Siwon datang ke rumah sungmin malam-malam, ingin menjenguk sungmin.

TING TONG

Sungmin menggerakkan pelan tubuhnya lemas, berusaha untuk bangun. Dengan lemah sungmin bangkit dari kasurnya dan membuka pintu

"aku tadi pergi , mereka bilang kau sedang tidak enak badan? Ada apa?" ujar siwon duduk di samping kasur sungmin setelah menarik kursi untuk dia duduki tentunya

"gwenchana, hanya sedikit demam" jawab sungmin lemah

Siwon menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi sungmin, mengukur suhu tubuhnya

"sangat panas seperti ini kau masih bilang baik-baik saja? Berbaring" siwon membaringkan sungmin pelan ke kasur dan menarik selimut untuknya

Siwon ke dapur menuangkan air putih di gelas untuk sungmin, sekaligus membuat kopi untuknya

Siwon terus mengompres sungmin, meskipun sungmin sudah tidur, sesekali dia meminum kopinya untuk membuatnya terjaga. Tapi apa daya seorang manusia, siwon mulai tertidur di kursi sambil memegang kain kompres untuk sungmin sekitar jam 3 pagi

Sungmin membuka sedikit matanya begitu cahaya pagi mengusik tidurnya. Dia merasa lebih baik sekarang. Kemudian dia menemukan siwon yang tertidur tidak nyaman di kursinya

Sungmin menatap siwon sendu, ternyata dia jauh lebih baik karena siwon menjaganya begitu pikir sungmin

**malamnya**

_Sungmin pov_

Aku melihat fotoku dan dalang tiga tahun yang lalu, foto yang sangat bahagia

Oppa benar, sudah tiga tahun.. orang tidak bisa hidup dii masa lalu. Ini tidak seperti lee sungmin. tidak seperti sungmin noona si kepala jamur

Aku memasukkan foto itu ke kotak bersama dengan foto-foto dan benda kenanganku dengan dalang

Aku mengambil benda terakhir yang sangat kusayang. Boneka pink panther. Boneka si kepala jamur. Memandangnya sendu

Pink panther, aku akan melepasmu pergi

Kepala jamur, kau harus pindah dari hatiku sekarang

Aku menutup kotak itu dengan sedih, menutup kenanganku dengan kepala jamur

_sungmin pov end_

.

.

'**sukira' 89,1 coolfm**

"pendengar yang mengikuti sukira, kalian semua tau aku mencari si kepala jamur. Tapi kemarin seseorang menyadarkanku" ujar sungmin mengingat kembali ucapan siwon

"mungkin kepala jamur, tidak pernah ingin bertemu denganku lagi"

Sungmin diam sejenak mengumpulkan keberaniannya

"jadi, aku akan mengeluarkannya dari hatiku dan mulai menerima yang baru untuk masuk"

Sungmin menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis

"terakhir, aku hanya ingin memberitahunya. Tidak peduli dimanapun kau berada aku harap kau bahagia"

Sungmin mengklik lagu super junior M – good bye my love

Di lain sisi, siwon yang sedang mengendarai mobil mendengar semua ucapan sungmin di radio, dia tersenyum karena sungmin sudah mulai membuka hatinya

.

.

Sebuah lamborghini veneno berhenti di depan lobi hotel bintang lima incheon, seorang namja tampan berkemeja merah dan jas pink, celana ungu, dan sepatu putih keluar dari mobil mewah itu

Dia berjalan memasuki hotel menuju lantai atas tempat restoran dalam hotel itu berada. Semua yeoja mulai memperhatikannya sejak ia keluar dari mobil

Begitu memasuki lift, sang namja yang ternyata cho kyuhyun memberikan smirk kepada semua yeoja lobi. Sontak saja semua yang ada di lobi langsung pingsan seketika. *bayangkan kyuhyun disini seperti di drama musikal 'the three musketeer'*

Kyuhyun memasuki restoran yang terlihat sepi karena sudah ia sewa. Seorang pelayan yeoja membungkuk saat kyuhyun melewatinya, terlihat rona merah di pipnya saat kyuhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Kyuhyun duduk di depan yeoja cantik yang memasang wajah cemberut

"mianhe, aku telat" jawab kyuhyun santai masih memberikan senyuman tampannya pada sang yeoja

"aku tidak peduli, kau harus membayarnya" balas yeoja itu

"tidak masalah"

CTIK

Seorang pelayan yeoja tadi mendatangi kyuhyun dengan sebuah kotak begitu kyuhyun menjetikkan jarinya

Kyuhyun menyerahkan kotak beludru biru itu pada sang yeoja

Dengan penasaran sang yeoja membuka kotak itu yang ternyata kotak perhiasan. Di dalamnya terdapat kalung mewah yang rantainya dipasangi berlian yang cukup besar. Sangat indah sekaligus berkelas

"omo! Benar kalung berlian yang besar" sang yeoja menatap kyuhyun tak percaya. "ini pasti sangat mahal"

"aku tidak tau. Aku tidak melihat harganya. Mungkin sekitar.. 3 miliar won" jawab kyuhyun santai seolah seperti membeli hal yang biasa

"3 miliar won?" kaget sang yeoja berambut ikal coklat sebahu.

"ini hanya hal kecil. Asalkan kau senang" jawab kyuhyun tertawa pelan

"aku suka berlian" yeoja itu menatap kyuhyun berbinar, melupakan rasa sebalnya tadi. "tapi, aku lebih menyukaimu. Lalu apa kau menyukaiku?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya

"aku suka" jawab kyuhyun tak serius. "jika aku tidak suka, kenapa aku mau bersamamu?"

"lalu apa yang kau suka dariku?"

"karena kau cantik" sang yeoja merona dan tersenyum malu mendengar jawaban kyuhyun, ia menutup kotak perhiasan itu dan menatap kyuhyun serius

"lalu kapan kau akan membawaku menemui keluargamu?"

"keluarga?"

Sang yeoja mengangguk senang

"kenapa kau mau bertemu keluargaku?" tanya kyuhyun membuat sang yeoja bingung

"apa kau tidak ingin memperkenalkanku pada keluargamu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengarnya

"christina, kita hanya pacaran bukan mau menikah"jawab kyuhyun dengan nada menyebalkan

"kau tidak ingin menikahiku?" seru christina. "lalu kenapa kau memberikanku hadiah mahal?" lanjutnya kesal

"itu membuatku senang, kau senang aku senang. Semuanya senang" jawab kyuhyun tersenyum santai

"memberikanku kalung berlian seharga 3 miliar hanya supaya senang?"

"ne! Hanya 3 miliar, hampir tidak ada apa-apanya untukku. Bahkan jika aku membuangnya, tidak ada masalah" ujar kyuhyun seolah uang bukan jadi masalah untuknya

"tidakkah kau berpikir, mengeluarkan sedikit uang untuk kebahagiaan itu layak?" lanjut kyuhyun

"jadi, kau tidak serius denganku?" lirih christina

Kyuhyun mendengus tidak percaya

"serius?" tanya kyuhyun di sela tawanya. "saat dua orang bersama mulai serius, lebih baik kita hindari"

"selama seseorang serius, artinya hubungan harus diakhiri" lanjutnya santai

DDRTT DRRTT DRRTT

"tapi.."

"maaf aku ada telpon" ujar kyuhyun mengangkat telponnya.

_Klik_

"yoboseyo? Tina?"

'...'

"tentu saja aku merindukanmu"

'...'

"aku punya waktu, jika kau yang minta aku selalu punya waktu"

'...'

"baiklah, kita akan bertemu di tempat biasa"

'...'

"MUUACH"

_klik_

kyuhyun memasukkan kembali telponnya dan menatap santai christina yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan kyuhyun dengan sedih

"maaf, aku masih harus melakukan hal lain" ujar kyuhyun seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. "aku pergi"

"kyuhyun!" christina segera memeluk kyuhyun dari belakang saat kyuhyun mau pergi

"jangan pergi" mohonnya. "jangan memperlakukan aku seperti ini" lanjutnya menangis

Kyuhyun melepas pelukan christina pelan dan berbalik tersenyum pada christina

"jangan menangis" kyuhyun mengusap air mata christina. "dengar baik-baik. Tidak ada layak ditangisi, kau bisa melakukan apapun saat kau jatuh cinta, hanya jangan sedih. Selama kau ingat, bahwa aku pernah menyukaimu, itu sudah cukup bagus"

CUP

Kyuhyun mencium pipi basah christina pelan dan pergi dari restoran itu

.

Kyuhyun memasuki mobil mewahnya pelan bersamaan dengan panggilan masuk dari sekertaris-nya di handphonenya

_klik_

"ada apa?"

'pelanggan mengajukan keberatan karena bentuk toilet baru perusahaan dan sudah berargumen dengan sajangnim'

"baiklah, aku akan kembali segera. Jangan biarkan mereka bertengkar"

'ne kwajangnim'

_klik_

.

.

**Stasiun radio 89,1 coolfm**

"sungmin eonni, hari ini beberapa pendengar akan melakukan beberapa panggilan" seru yeoja yang mengatur siaran sukira "dan seorang pendengar meminta untuk menyatakan cinta-nya pada sang yeojachingu"

"baiklah, terima kasih" jawab sungmin tersenyum lalu kembali ke ruang siaran memulai sukira

.

.

Kyuhyun menarik ryeowook dari butik menuju mobilnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia membuka pintu penumpang depan dan memasukkan ryeowook kesana, dan dia segera menuju kursi pengemudi. Dia benar-benar dikejar waktu

"apa yang begitu penting? Tidak bisakah kita pergi nanti?" seru ryeowook sambil memasang seatbeltnya, dia sedikit kesal karena kyuhyun mengganggu shoopingnya

"tidak bisa ini sudah jam 3" seru kyuhyun cepat memasang seatbeltnya. "atau orang lain akan kehilangan hidupnya"

"haaa~ kenapa begitu penuh misteri. Jinjja!" keluh ryeowook

"omo, hampir jam 4" seru kyuhyun saat melihat jam tangannya. Kyuhyun segera menancap gasnya, lalu mengemudi dengan agak cepat

Kyuhyun memutar radio di mobilnya, dia mendengarkan siaran radio sukira, 89,1cool fm

"eh dengar!" ujar kyuhyun ke eonni-nya

'wookie-ku yang paling cantik di dunia, tanpamu aku akan mati, aku benar-benar akan mati' ujar seorang namja di radio, ryeowook membelalakkan matanya mendengar suara namja ini, dia tau suara ini, suara mantan namjachingu-nya

'tidak benar-benar mati. jika kau tidak mencintaiku, aku pikir aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai yang lain!'

Kyuhyun membuka sedikit mulutnya tidak percaya akan kata-kata berlebihan sang namja bernama yesung itu.

'wookie, aku akan menunggumu disini, sampai hari dimana kau akan kembali padakuuuu'

"ini benar-benar menggelikan" ujar ryeowook dengan ekspresi ngeri, "berapa umurnya? Masih memainkan permainan ini?"

"dan kau menolongnya?!" tanya ryeowook kesal

Kyuhyun memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan

'baiklah, terima kasih untuk tuan kim'

"eonni, kami hanya..."

DEG

Ucapan kyuhyun terhenti saat bersamaan dia mendengar suara DJ radio itu

Kyuhyun menolehkan perlahan ke radio seolah tidak percaya akan yang ia dengar

'aku harap nona wookie mendengar pengakuan cinta tuan kim,dan akan memberikannya kesempatan lain, gomawo tuan kim. Gomawo, jangan bersedih. Dalam kehidupan,ada banyak hal sekali kehilangan, tidak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi. Terutama cinta. Aku dj sweety, sukira akan berakhir hari ini, kita akan bertemu lagi besok'

Kyuhyun membeku mendengar suara itu. Dia sangat mengenal suara itu, dia tidak akan pernah melupakan suara manis nan indah yang bisa membuatnya melayang. Suara orang yang ia cintai sampai saat ini sekaligus ia benci. Lee sungmin

t.b.c

bagaimana dengan chap ini?

Mianhe jika masih ada typo(s) :(

Thanks to readers, new readers, and silent readers :)

Last words, review pleasee... ;)


	11. Chapter 11

_Kyuhyun membeku mendengar suara itu. Dia sangat mengenal suara itu, dia tidak akan pernah melupakan suara manis nan indah yang bisa membuatnya melayang. Suara orang yang ia cintai sampai saat ini sekaligus ia benci. Lee sungmin_

**-Hi.. My Sweetheart!-**

**-Pairing :**

**Cho KyuHyun (N) (23th)**

**Lee SungMin (Y) (23th)**

**Choi Siwon (N) (25th)**

**And other cast**

**-Chapter : 1 of ? -**

**-Warning : Genderswitch(GS), typo(s), etc-**

**-Disclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan, keluarga dan diri mereka sendiri-**

**_remake dari drama dengan judul yang sama_**

**Chapter 11**

_flashback_

Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobil mewahnya dengan cepat menuju kantor-nya. Dan segera berlari masuk ke kantor-nya atau sekaligus toko yang menjual berbagai macam peralatan kamar-mandi, yang sudah terkenal kualitasnya bahkan di seluruh dunia

"aku sudah menemani-mu melihat-lihat, dari atas ke bawah selama 3 jam!"ujar leeteuk kesal pada seorang namja, sebut saja mr. Go

"terus terang, toilet baru kami hanya gaya ini! Ambil atau pergi!" seru leetuk

"hei, sebagai sajangnim, bagaimana bisa kau bekerja dengan sikap seperti ini?" seru mr. go. "dasar wanita tua"

"mwo! Kau panggil aku wanita tua!? Wanita tua ini yang membangun perusahaan ini sampai sehebat ini! Kau mau apa hah!" teriak leeteuk tidak terima dibilang tua

"aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu lagi!" ujar mr. Go kesal

"aigoo.. panas sekali diluar!" ujar kyuhyun tersenyum di tengah pertengkaran mereka. "tapi, disini lebih panas lagi"

Leeteuk dan mr. go menatap kyuhyun bersamaan

"toilet kami ini dingin dan keren. Duduk disini akan sangat nyaman" kyuhyun mulai mempromosikan toilet duduk terbaru

"silahkan duduk" seru kyuhyun pada leeteuk dan mr. Go untuk duduk di kursi toilet itu

Leeteuk sempat mendelik pada kyuhyun. tapi kyuhyun tersenyum dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk dengan nada sedikit paksa

Leeteuk yang tau maksud kyuhyun agar bisa membuat pelanggan tertarik segera mengikuti alur permainan kyuhyun. dia juga ikut duduk di toilet duduk samping kyuhyun yang gaya-nya sama

"silahkan duduk" ujar kyuhyun pada mr. Go yang masih berdiri. Dengan sedikit bingung kyuhyun menuruti perintah kyuhyun

"mr. Go, anda ingin mencobanya? Tinggi toilet didesain khusus oleh kami, sudutnya tepat, jadi saat kau menyiram, air memercik ke tempat yang salah" jelas kyuhyun, leeteuk tersenyum melihat kinerja kyuhyun yang hebat

"jinjja!" tanya mr. Go mulai tertarik

"kau ingin mencobanya?"

"disini?"

"jika anda tidak keberatan"

"hei, tentu saja aku keberatan"

Kyuhyun menatap jahil leeteuk, dia menampilkan smirk yang entah kenapa membuat perasaan leeteuk tidak enak

"baiklah!" ujar kyuhyun lalu berdiri dan menggendong leeteuk ala bridal style dengan agak susah. Dia menurunkan leeteuk di bath up yang tidak jauh dari sana

"saatnya, bagimu untuk menurunkan berat badan" bisik kyuhyun saat menurunkan leeteuk. Mr. Go yang penasaran berdiri dari duduknya

"EH!" tunjuk kyuhyun pada mr. Go saat ia akan berdiri. Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya pertanda menyuruhnya duduk lagi, mr. Go hanya tersenyum kecil membalasnya dan menuruti perintah kyuhyun

"ini adalah bathup terbaru, yang perusahaan kami produksi. Lihat lengkungan ini" kyuhyun menelusuri bathtub itu dengan tangannya. "disesuaikan dengan tubuh manusia"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kaki kanan leeteuk tiba-tiba, membuat si empunya yang sedari tadi diam jadi kaget

"setiap wanita bangsawan di dalamnya,akan merasa nyaman. Mengekspresikan kenikmatan" ujar kyuhyun menatap leeteuk yang sedang meringis karena kakinya ditarik tiba-tiba.

Leeteuk sedikit mengeluarkan senyum tanda nikmat, padahal ia sedang meringis. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya

"senang?" tanya kyuhyun sok polos

"senang" ujar leeteuk berusaha menstabilkan suaranya

Kyuhyun tertawa, lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju mr. Go setelah menghempaskan kaki leeteuk. Sedangkan leeteuk segera memegangi kaki kanannya, ia merutuki dongsaeng kesayangan-nya itu dalam hati

"sebagai isanim, kau sangat pintar bicara!"ujar mr. Go senang menjabat tangan kyuhyun, kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "ini set terbaru peralatan kamar mandi, bisa meredam kemarahan sajangnim. aku yakin banyak yang akan menikmatinya. Aku putuskan untuk membelinya!"

"terima kasih mr. Go!" kyuhyun tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya."aku mengirimkan orang untuk menyerahkan berkasnya"

"baik" ujar mr. Go lalu keluar dengan wajah gembira

"hati-hati di jalan" seru kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menatap leeteuk yang masih tiduran di bathup dengan posisi kaki ke atas, dan tangannya yang memegang kakinya

"leeteuk noona, kau bisa bangun! Dia sudah pergi" seru kyuhyun melupakan fakta kalau dia yang membuat leeteuk seperti itu

"sejujurnya, cepat! Cepat tolong aku!" seru leeteuk dengan sedikit berteriak

"ada apa?" tanya kyuhyun

"aku tidak bisa menggerakkan punggungku!"

"HAH!"

Kyuhyun segera membantu leeteuk dan menuntunnya berjalan

"gwenchana?" tanya kyuhyun khawatir

"tidak ada terima kasih untukmu! Kau benar-benar! Kau.. aigoo" seru leeteuk di tengah ringisan-nya. "aku kram! tau!"

"mianhe"

"bisakah kau tidak mengangkat kaki orang seperti itu?" ujar leeteuk mengatur nafas-nya karena kesakitan. "untuk masalah seperti ini, keluarkan saja uang dan menyewa model"

"suruh ryeowook atau yang lain melakukannya. tapi kau malah menggunakanku!" lanjut leeteuk. "aku ini sudah tu-... tidak muda" larat leeteuk

"muda! Kau sangat muda! Kau dewasa. Wanita muda!" rayu kyuhyun membuat leeteuk melupakan rasa sakit dan kesalnya pada kyuhyun

"jinjja?" tanya leeteuk terpengaruh

"tentu saja! Tadi saat aku menggendongmu, aku tidak merasa apa-apa, sedikit berat di akhirnya"

"kau ini.. benar-benar bermulut manis.. haha" ujar leeteuk tersenyum

Mereka berdua tertawa sembari kyuhyun menuntun leeteuk. Tapi tidak lama karena leeteuk meringis kesakitan lagi

"hati-hati"

.

.

Yesung menunggu di depan kantor kyuhyun dengan tidak sabaran, begitu kyuhyun dan leeteuk keluar, yesung segera berlutut di hadapan mereka. Memasang wajah memohon

"leeteuk noona! kyuhyun! kalian harus membantuku!" ujarnya menangkup tangannya

Leeteuk dan kyuhyun saling memandang bingung

"bukankah kau namjachingu ryeowook noona?" tanya kyuhyun, yesung mengangguk dengan cepat.

.

Mereka bertiga duduk di kursi kafe yang ada diluar. Mendengarkan keluh kesah dari yesung.

"wookie bilang dia mau putus denganku" lirih yesung. "sejak itu, dia tidak mengangkat telponku"

"apa yang harus kulakukan!" teriak yesung frustasi. "aku sangat mencintainya, tidak bisa tanpa dia"

Leeteuk hanya menggeleng kasihan

"saat yeodongsaeng-ku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan dengan seseorang, dia tidak akan mau kembali lagi. Relakan saja" seru leeteuk disetujui kyuhyun

Yesung menunduk saat leeteuk berkata seperti itu, dia putus asa.

"saat ryeowook eonni memutuskan tidak akan mencintaimu lagi, dia tidak akan pernah mencintaimu lagi. Sebaiknya kau pergi saja!" seru kyuhyun membuat yesung yang putus asa, makin putus asa

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" teriaknya kesal sekaligus frustasi. "jika aku putus dengannya, aku akan MATI!"

"kalau begitu lakukanlah" seru leeteuk innocent

Kyuhyun dan yesung memandangnya tak percaya

"makin cepat kau mati, makin cepat juga kau reinkarnasi. Di kehidupan selanjutnya, buka matamu lebar-lebar! Jangan jatuh cinta dengan yeodongsaengku lagi" jelas leeteuk tidak mempedulikan perasaan yesung

"HUWAAA" tangis yesung lalu beranjak dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat duduk mereka. Kyuhyun segera menghampirinya

"YA!" teriak kyuhyun saat menarik tangan yesung. "menangis seperti itu hanya karena wanita! Kau akan kehilangan muka sebagai seorang laki-laki" lanjutnya

"itu karena kau tidak pernah benar-benar mencintai seseorang"

Kyuhyun terdiam, mengingat kembali masa lalu-nya

"atau jika dia meninggalkanmu,kau pasti merasa seluruh dunia hancur! Bahkan Sulit untuk bernafas" lanjutnya lirih tidak memperhatikan kyuhyun yang menahan nafasnya mengingat kejadian kelam itu

Leeteuk yang tidak sengaja mendengar, jadi terharu.

"lalu bagaimana kami membantumu?" seru leeteuk, yesung segera menghampirinya dengan senang

"besok sore jam 3,aku akan ke siaran radio yang sangat populer yaitu sukira. Aku harap, pernyataan ku yang sesungguhnya akan menyentuh hati wookie" ujar yesung menjelaskan rencananya

"tolong bantu aku, membuat dia mendengar siaran itu"

.

.

**Cho's house**

Ryeowook menyesap teh-nya dengan tenang dan nikmat di ruang tamu.

Leeteuk dan kyuhyun saling memandang. Lalu menatap ryeowook penuh tanya

"kau masih duduk bersantai disini?" tanya leeteuk tidak percaya. "namjachingumu merasa kehilangan hidupnya. Apa kau tau?"

Ryeowook memandangnya leeteuk bingung, dia meletakkan cangkir mahal itu di meja

"namjachingu apa? Aku tidak punya namjachingu sekarang" seru ryeowook santai

"kalian masih bersama kemarin, dan hari ini kau sudah bermusuhan dan mengabaikannya?"

"orang itu gila" seru ryeowook kesal. "aku sudah pernah bilang padanya. Aku tidak ingin menikah sekarang, baru pacaran 3 bulan sudah melamarku!"

"aigoo, dilamar seseorang itu sudah bagus. Cepatlah menikah" seru leeteuk yang diangguki kyuhyun. "apa kau memikirkan berapa umurmu sekarang? Kau pikir kau masih seksi diluar sana"

Ryeowook mendelik sebal

"bahkan jika aku tidak pun,aku masih lebih baik dibandingkan dirimu" ujar ryeowook memulai pertengkaran

"kau.."

"mwoya?"

"sudah.. sudah..." lerai kyuhyun sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah"ryeowook noona, leeteuk noona mengatakan ini untuk kebaikanmu,dia memikirkan kebahagiaanmu"

"benar sekali!" ujar leeteuk, ryeowook hanya memasang wajah malas. "pada akhirnya ini penting bahwa seorang perempuan harus mencari suami"

"haaa~ ayolah! Siapa kalian menguliahiku?dalam keluarga kita,satu-satunya orang yang pernah menikah itu AKU!" seru ryeowook rada bete

"menikah dua kali" ralat kyuhyun

"dan bercerai dua kali" lanjut leeteuk membantu kyuhyun meralat ucapan ryeowook

Ryeowook terdiam, bingung mau bicara apa

"lalu kenapa?" seru ryeowook stay calm. "aku ingin menikmati kehidupan single. Aku hanya ingin pacaran. Tidak boleh?"

"boleh" ujar leeteuk cepat. "tapi kau tidak bisa mempermainkan perasaan orang. Menikah harus menjadi perjanjian untuk setiap hubungan

"kau suka menyuruh orang untuk segera menikah! Lalu kenapa kau tidak menikah?!" ujar ryeowook kesal

"a-a-ku.."

"benar! Kenapa kau tidak menikah?" tanya kyuhyun heran menatap leeteuk yang gugup

"a-a-a.. aish! Kalian seperti tidak tau saja. Saat appa meninggal, kyuhyun masih kecil. Bagaimana aku bisa menikah?" ujar leeteuk memberi alasan

"ooohh.. jadi kau menyalahkan kyuhyun karena mengganggu kebahagiaanmu?" tanya ryeowook menatap jahil leeteuk, sekaligus sesuai logika

"hah?" beo leeteuk melebarkan matanya. Dia menatap kyuhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya sedih

"apa itu benar?" tanya kyuhyun

"tidak mungkin!" bantah leeteuk. "aku tidak pernah menyalahkan kyuhyu. Itu.. itu karena sembarangan menanyakan padaku kenapa aku tidak menikah!"

"aku takut kau mempengaruhi kyuhyun" seru ryeowook. "dia melihatmu tidak segera menikah, jadi dia tidak juga segera menikah" lanjutnya menunjuk kyuhyun

"ani.. ani.. ani.. ini bukan karena leeteuk noona!" seru kyuhyun

"benar! Ini bukan karena aku" setuju leeteuk. "aku takut ini karena kau. Kau menikah, lalu bercerai, menikah, bercerai. dia tidak mempercayai cinta"

"eh!.."

"sudah.. sudah.. jangan bicarakan ini. Terus terang, kita semua tau" leeteuk melirik kyuhyun "kyuhyun tidak ingin menikah karena saat ia sekolah di seoul. Dia disakiti oleh seorang yeoja, cinta pertamanya"

Kyuhyun jadi diam, tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Dia jadi ingat kenangan menyedihkan itu. Kenangan yang membuatnya berubah seperti sekarang. Mengganti potongan rambutnya menjadi lebih keren dan belajar menjadi seorang cassanova

"jika aku melihat yeoja itu. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya dengan mudah" lanjut leeteuk emosi, melupakan tujuan awal mereka

Kyuhyun menatap lantai sendu. Seolah lantai itu mengekspresikan hatinya yang berubah karena sungmin, menjadi dingin pada yeoja

"kau lihat!" ujar leeteuk menatap kyuhyun yang diikuti ryeowook

"kyuhyun kita, yang baik berubah jadi apa dia sekarang" keluh leeteuk

"ada masalah apa dengan kyuhyun yang sekarang" protes ryeowook. "yeoja mana yang tidak menyukai bad boy?"

"andwae!" larang leeteuk, dia menatap tajam kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam melamun. "kyuhyun,kau tidak bisa mengganti yeojachingu setiap harinya. Saat kau menemukan yeojachingu untuk berumah tangga, segeralah menikah"

Leeteuk dan ryeowook menatap kyuhyun yang sekarang gugup

"emmmhh... bukankah kita sedang membicarakan masalah ryeowook noona?" seru kyuhyun mengembalikan tujuan awal mereka. "kenapa jadi aku?"

Leeteuk memandang ryeowook dan kyuhyun bingung

"kita membahas ryeowook? Bukankah kita mendiskusikan masalahmu?" tanya leeteuk yang diangguki cepat oleh ryeowook yang sedang tersenyum senang

Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan leeteuk agak menjauh dari ryeowook

"noona! Kau keluar jalur" bisik kyuhyun geregetan. "bukankah tujuan kita untuk membujuk ryeowook noona untuk mendengar pernyataan namjachingu-nya di radio?"

Leeteuk membulatkan mulutnya begitu menyadarinya

"benar.. benar.. benar" bisik leeteuk

Kyuhyun dan leeteuk berbalik setelah menyelesaikan diskusi singkat mereka

"ya! Jam 3 sore besok, segera pulang ke rumah" seru leeteuk seperti preman. "kita punya masalah penting yang harus didiskusikan"

"mwoya? Besok aku harus shopping, baju yang kupesan sudah tiba"

"aku tidak peduli. Besok jam 3 pulang ke rumah" seru leeteuk final. Leeteuk membalikkan badannya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada kyuhyun tanpa diketahui ryeowook.

.

.

**Malamnya, at kyuhyun rooms**

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi setelah selesai mandi malam dan mengganti baju tidurnya. Ia menuju ranjang dengan masih memakai bathrope, dia duduk di ranjang bersamaan dengan masuknya leeteuk ke kamarnya

"kyuhyun, tadi kita membicarakan tentang ryeowook" ujar leeteuk duduk di sebelah kyuhyun. "kita harus membahas masalahmu"

"leeteuk noona, kau membicarakan masalahku sudah 800 kali. Aku sudah mengingatnya" ujar kyuhyun

"arraseo.. aku ingin kau mulai sekarang tidak membiarkan yeoja yang meninggalkanmu itu, menyakitimu lagi"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, walau terasa agak kaku

"aku sudah lama melupakan yeoja itu.. siapa namanya.." tanya kyuhyun pura-pura lupa, leeteuk hanya membulatkan mulutnya tanda sok percaya pada ucapan kyuhyun

"kau bisa membohongi orang lain, tapi kau tidak bisa melakukannya di depanku" ujar leeteuk tersenyum sendu pada kyuhyun

Kyuhyun memasang wajah sendu-nya, saat merasa ia tidak berhasil.

"tiga tahun yang lalu, betapa tersakitinya dirimu. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya" seru leeteuk memandang kyuhyun yang sedang menatap ke arah lain

"kyuhyun, dari hari ayah menyerahkanmu padaku, noona tidak bisa membiarkanmu menderita sedikitpun. Tidak bisa membiarkanmu tersakiti. Tapi apa daya, kau tersakiti sangat dalam oleh seorang yeoja. Aku benar-benar menyesal kenapa aku membiarkanmu ke seoul"

Leeteuk menatap kyuhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya

"karena dia, kau tidak pernah percaya cinta. Apa kau tau betapa khawatirnya aku?" ujar leeteuk sedih

"kyuhyun-ah, tiga tahun. Sudah cukup. Apa kau melakukan ini untuk menghukum dirimu sendiri atau menghukum yeoja itu. Sudah cukup

"kyuhyun-ah, noona ingin kau kembali mencintai yeoja dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tidak semua yeoja itu jahat. Masih ada yeoja baik. Hm?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum memandang leeteuk. Walaupun masih ada gurat kesedihan di wajahnya

"arraseo! Jangan khawatir" gumam kyuhyun

"bagaimana bisa aku tidak khawatir? Aku..."

GROOOKK

Leeteuk memutar bola matanya bosan saat kyuhyun kembali tidur –lagi- di saat ia akan menasehatinya

Sebenarnya kyuhyun hanya berpura-pura tidur. Ia hanya tidak bisa kuat lagi mendengarnya, di dalam hatinya masih ada sungmin, walaupun ia sudah mengencani banyak yeoja. Tetap saja sungmin tidak mau keluar, bahkan saat kyuhyun membencinya

_Flashback off_

.

.

"ada apa denganmu?" tanya ryeowook saat kyuhyun tidak bergerak sedikitpun dan hanya menatap radio mobilnya

TIN TIN TIN

Kyuhyun tersadar dari keterpakuannya dan menatap ryeowook

"apa kau akan mengatakannya sekarang? Jangan pikir karena akting si bodoh itu akan berpengaruh padaku. Saat kita pulang kau akan berurusan denganku!" ujar ryeowook kesal. "cepat kembali ke butik!"

Kyuhyun segera menjalankan kembali mobilnya dan membawa ryeowook kembali ke butik. Ia mengendarai dengan berbagai macam pikiran dan emosi bercampur menjadi satu di kepalanya

.

.

**Siwon office**

TRRRTT TRRRT TRRT

Siwon tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang menelpon

_klik_

"yoboseyo"

'yoboseyo oppa, bisakah kita mengajak heechul dan yang lain keluar hari ini?'

"apa ini dihitung kencan?"

'hhmp.. lebih seperti kencan dengan banyak pengganggu'

"hehe"

.

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di depan butik.

"ini benar-benar menggelikan!" seru ryeowook saat akan menutup pintu pada kyuhyun. "membuang waktuku! Jangan ganggu aku dengan masalah ini lagi!"

BRAK

Kyuhyun hanya menatap noona-nya sekilas tidak mempedulika teriakan kesal noona-nya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya suara manis itu

'sweety' ucap kyuhyun dalam hati

.

Kyuhyun terus mengendarai mobilnya, tidak peduli jika sudah menjelang malam. Ia kembali mengenang masa lalu yang pahit itu selama di perjalanan yang tidak jelas akan kemana.

Kyuhyun memakirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah cafe yang bernama 'moobit cafe'. Ia jadi ingat dulu ia dan sungmin sering makan eskrim bersama

Kyuhyun memencet nomor di handphone-nya lalu memasang earphone menunggu panggilan itu masuk

_klik_

"victoria, sebuah siaran radio yang namanya sukira. Bisa kau bantu aku mencari tau siapa dj-nya? Aku butuh itu besok"

'...'

_Klik_

Tanpa kyuhyun sadari, siwon memasuki moobi cafe saat kyuhyun sedang sibuk menelfon

.

.

**Moobit cafe**

"selamat datang" seru semua pekerja disana

zhoumi segera menghampiri siwon yang tadi masuk

"hyungnim, apa yang membawamu kesini?" tanyanya

"kita tidak punya seseorang yang seperti sungmin noona disini, siwon hyung tidak akan datang kesini setiap hari seperti kita" seru hankyung

"kalian harusnya melakukan intropeksi kan? Setelah sungmin eonni pergi, kau mengambil alih sebagai manajer dan bisni menjadi sangat lambat sekarang!" keluh heechul

"hyungnim, kemana sungmin noona?" tanya zhoumi. "kenapa dia tidak datang bersamamu?"

"sungmin eonni sekarang populer. Jadi, dia tidak mempedulikan kita lagi" seru heechul

"sungmin akan segera sampai. dia bilang akan bertemu disini" ujar siwon

"kalian... sedang berkencan?" celetuk hankyung, zhoumi dan heechul tersenyum sumringah

"haa~ ne! Dengan kalian bertiga" seru siwon tidak ikhlas

"waahh... hyungnim, akhirnya kau berhasil mendapatkan sungmin noona" ujar zhoumi senang

"jinjja? Menunggu sekian lama, akhirnya kesampaian juga" ujar hankyung

"siwon oppa, tidak buruk juga" seru heechul

"aku masih dalam tahap pendekatan" ujar siwon dengan wajah yang sedikit merona. "jadi, aku harap nanti kalian tidak mengganggu kencan kami. Arra?"

"yes sir!" koor heechul, hankyung, dan zhoumi dengan memberi hormat

Siwon tertawa kecil melihatnya

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap moobit cafe dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Melihat cafe ia jadi teringat perkataan siwon

'_saat sungmin marah, dia pasti akan makan es krim. Eskrim rock sweetheart adalah yang paling ia suka'_

Kyuhyun masih terus menatap cafe itu, tidak menyadari kalau sungmin sedang berjalan di belakang mobilnya

Langkah sungmin terhenti saat tak sengaja ia melihat bayangan yang rambutnya mirip kepala jamur tak jauh di depannya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi sungmin segera berlari ke arah namja yang berkepala jamur itu, bersamaan dengan kyuhyun yang kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan pergi dari sana

"kepala jamur!" seru sungmin menarik lengan orang itu, tapi sungmin harus menelan kekecewaan karena ternyata hanya model rambunya yang sama.

"mianhe" seru sungmin pada namja yang kembali lagi melanjutkan jalannya.

.

Siwon duduk berpangku tangan mengaduk es krim rock sweetheart. Ia menunggu sungmin yang terlambat datang. Es krim-nya saja sampai mencair

Hankyung, heechul, dan zhoumi yang pertama kali melihat sungmin masuk cafe dengan wajah lesu dan sedih segera menghampirinya, sekaligus menyadarkan siwon dari lamunannya

"sungmin noona, kenapa baru datang?" ujar zhoumi

"ne! Hyung sudah menunggu sangat lama. Sangat lama sampai es krim-nya mencair" timpal hankyung

"ne! Ne! Dia benar-benar menunggu saat ini selama 10 tahun" ujar heechul

Zhoumi yang melihat sungmin hanya diam saja jadi bingung dan khawatir

"sungmin noona, kau kenapa?" tanyanya membuat sungmin sadar dari lamunannya dan menatap zhoumi

"biasanya, kau akan memukul kami. Kenapa sangat baik hari ini?" seru hankyung heran

"sungmin eonni, kau tidak marah kan?" tanya heechul

Sungmin menghela nafasnya pelan

"ya!" seru siwon yang sedari tadi duduk melihat. Dia menghampiri mereka berempat

"kalian bertiga, bertanya banyak hal lagi, aku tidak akan mengajak kalian keluar" ujar siwon setengah bercanda

"jangan seperti itu hyungnim" rengek zhoumi menggoyang-goyangkan tangan siwon

Heechul menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, lalu menyeret hankyung menjauh dari sana, diikuti zhoumi yang mengejar mereka berdua

"ini semua karena kau begitu penasaran!" kesal heechul pada duo namja itu

"ingin tau itu bagus!" seru hankyung

"ne!" zhoumi mendukung hankyung

Siwon menghampiri sungmin yang menundukkan kepalanya tidak mempedulikan 3 orang di belakang sana sedang berdebat

"waeyo?" tanya siwon tersenyum membuat sungmin menatapnya tak enak

"aniyo!" jawab sungmin ikut tersenyum

.

.

Siwon, sungmin, hankyung, zhoumi, dan heechul berjalan di sekitar dermaga untuk mencari tempat makan malam. Well, hanya siwon dan sungmin yang berjalan berdua, heechul hankyung dan zhoumi berjalan cukup jauh di belakang mereka, memberi privasi.

Siwon menoleh ke belakang begitu sadar tiga orang itu sedang berbisik-bisik diikuti oleh sungmin

"kalian bertiga, kenapa berjalan sangat lambat?" tanya sungmin

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya siwon

"bukankah kau bilang, kami tidak boleh mengganggu?" ujar zhoumi polos

"ne! Makanya kami menjauh, agar oppa dan sungmin eonni bisa berkencan" seru heechul

"jika kalian berpegangan tangan atau ciuman. Kami tidak akan lihat" ujar hankyung menggoda mereka

"kami tidak akan lihat!" ujar hankyung, heechul, zhoumi kompak sambil menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya

Sungmin dan siwon hanya tersenyum lucu

"jika kalian masih seperti itu, pulang sana ke rumah" ancam sungmin

"andwae sungmin noona, biarkan kami ikut" seru zhoumi agak mendekat diikuti heechul dan hankyung

"ne! Dalam perjalanan cinta antara kau dan siwon oppa,kami ingin berpartisipasi" ujar heechul

"ne.. ne.. saat kalian menikah, aku dan heechul noona akan hidup bersama dengan kalian" seru zhoumi

"apa kalian bertiga akan mengikuti kami sejauh itu?" tanya siwon heran

"tidak mungkin oppa, kau memberikan uang pada zhoumi dan aku di panti asuhan. Jadi kami menganggapmu sebagai appa kami"ujar heechul

Yap, heechul dan zhoumi anak yatim piatu, selama mereka di panti asuhan siwon yang memberikan mereka tunjangan bahkan mencari pekerjaan untuk mereka.

"dan sekarang appa memiliki eomma" heechul melirik sungmin. "dan keluarga kita akan hidup bahagia selamanya"

Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar omongan mereka.

"kalian ingin mati?" seru sungmin stay cool. "kalian tidak takut aku memukul kalian setiap hari?"

Zhoumi segera bersembunyi di balik punggung heechul

"tentu saja aku takut dipukul sungmin noona, tapi.." ujar zhoumi lalu melirik siwon. "hyungnim pasti akan melindungi kami"

"kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kita adalah keluarga! Tidak akn terpisahkan!" seru heechul seenaknya memeluk sungmin sedangkan zhoumi memeluk siwon

"bagaimana denganku?" tanya hankyung yang sedari tadi cengo

"kau bukan bagian keluarga kami" seru heechul sadis. "sana pergi"

"lalu untuk menikmati kebahagiaan keluarga, aku akan menikahi heechul!" seru hankyung berniat memeluk heechul

"aku tidak ingin menikah denganmu! Sana pergi!" ujar heechul mendorong hankyung

"kalau begitu.. zhoumi" hankyung memeluk zhoumi tapi segera didorong oleh zhoumi

"kalau begitu.. sungmin noona" hankyung bersiap memeluk sungmin

"kau berani!" tapi ia urungkan niatnya saat sungmin berkata seperti itu

"sungmin eonni, kau tidak perlu mengeluarkan tenagamu, kami akan menolongmu" ujar heechul lalu mengejar hankyung yang dibantu zhoumi.

Jadilah mereka sekarang kejar-kejaran. Siwon dan sungmin hanya tertawa melihat kelucuan mereka

'sebuah keluarga, aku tidak pernah merasakan seperti apa keluarga itu, tapi karena siwon oppa, aku jadi merasakan berbagai macam kehangatan. Kehidupan sederahana ini adalah kebahagiaan yang tidak tergantikan' batin sungmin menatap suasana di depan matanya

.

.

**Kyuhyun's office**

TOK TOK TOK

"masuk" seru kyuhyun meletakkan teh-nya saat ada yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya

Victoria masuk dengan sebuah berkas di tangannya

"isanim, ini informasi dj di siaran sukira" seru victoria menyerahkan berkas itu pada kyuhyun. "saya berkata kalau perusahaan kita akan mengadakan iklan di siaran radio dan kita harus tau nama dj siaran itu, maka dari itu kita bisa mendapatkannya"

"aku mengerti" seru kyuhyun

Victroria sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan keluar dari ruangan kyuhyun

Kyuhyun memandang berkas di tangannya dengan berdebar, apakah perkiraannya itu benar? Begitulah pikir kyuhyun

Dengan perlahan kyuhyun membuka berkas itu, dan mendapatkan suatu kejutan

Ternyata, perkiraannya benar, dj siaran sukira itu adalah lee sungmin bahkan terlampir fotonya lengkap dengan biodatanya yang benar-benar meyakinkan ini benar lee sungmin

Kyuhyun menatapnya bingung

'bukankah dia ke jepang untuk menikah tiga tahun yang lalu? Kenapa dia disini sebagai seorang dj? Apa mungkin dia berpikir namja yang akan ia nikahi tidak cukup kaya?' batin kyuhyun bertanya-tanya

Kyuhyun menutup berkas itu dan memencet tombol telpon yang menghubungkannya dengan sekretarisnya

"tolong buat janji dengan pemilik stasiun radio" perintah kyuhyun

.

.

**Cho's house**

"MWO? Kau mau membeli stasiun radio? Waeyo?" tanya leeteuk tidak percaya sekaligus bingung

"mmmhh.. dengan ini kita punya tempat iklan sendiri" kyuhyun beralasan dengan gugup

"kita bahkan tidak perlu banyak iklan untuk disiarkan, untuk apa membeli stasiun radio"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kaku pada leeteuk, tidak mungkin kan dia bilang dia mau beli stasiun radio karena disana ada sungmin

"ditambah lagi stasiun radio juga dalam kemerosotan sekarang. Bukankah hanya akan mengalami kerugian?" lanjut leeteuk seperti ibu-ibu yang kekurangan uang belanja

"jangan bilang kau tertarik dengan seseorang di stasiun radio itu" seru ryeowook tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari majalah yang ia baca

Leeteuk menatap kyuhyun penuh tanya dan curiga, membuat kyuhyun jadi gugup karena tepat sasaran

"aku.. sudah membelinya" seru kyuhyun dengan agak terbata

"ha~ kau pasti punya rencana yang besar untuk membeli stasiun radio. Kenapa tidak mendiskusikannya dengan kami dulu?" seru leeteuk

Ryeowook menutup majalahnya dan menatap eonni-nya

"eonni, kau sudah menyerahkan perusahaan ke tangan kyuhyun, kau harus percaya pada keputusannya. Apa kau ingin mengkhawatirkan kyuhyun selamanya?" seru ryeowook yang mulai jengah dengan celotehan eonni-nya

"mudah sekali kau bicara! Jika bukan karena kau yang mendukungnya untuk belajar di seoul, dia tidak akan jadi begini" seru leeteuk mulai kembali membahas masalah tiga tahun yang lalu –lagi-

"berbicara dengan manis, bahkan tidak menghargai pendapat kita" lanjut leeteuk

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. Pasti kedua noona-nya akan saling menyalahkan lagi

"kau menyalahkan ku lagi?" seru ryeowook tidak terima. "jika bukan karena kau terlalu overprotective toleransinya pada suatu hal sangat kecil. Menurutmu kenapa dia bisa terluka sangat dalam?"

"aku protektif? Tapi ini juga campur tanganmu"

"jangan bicara omong kosong!"

"aku tidak seperti itu!"

"menjaganya seperti anak kecil bukannya kau?"

"BERHENTI BERDEBAT!" teriak kyuhyun mulai pusing dengan tingkah noona-nya yang tidak ada habisnya

"kenapa kalian suka berdebat?" tanya kyuhyun menatap bergantian kedua noona kesayangannya itu yang sekarang sudah diam

"kenapa aku tidak membuat sebuah petunjukan yang dinamakan pertengkaran cho noona! Kalian bebas berdebat disana" seru kyuhyun kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua yeoja yang memasang wajah masam itu

.

.

**89,1 coolfm**

"apa? Stasiun kita punya pemilik baru?" tanya sungmin pada semua karyawan disana

"aku baru mendengarnya sekarang" seru haneul yang merupakan atasan sungmin

"apa siaran kita akan diganti?" tanya hyoyeon cemas

"sukira sangat populer sekarang. Dia tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Tapi kita akan hancur!" seru yuri ikut cemas

Haneul melirik sungmin lalu menatap semua karyawan yang ada disana

"jangan khawatir semuanya, saat isanim baru muncul, aku akan berusaha sampai titik darah penghabisan untuk kalian semua. Kita akan selalu bersama!" seru haneul menyemangati

"kapan isanim baru datang?" tanya sungmin lumayan cemas, dia jadi kepikiran

"hari ini!"

.

.

"berapa banyak orang yang ada di stasiun radio ini? Berapa banyak program siaran?" tanya kyuhyun setelah sampai dan duduk di singgasananya pada haneul

"termasuk dj part time,totalnya 46 orang. 22 program dan diperkirakan ada 2 program baru minggu depan" seru haneul

"apa semua program populer?" tanya kyuhyun yang membuat haneul cemas tapi haneul akan mempertahankan pekerjaan karyawan disini

"tidak semuanya populer..."

BRAK!

"tapi semuanya sangat rajin dalam bekerja!" teriak haneul membuat kyuhyun kaget saat haneul menggebrak mejanya dan memasang wajah garang. Ck tidak sopan#plak

"jika kau membiarkan mereka pergi, aku akan melawannya sampai akhir!" seru haneul berapi-api

"jangan khawatir! Tenang saja. Aku tidak ingin siapapun keluar" seru kyuhyun menenangkan haneul

Haneul yang tadinya berapi-api sekarang jadi padam dan malu sendiri karena berteriak di depan atasannya. Dia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan tersenyum kaku

"baiklah, aku tidak ada urusan lagi denganmu" seru kyuhyun

"oh iya!" tahan kyuhyun pada haneul saat yeoja ittu mau pergi. "bisakah kau beritau dj sukira untuk ke ruanganku?"

Haneul langsung memasang ekspresi panik

"sweety? Apa kau keberatan dengannya?" cerocos haneul

"aku ada beberapa pendapat yang ingin kudiskusikan dengannya"

Haneul semakin membulatkan mulutnya dan panik, entah apa yang ada di pikiran yeoja yang tidak muda lagi ini

"kau harus berjanji padaku, kau tidak akan memecatnya!" perintah haneul tidak sopan, untung kyuhyun tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini

"jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan melakukannya" seru kyuhyun tersenyum, mana mungkin kyuhyun memecat yeoja yang membuat dia membeli stasiun radio dan membuat noona-nya berdebat ga penting

.

"isanim baru ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya sungmin bingung

"dia bilang ada saran untuk siaranmu" seru haneul yang juga agak bingung kenapa sungmin dipanggil. "tapi dia berjanji, dia tidak akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini"

"kenapa orang ini begitu aneh?"

"kau temui saja dia. Jika ada apa-apa, kau tenangkan dia"

"kenapa harus aku? Jika dia hina aku akan berhenti"

.

.

"isanim,dj sukira sudah datang" seru victoria yang jadi sekretaris kyuhyun dimanapun ia berada.

"suruh dia menunggu beberapa menit. Biarkan dia masuk saat aku menyuruhmu" suruh kyuhyun gugup

"ne!" seru victoria menutup pintu ruangan cho kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup dan takutnya. Dia mulai berdiri mencari posisi yang pas agar terlihat keren saat bertemu sungmin

Dari bergaya seperti playboy, gaya duduk preman, bahkan gaya seperti orang menari. Kyuhyun jadi berteriak frustasi saking bingungnya hanya untuk bertemu sungmin! *author dan reader geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kyuhyun yang lain di mulut lain di hati*

Sampai akhirnya dia memilih duduk biasa saja di kursi kebangsaannya. Dengan gugup kyuhyun menyuruh victoria lewat sambungan telpon

"suruh dia masuk"

.

"isanim akan menemuimu sekarang" seru victoria mempersilahkan sungmin masuk

Sungmin tersenyum membalasnya dan berjalan memasuki ruangan kyuhyun dengan wajah seperti setan, dia mendorong pintu kaca itu dengan kuat sampai benar-benar terbuka

DEG

Kyuhyun mematung begitu mendengar pintu ruangannya terbuka, dia mulai merapal doa dalam hati

Sungmin menatap punggung kursi uisanim baru-nya dan mendekati meja. *kyuhyun duduk memunggungi sungmin*

Kyuhyun makin takut plus gugup dibuatnya, kebiasaan yang tidak pernah berubah dari dulu saat bertemu sungmin bahkan setelah mereka sudah tidak bersua lagi

"ada yang ingin isanim katakan padaku?" tanya sungmin dengan nada tegas

Kyuhyun hanya diam

'orang ini memintaku datang kemari, tapi dia tidak bicara dan mengabaikanku? Apa maunya?' batin sungmin mulai kesal

'apa yang harus kulakukan?! Aku sangat gugup! Aku tidak bisa.. menggerakkan badanku!' batin kyuhyun frustasi dan mulai keringat dingin

"aku dengar uisanim keberatan dengan siaranku" seru sungmin, kyuhyun melirik ke belakang dengan takut

BRAK!

"jika ada yang ingin dikatakan! Katakan saja! Jika kau ingin mengganti gayaku. Aku tidak ingin melakukannya!" seru sungmin dengan agak berteriak setelah menggebrak meja tak bersalah sekali meja itu dia sudah dipukul dua kali hari ini #plak

"jika kau tidak tertarik dengan siaranku dan ingin mencancel-nya, aku terima itu. Tapi aku peringatkan padamu, siaran ini disponsori jika kau ingin mencancel-nya kau harus menjelaskan sendiri kepada sponsor!" teriak sungmin kesal membuat kyuhyun jadi takut. *ck kebiasaan yang tidak pernah hilang

"i-i-i-tu.. bukan itu maksudku" jawab kyuhyun takut

"lalu apa maksudmu!"

'aku.. apa maksudku? Maksudku adalah.. aku ingin kau menyesal telah mencampakkan ku, meninggalkanku demi uang, sehingga aku tidak percaya pada yang namanya cinta. Kyuhyun-ah, keluarkan keberanianmu di hadapannya! Benar, orang yang salah itu dia. Benar! Berbalik dan lihat dia' batin kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan smirk-nya

Kyuhyun mulai membalikkan kursinya menghadap sungmin dengan smirk di wajahnya.

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya saat melihat wajah kyuhyun, wajah yang ia kenal, wajah orang yang ia cintai,

Perlahan sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya dan menarik tangannya dari atas meja, mundur selangkah dengan ekspresi shock

Kyuhyun dengan senyum masih terpasang di wajahnya berjalan mendekati sungmin yang masih menatapnya shock

"sweety?" tanya kyuhyun.

Sungmin masih diam menatap kyuhyun penuh arti. Kyuhyun sedikit mendengus tawa

"nona sweety, apa aku terlihat menakutkan? Kenapa kau melihatku dengan aneh?"

"dalang?" gumam sungmin menatap kyuhyun

_Kyuhyun pov_

"dalang?"

Haaa? Dia masih mengingatku?! Aku senang sekali. Senang sekali! Andwae! Kyuhyun, semangat! Kau tidak boleh lemah

"dalang?" tanyaku stay calm, "siapa dalang?"

Aku harus berakting, aku disini sebagai kyuhyun bukan dalang

"kau bukan lin dalang? Mianhe aku membuat kesalahan, kau terlihat sangat mirip dengan temanku" ujar sungmin yang membuatku kesal

Teman? AKU HANYA TEMANMU?! Aku sangat marah!

Aku menarik nafasku pelan. Kyuhyun, tenang! TENANG!

"oohh? Benarkah? Ada wajah yang sama denganku?" ujarku stay cool. "Jadi temanmu, pasti tampan sepertiku? Hehe" lanjutku agak narsis

"ehem! Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan khusus aku memintamu menemuiku, terutama karena kau dj dari sukira yang sangat populer sekarang, jadi aku harap kau mempertahankannya" seruku berjalan sedikit sehingga sungmin di belakangku

Aku membalikkan badanku menatapnya yang ia juga menatapku penuh arti

"jika ada hal lain yang akan diubah, aku akan memberitaumu nanti" seruku berwibawa. "kau bisa keluar sekarang"

Sungmin masih diam dan tetap menatapku penuh arti. Aish mata foxy-nya itu sangat menyentuh hatiku! Aku frustasi dibuatnya

Dia masih menatapku, aku tidak bisa bernafas! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa bernafas! Kyuhyun, kau harus tenang! Tenang!

Oh tidak! Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa! Kenapa tidak ada kata yang keluar! Ayolah kyuhyun! semangat!

_Kyuhyun pov end_

'wajah ini dan dalang terlihat sama persis, jika dalang yang berdiri di hadapanku alangkah bagusnya? Bahkan jika aku hanya berpura-pura menganggap dia dalang dengan wajah yang sangat glamor akan membuatku senang' batin sungmin galau

"AWWW!" teriak kyuhyun kesakitan saat berusaha membuat ia bisa mengeluarkan kata dari mulutnya dengan mencubit pahanya

"waeyo?" tanya sungmin yang sadar dari lamunannya

"ani, aku ada telpon yang sangat penting" kyuhyun beralasan sambil mengusap pahanya yang sakit. "kita sudah selesai, kau bisa pergi sekarang"

"oh" gumam sungmin

Sungmin mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar dan kyuhyun melangkah menuju mejanya

Begitu mereka berpapasan dan saling memunggungi, mereka memasang wajah sendu, sedih, rindu. Bercampur jadi satu.

Sungmin melangkah keluar tanpa tenaga, ia melihat meja sekretaris dan menuju kesana dengan cepat

"siapa nama isanim yang baru?" tanya sungmin pada victoria

"oh.. namanya cho kyuhyun" jawaban victoria membuat sungmin pupus harapan

'kyuhyun' ulang sungmin dalam hati. Ia melirik pintu ruangan kyuhyun

'namanya cho kyuhyun, nama yang asing dengan wajah yang sangat kukenal'

.

Kyuhyun duduk lemas di kursinya setelah sungmin keluar dari ruangannya

_Kyuhyun pov_

Haa~ ya tuhan.. aku hampir jantungan! Kyuhyun kau payah. Kenapa kau sangat gugup bertemu dengannya!? kau hampir tidak bisa mengkontrol dirimu sendiri

Aku mengusap wajahku frustasi dengan tangan kanan

Tiga tahun..

Dan dia masih memanggilku dalang. Dia masih mengingatku? Bisa jadi karena dia merasa bersalah?

Huh! Lee sungmin

Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lepas dengan mudah. Aku akan mendekatimu dengan menggunakan identitas cho kyuhyun, lalu dengan kejam mencampakkanmu

Aku tersenyum mengerikan membayangkannya

_Kyuhyun pov end_

.

"sungmin, apa yang dikatakan isanim padamu?" tanya haneul begitu melihat sungmin keluar dari ruangan kyuhyun

Sungmin diam dan terus berjalan tanpa tenaga

"ya! Lee sungmin" seru haneul keras membuat sungmin menatapnya. "apa yang isanim katakan padamu?"

"apa dia keberatan dengan sukira atau mengataka tentang siaran lain?" tanya haneul kepo, semua karyawan disana juga menatap sungmin penasaran

"dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku" seru sungmin pelan

"dia tidak berteriak padamu kan?" tanya haneul melihat sikap sungmin yang aneh sejak keluar dari sana

"dia tidak berteriak padaku" ujar sungmin lirih hampir menggumam

"jika dia tidak berteriak padamu, kenapa kau terlihat tidak bernyawa? Sebenarnya apa yang dia katakan?"

"dia tidak berkata apa-apa"

"tidak mengatakan apa-apa? Aneh! Dia jelas-jelas bilang padaku ada yang ia bicarakan tentang siaranmu ditambah lagi kau disana sangat lama. Apa yang sesungguhnya dia katakan padamu?"

Sungmin menarik nafasnya pelan dan menatap haneul

"dia hanya bilang padaku untuk mempertahankan siaranku" seru sungmin lalu berjalan pelan menuju mejanya

"eh, bagaimana dengan isanim kita yang baru? Aku dengar dia sangat tamppaaann!" seru yuri heboh

"apa dia sangat baik?" timpal hyoyeon senang,

Dan semua yeoja mulai bergosip membicarakan ketampanan seorang cho kyuhyun

.

.

Victoria masuk ke ruangan kyuhyun, dan mendapati kyuhyun sedang duduk bersender di meja

"isanim, sudah hampir jam 3, sukira akan segera mulai" seru victoria mengingatkan kyuhyun, victoria berpikir kalau kyuhyun tertarik pada siaran sukira itu

"apa anda ingin mendengarkan siarannya?" lanjutnya

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya tanpa melihat victoria. Victoria segera mendekati meja kyuhyun, dan mulai menyalakan aplikasi radio pada smartphone kyuhyun yang ada di meja itu. Lalu pergi dari ruangan kyuhyun

'feeling in music' suara manis sungmin di radio mulai terdengar

'selamat datang di sukira, setiap hari senin sampai jum'at dari jam 3 sore sampai jam 4 sore. Denganku dj sweety akan menemani kalian semua untuk berbagi perasaan'

'aku tidak tau apa kalian pernah merasakan ini, saat suatu kali kau bertemu dengan orang asing tapi tidak orang asing itu mirip temanmu. Terlihat sangat.. sangat mirip. Dan karena orang asing ini, kau memikirkan kembali temanmu yang tidak pernah kau temui'

Kyuhyun melirik smartphonenya sendu

'saat orang asing ini muncul di hadapanmu, semua kenangan berkumpul ke dalam hatimu, apakah itu sudah tiga tahun, lima tahun, atau sepuluh tahun, kejadian antara kau dan dia seperti terlihat baru kemarin terjadi'

Kyuhyun menarik nafas menahan luapan kerinduan dihatinya,lalu pergi ke tempat siaran sungmin

'hehe.. ini aneh kan? Aku tidak tau apa seseorang seperti aku dan memiliki pengalaman seperti itu. Kami mempersilahkan panggilan masuk dan berbagi ceritam, selanjutnya mari kita dengarkan sebuah lagu'

Sungmin memainkan lagu cristina perri – a thousand years. Dan kembali melamun memikirkan kenangannya bersama dalang, tidak menyadari kyuhyun sedang menatapnya penuh arti dari balik kaca sana

Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang siaran saat siaran hampir selesai bertepatan dengan siwon yang datang untuk menjemput sungmin

Siwon memandang kyuhyun kaget

'choi siwon, ketua taekwondo sungmin' batin kyuhyun menatap tak suka siwon

'laki-laki ini, terlihat seperti lin dalang' batin siwon menatap kaget kyuhyun

"kau adalah.. "ujar siwon menggantung

"aku isanim baru stasiun radio ini, cho kyuhyun. kau choi siwon?" jawab dan tanya kyuhyun membuat siwon kembali kaget

"kau mengenalku?"

"kenapa harus aneh akan hal itu? Perusahaanmu mensponsori siaran sukira. Aku melihat profilmu"

"oh! Aku pikir kita mungkin saling kenal satu sama lain. Kau terlihat seperti teman yang aku dan sweety temui di seoul"

'kau dan sweety.. apa maksudmu kau dan sweety? Membuat kalian terdengar sangat dekat! Huh! Teman.. siapa yang ingin jadi teman dengan orang yang pertama kali membantingku saat pertama kali bertemu?' pikir kyuhyun bete

"kau membicarakan tentang.. lin dalang?" tanya kyuhyun membuat siwon menatapnya heran

"kau.. sungmin yang bilang?" tanya siwon saat menyadari kalau pasti sungmin yang bilang pada kyuhyun

"ne, aku benar-benar terlihat seperti lin dalang?"

"bagaimana aku mengatakannya? Aku harus bilang.. selain wajahmu. Yang lainnya sangat berbeda"

"begitukah? Bagus. Aku tidak ingin dibicarakan bahwa aku terlihat seperti ini dan itu"

Kyuhyun menatap angkuh dan menyelidik pada siwon

"apa kau dan nona sweety.. namjachingu dan yeojachingu?" tanya kyuhyun berdebar

Siwon tertawa kecil mendengarnya

"sebagai kepala stasiun radio, kau sangat peduli mengenai masalah pribadi dj-mu"

"aku hanya penasaran" elak kyuhyun. "jika kau tidak bilang padaku, aku akan mengetahuinya cepat atau lambat"

Mereka berdua saling menatap tak suka. Jika kyuhyun memang tak suka pada siwon, sedangkan siwon hanya merasa tak suka pada orang yang baru ia kenal tapi sangat ia kenal wajahnya

Sungmin keluar dari ruang siaran dan menemukan kyuhyun dan siwon saling bertatapan

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya sungmin diantara mereka dua namja itu

"ah! Aku sedang membicarakan hubungan antara nona sweety dengan mr. Choi" jawab kyuhyun menatap sungmin

"aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan dari isanim-mu" seru siwon tersenyum menatap sungmin

Kyuhyun menatap mereka tak suka

"sungmin, ayo kita pergi" seru siwon merangkul sungmin. sungmin hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan siwon merangkulnya berjalan pulang

Kyuhyun memasang ekspresi datar melihat punggung siwon dan sungmin yang terlihat mesra

.

.

"victoria, untuk membuat hubungan sesama karyawan lebih dekat, aku akan mengadakan semua sponsor dan dj serta karyawan untuk beritau semuanya" ujar kyuhyun di meja sekretaris saat akan memasuki ruangannya

"baiklah, saya akan melakukannya" seru victoria

.

_Siwon pov_

Aku memandang sungmin yang terus melihat ke arah jendela sepertinya dia sedang melamun. Dia terus begitu sejak pulang dari stasiun radio bahkan sampai kami naik mobil

Aku tau apa yang dipikirkannya, ini pasti mengenai isanim di stasiun radionya yang mirip dengan lin dalang

Jujur saja, aku tidak tau kenapa aku merasa sungmin akan goyah pendiriannya untuk move on dari dalang hanya karena melihat wajah isanim-nya itu. Apa sungmin akan kyuhyun karena wajahnya mirip lin dalang? Tapi kurasa sungmin bukan yeoja seperti itu

Aku memegang tangan sungmin dengan tangan kanan, tangan kiri-ku memegang setir. Aku meremasnya, menyadarkannya dari lamunan (mobil siwon setirnya itu di kiri)

Sungmin menatapku dan tersenyum tipis, lalu kembali melihat ke arah jendela

Apa yang kau pikirkan lee sungmin?

_Siwon pov end_

t.b.c

anyyeongg!

Ada yang kangen leeteuk? Uri teuki muncul disini :D

Kyuhyun itu baru tau ming jadi dj karena dia ga pernah denger radio, dia sibuk ma pekerjaan dan yeojachingu-yeojachingunya #plak

Mungkin fic ini bakal sama kaya drama-nya, author harap kalian tidak keberatan.. _ _

Sekarang lagi musim flu nih, author lagi flu soalnya.. jaga kesehatan kalian nee... :)

Oh iya, author mau uts nihh.. jadi g Bkal update dlm wktu dkat ini.. *itu juga klo klian menunggu fic ini ;)

Thanks to readers, new readers, and silent readers

Last words, review pleasee...


	12. Chapter 12

_Sungmin menatapku dan tersenyum tipis, lalu kembali melihat ke arah jendela_

_Apa yang kau pikirkan lee sungmin?_

**-Hi.. My Sweetheart!-**

**-Pairing :**

**Cho KyuHyun (N) (23th)**

**Lee SungMin (Y) (23th)**

**Choi Siwon (N) (25th)**

**And other cast**

**-Chapter : 1 of ? -**

**-Warning : Genderswitch(GS), typo(s), etc-**

**-Disclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan, keluarga dan diri mereka sendiri-**

**_remake dari drama dengan judul yang sama_**

**Chapter 12**

"sini kubawakan tasmu" ujar siwon begitu mereka masuk ke rumah sungmin. sungmin menyerahkan tasnya tanpa banyak protes

Siwon meletakkannya di atas meja untuk ruang tamu, dan berjalan menuju dapur

"coba kita lihat apa yang ada di kulkas. Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu" seru siwon berusaha ceria dan membuka kulkas. "apa yang ingin kau makan?"

"oppa" panggil sungmin pelan.

Siwon menatap sungmin dan tersenyum padanya

"tidakkah kau berpikir..."

"kyuhyun terlihat seperti lin dalang?" potong siwon

Sungmin diam dan mulai mengerutkan dahinya pertanda memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat membingungkan

"kenapa kyuhyun isanim terlihat sangat mirip lin dalang? Saat pertama kali aku melihatnya, bahkan aku memanggilnya dalang. Mereka berdua sangat mirip!" seru sungmin penuh emosi saat mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya dari saat ia bertemu kyuhyun. "oppa..."

"sungmin!" potong siwon saat sungmin akan kembali melanjutkan omongannya.

Siwon menghampiri sungmin yang memasang ekspresi tidak percaya.

"tenanglah" ujar siwon

"aku juga ingin tenang!" seru sungmin kembali emosi. "tapi setelah melihat seseorang yang tidak pernah bertemu selama tiga tahun dan tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanmu"

Sungmin mengatur nafasnya, masih memasang ekspresi shock

"apa kau tau perasaan itu..? kau tau.. perasaan itu seperti.. seperti.. dalang kembali ke sisimu?" seru sungmin menatap siwon penuh arti

"sungmin" ujar siwon tenang. "jika karena kau sangat ingin menemukan lin dalang dan merasa sangat menderita karena hal itu. Aku sangat mengerti. Tapi orang yang kau temui sekarang. Hanya orang yang wajahnya sama dengan lin dalang. Namanya cho kyuhyun" jelas siwon

"selain penampilannya. Dia dan dalang, dua orang yang sangat berbeda" lanjut siwon

Walaupun sungmin tidak mengatakan apa-apa siwon sudah tau dari ekspresi sungmin yang tidak terima dengan penuturannya. Siwon hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"aku tau" lirih sungmin. "oppa, mianhe"

"kau tidak perlu minta maaf padaku" ujar siwon tersenyum menampilkan kedua dimple-nya. "aku sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Tapi sekarang, yang paling penting seberapa besar ruang di hatimu untukku? Dan bisakah aku membuatmu melupakan dalang?"

"jika seseorang yang terlihat mirip dalang bisa memperngaruhimu, maka aku akan pulang ke rumah dan menangis" ujar siwon berusaha tersenyum padahal dalam hatinya ingin berteriak sedih

"baiklah" ujar sungmin tersenyum manis pada siwon. "aku yang salah"

"lee sungmin berkata kalau dia yang salah? Kau mulai terlihat seperti gadis normal" ujar siwon bercanda

"jangan berkata seperti itu. Hati-hati, Kalau tidak aku akan..." seru sungmin bersiap memukul siwon tapi segera ditangkap oleh siwon dengan kedua tangannya

"hati-hati untuk apa?" tanya siwon. "kau tidak akan bisa menang melawanku. Dan kau masih punya hutang janji padaku"

"aku tau! Banyak bicara lagi aku akan..." seru sungmin menarik tangannya secara paksa dari siwon, tapi hal itu memudahkan siwon untuk memutar badan sungmin, kemudian dia memeluk sungmin dari belakang

Sungmin yang tidak siap mendapat serangan seperti itu berjengit kaget. Siwon tersenyum di balik rambut panjang sungmin

"beberapa hal tidak perlu dikatakan, itu lebih baik" ujar siwon di samping telinga sungmin

Siwon perlahan melepas pelukannya karena tubuh sungmin menegang saat ia memeluknya

"aku akan menunggu sampai kau berinisiatif sendiri" bisik siwon tersenyum

"ya! Aku lapar. Masakkan sesuatu untukku" Ujar sungmin stay cool

"lee sungmin, berapa lama aku harus menunggu sampai kau bisa memasak dengan baik?" ujar siwon menahan tawa

Sungmin membalikkan badannya menghadap siwon dengan wajah sok cool-nya

"sampai kau ingin diare"

"hmmp, kau ini.."

Mereka berdua lalu tertawa. Siwon segera berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat makanan dengan masih tertawa kecil

Sungmin menghentikan tawanya dan menolehkan kepalanya pada meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Ia memandang sendu meja itu, meja tempat boneka pink panther pernah berada disana

.

.

**cho's house**

"disini.. letakkan disini.." seru leeteuk menyuruh pelayan shim –kepala pelayan kelarga cho-, meletakkan berkas-berkas yang segunung itu ke meja tempat kyuhyun dan ryeowook bersantai. "cepat. Letakkan"

"apa ini?" tanya kyuhyun setelah membantu pelayan shim meletakkan berkas-berkas yang banyak itu

"ini adalah profil untuk perjodohanmu" seru leeteuk santai

"perjodohan?" teriak kyuhyun kaget

"kita sedang berada di zaman apa? Masih melakukan perjodohan" seru ryeowook menatap tumpukan berkas itu tidak percaya

"apa yang kau tau? Semua ini aku yang pilih" seru leeteuk pada kyuhyun yang sedang melihat salah satu profil yeoja pilihan leeteuk, ryeowook juga terlihat melihat yeoja itu

"aku menjamin yeoja ini yeoja terbaik" lanjut leeteuk percaya diri

"hey, disini ada gadis hitam juga" seru kyuhyun tertawa dan menujukkan pada ryeowook yang ikut tertawa

"gadis hitam apa! Dia hanya senang berjemur" seru leeteuk

Kyuhyun meletakkan profil gadis hitam itu dan menatap leeteuk malas.

"leeteuk noona, kenapa kau harus mengatur pernikahanku?" tanya kyuhyun malas

"karenaa.. kau tidak menemukan seseorang untuk berumah tangga. Kau tidak ingin cepat-cepat tapi noona ingin"

"siapa bilang aku tidak menemukan orang itu?"

Leeteuk dan ryeowook menatap kyuhyun tidak percaya sekaligus senang

"yaaa! Kau menemukan seseorang?" tanya leeteuk excited. "aku bahkan tidak tau. Eh! Siapa? Siapa yeoja itu?"

"dia DJ di stasiun radio" ujar kyuhyun menatap leeteuk

"stasiun radio?" ulang leeteuk mengingat-ingat. "AH! Dari stasiun radio yang kau beli?" tanya leeteuk heboh

Kyuhyun hanya menunduk tersenyum malu-malu

"jadi, aku benar! Kau membeli stasiun radio untuk mengejar seorang yeoja" ujar ryeowook menyenggol lengan kyuhyun.

"kau harus berusaha!" ujar ryeowook mengepalkan tangannya ke atas

"gomawo noona atas dukungannya!" seru kyuhyun memeluk ryeowook

"ya! Ya! Apa ini! kalian anggap aku apa disini?" seru leeteuk iri

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dengan senyum masih setia di wajahnya

"kyuhyun, aku tidak menghinamu. Kau bilang calon yeojachingumu seorang dj jadi kau membeli stasiun radio. Lalu jika yeoja itu pramugari, kau akan membeli bandara?" tanya leeteuk agak emosi

"bukan berarti kita tidak mampu kan?" gumam ryeowook menatap ke arah lain

"apa kau bilang?" seru leeteuk. "bisakah kau bertindak seperti seorang noona?"

"aku sudah seperti seorang noona" ujar ryeowook menatap leeteuk tidak terima. "kau yang tidak seperti noona"

Leeteuk segera memasang ekspresi seakan dia yang paling tertindas

"aku tau.." seru leeteuk mulai berakting sedih. "jika bukan.."

"jika bukan untuk menjaga kyuhyun saat appa berusia enam puluh tahun ketika kyuhyun lahir. kau sudah lama menikah" potong ryeowook dan kyuhyun yang sudah hapal akan perkataan leeteuk

"itu kalian tau" ujar leeteuk tidak bisa berakting sedih lagi. Sekarang dia mempoutkan bibirnya yang tidak sesuai dengan usianya

"kami tau.. kami semua tau" seru kyuhyun dan berlutut di hadapan leeteuk. "leeteuk noona, kau sangat menyayangiku. Jadi biarkan aku mengejar yeoja ini. hm?" mohon kyuhyun

"lalu, kapan kau akan membawanya ke rumah untuk bertemu denganku?" tanya leeteuk senang

"hmm.. setelah aku berhasil mendapatkannya"

"ya! Biarkan aku memeriksa kualitasnya dulu"

"ini bukan pabrik toilet kita. Apa maksudmu Memeriksa kualitas?" seru ryeowook tidak percaya akan omongan leeteuk

"apa maksudmu? aku membandingkan yeoja yang selama ini kyuhyun pacari dengan toilet yang kita jual?" seru leeteuk

"memang benar kan? Kau yang mengatakannya"

"sudah! Sudah! Sebaiknya kau berhenti menyuruh kyuhyun untuk pacaran lagi"

"orang yang menyuruhnya pacaran itu kau, dan orang yang menyuruhnya tidak pacaran itu juga kau" seru ryeowook tidak mau kalah. "apa maumu?!"

"mwo? Apa kau mau uri kyuhyun berakhir sepertimu? Hari ini punya pacar kemudian pacar yang berbeda lagi besoknya?" seru leeteuk emosi

"kau sedang kagum atau cemburu?" tanya ryeowook dengan nada yang membuat leeteuk makin kesal. "aku pikir, ini karena kau tidak bisa menemukan namjachingu. Makanya kau berkata seperti itu padaku"

"mwoya..!"

"STOP! CUKUP! SUDAHLAH!" teriak kyuhyun kesal karena kedua noona-nya kembali bertengkar karena masalah yeojachingu-yeojachingunya, sebelum membahas masalah sungmin dia harus menghentikan perdebatan ini

"berhenti bertengkar, kepalaku sakit" seru kyuhyun jengah memandang kedua noona-nya yang sekarang terdiam

"sakit kepala? Waeyo? Gwenchana? Kau ingin dipanggil dokter?" seru leeteuk cemas

"selama kalian tidak bertengkar, aku akan baik-baik saja" seru kyuhyun cepat

Leeteuk segera menurunkan tangannya yang tadi berada di kepala kyuhyun untuk memeriksa, dia memasang ekspresi salah tingkah sekaligus tidak enak, begitu juga dengan ryeowook

Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai pergi menuju kamarnya, ck pertengkaran kedua yeoja yang tidak muda lagi itu bikin dia pusing

Leeteuk segera beranjak duduk di samping ryeowook begitu kyuhyun pergi

"karena dj yang disukai kyuhyun ada di stasiun radio, kenapa tidak pergi dan melihat besok?" seru leeteuk penuh arti

"jika kau ingin melihat, pergi saja sendiri. Aku tidak tertarik" seru ryeowook malas

"baik! Jika kau tidak pergi. Aku akan pergi sendiri"

"nanti jangan menakutinya"

"tidak akan"

Leeteuk dan ryeowook mulai berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu

"eh! tunggu sebentar!" cegah leeteuk pada ryeowook, saat sadar ada yang salah dari perkataan ryeowook tadi. Ryeowook hanya melirik malas

"apa maksudmu tadi? Apa maksudnya 'jangan menakuti dia'?" tanya leeteuk bingung. "apa aku terlihat menakutkan?"

"ha ha ha ha" jawab ryeowook dengan tawa bagaikan nenek sihir. Menandakan bahwa memang seperti itu kenyataannya. Kemudian dia pergi dari sana

"ya! Katakan dulu maksudnya sebelum pergi! Apa maksudmu? Apa aku terlihat menakutkan? Aku..."

Leeteuk memandang pelayan shim yang sedari tadi berdiri sejak leeteuk membawa berkas perjodohan tadi, dia memang belum disuruh leeteuk pergi, jadi dia terus berdiri disamping kursi leeteuk. Pelayan shim yang ditatap tajam seperti itu jadi kaget

"apa aku menakutkan" tanya leeteuk tajam

"ani" jawab pelayan shim dengan menggelengkan kepalanya takut

.

.

**Kyuhyun's room**

Kyuhyun memandang ke arah jendela kamarnya yang luas itu dengan kosong, tidak lupa dengan pernak-pernik pink panther. Walaupun dia merubah penampilan, dia tetap menyukai kartun itu. Sepertinya uri kyuhyun sedang melamun, entah apa yang dia lamunkan

Sesekali dia menunduk dan menghela nafas lirih

"kyuhyun" panggil ryeowook yang sudah berganti baju jadi piyama. "setelah sekian lama hubunganmu hancur dengan yeoja di seoul. Kau membuat dirimu menjadi seorang pangeran"

"apa kau tau banyak yeoja yang mencoba mendekatimu tapi tidak bisa masuk ke hatimu?" lanjut ryeowook yang sekarang duduk di samping kyuhyun

"kali ini kau sangat berusaha, pasti ada alasannya kan?" tanya ryeowook

Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan helaan nafas membuat ryeowook heran

"noona, jangan membuatku mengatakan alasannya" seru kyuhyun lemas

"kau tidak ingin mengatakannya padaku? Baiklah, kalau begitu biarkan leeteuk eonni yang memaksamu" ancam ryeowook yang sepertinya kepo banget

"noona" cegah kyuhyun saat ryeowook akan pergi memanggil leeteuk

Ryeowook berusaha menahan senyum kemenangan dan kembali duduk di samping kyuhyun

"ini karena aku tidak ingin leeteuk noona tau, makanya aku tidak bilang" gumam kyuhyun

"baiklah, ceritakan padaku apa alasannya?" ujar ryeowook. "kau harus jujur pada ryeowook noona-mu ini agar aku bisa membantumu"

"jinjja? Kau akan menolongku?" tanya kyuhyun antusias

"tergantung apa itu sangat menyentuh atau tidak. Jika sangat menyentuh aku akan membantu"

Ryeowook memandang kyuhyun penasaran

"ya! Cepat katakan" seru ryeowook tidak sabar karena kyuhyun terus diam

"baiklah" gumam kyuhyun ragu. "yeoja itu, yeoja yang mencampakkanku tiga tahun lalu. Yeoja yang menyakitiku"

"jadi kau ingin kembali padanya?" tanya ryeowook bingung. "aku tidak mengerti, apa kau tidak takut dia akan mencampakkanmu lagi?"

"bukan begitu" ujar kyuhyun cepat. "saat aku bertemu dengannya di stasiun radio hari ini, dia bilang aku sangat mirip dengan lin dalang, dia tidak tau bahwa aku lin dalang. Jadi.."

"jadi...?" ulang ryeowook

"aku ingin menggunakan identitasku sebagai pangeran kaya untuk mendapatkannya" jelas kyuhyun semangat

"kemudian kau membuangnya?" lanjut ryeowook

"bagaimana kau tau?" tanya kyuhyun tidak percaya

"hoo, dalam permainan cinta, aku tak terkalahkan" ujar ryeowook bangga. "aku mengerti perasaanmu"

"noona, apa aku tidak akan berhasil?" tanya kyuhyun ragu

"tentu saja tidak. Aku ada di sisimu" ujar ryeowook menenangkan kyuhyun. "kau juga harus punya kemampuan untuk mencampakkan seseorang"

"kemampuan mencampakkan seseorang" gumam kyuhyun mengeluarkan smirk-ny

.

**Leeteuk's room**

"yoboseyo, victoria. Ini sajangnim" Seru leeteuk meletakkan cangkir tehnya saat victoria –sekretaris kyuhyun- mengangkat telponnya

'...'

"aku akan datang ke stasiun radio besok. Tolong kumpulkan semua orang besok"

.

.

**Esoknya, 89,1 coolfm**

"sajangnim mengumpulkan kalian semua untuk memperkenalkan diri secara personal" seru victoria pada semua pegawai sebelum leeteuk datang.

"apa semuanya disini?" tanya victoria ke haneul

"sukira sedang on air, selain itu semuanya ada disini" jelas haneul

DRRRT DDRRT

Victoria segera mengangkat telpon yang ternyata dari bawahan yang berjaga di bawah jikalau leeteuk datang

"baiklah, aku mengerti"

Victoria menutup telponnya dan menatap seluruh pegawai

"sajangnim baru sampai, tolong tunggu sebentar" seru victoria

"emhh... anu.. sajangnim ini ayah isanim kita?" tanya haneul

"kau akan tau saat melihatnya" seru victoria tersenyum ramah

Victoria segera menghampiri leeteuk yang sudah memasuki ruangan para pegawai

"sajangnim, sesuai permintaanmu aku mengumpulkan semuanya disini" ujar victoria sopan

"arraseo"

Leeteuk mulai berjalan ke tengah, menatap mereka sembari tersenyum manis

"santai saja semuanya, jangan merasa aneh atau canggung. Aku yakin semua orang sudah bertemu kyuhyun" ujar leeteuk yang diangguki haneul dengan senyuman di wajahnya

"kyuhyun satu-satunya laki-laki di keluarga kami dan dia tidak punya pengalaman dalam menjalankan stasiun radio, jadi masih banyak yang dia tidak mengerti. aku harap semua membantunya"

"halmoeni.. jangan khawatir. Untuk isanim baru kami, kami pasti ada untuknya" ujar hyoyeon modus

"tadi kau panggil aku apa?" tanya leeteuk tersenyum menahan kesal

"halmoeni? Bukankah anda halmeoni kyuhyun isanim?" tanya hyoyeon polos

"apa aku setua itu?"

"mianhe, jadi anda melahirkannya saat anda sudah tua."

"aku bukan HALMEONI-NYA, juga bukan EOMMA-NYA! AKU NOONA-NYA!" sergah leeteuk kesal, selalu begini saat ia bertemu dengan orang lain. Dia tidak setua itu kan?

Semua orang menahan tawa saat melihat tingkah polos hyohyeon dan reaksi kesal leeteuk. Dalam hati mereka juga tidak percaya kalau leeteuk noona kyuhyun isanim

Leeteuk menarik nafas berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Ia menatap haneul yang berusaha stay cool

"pendek kata, aku harap kalian semua kerja dengan baik" ujar leeteuk yang di angguki para pegawai

"oke, untuk alasan tersendiri. Semua pegawai yeoja maju ke depan, dan untuk pegawai namja dapat duduk di tempat masing-masing" ujar leeteuk tersenyum mulai melancarkan rencananya

Semua pegawai disana hanya saling memandang bingung

'aku harus mengetahui yeoja yang disukai kyuhyun!' batin leeteuk semangat

.

.

Kyuhyun menekan nomor victoria bermaksud mengabarkan kalau ia sedang di jalan dan akan sampai di stasiun radio sebentar lagi

_Klik_

'yoboseyo isanim'

"victoria, aku hampir sampai di stasiun radio. apa semua baik-baik saja?"

'sajangnim sekarang berada di stasiun radio dan mengumpulkan semua pegawai yeoja'

"MWO! Leeteuk noona?"

.

.

Semua pegawai yeoja berbaris berjejer seperti yang diperintahkan leeteuk

Leeteuk sendiri mulai menatap yeoja itu satu-satu dari barisan yang paling ujung. Lebih tepatnya tatapan menyelidik. Sesekali ia tersenyum ramah pada yeoja yang dilewatinya, membuat semua orang bingung

"haneul eonni, apa yag dilakukan sajangninm?" bisik min ah pada haneul yang ada di sampingnya. Mereka berada di posisi paling ujung dan sedang menatap leeteuk yang sekarang sudah mulai berjalan ke arah mereka berdua

"aku juga tidak tau" seru haneul bingung

Leeteuk berhenti dan menatap tertarik pada min ah. Sedangkan min ah hanya memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada sajangnim-nya ini, walaupun ia bingung setengah mati

"siapa namamu?" tanya leeteuk ramah pada min ah

"semua orang memamnggilku min ah"

"min ah?"

"ne"

"berapa umurmu?"

"25 tahun"

"kau punya namjachingu?" tanya leeteuk senang mendengar yeoja cantik ini masih muda

Min ah menggeleng membuat leeteuk makin senang

"aku sudah menikah" jawab min ah membuat leeteuk berasa tertimpa batu. Leeteuk memandang min ah tidak percaya

"aku juga sudah punya 2 anak" jawab min ah lagi membuat leeteuk makin tertohok. "yang tertua umur 9 tahun dan yang kecil umur 6 tahun" lanjut min ah

"ya-yang tertua u-um-mur 9 tahun?" tanya leeteuk terbata saking shocknya. Min ah mengangguk cepat

"ha ha.. kau berumur 25 tahun dan yang tertua 9 tahun. Artinya... kau sudah menjadi eomma di umur 16 tahun?" tanya leeteuk dengan tawa hambarnya

"ne" jawab min ah tersenyum lebar

Leeteuk tersenyum kaku dan kembali berjalan menghampiri yeoja terakhir.

"anak muda zaman sekarang" gumamnya pelan saat berjalan

Leeteuk menatap haneul yang tersenyum, membuat leeteuk tersenyum juga

"aku kepala stasiun radio, kim ha neul" seru haneul sadar leeteuk pasti bertanya

"aaah~ berapa umurmu?" tanya leeteuk membuat haneul salah tingkah

Haneul menatap sekeliling yang sekarang ikut menatap haneul penasaran. Leeteuk juga ikut menatap haneul penasaran

Haneul mendekat pada leeteuk dan berbisik di telinganya

"40 tahun" bisiknya malu lalu kembali berdiri tegap sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"benarkah? tidak terlihat sama sekali" seru leeteuk memuji membuat haneul jadi besar kepala dan senang karena dipuji

"kau sudah menikah?" tanya leeteuk

"sudah" jawab haneul membuat leeteuk murung

"tapi sudah bercerai" lirih haneul membuat leeteuk kembali senang

"bagus sekali" teriak leeteuk senang dan tersenyum lebar

Haneul menatap kaget leeteuk, semua orang disana juga menatap tidak percaya leeteuk. Hei, orang yang bercerai kenapa diberi selamat?

"a-a-a-a-ku.." gagap leeteuk saat dipandang aneh semua orang

Leeteuk segera menarik haneul mendekatinya supaya tidak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka

"maksudku itu. Apa kau berpikiran untuk kembali berumah tangga?" bisik leeteuk kembali membuat haneul menatapnya kaget

.

Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju ruangan pegawai begitu sampai di stasiun radio. mengabaikan ucapan salam dari victoria saking terburu-burunya

Ia melihat leeteuk sedang melihat telapak tangan haneul, entah untuk apa ia tidak tau

Kyuhyun segera menarik leeteuk dan mendorongnya ke dinding

"leeteuk noona, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya kyuhyun tajam

"a-aku hanya mengunjungi stasiun radio. berkenalan dengan para pegawai" jawab leeteuk takut-takut dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menatap leeteuk tidak percaya, ia segera menarik leeteuk ke ruangannya setelah memberikan senyum tanda maaf pada semua orang disana

"noona, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya kyuhyun gemas pada leeteuk setibanya mereka di ruangan kyuhyun

"bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku hanya berkeliling melihat stasiun radio ini"

"jangan berpikiran kalau aku tidak tau apa yang kau lakukan tadi. Memeriksa stasiun radio? lalu kenapa kau mengumpulkan semua pegawai yeoja?"

"bukankah kau bilang yeoja yang kau sukai ada di stasiun radio? aku hanya ingin melihat seperti apa dia"

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas dengan kelakuan noona-nya ini

"Hey! Apa maksudmu yeoja itu adalah haneul?" tanya leeteuk lagi dengan penasaran. "walaupun dia sedikit tua, dia masih terlihat sangat cantik" lanjut leeteuk sedikit menggoda

"ck! Bukan dia" jawab kyuhyun malas

"lalu siapa? Beritahu aku!" paksa leeteuk

"isanim, siaran sukira kesukaanmu sudah dimulai. Haruskah aku menyalakan radio untukmu?" seru victoria yang masuk ke ruangan kyuhyun. dia sudah biasa mengingatkan hal ini pada kyuhyun, kyuhyun sendiri yang memintanya

"sukira?" tanya leeteuk bingung.

Sedangkan kyuhyun di sampingnya membeku dan memasang ekspresi pada victoria agar tidak mengatakan apa-apa

"ne! Isanim suka mendengarkan siaran sukira dari dj sweety. Dia mendengarkannya tiap hari" seru victoria tersenyum lebar pada leeteuk tidak melihat sinyal dari kyuhyun

"jinjja!" ujar leeteuk senang karena berhasil mengetahui yeoja yang disukai kyuhyun. "dj sweety ini, seperti apa penampilannya?"

"sweety sangat cantik, suaranya juga manis. Dia dj yang paling populet di stasiun radio kita" jawab victoria, sedangkan kyuhyun hanya memasang ekspresi pasrah karena leeteuk sudah tau, leeteuk pasti akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh

Leeteuk segera menatap kyuhyun menggoda

"yaaa! Cepat nyalakan!" perintah leeteuk excited pada kyuhyun. "cepat!"

Kyuhyun segera mengotak-atik smartphone-nya sehingga siaran sukira mulai terdengar

'_lagu yang baru saja kalian dengardari kwon sang woo di seoul, didedikasikan untuk nona son tae yong. Sang woo bilang tidak peduli seberapa jauh jarak di antara kita, hatinya akan selalu bersama dengan tae yong. Hubungan jarak jauh sangat sulit dijalani, sweety harap yang terbaik untuk kalian'_

Leeteuk tersenyum sumringah saat mendengar suara manis dari lee sungmin, benar-benar enak didengar

Kyuhyun segera mematikan radio tidak mempedulikan protes dari leeteuk

"sudah.. sudah.. cuku.. berhenti mendengar" seru kyuhyun

"ya!" protes leeteuk saat ia sedang enak-enak mendengar

"kau sudah boleh kembali ke tempatmu" ujar kyuhyun pada victoria. Yang dituruti langsung oleh victoria

"eh! Yeoja ini, sweety, benar-benar memiliki suara yang bagus. Dia yeoja yang ingin kau nikahi kan?" seru leeteuk menggoda kyuhyun

"aniyo" jawab kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari leetuk

"jangan bohong. Panggil dia, Kenalkan dia padaku" seru leeteuk mendorong-dorong bahu kyuhyun

"jika kau ingin bertemu dengannya, dia akan datang ke pesta besok malam. Begitu mendadak seperti ini, kau akan menakutinya"

"aku tidak akan menakutinya"

"kau akan menakutinya"

"dengan wajah sepertiku, aku tidak akan menakutinya"

"dengan wajah seperti itu kau akan menakutinya"

"tapi..."

"tidak ada tapi-tapian!"

Leeteuk memasang wajah melas dan sedih pada kyuhyun. kyuhyun sebagai anak yang sayang pada keluarganya tentu saja tidak tega dengan ekspresi seperti itu

"sudahlah.. aku minta maaf noona, masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan. Mianhe. Lihat dia besok saja, oke? kajja"

Kyuhyun segera mengantar leeteuk keluar ruangannya. Begitu sudah keluar ruangannya, kyuhyun segera masuk kembali setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada leeteuk

Leeteuk yang tentu saja tidak puas dengan keputusan itu tidak segera beranjak dari sana, ia malah berjalan ke arah meja victoria, yang ada di depan ruangan kyuhyun. tentu saja setelah ia yakin kyuhyun sudah memasuki ruangannya

"victoria, yeoja yang dipanggil sweety pasti sedang rekaman kan? Bawa aku paadanya" tanya leeteuk sekaligus memberi perintah

.

.

Victoria segera mengantarkan leeteuk masuk ke dalam ruang siaran sungmin.

"yang duduk di dalam adalah sweety" seru victoria

Leeteuk menatap penuh selidik pada sungmin yang sedang siaran

'jadi yeoja ini? aku tidak melihat yang spesial darinya, apa yang membuat kyuhyun sangat menyukai yeoja ini?' batin leeteuk heran

"saya dj sweety, terima kasih telah mendengarkan. Sampai bertemu besok" ujar sungmin mengakhiri siarannya

Leeteuk dan victoria masih senantiasa memperhatikan sungmin walau sudah berhenti siaran

Seorang yeoja yang diketahui, salah satu orang yang membantu sungmin siaran sukira, menghampiri sungmin dengan berkas-berkas di tangannya

"apa informasi yang kuminta untuk siaran sudah dipersiapkan?" tanya sungmin yang masih duduk di bangku siaran tersebut.

"semuanya ada disini" jawab sang yeoja

"mana?" tanya sungmin setelah melihat berkas-berkas yang tadi diletakkan di mejanya

Yeoja tersebut segera memeriksa kertas-kertas itu, kemudian menatap sungmin tidak enak

"mianeh. Aku lupa menyiapkannya"

PLAK

"kau pikir minta maaf berguna?" seru sungmin setelah berhasil menggeplak kepala yeoja itu. "jika kau melakukan ini lagi, kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih kuat dari ini"

Leeteuk yang sedari tadi melihat jadi kaget dan memandang takut sekaligus tidak percaya pada sungmin. begitu juga dengan victoria yang meringis seolah merasakan sakit dari yeoja itu

'kenapa yeoja ini kasar sekali, jika kyuhyun sangat menyukainya, aku harus mencari cara untuk menghentikannya. Tapi bagaimana' pikir leeteuk

'aku akan memikirkan sesuatu' batin leeteuk lagi sambil pergi dari ruang siaran itu diikuti victoria.

.

.

"satu untuk semuanya" seru haneul menyerahkan undangan pesta pada para pegawai disana

"sungmin" haneul menyerahkan undangan itu pada sungmin

"apa ini?" tanya sungmin

"sebuah undangan, besok isanim akan merayakan pesta di rumahnya. Semua sponsor juga akan datang" seru haneul

"ingat ya! Semuanya harus datang!" teriak haneul pada semuanya

"ne!" jawab semuanya

"apa pestanya diadakan di rumah isanim?" tanya yuri

"ne. Ini adalah pesta formal, jadi gunakanlah pakaian yang formal" jawab haneul

Sedangkan sungmin? dia hanya diam, entah apa yang dipikirkannya

.

.

_klik_

"ada apa victoria?" tanya kyuhyun saat victoria menghubunginya lewat telpon di ruangannya

'isanim, dj sukira ingin bertemu dengan anda'

"MWO? Menemuiku? Untuk apa?"

'saya tidak tau, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakan'

"e-emm.. ja-ja-jangan biarkan dia masuk dulu.. tidak peduli apapun alasannya, tunggu sampai aku menyuruhnya masuk"

'baik, saya mengerti'

_Klik_

"ada apa sungmin ingin menemuiku?" gumam kyuhyun panik.

.

"isanim sekarang ada urusan penting, harap duduk dan menunggu sebentar" seru victoria sopan menujuk sofa yang tersedia

Sungmin tersenyum dan menuruti perintah victoria.

.

_Kyuhyun pov_

Kenapa sungmin ingin menemuiku? Apa yang ingin dia tanyakan?

Pertanyaan itu sekarang berputar-putar di kepalaku. Saking panik takut dan gugup aku sampai melupakan berkas-berkas yang harus aku periksa dan tanda tangani. Bahkan aku berjalan mondar-mandir di depan meja kerjaku. Aish.. eotteokhae?

Jangan-jangan dia sudah tau kalau aku lin dalang?

Tidak mungkin... tidak mungkin..

Aku harus tenang... AKU HARUS TENANG!

.

_klik_

'kau bisa menyuruhnya masuk sekarang'

" baik"

_klik_

"isanim sudah selesai, anda dipersilahkan masuk" seru victoria pada sungmin

Sungmin kembali tersenyum dan mulai beranjak menuju ruangan kyuhyun

.

"isanim" panggil sungmin padaku yang sedang sok sibuk baca yang aku sendiri tidak tau apa yang sedang ku baca, karena tadi asal ku ambil

"ada apa? Apa yang kau butuhkan?" tanyaku sok berwibawa, aku kan jadi atasan dia sekarang

"tentang itu.. sedikit sulit untuk dibicarakan di kantor. Bisakah aku mengundangmu untuk membicarakannya diluar sambil minum teh"

Mentraktirku minum teh? Teh? Hoho.. dalang kau beruntung sekali bisa minum teh dengan—

Ani ani ani

Aku harus bertahan, jangan terpengaruh! Bertahan! Semangat!

Aku menutup buku dan beranjak dari singgasanaku berjalan menuju sungmin yang sedang berdiri di depan mejaku, tentu saja saat aku berhenti aku menyender ke meja dengan gaya keren.

"kenapa kita tidak jalan-jalan saja?" ajakku dengan gaya seorang playboy

"baiklah" jawab sungmin tersenyum cuek dan mulai pergi duluan keluar

Akhirnya kau teerpesona dan tertarik akan ketampanan dan kekayaanku. Ayo kita pergi.

.

.

Aku mengemudikan mobil mewah ku dengan cepat, tentu saja dengan sungmin yang duduk di bangku depan. Aku menyalip mobil-mobil di depanku tanpa menurunkan kecepatan yang memang sudah sangat cepat ini

Aku mengeluarkan smirk-ku, menunjukkan kehebatanku dalam mengemudi pada yeoja ini

"aku tidak berpikir anda punya kemampuan mengemudi yang sangat hebat" seru sungmin

Tentu saja! Setelah melihat semua teknik-mu dalam mengemudi, aku khusus melatih kemampuan mengemudiku

.

"kau bilang ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku? Apa itu?" tanyaku pada sungmin yang sedang berdiri melihat pemandangan di depannya. Saat ini kami berada di sebuah dermaga yang pemandangannya sangat indah

Sungmin menoleh dan menatap penuh arti padaku. Membuatku jadi penasaran

"isanim.." seru sungmin yang sepertinya ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"apa kau pernah meninggalkan incheon? Untuk pergi belajar ke suatu tempat" tanya sungmin

"tentu saja, aku..." jawabku riang tapi seketika aku tersadar apa maksud dari pertanyaan sungmin

Apa dia sedang menduga kalau aku lin dalang? Hampir saja aku keceplosan

"aku pergi belajar ke amerika. Amerika.." jawabku sedikit terbata dan tersenyum berusaha meyakinkan

Sungmin menundukkan kepala dan tersenyum sedih

"kalau begitu kau pasti bisa bahasa inggris dengan baik" ujar sungmin setelah kembali mengangkat kepalanya

"bahasa inggris?" tanyaku kaget

"aniyo.. daripada dikatakan belajar, aku lebih sering jalan-jalan. Kau tau kan keluarga ku sangat kaya" seruku sombong

"sebelum mengambil alih usaha keluarga, aku ingin menikmati hidup bebas" lanjutku mulai mengarang. Sepertinya aku cocok jadi pengarang

"jadi... kau tidak pernah belajar ke seoul?" lirih sungmin

"tentu saja aku pernah!" jawabku polos

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya kaget akan ucapanku. Aish kenapa aku bicara tanpa berpikir!

"aku pergi kesana tahun lalu bersama noona-ku, mempelajari bisnis. Lagipula siapa orang yang tidak pernah ke seoul?" jawabku mencari alasan

Sungmin kembali memasang wajah sendu, aku jadi tidak tega

"oh iya, kenapa kau bertanya?" tanyaku

"tidak ada alasannya" jawab sungmin tersenyum menggelengkan kepalanya

"kau sudah selesai bertanya?"

Sungmin diam, sepertinya dia sudah selesai. Aku berjalan mendekatinya

"kalau begitu sekarang giliranku bertanya" ujarku

"hah?"

"kau bertanya padaku, jadi sekarang aku bertanya padamu. Adil kan?"

"tanya saja"

"kenapa kau menjadi DJ?"

"aku pergi belajar ke seoul dan setalah kembali ke incheon, aku bekerja di toko es krim selama dua tahun. Kemudian perusahaan meminta choi siwon oppa untuk mensponsori sebuah siaran. Siwon oppa menyuruhku menjadi DJ. Itu saja"

"oppa? Maksudmu namja yang waktu itu bersamamu.. seorang ceo" tanyaku

"ne! Choi siwon adalah kakak kelasku waktu senior high school, kami sudah saling mengenal sejak itu dan kami makin akrab saat kami berada di klub taekwondo"

"taekwondo? Aku tidak berpikir, miss sweety bisa sekasar itu"

"aku berlatih taekwondo untuk membeladiri jika ada yang jahat padaku. Jadi aku tidak sekasar itu" jawab sungmin tersenyum

Kau menggunakan itu untuk membantingku, memukul kepalaku setiap waktu. Aku ingin tau mananya yang TIDAK KASAR. Sungutku dalam hati

"isanim! Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?' tanya sungmin yang heran saat melihatku terus menatapnya dengan aneh

"ani.. aniyo... lalu, bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

Sungmin yang tadinya tersenyum jadi berekspresi sedih dan menghela nafas lirih

"orang tuaku sudah bercerai. aku kembali ke incheon sendirian"

Penuturannya itu membuat senyumku hilang.

Kalau begitu dia tinggal sendirian di incheon? Pasti sangat sulit

Tunggu! Apa yang aku lakukan? Kenapa aku jadi simpati padanya?

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan menatap sekeliling

"sepertinya banyak sekali orang pacaran yang datang kesini" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan

"benarkah?" tanya sungmin ikut melihat sekeliling, dan benar adanya banyak orang pacaran dimana-mana

"kau pasti sangat menyukai oppa-mu itu"

"siwon oppa?" tanya sungmin lagi dengan tertawa tidak percaya. "aku sudah mengenalnya selama 10 tahun, dia namja yang baik. Aku berpikir tidak ada seorangpun yang tidak menyukainya"

Aku memasang wajah tak suka saat sungmin memuji namja seperti kuda itu

"di sekolah dulu, dia sangat populer. Aku tidak cukup baik untuknya" lanjut sungmin

"lalu setelah itu?"

_Kyuhyun pov end_

Sungmin terdiam begitu kyuhyun berkata seperti itu, hal itu mengingatkannya akan dalang

"bagaimana?" tanya kyuhyun lagi membuyarkan lamunan sungmin

"kenapa kau banyak bertanya?" tanya sungmin memalingkan wajahnya

"aku penasaran.. aku anak yang rasa ingin tau-nya besar"

Sungmin kembali mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang tersenyum lebar padanya

Sungmin kembali terpaku saat melihat wajah kyuhyun yang sangat mirip dalang

'lee sungmin, sadarlah! Namja di depanmu ini bukan lin dalang' batin sungmin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri

"aku masih menunggu namja yang kuimpikan muncul" jawab sungmin menatap ke arah lain

"maksudmu, namja idealmu belum muncul?"

"kau yang mengatakan itu" jawab sungmin ambigu. "bagaimana denganmu?"

"aku sama denganmu, menunggu yeoja impianku muncul" jawab kyuhyun menghadap ke pemandangan lautan dan kapal-kapal yang terasa sangat indah di depan sana

"dia tidak perlu terlalu cantik atau terlalu pintar. Tapi.. dia bisa menerimaku apa adanya" lanjut kyuhyun dalam

Kyuhyun memandang sungmin tersenyum tampan, berusaha mengeluarkan semua pesonanya

"jika kau yeoja itu, apa kau akan menerimaku?"

"kau sedang bercanda ya?" ujar sungmin tidak percaya

Kyuhyun tertawa aneh

"mianhe, aku gugup. Untuk beberapa alasan, melihat matamu aku merasa seperti kita sudah saling mengenal sejak lama atau sejenis itu" jawab kyuhyun tersenyum manis pada sungmin

"sejujurnya, saat aku melihatmu.. aku merasa perasaan yang familiar juga" jawab sungmin menatap penuh arti pada kyuhyun.

Untuk sesaat mereka berdua saling memandang dengan pandangan penuh arti. Tidak ada yang tau arti pandangan itu, antara rasa rindu, sedih, senang

Sungmin orang pertama yang memutuskan kontak mata mereka

"kajja kita berkeliling" ujar sungmin memecah keheningan. "tempat ini sangat bagus"

Sungmin mulai berjalan duluan diikuti kyuhyun

Tak sengaja saat sungmin berjalan dia jatuh akibat terlalu cepat berjalan. Sepatunya yang memang hak tinggi tentu saja tidak mendukung untuk berjalan cepat sehingga ia terjatuh

Untung saja kyuhyun berjalan di sampingnya, sehingga secara refleks kyuhyun menangkap tubuh sungmin sebelum jatuh ke tanah

Dan beginilah mereka dengan posisi seperti di film-film romantis. Kyuhyun yang menahan tubuh sungmin dengan sungmin yang memegang pundak kyuhyun

Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Mungkin sekitar 10cm.

Mereka berdua saling menatap kaget. Tak dipungkiri kalau sungmin terpesona dengan ketampanan cho kyuhyun. sedangkan kyuhyun tentu saja dia yang memang masih cinta sama sungmin, makin terpesona oleh yeoja cantik itu

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kepada sungmin, dan sungmin mulai menutup matanya saat tau apa yang akan kyuhyun lakukan. Melihat sungmin yang menutup mata tentu saja membuatnya semakin mendekatkan wajahnya

Wajah mereka semakin mendekat... kedua pasangan beda jenis itu bahkan dapat merasakan nafas masing-masing di wajah mereka

Kyuhyun mulai berusaha menempelkan bibirnya. Dan...

t.b.c

annyeoongg! Adakah yang merindukan fic ini? atau melupakannya?

Semoga pada merindukannya.. :)

Author udah selesai uts dong.. dan nilai dari pelajaran yang author galau-in bagus-bagus semua! kyaaaa . *tari ubur-ubur#plak

Mianhe jika ada sedikit perbedaan dalam penulisannya, maklum ud 2 minggu ga nulis *jiaah*

Thanks to readers, new readers, and silent readers :)

Last words, review pleassee... :D


End file.
